Un anillo
by first-ayanami
Summary: TERMINADO Los años siguieron su curso y Legolas aun no tuede olvidar a Tinwel, es un ser triste, y utiliza a todas las elfas que se atraviezan en su camino para olvidarla ¿qué ocurre cuando la protegida de Gandalf se une a la comunidad?
1. caminos

**Un anillo**

Capítulo 1: Caminos

Galopaba con la mayor rapidez que aquel caballo podía permitir, sentía la sangre agolparse en mis sienes, y un nudo se formaba en la boca del estómago, tenía un mal presentimiento, y no era para bromas, nunca me fallaban, y para mal de males me encontraba sola, en medio de la nada, pero no era la soledad lo que me preocupaba, sino no poder avisarle a nadie que algo malo pasaría, pude percibir a la distancias las lejanas siluetas de grandes construcciones en el valle, estaba amaneciendo, y aún quedaba un trecho de camino, tal vez Elrond supiera algo de todo esto.

Pocas horas después Rivendel me recibió con esa maravillosa frescura de un día de otoño, al parecer las cosas no estaban bien, como me lo confirmó el semblante del Señor de la casa

"Es extraño verte por aquí sola Isilwen- me comentó- mataste a tu tutor en una de sus tantas discusiones?"- preguntó con una sonrisa intentado aligerar la situación

"No, él me dejó solita en medio de la nada, y se fue a chuparle las medias al mago Blanco"- bufé- "Tengo un mal presentimiento Elrond- el medio elfo me contempló atento- Gandalf debería haber partido hacia la Comarca hace unos días y aún no lo ha hecho, iba a encontrarse con Frodo, el sobrino de Bilbo por el tema..."

"cálmate, probablemente Saruman lo haya retenido con alguno de sus debates, ya sabes como son los magos"- intentó calmarme, pero podía ver el temor en sus ojos

"Nunca confié en Saruman, y no voy a comenzar a hacerlo ahora"- le anuncié con recelo- "Yo misma viajaré a la Comarca en busca de ese hobbit, las cosas están muy graves como para permitir que viaje solo"

"Es muy peligroso, Gandalf nunca lo autorizaría"- me recriminó- "Aragorn, el Heredero de Isildur está en Rivendel en este momento, lo enviaré de inmediato, conoce mil veces mejor que voz la zona y es un viajero experimentado"

"Gracias por lo que me toca"- comenté con sarcasmo, mientras el Señor del Imladris me contemplaba serio

"Lo mejor será que te cambies- me aseguró contemplando mi desastroso estado- Arwen y Tinwel estarán deseosas de verte"- lo contemplé cansada, no tenía ganas de discutir, y el extraño brillo en sus ojos me dijo que de nada serviría, suspiré, e hice una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarme a mi cuarto

En aquella habitación todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado la última vez, en mis continuas idas y venidas con Gandalf o sin él solía parar en esa casa de tanto en tanto, por lo que Elrond tenía la habitación siempre perfecta por cualquier inconveniente, como mi tan afamado protector, nunca sabía como o cuando podía llegar a visitarlos, una de las elfas de la casa entró en ese instante, para preparar el baño, una vez que se retiró y terminé de higienizarme, partí en dirección al jardín, donde sabría encontraría a las medias elfas

Los días pasaban uno tras otro, mientras las expresiones de los que nos encontrábamos en aquella casa se agravaban, Elrond y yo no podíamos dejar de preocuparnos por las demoras de Gandalf, y Arwen no dejaba de pensar en el Heredero de Isildur, quien había partido a cumplir la misión a la cual el mago parecía haber olvidado. Suspiré con pesar, saliendo en dirección a los jardines, podía soportar que a Mithrandir le ocurriera algo, pero lo que no terminaba de aceptar era tener que quedarme allí y no hacer nada, al fin y al cabo, era una elfa de acción, y de mis escasos 77 años, 70 los había pasado viajando de un lado para el otro junto al mago gris, y no había mucha diferencia entre eso y la vida que había llevado ese montaraz al que habían enviado a la Comarca.

Habían transcurrido seis semanas desde que el renombrado Aragorn, hijo de Anathor, partiera en dirección a la tierra de los medianos, la verdad era que en mi vida había visto al montaraz mas que de lejos, cada vez que mi tutor partía con él en alguno de sus tantos viajes, me encerraba a mí en una de las múltiples bibliotecas de los distintos reinos para buscar toda la información posible sobre el bendito anillo, no era justo.

Miré a mi alrededor, la pareja que se encontraba un poco más allá parecía bastante preocupada, vi a la distancia como Glorfindel se despedía Tinwel, para partir al igual que la mayoría de los poderosos Señores de Rivendel en búsqueda del portador del anillo y su grupo, la media elfa lo contemplaba con consternación, su esposo partía en un viaje peligroso, los nueve habían cruzado el Anduin y aquel noldo era uno de los pocos que tenía suficiente poder como para luchar con alguno de ellos.

"solo espero que todo esto salga bien"- me comentó Tinwel llegando a mi lado con una triste sonrisa, mientras veíamos partir al pequeño grupo de elfos que se separarían poco después

"No termino de entender porque Elrond me mantiene encerrada aquí- comenté- yo podría ir en lugar de Glorfindel, pero el señor de la casa me lo ha prohibido, muchas cosas están cambiando y no tolero la quietud que me imponen"

"Si Elrond decidió que tu lugar es este, por algo será"- concluyó luego de que las puertas se cerraran –" sé que Glorfindel estará bien, él regresará"

"pero como..."- pregunté confundida

"Muchos de los dones de mi padre se fueron manifestando en mí con el tiempo- me explicó- es por eso que aun sin que Elrond me lo diga puedo saber que tu destino es mucho más importante que andar espantando Nazgûl para dejarle paso al portador del anillo, es por eso que debes permanecer aquí hasta que llegue tu hora"- la miré con escepticismo, mientras nos encaminábamos hasta los jardines en los que paseaba Arwen

"Hay noticias de Gandalf?"- preguntó cuando llegamos a su lado, suspiré

"Nada de nada, Gandalf nunca se demora, esto es grave, muy grave- murmuré con pesar- no entiendo que es lo que lo retiene"

"Y no pensaste que tal vez el...- susurró la Estrella de la Tarde- que tal vez..."

"Haya muerto?"- concluí entre risas, mientras las mejillas de Arwen se teñían de rojo al momento que asentía, Tinwel la miró escéptica, sin terminar de creer lo que había dicho su hermana – "Ese mago no da el brazo a torcer con tanta facilidad, él está vivo, eso no lo dudo"

"Como decían en mi aldea- dijo Tinwel con una sonrisa melancólica- hierba mala nunca muere"

"Los extrañas?" quise saber, mientras se encogía de hombros

"A veces, lo que más me duele es que sus rostros, sus recuerdos, poco a poco van perdiendo la forma, cada día los idealizo más y son menos reales, murieron hace ya mucho tiempo- me explicó, sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña, llenos de recuerdos- de mi familia humana no queda nada, ni los nietos de los nietos de quienes vivieron conmigo, mi aldea ya no existe, es lo que ahora llamamos tierras ásperas"- la tristeza reflejada en aquel rostro era increíble

"Mira el lado bueno"- la abrazó Arwen con una sonrisa señalando a una elfa que venía con un bulto en sus brazos

"Este pequeñin no vale acaso todas esas tristezas?"- pregunté sonriendo, cuando Tinwel tomó al bebe en sus brazos

"Esas y mil más- susurró, para luego dirigirse al pequeño- Tu padre nos ha dejado solos, ahora eres el hombre de la casa"

"Gil-mallen va a proteger a su madre por que es un elfo fuerte como su padre no es cierto?"- comentó Arwen acariciando la cabecita del niño

"Por supuesto que sí- comenté observándolo - tiene tu cabello y los ojos de Glorfindel- susurré a Tinwel quien sonreía- espera a tener unos años más y tendrás a todas las elfas detrás de ti!"

"Ya las tiene- me corrigió Arwen- no nacen niños todos los días, y siendo el único bebe de la casa es por demás de consentido"- me explicó- "la más pequeña después del niño en toda la ciudad en este momento debes ser vos y después Tinwel"- suspiré, la menor de las medias elfas tenía ya unos 700 años

"Ya, y por eso me meten en una cajita de cristal"- bufé para deleite de las elfas que comenzaron a reír- "Tantos años de viajes, sacrificios y entrenamientos, para que cuando la cosa se pone divertida no me dejen hacer nada, es muy injusto, todos esforzándose allá afuera y a mi me toca escucharlas a ustedes dos escucharlas quejarse de cuanto extrañan a sus amores"

"Hey!"- me espetaron las medio elfas entre risas

"Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera eso puedo hacer porque no tengo amor al cual extrañar"

"Ya llegará, en el momento en que menos lo esperes llegará y tendrás alguien a quien extrañar aunque se aleje de ti un solo día"- sentenció Tinwel

"Yo preferiría que me enviaran a la batalla"- bufé, no se me daba muy bien eso de quedarme quietita esperando por alguien

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Legolas marchaba a paso lento, se dirigía al lugar al que menos quería ir, Rivendel. Aquel valle guardaba uno de los mayores tesoros de la Tierra Media, el problema era que le pertenecía a otro, suspiró con pesar, Tinwel, la maravillosa dama que había robado su corazón hace tiempo.

Llevaba unos cuantos años sin verla, unos setenta, desde que la joven fuera a visitarlo al Bosque Negro, poco después de que el Concilio Blanco expulsara el nigromante de Dol Guldur, cuando creían que finalmente habían desterrado la oscuridad de aquellas tierras, pero el bosque se había vuelto un lugar inseguro y triste en los últimos tiempos, tan triste, como el corazón de su príncipe.

A pesar de todos sus intentos por olvidarla, había sido imposible, había conocido a muchas elfas, incluso con algunas llegó a entablar una relación, pero no pasaba de una simple amistad, se había acostado con tantas que ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres, había intentado ahogarse en el cuerpo de ellas, para aliviar la pena de su alma, aquel placer físico, desplazaba la angustia reinante en su corazón y durante un tiempo había funcionado, solo durante un tiempo

Poco a poco fue sintiéndose más culpable, sucio, aquellas elfas se entregaban a él por un supuesto amor, un enamoramiento absoluto, y él las usaba, para olvidar sus miserias, sus derrotas. No sabía muy bien como, pero parecía necesitar aquellos contactos para seguir, por más que se proponía detenerse, frenar su comportamiento, se encontraba una y otra vez enredado en la cama con alguna elfa que poco le importaba.

Su padre estaba horrorizado, y con razón, meditó, sus costumbres sexuales habían llegado a un extremo inconcebible, más aun siendo un elfo, ni que decir de un príncipe, era un monstruo, o al menos así creía.

Se preguntó entonces que ocurriría si alguien hubiera hecho con Tinwel lo que él a todas esas elfas?

"Tendría varias flechas atravesándole el cráneo"- murmuró en voz alta para sí mismo, ahogando un suspiro, no se soportaba, eso era seguro.

**Como ven, no puedo quedarme quieta por mucho tiempo, ni hablar, me gustaría saber que opinan de esta nueva historia, como veran nuestro pobre elfito quedó por demás de traumado con lo de Tinwel, pero ya encontrará la orma de su zapato... No se si lo habran notado, pero sí, esta historia va a transcurrir durante la guerra del anillo, por lo que sumaremos a una elfita a la comunidad, ya sé que es algo trillado, pero siempre tuve ganas de hacerlo, y es una forma de contar la historia que tenía en la cabeza hace mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba a un Legolas traumado! por eso creí que este sería el mejor momento:P espero que disfruten mi nueva locura, y si alguien me quiere dejar un review... no me enojo :P Namarië!**


	2. llegadas

**Un anillo**

Capítulo 2: Llegadas

Legolas llegó al valle con pesar, adentrándose en la ciudad con paso lento, intentando fundirse en el entorno, su corazón latía desbocado con la sola idea de cruzarse a la pequeña Tinwel en cualquier instante, el saber que ella se encontraba tan cerca, lo ponía nervioso

¿Cómo actuaría una vez frente a ella? Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, él había cambiado mucho, ya no era aquel galante elfo que había conocido tiempo atrás, ni siquiera era el mismo desde la última vez que se habían visto, cuando la media elfa le había comentado preocupada sobre la pequeña sombra que se hallaba en su mirada, una tristeza que ahora parecía cubrirlo todo.

Suspiró con cansancio y se dirigió a la casa del Señor de Rivendel, sabía que no podría eludir aquel encuentro, la vería junto a Glorfindel, y al pequeño niño que había nacido hace poco, pero aunque su corazón se destrozara con ello debía cumplir la misión con la que había llegado hasta allí, debía hacerse cargo de notificar a Gandalf el error que había cometido su pueblo, él estaba a cargo de los guardias, por lo tanto era su responsabilidad que el prisionero escapara.

Desmontó con elegancia y entregó el bello animal a uno de los encargados con absoluta elegancia, se dirigió a los jardines, esperando a que Lord Elrond pudiera recibirlo, y fue allí cuando sus ojos se deleitaron con el más maravilloso de los espectáculos que recordara jamás, tres hermosas damas élficas jugaban alrededor de un pequeño, quien no tenía más que unos pocos meses, una exclamación de sorpresa se ahogó en sus labios al reconocer a Arwen y Tinwel, pero la tercera figura lo dejó hechizado.

Una elfa alta, y delgada, con el cabello como la más oscura de las noches cayendo lacio por su espalda, la piel pálida, casi transparente, le recordó las blancas nieves que pronto cubrirían las montañas, los grandes labios como granadas maduras parecían estar llamándolo a probar su sabor, y los ojos, Ah Eru, esos ojos cuantas canciones podrían escribirse sobre ellos? Sus ojos eran de color plata, no gris como los de Aragorn, sino plata, como el brillo de la luna, como el mithril tan codiciado. No podía apartar su vista de ella, ni la presencia de Tinwel a su lado pudo distraer su atención de aquella elfa. Una sola palabra venía a su mente

"Magnífica"- susurró en voz alta en forma inconsciente, finalmente decidió acercarse a saludarlas, en el instante en que el revuelo comenzó

Un extraño elfo llegó hasta ellas presuroso, y habló con un murmullo a la desconocida, tras una mirada a sus acompañantes, Tinwel tomó al niño en sus brazos, para entrar en la casa lo más rápido posible, las imitó en silencio, de forma inconsciente, hipnotizado por aquella belleza abrumadora, pero una vez dentro, le fue imposible alcanzarlas, y fue entonces cuando tomo conciencia de ello. Qué estaba haciendo?

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

No pude evitar reír a carcajadas al contemplar las caras con las que Arwen divertía al pequeño Gil-mallen, la mayor de las medias elfas inflaba sus cachetes a más no poder frunciendo el seño de una forma por demás de cómica

"Ya deja eso Arwen- pedí entre risas intentando controlarme- ya vas a traumar al niño con esa cara tan fea que tienes"- la estrella de la tarde me contempló enojada

"Es que ustedes dos no tienen cura no?"- preguntó Tinwel entre risas contemplándonos

"No!"- coincidimos a una voz observando aquel elfo que llegaba hasta nosotras

"Dama Isilwen- me llamó, me puse de pie de inmediato para llegar a su lado- Mithrandir acaba de llegar, está muy débil, Lord Elrond se encuentra con él en su habitación en este momento"- asentí en silencio, para observar a mis amigas con preocupación, sin mediar palabra alguna nos dirigimos al interior de la casa

"Las alcanzo en el cuarto de Gandalf"- murmuró Tinwel en el instante en que el pequeño comenzaba a llorar, encaminándose en dirección a su cuarto, continué mi camino junto a Arwen hasta aquel dormitorio que era el de mi tutor, sin siquiera golpear abrí la puerta para encontrarlo recostado

"Me alegra ver que estas a salvo"- susurró con voz frágil- "Frodo y tu fueron mis mayores preocupaciones desde que descubrí la traición de Saruman"- lo miré cínica, hasta que por fin alguien me daba la razón, lastima que era demasiado tarde- "Grande fue mi alegría al saber que Aragorn los guía hacia acá y que tu estabas a salvo"

"Elrond pensó que el montaraz sería mejor guardián que yo"- murmuré con recelo

"No se si mejor- me corrigió mi maestro- pero si menos peligroso, no podíamos permitir exponerte a vos y a tu carga en mano del enemigo"

"Vale, vale, no te preocupes- lo calmé sentándome en un costado de la cama- no estoy enojada por haberme quedado aquí, no ahora al menos"- el mago me miró con una sonrisa en el momento en que Arwen salía de la habitación

"Llegan tiempos peligrosos mi pequeña- me aseguró con su sonrisa paternal- las cosas cambian mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba y mucho más de lo que sería conveniente"

"Como esta Frodo?"- quise saber al parecer traía noticias

"Los nueve están pisándoles los talones para mi desgracia, yo mismo estuve a punto de sucumbir en manos de un grupo de nazgûls, espero que Aragorn pueda guiarlos hasta aquí sanos y salvos, algo me dice que esos cuatro hobbits son demasiado importante para lo que viene"

"Cuatro?"- pregunté extrañada- "Creí que venían Frodo y su sirviente"

"Al parecer Sam creyó conveniente sumar algo de compañía"- me explicó- "dos hobbits más jóvenes los acompañan, no tardarán más que unos días en llegar"

"Muchas gentes de distintas tierras llegan a Rivendel"- medité

"Pronto se realizará un concilio, es importante que participes en él"

"Los concilios son aburridos- me quejé- prefiero enterarme de sus decisiones luego"

"Jovencita- me espetó con fuerza- vas a participar de ese concilio y hasta entonces harás un voto de silencio, hasta que todo sea dicho"

"Qué?- pregunté incrédula- un voto de ..."

"Ya está dicho, tu voz no será escuchada por nadie en esta casa hasta que el destino del único esté decidido, está claro?"

"Pero... por qué?"- quise saber con frustración

"Nadie debe saber de tu existencia, y tu voz da clara prueba de tu identidad, es muy peligroso que nos descubran en un momento como este, en que no sabemos quienes son nuestros amigos o nuestros enemigos"

"Quiero que conste que ya te había advertido sobre Saruman"- comenté, a lo que me miró travieso

"El silencio es el canto de la naturaleza"- murmuró mientras lo contemplaba escéptica

"Voy a buscarte algo para almorzar"- le anuncié mentalmente luego de besar su frente y salir en dirección a la cocina. Pasé el resto del día junto a mi tutor, velando su descanso, o discutiendo mentalmente el por qué de aquel estúpido voto, luego de que cenara el Señor de la Casa llegó con aire preocupado, tomé la bandeja con los restos y salí de la habitación, mientras cerraba la puerta la bandeja escapó de mis manos, me arrodillé para levantar los restos de vajilla, y aquella mano servil se encontró frente a mí para ayudar a levantarme, la tomé sin dudar, y sonreí a aquel elfo desconocido, una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo cuando sus verdes ojos se posaron en los míos

"Hola"- susurró en forma de saludo, a lo que me limité a sonreír- "Este es el cuarto de Gandalf?"- asentí con la cabeza mientras el elfo me contemplaba extrañado, maldito voto el que me habían impuesto, cuando un elfo guapo me dirigía la palabra yo debía sonreír como una idiota! Volví a hacerlo a modo de despedida antes de alejarme en dirección a la cocina

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

Legolas sonrió para si mismo, lo que menos esperaba era encontrar a esa desconocida elfa en aquel lugar, su mano era pequeña en la suya y suave como los pétalos de las más delicadas flores, finalmente golpeó aquella puerta, la voz de Elrond le indicó que pasara.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró una gran sorpresa, Gandalf descansaba recostado en la cama, y de no haberlo conocido creería que era un pobre viejo agobiado, pero a pesar del cansancio el mago lo recibió con un extraño brillo en los ojos. El Señor de la casa estaba sentado junto a la cama, en un pequeño sillón, lo contempló con seriedad desde su lugar, tomó aire para dar aquel anuncio

"He venido desde mis tierras con una noticia que no es la que me gustaría traeros- anunció- me hago totalmente cargo de lo ocurrido..."

"Guarda tus palabras para el momento indicado Legolas"- le recomendó el mago

"Un concilio se llevará a cabo en unos días, hasta entonces lo mejor será que calles"- agregó Elrond

"En nuestra situación lo mejor es saber lo menos posible, hasta que todos sepamos todo- explicó Mithrandir- disfruta hasta entonces de la tranquilidad de la casa de Imladris, porque cuando todo sea dicho eso será algo imposible"- el príncipe asintió con expresión preocupada, no terminaba de entender todo aquello. La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas para su sorpresa, y encontró a la extraña elfa de ojos color plata pasando a su lado, para arrodillarse junto a la cama y besó con cariño la mano del mago, luego se puso de pie para mirarlos con expresión seria, a lo que Elrond rió

"Nos estas echando?- preguntó entre risas el medio elfo, a lo que la elfa asintió con la cabeza- tienes razón, esta muy cansado, lo mejor será que descanse y estoy seguro de que te encargarás de ello"- la elfa sonrió haciendo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza. Legolas salió detrás de Elrond

"Quien es ella?"- preguntó finalmente, sintiendo un extraño nudo en la boca del estómago

"Como tú no dirás nada hasta el día del concilio, tampoco puedo hacerlo yo"- le explicó el ser de cabellos morenos

"Puedo volver a preguntárselo"- murmuró el sinda con una sonrisa traviesa

"Dudo que ella vaya a decir algo"- rió Elrond continuando su camino. Legolas suspiró, de alguna forma descubriría quien era esa elfa, o dejaría de ser el príncipe del Bosque Negro

Una extraña determinación nació en su interior, y se dirigió al cuarto de Arwen para preguntarle abiertamente por ella, para su desgracia, las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba

"No puedo decirte quien es ella Legolas- le dijo- mi padre me ha prohibido siquiera pronunciar su nombre"- suspiró molesto, no le agradaba en nada aquel secretismo que había nacido en casa de Elrond en ese instante- "Tinwel, los demás habitantes de la casa y yo hemos prometido callar, al igual que lo has hecho tu, no podemos hacer nada" Finalmente el príncipe se retiró a su habitación, con una extraña insatisfacción bajando por su garganta

Los días pasaron rápidos, y para su disgusto Glorfindel regresó de la misión a la que lo habían enviado, durante su ausencia Legolas había disfrutado de la compañía de Tinwel y del pequeño Gil-mallen paseando por los jardines o conversando durante horas en la biblioteca de la casa. Había olvidado a la extraña elfa, salvo cuando la cruzaba por alguno de los pasillos de la casa, al verlo ella le sonreía y continuaba su camino, Tinwel tampoco había dado el brazo a torcer cuando preguntó por ella, aunque esta vez no había sido tan insistente.

Aquella noche rebuscó entre las mejores de sus ropas, una gran celebración se llevaría a cabo en honor de uno de hobbits que habían llegado junto a Aragorn y Glorfindel, luego de cambiarse se dirigió al gran salón, sentándose dejando un espacio entre él y Arwen, donde suponía se sentaría su amigo. En la cabecera pudo reconocer a Elrond, con Gandalf y Glorfindel a cada lado, junto a este último Tinwel sonreía con la fresca belleza que la caracterizaba, junto al mago un lugar se encontraba vacío, algunos elfos y enanos completaron varios de los lugares restantes, pero en el instante en que ella llegó la mirada de todos en el lugar la siguió hasta que se acercó a la principal de las mesas

La elfa de ojos de plata llevaba los largos cabellos negros apenas recogidos, sujetos por una delicada diadema que hacía juego con sus ojos, llevaba un vestido del mismo color de su cabello con amplias mangas acampanadas labradas en plata, un amplio escote que dejaba a la vista sus pálidos hombros y cuello del que pendía una delicada cadena con dos gemas, una era un diamante, eso no lo dudaba, la otra, negra, la que jamás había contemplado. Extasiado vio a la joven sentarse junto a Gandalf, el aire pareció faltarle en el momento en que le vio sonreír a Glorfindel ¿Volvería a ocurrir?

**Perdón la demora, tuve que viajar de improvisto este fin de semana y acabo de llegar a casa, espero que disfruten de este capi, nos leemos**

**Ely-chan:** no puedo negar, es más creo que es bastante obvio que va a ser Isilwen la que conquiste al principito, pero más que su salvación va a ser su dolor de cabeza, comovez Leggy ya sabía de la existencia del niño, y digamos que disfrutó de su compañía hasta que llegó el padre, me alegra que sigas leyendo mis locuras, espero disfrutes el capi

**Dark Angel:** la chica impaciente debe estar a punto de matarme, ya se que me tardé, pero de todas formas espero disfrutes este capi, me alegra que te guste mi nueva historia, nos leemos!

**Sonia 11:** si, Leggy quedó por demás de triste el pobrecito, pero ya le queda poco... me alegra que te guste mi nueva historia, espero que disfrutes el capi

**Andraya TheLat:** sip, mis neuronas sufren de sobrecarga, pero no puedo dejar de escribir, me alegra que te guste esta nueva historia, y Legolas va a tener unos cuantos problemas con esa mala costumbre... ni hablar, nos leemos pronto

**galadel:** me alegra que te guste mi historia, puede que algunas cosas no las entiendas si no leiste La obra perfecta, especialmente en lo que refiere Legolas, espero que este fic no te decepcione, y disfrutes del capi

**Hada:** sí, ya sabes que mis neuronas son hiperactivas, que le vamos a hacer, sino escribo no me dejan tranquila... y no me queda de otra que obedecer :p me alegra que te gusten mis nuevas locuras, si no me equivoco en el otro fic me dejaste un review preguntando si te iba a acompañar hasta el final de tus historias, TE VOY A ARRASTRAR si es necesario, porque tengo que estar muerta para perderme el final de esas historias, y te molestaré hasta el fin de mi existencia para que las termines (y desde el más allá tambien), nos leemos pronto mellon

**Silence-messiah:** me alegra que te guste mi nueva historia, y todo lo que escribo, espero que esto no sea la excepcion

**Nebriniel:** bienvenida! me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capi, nos leemos!

**KeLpIeenoch:** me alegra que me acompañes en esta nueva locura, espero disfrutes el nuevo capi, en cuanto a las demoras, fue imprevisto...espero te guste tanto como el fic anterior

**ElY BrOdY**: la adolescencia de Gandalf? eso sería interesante, espero que puedas escribirlo, me alegra que te guste mi nueva historia, por más que , como dije antes, sea algo trillado. Legolas ya no tiene oportunidad alguna con Tinwel, y va a tener que sufrir (aunque él no va a ser ningún santito) el caracter de nuestra nueva protagonista, nos leemos pronto!

**Candy Bloom:** sip, el pobre Leggy quedó bastante traumado, pero eso es lo que hace divertida la historia, sumado a que se encuentra con una chica para nada sumiza, espero que disfrutes de la historia, nos leemos!

**Lothmenel:** si... mis neuronas se propucieron un poco más de tortura para el pobre elfo, ni hablar, me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero disfrutes del capi, nos leemos!

**Palatir:** todo lo que dijiste es cierto, los elfos solo se unen a un ser con la clara escepcion del rey Finwë quien luego de la muerte de Míriel, tomo por esposa a Indis la Bella, pero como tambien lo dijiste este es un fic por lo que me parecío una idea interesante de explorar. Comprendo que mi fic pueda no gustarte, y sí suelo ser cursi, no soy la mejor escritora del mundo ni pretendo serlo, simplemente me divierto con esto, y agradezco los comentarios tanto de quienes gustan de la historia como de quienes no, para poder mejorar continuamente, pero lo cursi siempre va a estar, simple y sencillamente porque yo lo soy, gracias por tu review y críticas, voy a tener en cuenta lo que dijiste


	3. el concilio

**Un anillo**

Capítulo 3: El concilio

Legolas suspiró con cansancio, contra todo lo esperado, la misteriosa elfa no había concurrido a la sala del fuego, nunca una elfa le había producido tal curiosidad, era hermosa, de eso no había duda, pero estaba también el velo de misterio que parecía acompañarla, nadie en aquella casa parecía saber nada, y quienes sabían tenían un pacto de silencio, afortunadamente todo se sabría ese día, se dijo a sí mismo saliendo de un salto de la cama.

Se vistió con rapidez, saliendo con calma hacia el comedor, luego de un ligero desayuno se permitió deambular por los jardines hasta que el tañido de las campanas lo llamó al concilio.

En el lugar había todo tipo de seres, distinguió a algunos de los señores de la casa, Galdor, Erestor y Glorfindel, Elrohir y Elladan, los hijos de Elrond, también se encontraban allí, junto a un elfo de los Puertos Grises; un poco más alejado se encontraba Aragorn, vestido nuevamente con sus raídas ropas de montaraz, del otro lado del círculo, un grupo de enanos hacía bastante ruido con sus conversaciones, un hombre a quien no conocía estaba junto a ellos, llevaba un gran cuerno y si bien gastadas, sus ropas eran finas, y ricamente adornadas. Elrond ya se encontraba en el lugar principal, cuando el se ubicó junto al elfo de los puertos, Gandalf llegó junto a dos hobbits, uno de los cuales reconoció de inmediato, había participado en la derrota de Smaug años atrás, cuando se había llevado a cabo la Batalla de los cinco ejércitos, el otro, mucho más joven parecía sorprendido por todo lo que lo rodeaba, especialmente cuando Elrond le pidió que se sentara a su lado, cuando todos los presentes ocuparon sus lugares quedó uno libre junto a Gandalf, que para su sorpresa, y la de casi todos en el lugar, lo ocupo la extraña elfa que tanto lo había intrigado los días anteriores, estaba exactamente frente a él, por lo que le sonrió en forma de saludo. Aquella sonrisa lo dejó petrificado, todo a su alrededor se había esfumado, o al menos así le pareció hasta que la voz de Elrond lo trajo de regreso

"He aquí amigos míos, al hobbit, Frodo, hijo de Drogo, pocos han atravesado peligros más grandes o en una misión más urgente"- anunció el señor de la casa, presentado luego uno a uno a los participantes de aquel concilio, más en el momento en que llegaba a la extraña dama, la ignoró completamente siguiendo con los demás

"Tal vez no es más que una acompañante"- pensó el elfo intentando quitarle importancia a aquella presencia

Muchos temas se hablaron en aquel concilio que buscaba el bienestar de los pueblos libres, pero principalmente uno llamó la atención del elfo, uno que tenía que ver con aquel hobbit, al parecer sería un día largo, pero muchas historias había por contar y muchas cosas tenían que ser dichas, y así fue como los enanos comenzaron a relatar la maligna propuesta a la que habían sido tentados

Para que querría el enemigo un simple anillo? Para su sorpresa, Elrond lo explicó con total detalle, aquella era la mayor arma del enemigo, un arma que por culpa de la codicia de Isildur no había sido destruido en el momento oportuno, ese era el renombrado Daño de Isildur, relató entonces la historia de los reinos de Gondor y Arnor, el destino del pueblo de Elendil.

Fue entonces cuando el extraño hablo, el hombre del sur, Boromir, quien contó las luchas que su pueblo padecía día a día, tan cerca de la amenaza del enemigo, quien poco a poco iba ganando territorio, ya no solo orcos sino también hombres del este y Haradrims, se habían unido a las huestes de Mordor, contando como único aliado a los hombres de Rohan, fue así que él partió en un largo viaje hasta Rivendel, buscando consejo sobre el extraño sueño que los había acosado a su hermano y a él en los últimos tiempos: en la oscuridad de una noche tormentosa, de un rayo de luz una extraña voz anunciaba

"Busca la espada quebrada

que está en Imladris;

habrá concilios más fuertes

que los hechizos de Morgul.

Mostrarán una señal

De que el Destino está cerca;

El daño de Isildur despertará,

Y se presentará el mediano"

Así habló Boromir, y Legolas, tuvo que contener la risa ante la expresión de este al contemplar la espada quebrada frente a él, contra lo esperado, su amigo se había puesto de pie, respondiendo a las dudas del gondoriano

"Yo soy Aragorn, hijo de Anathor, y por muchas generaciones, heredero de Isildur"- en ese instante el mediano, Frodo, saltó de su lugar ofreciéndole el anillo; finalmente Elrond le pidió que lo depositara en un pequeño pedestal, a la vista de todos.

Como habían relatado los enanos, a él no le pareció gran cosa, un simple anillo de oro, sin gemas, ni adornos, liso, sin inscripción alguna. Entonces llego otro relato, el del mayor de los hobbits, quien contó como había obtenido el anillo en aquel duelo de adivinanzas, y llegado el momento, se lo cedió a su sobrino, culminando su porción de aquella larga y complicada historia.

Continuó entonces Frodo, en el mismo lugar en que Bilbo había terminado su relato, como a pedido de Gandalf había ocultado el anillo y posteriormente comenzado un difícil viaje hasta Bree, y luego hasta el Vado Bruinen, en compañía de Aragorn; el sinda no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofríos ante la descripción de aquellos jinetes negros, no le agradaba aquello y pudo ver en las expresiones de los otros elfos que compartían sus impresiones.

Y así Gandalf tomó la palabra, narrando su aventura con el Nigromante del Bosque Negro, quien no era más que Sauron, el mismo año en que Bilbo había encontrado el anillo, explicó sus temores y dudas, respecto a aquel objeto, pero se había calmado con las palabras de Saruman el Blanco, quien le aseguro que todo estaría bien, y se calmó por un tiempo, y por algunos años, todo pareció estar bien, pero poco a poco, extraños seres y animales comenzaron a rondar la comarca, y sus miedos renacieron

Había pedido ayuda a Aragorn, y salió en busca de Gollum, y viajó a Gondor para comprobar en los escritos, otra forma de descubrir el anillo.

Legolas sintió un extraño nudo formarse en su estomago, lo que tenía que decir debía ser dicho ahora, más no podía interrumpir a Gandalf, no aun, el mago relató como sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas por la asquerosa criatura, y por si quedaban dudas, podían echar al fuego aquel anillo y leer como él lo había hecho

_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,_

_Ash nazg thrakatulûl agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._

Un velo pareció cubrir entonces el sol del mediodía, como acto reflejo, Legolas llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza intentando no oír aquello, más un terrible grito resonó en su mente, alzó los ojos para encontrar aquel rostro temeroso.

La extraña elfa miró a Gandalf, parecía aterrorizada y también molesta con las palabras del mago, unas simples lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras negaba con la cabeza, para sorpresa de los presentes Mithrandir se arrodilló frente a ella y susurró secándole las lágrimas

"Espero que puedas perdonarme- la joven asintió en silencio- había olvidado que podría lastimarte pequeña"- finalmente el mago tomo el rostro de la elfa entre sus manos y besó su frente, antes de volver a ponerse de pie

"Nunca jamás se ha atrevido voz alguna a pronunciar palabras en esa lengua aquí en Imladris, Gandalf el Gris"- le reprochó Elrond con disgusto

"Y esperemos que nadie las repita aquí de nuevo"- aceptó el mago volviendo su vista a la joven elfa, Legolas no puedo evitar volver su vista hacia ella, se veía recompuesta, pero¿quién podría ser para recibir abiertamente ese tipo de cariños por parte del mago? No terminaba de entenderlo, pero las palabras de Aragorn lo arrastraron de regreso.

El dunadan estaba explicando como habían tomado prisionero a Gollum, y ahora se encontraba custodiado por los elfos del Bosque Negro, Ups... se dijo Legolas para sí mismo era ahora o nunca, en verdad no le caía muy simpático aceptar frente a aquellos importantes seres el error que su pueblo había cometido, pero no podía seguir omitiéndolo, aquel había sido el motivo del viaje que lo sacó de su reino. Se puso de pie y anunció

"Las noticias que traigo han de ser dichas entonces- explicó- y como todas en estos tiempo, no son buenas, Sméagol, a quien ahora se conoce por Gollum ha escapado"

"Como es posible?" quiso saber extrañado Gandalf, los elfos del Bosque Negro no se caracterizaban por irresponsables, ni mucho menos por dejar que los extraños merodearan por los alrededores, más bien todo lo contrario, eran aprensivos con los extraños que visitaban sus tierras

Legolas tomo aire y comenzó a explicar el probable complot de la decrépita criatura con los orcos, como abusándose de la compasión de los guardias, había escapado

"Nada podemos hacer ya" anunció Elrond con resignación, por lo que Mithrandir volvió a tomar la palabra, para asombro de muchos de los presentes, narró la traición de Saruman, quien no solo se había unido al Enemigo, sino que también quería suplantarlo.

Los informo de los terribles engendros que estaba creando, en la fortaleza de Orthanc, y como lo habían mantenido prisionero en su cúspide, relató su afortunado escape y como luchó con los Nazgûl en la cima de los Vientos días antes a que el portador llegara.

"Todo esto ha sido dicho por una razón- explicó el señor de la casa- debemos decidir el destino del anillo, y con él de toda la Tierra Media"

"Qué mejor que usar el arma del Enemigo contra el enemigo mismo?- murmuró Boromir como si fuera más que obvio- dadle el anillo a Gondor para que pueda terminar con la amenaza de Mordor para siempre?"- Legolas, y varios otros elfos lo miraron molestos

"No has oído nada de lo que se dijo hasta ahora?- preguntó el príncipe- el anillo debe ser destruido, cuanto antes"

"No podemos solo esconderlo?- quiso saber Galdor con preocupación- no podemos mantenerlo alejado del enemigo?"

"Al anillo solo le interesa regresar con su amo, y a su amo solo le interesa recuperar el anillo, no hay un lugar en toda esta tierra en que se lo pudiera custodiar de Sauron, no tenemos ese poder"- explicó Gandalf- "Contamos con al menos una posibilidad si lo destruimos, pero si no lo logramos, lo guardemos donde lo guardemos, tarde o temprano llegará a sus manos y entonces nada podemos hacer"

"No perdamos tiempo entonces"- murmuró uno de los enanos sacando su hacha y dándole con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño anillo, para asombro de muchos el arma se quebró, mientras el anillo permanecía intacto

"El único solo puede ser destruido en el mismo fuego en el que se forjó – explicó Elrond con pesar- es eso lo que hace esta decisión tan complicada, pues fue creado en el Orodruin, el monte del Destino, que se encuentra en el centro de las tierras de Mordor"-

Un extraño silencio colmó el lugar, de sorpresa, e incertidumbre

"Es una locura"- exclamó finalmente Boromir- "Ninguno de ustedes sabe a que nos estamos enfrentando¿han visto siquiera desde lejos las tierras del enemigo? Yo sí, están pobladas de orcos y criaturas malignas que recorren el lugar, el cielo siempre es negro a causa de los vapores y humaredas del suelo infecto, y las llamas surgen una y otra vez a causa de las forjas y hornos, las puertas están custodiadas por legiones enteras, y son infranqueables, nadie entra a Mordor, ni con un millón de hombres sería posible"

"De todas formas tiene que haber una forma- Murmuró Legolas- hay que destruirlo a cualquier costo"

"Y el señor elfo se ofrece a hacer el sacrificio no es así?" comentó con sarcasmo uno de los enanos, al que creía haberlo identificado como Gimly

"Debemos usar ese anillo contra el enemigo"- volvió a insistir Boromir, mientras Legolas intentaba calmarse, no le gustaba la forma en que había hablado el enano

"Me niego a que lo lleve un elfo"- le espetó el hijo de Gloin

"Y yo a que lo lleve un enano"- rugió finalmente sin contenerse en el momento en que comenzaba una gran discusión

"Yo lo llevaré"- murmuró una voz débil, y todos giraron para contemplar al más joven de los hobbits- aunque no se como hacerlo"

"Yo iré contigo Frodo Bolsón, hasta las bocas mismas del Orodruin te seguiría en esta travesía, si bien, no es lo que mi corazón deseaba, no conozco a nadie que pueda cumplir mejor esta tarea"- explicó el mago con una sonrisa melancólica

"Si de algo sirve mi vida, será para proteger la tuya- murmuró Aragorn con una sonrisa, arrodillándose frente al hobbit y poniendo las manos en sus hombros- cuentas con mi espada"

"Y con mi arco"- anunció sin dudarlo el príncipe del Bosque Negro, aunque no pudo evitar la mueca de fastidio al oír lo que siguió

"Y mi hacha"- anunció con una sonrisa el enano con el que había estado discutiendo. Para sorpresa de todos una pequeña figura corrió hasta Frodo

"No se olviden de mí" anunció otro hobbit llegando de improviso

"Vemos que es difícil separarte de tu amo- aceptó Elrond- aunque él halla sido invitado a un concilio secreto y tu no Sam"- el pobre hobbit parecía un tomate- "Puedes viajar con tu amo, si así lo deseas"

"No se olviden de nosotros"- reclamaron otras pequeñas figuras llegando al lugar, atolondradas, a lo que los presentes intentaron retener las sonrisas- "también queremos ir"

"Es demasiado peligroso"- negó el señor de la casa- "esto no será una excursión hobbit, sino un viaje lleno de peligros y desventuras"

"Déjalos- pidió Gandalf- algo me dice que tienen una labor muy importante antes que todo esto termine"- Elrond accedió a regañadientes

"Mi camino esta con el de ustedes"- aceptó Boromir- "espero me acepten en la compañía"- el medio elfo asintió, mientras los nueve compañeros se contemplaban asombrados

"Yo también iré"- comentó una voz delicada, pero firme, todos voltearon para ver con sorpresa a la joven elfa de pie, con expresión impasible, Gandalf, esbozó una sonrisa, mientras Elrond parecía descolocado, sin más la joven dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del lugar

"pero..."- intentó protestar el medio elfo

"He dicho que iré- anunció con autoridad- y no quiero que me contradigan- imprevistamente, Elrond bajó la cabeza en forma de aprobación- y Gandalf- dijo la chica con tono molesto- nunca vuelvas a usar frente a mí la lengua negra, sabes que me molesta en demasía"- la joven continuó su camino como si nada, mientras los demás intentaban entender quien era aquella que podría imponer su voluntad sobre dos de las mayores personalidades de esas tierras

**Este capi si que dio pelea... ya se que no es mucho lo que tuve que inventar y creo que eso es lo que me lo hizo más dificil, como veran Isilwen casi no participa del concilio, pero cuando lo hace deja a mas de uno, por no decir a todos, sorprendidos, jejjeje, espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, porque a mi no me gusta naditas,nos leemos pronto**

**Dark Angel:** yo no soy la mejor persona para hablar de la impasiencia, jejejjeje pero espero no hayas tenido que esperar mucho y tengas todas las uñas en su lugar... espero disdfrutes este capi, tanto como los otros (aunque personalemte creo que es bastante malo :P)

**Sonia 11:** Legolas ya no va a sufrir tanto por Tinwel, pero no perderá las mañas, en cuanto al voto ya vez que finalmente habló...

**Andraya TheLat:** sip, el pobre Legolas está que lo mata la curiosidad, como buen "hombre" (y por lo tato chismoso :P) en cuanto a la identidad de esta chica, si lo digo pierde el chiste :P pero va a darles una buena sorpresa a todos, espero que disfrutes este capi...

**Silence-messiah:** en lo que a Palantir respecta, me importa poco, en verdad hago estop para divertirme y buscar mejorar, acepto críticas, pero no tan vacías como esa, y si no le gusta mi fic, que no lo lea, pero es verdad lo que decis sobre mis protagonistas, si bien intento cambiar un poco sus rasgos y personalidad se me hace dificil, lo intento, pero es algo más fuerte que yo, supongo que se debe a que vuelco mucho de mi personalidad en ellas, pero se que es una de mis debilidades, muchos de mis sentimientos y angustias los desahogo escribiendo, es mi terapia, por lo que de una forma o de otra hay mucho de mi en esas historias; me alegra que te guste como escribo, es bueno saber que hay gente que disfruta con lo que hago, en cuanto a lo cursi, yo no lo niego, soy cursi, una romantica incurables e idealista hasta los extremos, soy de esas chicas que defienden lo que creen y me siento orgullosa, es por eso tambien que ninguna de mis protagonistas es del tipo "damisela en apuros" sino que hacen las cosas por si mismas, ufff... ya te aburrí, gracias por tus animos, espero que te guste este capi (porque en verdad yo creo que esta horrible, me quedo muy parecido al libro :S) nos leemos!

**HAda:** costarle a Legolas? a ese elfito tan lindo dulce y tierno? si y mucho, especialemte porque perdio lo dulce y lo tierno, pero va a tener que recuperarlo por el camino, nuestro elfo se transformó en todo un sexopata! no más elfo caballero y toda la bola, en verdad en algunos momentos va a ser un intratable! jejeje, que mala soy, aunque Isilwen no se queda atras, tiene mucho caracter como para poner a un principito en su lugar, y sep, es alguien muy pero muy importante, pero no lo sabran hasta dentro de un tiempo :P (como siempre), nos leemos pronto... ahhh me olvidaba, me dejas publicar tu historia en mi página? me dejas? (insertar cara de cachorrito mojado) si?Namarië mellon

**KeLpIeenoch:** Legolas se fijó en ella porque es un mujeriego! total y absolutamente consumado, y para empeorar machista (eso lo veran en el próximo capi) ni hablar... si no actualizo más seguido es porque estoy estudiando, ya que en dos semanas comienzan los finales en mi uni y ( estudio historia) tengo miles de hojas que estudiar por materia para poder aprobar y cursar el próximo cuatrimestre :S escribo en los momentos en que mi cabeza está por explotar de tanto estudio y eso hace un poco más lento el ritmo de las actualizaciones, pero no puedo hacer mucho más... espero que disfrutes este capi, nos leemos

**Davinci:** Sip, Legolas quedo totalmente traumado, pero que se puede hacer? no mucho, para ser sinceras obviamente Isilwen va a ser el motivo de que él cambie su conducta, pero no le va a ser facil, espero que te guste este mediocre capi, nos leemos pronto

**ElY BrOdY:** Isilwen cayada era el sueño de Gandalf, jajajja, no me guistaría estar en su situación, tener semejante elfo delante y no poder decirle nada...arrggg que frustrante! espero que tus musas regresen pronto de las pequeñas vacaciones o me obligaran a traerlas por las orejas para saber como sigue tu historia, espero recuperes la inspiracion pronto, y disfrutes de este pobre capi, nos leemos!

**Ely-chan:** si te digo de entrada quien es Isilwen, que gracia tiene? vas a tener que seguir leyendo para descubrir los secretos de la niña :P como dijiste Leggy es algo roba cunas, pero él no tiene la culpa, me hago total y absolutamente responsables de ponerle por amores a unas niñas, pero si tu mente te da por atar cabos la edad de isilwen tiene mucho que ver con su identidad (esa fue una pista para poner a maquinar tu imaginación) En lo que a la relacion de estos dos se refiere, como habran visto Islwen es una chica que no quiere enredos, una guerrera, que no se deja llevar por delante, y Legolas... tiene muy malas costumbres con las damas y esta no será la excepción, creo que eso es lo que va a ser más divertida esta historia, porque se llevarán de la patada, aunque no quieren hacerlo :P. Comprendo el tema de los examenes, yo ya estoy preparando los finales de la uni y son larguisimos ¬.¬ espero que tengas suerte en los recuperatorios, y bo te estalle la cabeza, nos leemos pronto!


	4. cuando el viaje comienza

**Un anillo**

Capítulo 4: cuando el viaje comienza

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que se realizó el concilio, Legolas regresaba a Rivendel, después de viajar a su tierra en busca de noticias, y avisar a su padre la decisión que había tomado, no estaba de más decir que había puesto el grito en el cielo. Su único hijo, y heredero, partiría en un viaje a Mordor! Y no es que no le gustara que su hijo viajase, (a lo largo del tiempo había tenido que acostumbrarse) pero esto era una total y absoluta locura, no terminaba de comprender como Elrond lo había permitido, y le diría unas cuantas cosas a Gandalf la próxima vez que lo viera, pero Legolas había dado su palabra, o al menos así lo creía su padre, y no podía faltarla.

Luego de muchas despedidas y consejos de su padre comenzó su viaje a Rivendel, con una idea rondándole en la cabeza, si todos estaba preocupados por él que era un aventurero y guerrero consumado, cuales serían las posibilidades que le daban a una frágil dama como la que los acompañaría? Eso era una locura, no que él viajara, pero una dama? No es que le molestara la compañía femenina, en lo absoluto, más tratándose de una elfa tan hermosa, pero... iban a el centro mismo del territorio enemigo, iban a la guerra y ese no era el mejor de los lugares para quien no sabe defenderse

Recordó entonces la habilidad de la hermosa Tinwel con el arco, tal vez ella también supiera usarlo, pero de allí a participar de una batalla había demasiado. Cuando llegara a Imladris lo hablaría con Elrond, en este caso, una elfa no sería más que una carga

"Todo esto es muy aburrido"- comenté con hartazgo sentada en uno de los sillones del dormitorio de Arwen- "Espero que partamos pronto"

"Solo falta que Legolas regrese para que puedan partir"- me calmó la Estrella de la Tarde

"Sí ya te vi ayer recibiendo al Heredero de Isildur"- comenté con sarcasmo recordando el apasionado beso que había interrumpido por error, ante la mención de esto Arwen se había teñido de un maravilloso color carmín

"Y ya conoces un poco a los demás miembros de la compañía?"- me preguntó intentando desviar el tema

"Esos hobbits son muy simpáticos, me la voy a pasar a lo grande con ellos- recordé lo conversado con Merry y Pippin- son muy traviesos"

"Y que hay del gondoriano?"- preguntó en el instante en que Tinwel entraba con una sonrisa y el pequeño Gil-mallen en brazos

"De que hablan?"- pregunto la madre de aquella preciosura de niño que estiraba las manos en mi dirección, lo tomé en brazos y contesté

" De la comunidad, le contaba a Arwen las impresiones que tengo de mis nuevos acompañantes"- le expliqué, a lo que sonrió-" la verdad Boromir, parece ser un hombre educado, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme incómoda con él, al parecer es el centro de su universo, el mejor guerrero, el mejor hijo, el mejor pretendiente, bahh... es un presumido, y para mal de males parece que se preocupara por demostrarme lo gran hombre que es, no termino de entender porque lo hace"- mis amigas rieron con ganas

"Eso es por demás de obvio"- me explicó Arwen, la mire sin comprender

"Te haz visto al espejo?"- preguntó Tinwel entre risas

"Esta mañana"- no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban queriendo decirme

"En verdad no lo entiendes ¿no?"- inquirió Arwen con la carcajada a flor de piel, mientras la miraba confundida, negué con la cabeza

"Eres hermosa!- me explicó Tinwel para mi asombro- una gran dama élfica de alto linaje, que deja a la mitad de los seres que la contemplan mirándola embobados!"

"Yo no soy eso- murmuré- soy una guerrera, no una damita élfica que vive esperando el príncipe azul, yo fui criada y entrenada para pelear, no para andar con esos enredos"- es espeté, mientras renegaban con la cabeza

" de todas formas anda sabiendo que es por eso que Boromir quiere darte una buena impresión y es probable que te pase con muchos otros en este viaje"- anunció Tinwel con aire catedrático

"Quien sabe, tal vez y por más que reniegues termines enamorándote de alguno"- se burló Arwen para mi fastidio- "Por otro lado, como van tus relaciones, con mease enano?"- sonreí

"Gimly es por demás de gracioso, tiene mucho carácter pero es muy divertido"- anuncié- "del resto de la compañía se poco, casi no tuve la oportunidad de cruzar palabras con Aragorn, ya que Arwen casi no lo deja libre- me burlé- y de Legolas, esperaba que pudieras decirme algo- pedí a Tinwel- son amigos no?"

"Yo sí puedo decirte algo de Legolas- me corrigió Arwen, simple y sencillamente para devolverme el favorcito de haberla puesto de nuevo del color de un tomate- desde que llegó aquí dio vuelta la casa queriendo saber quien eras"-

"Guau- comentó Tinwel traviesa- al parecer alguien tiene muchos pretendientes"

"Porque no se tiran por el balcón y dejan de decir estupideces"- les espeté- "no estoy para enredarme con nadie, nada de nada, o acaso olvidan el verdadero motivo de mi viaje?"- ambas bajaron la cabeza en silencio- "si tu padre hubiera podido habría hecho lo imposible por mantenerme aquí, pero sabe que debo hacerlo, llegó la hora por la que esperé desde mi nacimiento, la hora que mis padres previeron, Sauron está acrecentando su poder y no puedo permitirlo"- asintieron en silencio- "Ahora denme todos los chismes posibles del montaraz y el príncipe del Bosque Negro, quiero saber que me espera"- sonreí cambiando a un tono juguetón, mis amigas sonrieron y comenzaron describirlos, hasta que un golpe en la puerta nos distrajo

"Lady Isilwen- me llamó Lalaith asomando la cabeza- Lord Elrond me envió a avisarle que el último de los miembros de la comunidad acaba de llegar, partirán mañana, la esperan en el estudio para ultimar los detalles"- asentí con la cabeza, para despedirme de mis amigas y dirigirme al estudio del Señor de la casa

Golpee la puerta con suavidad, y Gandalf me abrió con una sonrisa, haciéndome una seña de silencio, al parecer Elrond estaba diciendo algo importante

"Los miembros que fueron elegidos para esta comunidad tienen de una forma u otra una fuerza que los hace únicos, ya desde el momento de ofrecerse en forma voluntaria para participar en esta misión, por eso no debe menospreciarse a ninguno, ya que el más débil en apariencia puede ser el de corazón más fuerte"- todos asentimos en silencio, y alcancé a ver una pequeña mueca de fastidio en el rostro del príncipe del Bosque Negro- "Supongo que todos estén de acuerdo en que Gandalf sea el guía"- volvimos a asentir- "muy bien, supongo que ya no queda mucho más por decir- anunció- partiréis al anochecer, al amparo de la noche, para no llamar a ojos indiscretos, la cena estará ya servida, descansen esta noche, y mañana temprano prepárense para partir antes que el sol se ponga"- luego de hacer las correspondientes reverencias nos dispusimos a salir de allí, más alguien me tomo por el brazo con suavidad impidiéndomelo

"Deseo hablar contigo"- me retuvo Gandalf, asentí y luego de que el Señor de la casa se marchara quedé a solas con mi tutor

"Ocurre algo?"

"Al parecer el príncipe Legolas cree que es un peligro llevar a una dama- me explicó- al parecer esta bastante disconforme con tu participación en la comunidad y sostiene que serás un estorbo"

"Estúpido- bufé- no voy a quedarme aquí porque a un principito malcriado no le agrade la idea"

"No esperaba eso, solo te advertía que es muy probable que Legolas no te mire con buena cara"

"allá él, yo estoy perfectamente bien, ya veremos quien es más inútil cuando los orcos nos estén rodeando"- bufé molesta, saliendo del lugar

"Este será un viaje muy largo"- oí suspirar a Gandalf antes de cerrar la puerta

**_&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Legolas tomo su bolso con desgano, la idea de aquel viaje no era de la que más le agradara, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo; bajó las escaleras con calma, dirigiéndose al jardín donde los demás esperaban, se había despedido de Tinwel un rato antes, sabiendo que tal vez no regresaría de aquel viaje, pero era mejor así. Para qué vivir sin alma? Así lo había estado haciendo los últimos años, y sabía que no valía la pena.

Una extraña sensación invadía la casa de Imladris, angustia y tristeza se respiraba por sus pasillos, finalmente llegó al pórtico, donde una sonora carcajada iluminó la oscura melancolía de la casa, los hobbits más jóvenes, bromeaban con la elfa que se encontraba de espaldas a él, se quedó pasmado

La joven iba vestida como un elfo, bueno, no exactamente como un elfo, pero esos ajustados pantalones no eran lo propio para una dama, aunque esculpían una perfecta figura, algo anchos en las piernas, desaparecían bajo unas botas que le llegaban a la mitad de la pantorrilla, la cómoda camisa gris parecía gastada a causa de numerosos viajes a la intemperie, y a pesar de ser holgada dejaba entrever una silueta escultural, el lacio cabello azabache caía por su espalda desde una alta cola de caballo dejando su rostro totalmente despejado. Sintió que el aire tardó unos segundos en llegar a sus pulmones cuando ella se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y una señal de alarma estalló en sus neuronas, intentó con todas sus fuerzas que su rostro no lo delatara, debía mantenerse frío, al fin y al cabo ella solo era un estorbo

"Hola!"- lo saludaron los hobbits mientras se acercaba

"Hola pequeños"- susurró con suavidad

"Aiya mi nombre es Isilwen- se presentó la joven con aquella voz que parecía una caricia del viento- disculpa si antes no me presenté, ni fui todo lo amable que debiera, pero pesaba sobre mi un voto de silencio hasta que el concilio se llevara acabo"- el príncipe aceptó con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra, se encontraba maravillado, hipnotizado por aquella delicada y dulce voz, hasta que una ligera protesta lo trajo de regreso- "Es bueno ver que esta completo señor enano"- rió la elfa ayudando a levantar al enano que "descansaba" en el piso

"Soy Legolas"- se presentó finalmente el elfo una vez que el enano estuviera sobre sus pies- "No cree usted que es por demás de ridículo que una dama parta en un viaje como este- opinó finalmente- sería muy peligroso para usted, por más que veo que va muy bien armada- anunció señalando la espada que pendía de su cintura y el largo arco de Lorien con su carcaj repleto de flechas- dudo que pueda defenderse en una escaramuza con un grupo de orcos"- aquella carcajada lo sorprendió, ella se estaba riendo de él? Del príncipe del Bosque Negro?

"Me habían comentado de tu opinión en cuanto a mi participación en este viaje, pero esperaba que la conversación con Elrond hubiera dejado las cosas en claro- confesó- crecí y viví a la intemperie, si bien solo cuento con 77 años los he pasado viajando en su mayoría y no voy a quedarme aquí simple y sencillamente porque alguien diga que no tengo la suficiente fuerza por ser elfa"- Legolas abrió los ojos furioso, era una irrespetuosa, acaso no sabía a quien se dirigía?

"Es que acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales?"- le espetó- "no te enseñaron como tratar a tus superiores?"

"Superiores?- preguntó la chica con sarcasmo- aquí no habrá lujos principito, este no es un paseo de placer, tu no eres más que yo, y en cuanto a mis padres, ellos partieron a Valinor en poco después de que yo naciera, si tenés quejas de mi crianza habla con mi tutor"- le espetó antes de darse la vuelta para observar a Gandalf que llegaba junto al Señor de la casa- "Gandalf, al parecer este elfo tiene problemas por la forma en que me criaste"- se burló la joven con una sonrisa. Legolas tragó saliva, ese era su tutor?

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

No podía terminar de creer lo que aquel elfo estaba diciéndome, pretendía que me quedara en casita, esperando a que ellos, los valientes "hombres" llevaran su misión a cabo, y recibirlos como grandes héroes, luego de una larga ausencia. Idiota, y pensar que Tinwel me lo había descrito como un elfo dulce y comprensivo, un poco triste, pero no un troglodita que se creía la gran cosa por pertenecer al "sexo fuerte"

"Es que acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales?"- murmuró, el principito parecía molesto, que pena...- "no te enseñaron como tratar a tus superiores?"

"Superiores?- casi reí- aquí no habrá lujos principito, este no es un paseo de placer, tu no eres más que yo, y en cuanto a mis padres, ellos partieron a Valinor en poco después de que yo naciera, si tenés quejas de mi crianza habla con mi tutor"- bufé antes de darme la vuelta para ver llegar al mago junto a Elrond- "Gandalf, al parecer este elfo tiene problemas por la forma en que me criaste"- le largué, disfrutando al extremo viendo paralizarse el rostro del rubio estúpido, mientras los demás miembros de la compañía me miraban sorprendidos

"Así es yo crié a Isilwen luego de que sus padres partieran a Valinor"- confirmó- "algún problema con ello? Me acompañó en la mayoría de mis viajes y este no será la excepción – aclaró- aunque es la primera vez que le permito viajar cuando llevo otros acompañantes"

"Como es posible?"- preguntó el heredero de Isildur, asombrado

"Todos estos años cuando ustedes se iban por allí a mí me encerraban en alguna biblioteca"- comenté irónica, el montaraz sonrió

"Te lo tenías escondido mago"- murmuró travieso

"Despreocúpense por su seguridad- dijo mi tutor, mirando principalmente a cierto elfo con las neuronas de adorno- Isilwen ya a luchado contra suficientes orcos como para tener una competencia mano a mano con Aragorn"- rió

"Si que nos diste una buena sorpresa"- comentó Aragorn luego de despedirnos de Elrond, mientras comenzábamos el viaje

**Como ven la parejita no tuvo un buen comienzo... ni hablar, así quedaron las cosas. Es probable que a partir de ahora me retrace con las actualizacioones, pero comienzan las fechas de examen en mi uni, y se hace largo, pero mínimo una vez por semana actualizaré, los dejo...**

**Dark Angel:** estamos de acuerdo, el capi anterior fue un asco, pero creeme si digo que fue lo mejor que me salió, ni hablar estaba algo falta de inspiración ese día :S espero que te guste este capi, nos leemos pronto

**Sonia 11:** me alegra que te guste el capi, en verdad no digo mucho nuevo, pero buehhhh asi salió, espero que disfrutes este, nos leemos!

**Hada:** Isilwen es alguien importante, pero por ahora no puedo dar mas pistas que eso, sino sería aburrido, es verdad que busqué un punto medio y la peli, cosa que haré durante el resto del fic, según convenga a la historia, ya vez que las complicaciones entre estos dos tortolitos ya empezaron, jejjeje y van a durar... en cuanto tenga listo la página te aviso gracias! nos leemos mellon!

**Silence-messiah:** me alegra que te guste la historia, aunqeu no podre seguir actualizando tan seguido, prometo hacer lo posible, disfruta del nuevo capi, nos leemos

**ElY BrOdY:** niña no te me adelantes! si te digo porque Isilwen no puede escuchar la lengua negra te arruino la historia! en cuanto a las actualizacioones, mis nerçuronas van a las mil maravillas, pero me complica la uni... ni hablar, nos leemos pronto y espero quye tus neuronas se pongan a trabajar de nuevo, que quiero saber como sigue tu historia

**SakuraPinkPrincess**: me alegra que te guste la historia, puede que algunas cosas no las comprendas si no has leido mi fic anterior, pero no creo que tengas mayor problema, es cierto que Isilwen es muy adelantada, pero todo tiene un porque, y pensemos que estaelfa se crió tal como lo haría un montaraz... de ahí parte de su caracter... espero que disfrutes este capi, nos leemos pronto

**KeLpIeenoch:** si Isilwen es una chica misteriosa, pero no tiene un pasado oscuro, vamos, la crió Gandalf, pero si tiene repulsión a las cosas oscuras, como veras el elfito va a tener problemas si quiere coquetear con ella, jejjeje, espero te guste este capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Andraya TheLat:** vas a tener que esperar para saber quien es ella, jejjeje soy mala, pero es alguien importante, espero que disfrutes del capi, nos leemos!

**Nebriniel:** van a tener qu esperar para ver quien es esta chica, un buen rato al menos, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el tema del voto de silencio, que feo sería tener a semejante elfito cerca y no poder decirle nada ... ni hablar espero disfrutes este capi


	5. un muy mal comienzo

**Un anillo**

Capítulo 5: Un muy mal comienzo

La marcha era lenta, el difícil terreno y la oscuridad no les facilitaban las cosas, aunque a él no le molestara en absoluto, es más tenía una muy buena vista... Isilwen marchaba delante de él, y durante aquella primera noche se dedicó a observarla, obviamente por detrás...

Le era imposible negar que era total absoluta e irremediablemente hermosa, pero tenía unos modales que iban mano a mano con los de los hombres del sur, era una pena, tanta belleza acompañados de un carácter tan horrible, bah... no importaba, se mantendría lo mas lejos posible de ella, no quería problemas con Gandalf y al parecer eso era lo único que podría traerle aquella elfa, o así creyó hasta que la suave voz llegó a sus oídos, como el canto del ruiseñor, un rayo de luz en la noche oscura

Todo pasa y todo queda,

pero lo nuestro es pasar,

pasar haciendo caminos,

caminos sobre la mar.

Nunca perseguí la gloria,

ni dejar en la memoria

de los hombres mi canción.

Yo amo los mundos sutiles,

ingrávidos y gentiles

como pompas de jabón.

Me gusta verlos pintarse

de sol y grana, volar,

bajo el cielo azul, temblar

súbitamente, y quebrarse...

Nunca perseguí la gloria.

Caminante, son tus huellas,

el camino y nada más.

Caminante, no hay camino,

se hace camino al andar.

Al andar se hace camino

y al volver la vista atrás

se ve la senda que nunca

se ha de volver a pisar.

Caminante, no hay camino,

sino estelas en la mar.

Hace algún tiempo, en ese lugar,

donde hoy los bosques se visten de espinos,

se oyó la voz de un poeta gritar:

"¡Caminante, no hay camino,

se hace camino al andar!"

Golpe a golpe, verso a verso.

Murió el poeta lejos del hogar,

le cubre el polvo de un país vecino.

Al alejarse le vieron llorar.

Caminante, no hay camino,

se hace camino al andar.

Golpe a golpe, verso a verso.

Cuando el jilguero no puede cantar,

cuando el poeta es un peregrino,

cuando de nada nos sirve rezar...

caminante, no hay camino,

se hace camino al andar.

Golpe a golpe, verso a verso,

Aquella extraña canción pareció levantarles a todos el ánimo y la marcha continuó ahora un poco más rápido, hasta que el sol comenzó a bañar con sus rayos el mundo de los vivos

"Lo mejor será que descansemos ahora"- Gandalf anunció – "larga es la marcha que nos queda por delante y no podremos continuar más por hoy"- los hobbits asintieron contentos, comenzando a buscar un lugar al resguardo donde poder descansar

"Yo hago la primera guardia"- se ofreció el elfo- "aún no estoy cansado, y los demás parecen necesitar algo de sueño"

"Muy bien, Isilwen tu harás la segunda- ordenó el mago- tampoco se te ve muy agobiada por la caminata, serán de dos horas, para que todos podamos descansar un poco, Aragorn tomará la tercera y yo la cuarta"

"Gandalf- le espetó Boromir- como es posible que una dama deba hacer una guardia y a mí me dejen excluido?"

"Estas queriendo decir que vos podrías hacer mejor que yo ese trabajo porque soy una dama?"- preguntó la elfa molesta, por lo que el sinda no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo

"Por supuesto que no, solo digo que por ser una dama debéis ser tratada como tal, y tener privilegios"- asintió cortésmente el gondoriano haciendo una pequeña reverencia

"Nadie aquí tiene privilegios"- le espetó el mago antes de que su protegida perforara con la vista la cabeza de Boromir- "y si tanto te preocupa el tema de las guardias encárgate de la primera de mañana, yo por mi parte aprovecharé para descansar hasta que toque mi turno"- anunció antes de acomodarse en un rincón junto a unos arbustos

Legolas contempló como uno a uno fueron quedando dormidos, hasta quedo solo, en medio de aquel territorio árido, suspiró entonces recordando la hermosa voz de la elfa y la extraña sensación que había producido en él.

Una extraña felicidad parecía haberlo colmado al oír un canto tan puro y transparente como el agua del Nimrodel, sintió que unas manos lo empujaban a seguir caminando, no detenerse, era una sensación irreproducible, y lo sabía, aquella elfa con su voz los había alentado a no perder la fe y continuar aquel triste camino a una misión sin esperanzas, pero el recuerdo de su voz lo llevó al de sus ojos, esos maravillosos ojos color plata que lo mareaban cada vez que se posaban en los suyos y esos labios, de solo pensarlo deseó tenerla en ese instante a su lado y besar aquellos labios que parecían llamarlo a gritos para acariciarlos con los suyos.

Pero el simple hecho de tratarla le ponía los pelos de punta, era orgullosa, altanera y demasiado hermosa. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero esa elfa estaba haciendo algo extraño en él, eso era lo que más le molestaba, por más que intentara comportarse galante cada vez que le dirigía la palabra lo hacía de la peor forma posible, obviamente, ella contestaba igual, y no sabía por qué. Estaba por demás de confundido y eso no era algo que le gustara, esa chica no era de las que se rendía a sus pies concediendo todos sus deseos, estaba seguro que no dudaría en ponerlo en ridículo si tenía la oportunidad, simple y sencillamente para demostrarle que no era débil como él había querido insinuar. No era una chica fácil, más bien todo lo contrario, pero una increíble necesidad de tenerla cerca lo invadía a cada instante. Bufó con resignación levantándose de su lugar para despertarla, sabía que no despertarla para la guardia como acto de galantería le costaría la cabeza

"Hey- murmuró sacudiéndola suavemente con tono cortante- despierta, o pensas dormir toda la noche"- esa era su forma de ser amable? Se reprendió mentalmente, pero las palabras ya habían salido de su boca

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Abrí los ojos con pesar, estaba durmiendo tan lindo, pero alguien intentaba despertarme, reconocí los magníficos ojos verdes de inmediato, además del tono de autosuficiencia que parecía caracterizarlo

"despierta, o pensas dormir toda la noche"

"Ya te escuché escandaloso- susurré poniéndome de pie- ya me encargo de la guardia, no te preocupes"

"Seguro que podes quedarte a cargo?"- preguntó con dudas, arggg... por qué tenía que ser tan idiota

"Lo dudas?" pregunté con sarcasmo, no podía terminar de entender como alguien de mi gente podría ser tan intratable, lo extraño era que con todos los demás miembros me llevaba de maravilla, menos con él y eso que era de mi propia raza...

"Sí, para serte sincero"- me espetó en tono fanfarrón –"pero así lo ordenó Gandalf, aunque su cariño hacia ti probablemente este nublando su visión"- me planté frente a él con mirada desafiante

"por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y te tiras vos también con el anillo una vez que lleguemos al monte destino?"- murmuré furiosa

"No te daría ese gusto, además dudo que el resto del mundo festejara eso"- susurró con tono mordaz- "en mi reino soy alguien muy querido, pero quien te quiere a ti?"

"Sí, ya se lo querido que eres, ya me comentaron lo que acostumbras a hacer con las damas, y te tengo una noticia elfo, yo no voy a obedecer tus caprichitos de príncipe mimado, ni mucho menos, no se en que habrán pensado esas elfas para entregarse a un ser tan monstruoso"- bufé, ups... me fui de boca...el rubio elfo me miró incrédulo, con un brillo de furia en sus ojos dio un paso hacia mí, estábamos frente a frente, desafiándonos con las miradas, hasta que ocurrió, no supe muy bien como, ni por que, pero sus labios sellaron los míos con un profundo beso, sus labios sabían a miel, dulce y fragante, y para mi pesar me sentí débil frente a ellos

"Ahhh"- gritó el elfo para mi placer tomando sus partes íntimas, donde "casualmente" mi rodilla lo había golpeado, me miró furioso, para darse la vuelta y acomodarse contra uno de los arbustos para descansar

Estaba rabiosa, total y absolutamente, como se atrevía ese elfo a besarme de esa forma? Como osaba arrebatarme así mi primer beso? Era un estúpido, un tarado, enfermo argggg... acaricié mis labios con suavidad recordando aquella cálida sensación, el sabor de esos tibios labios aún permanecían en los míos, suspiré, no me agradaba esa molesta sensación que estaba naciendo en mi pecho, pero el recuerdo de esos profundos ojos verdes sobre los míos, casi furiosos, en el instante anterior a aquel beso produjo un extraño efecto en mi estómago, no me simpatizaba eso, no podía tolerar el hecho de que me hubiera gustado. Solo había sido la impresión de aquel primer beso robado, por alguien que no lo merecía; había imaginado miles de veces ese momento, pero jamás creí que sería así, usurpado por un elfo al que lo único que le causaba era molestia, o en todo caso, un simple deseo físico, como tantas otras que se habían cruzado en su camino. Maldije mi suerte, mientras contemplaba las nubes que cruzaban sobre mi cabeza

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Legolas no terminaba de comprender lo sucedido, se encontraba descolocado, no entendía por qué lo había hecho, pero una cosa era segura, jamás había probado labios más deliciosos que aquellos, aterciopeladamente suaves, frescos y dulces, como las granadas a las que habían robado su color, fragantes como las niphedrils que tanto lo maravillaron en el lejano Lorien, podría haberla besado por horas de no ser por el inoportuno rodillazo de la elfa a su hombría.

Por más que intentara descansar, el recuerdo de ese instante lo agobiaba sin tregua, pensó en levantarse, pero solo sería para peor, ella estaba de guardia, y no podría mirarla a los ojos, no tenía explicación para sus actos, con tristeza recordó lo que la joven había dicho, Isilwen conocía su secreto, y tenía razón era un monstruo; un repentino temor lo invadió, si ella lo sabía tal vez... tal vez lo supiera Tinwel, maldijo para sí, no le importaba que lo supiera Isilwen, pero que lo hiciera la pequeña estrella celeste lo espantaba, no entendía como era posible, había sido cuidadoso, y discreto, todo lo discreto que podía ser luego de haberse acostado con la mitad de las elfas del castillo.

Ladeó la cabeza, y observó a la elfa de espaldas a él, parecía tranquila, mejor la dejaba en paz, no sentía nada por ella, no la amaba, y jugar con ella ponía su cabeza en la mesa de apuestas; intentó convencerse de esto, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, y renacían en su mente los recuerdos de aquel beso

Los días continuaron como siempre, mientras intentaba no mirar a aquella elfa, que lo ignoraba cada vez que le era posible, afortunadamente nadie más se había enterado de lo sucedido, no quería ni pensar lo que Gandalf le haría de enterarse, pero de ninguna forma sería agradable, aquello había sido un error, lo mejor era olvidarlo, ese beso no había significado nada ¿no?

Pero aquel cálido aroma pareció renacer en sus labios, los rozó con sus dedos, mientras el recuerdo le producía un extraño escalofríos en la espalda, ese beso no significó nada, se dijo a si mismo una vez más, para convencerse

**Ya les dejo este capi y es el último que quedaba en la reserva para tiempos de examenes, en cuanto pueda ( o mis neuronas se harten de los apuntes) actualizaré, pero no creo que pase de la próxima semana, tiendo a distraerme escribiendo cuando me saturé de los estudios, espero que disfruten este capi, a todo esto, el elfito esta algo confundido no? nos leemos pronto, dejen reviews, ya saben que son lo que da fuerza a todos los escritores, hasta pronto! Me olvidaba, la cancion de arriba es "Cantares" de Joan Manuel Serrat, y utiliza versos de quevedo, ya los dejo, nos leemos pronto!**

**HAda:** Esta elfita va a volver locos a todos, de una forma u otra, pero el machismo de Legolas va a ser el más afectado, no le va a ser facil convivir con una elfa que no esté dispuesta a cumplir con todos sus deseos, jjejeje, espero que disfrutes el capi, en cuanto a mi pagina, pospuesta hasta finales de julio ( y los examenes de paso) pero en cuanto la tenga lista te aviso, saludos Mellon, nos leemos pronto!

**Nebriniel:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, en cuanto a Isilwen, sí las cosas van a tardar un poco pero dejaré pistas cada tanto... jejejej espero disfrutes este capi, nos leemos!

**eLy brOdY:** pobrecitas tus neuronas, talvez con algo de descanso se recuperen, espero, ya que tenes algo muy bueno entre manos, ni hablar, en cuanto a Leggy, si es un machista intratable, y totalmente sombrío, creo que es lo que hace interesante la historia, al pobre elfito le va a costar asumir muchas cosas y manejar otras tantas, espero que disfrutes este capi, nos leemos pronto

**Andraya TheLat**: no nos conocemos personalmente no? eso es lo que dicen mis amigas sobre los rubios teñidos! al leer tu review me sentí como si alguna de ellas lo hubiera hecho, me dió mucha risa, porque utilizaste hasta las mismas palabras, en lo que a Boromir se refiere, sí intentará ser muy caballeroso y educado con la damita, pero como habras visto no es algo que Isilwen disfrute mucho, me alegra que te guste la historia, espero disfrutes del capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Davinci:** me alegra que te guste mi historia, y en cuanto a la redacción, hago lo mejor posible, mil gracias por los elogios Legolas e Isilwen no tendran la mejor de las relaciones por un buen tiempo, al menos hasta que cierto elfo descubra algunas cosas sobre si mismo y la acepte a ella como un igual (dejando su machismo de lado) la verdad es que este es un fic algo más oscuro que el anterior, ya que Legolas tiene que superar muchas cosas y eso se verá reflejado en la historia, espero que disfrutes del capi, nos leemos pronto!

**KeLpIeenoch:** sarcasmo? supongo, en verdad Legolas se pasó de machista, y así va a ser por un tiempo, me alegra que te guste la historia, nos leemos pronto!

**Ely-chan:** La confución con "Buscando un futuro" es fácil, pero como bien dijiste, en ese caso Legolas lo hace por proteger a Lamia, como tambien ocurre en el fic de Andraya TheLat, pero en este caso es simple y sencillamente por machismo, Legolas ya no es el elfo galante que vimos con Tinwel, sino que se transformó en alguien algo más oscuro, con un gran vacío en su interior y que se descubre una y otra vez enredado con elfas que no le interesan de nada, y no puede evitar, ya que es más fuerte que él, es por eso que esta historia es tan complicada, descubrió que las elfas le servían para ahogar una angusta en su interior, y todas las que conoció hasta ahora (con escepcion de Tinwel e Isilwen) cayeron en sus brazos, sin sentir absolutamente nada. Se que no es la más queridas de las formas de presentar a Legolas, pero me pareció que no siempre debía ser el elfo perfecto que siempre pintan. En cuanto a la belleza de Isilwen, es verdad, ella no estáconciente porque no trata casi con otras elfas y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo viajando a la intemperie sin nigún otro contacto que GAndalf, por lo que simple y sencillamente no le interesa. Legolas sí va a tener problemas, y ya comenzaron, esta jugando con fuego, y se va a quemar feo, pero él se lo buscó, aunque no va a ser el mago el culpable, Isilwen se defiende sola :D jejejeje no había notado que Isildur e Isilwen cominenzan igual, pero no tiene nada que ver con la historia, no hay parentezco ni nada parecido, Isil, siginfica luna en quenya, wen, dama o doncella, espero que disfrutes del capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Sonia 11:** Legolas va a estar pesados por unos capis más, pero va a pasar por varios estados de animo a lo largo del fic, espero que te guste este capi, nos leemos pronto!


	6. los hobbits y un enano

**Un anillo**

Capítulo 6: Los hobbits y un enano

"Me niego total y rotundamente a aceptar eso Gandalf!" – casi le grité a mi tutor furiosa, no podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo- "no pretendas que lo acepte porque es una locura, me niego"

"Isilwen, por favor, solo por esta vez, no hagas las cosas más difíciles"- me rogó intentando calmarme, era el séptimo día de viaje y a la imitación de elfo se le había ocurrido una locura que Aragorn y Boromir parecían compartir- "Quedate aquí junto a los hobbits mientras nosotros vamos a explorar el terreno"

"No, puedo aguantar que Aragorn y tu decidan el camino sin siquiera tener en cuenta mi opinión, que los hobbits se la pasen hablando de comida, incluso que Boromir se la pase cortejándome, pero no puedo permitir ni aguantar que me consideren más débil por tener ovarios!"- le espeté, el mago suspiró, sabía que tenía razón

"Esos hobbits necesitan protección"- susurró- "Frodo está comenzando a sufrir el peso de su carga, y vos podes aliviarlo, pero para ello necesito que no llames la atención"

"No te entiendo, antes me prohibiste hacerlo y ahora..."- quise saber confundida

"Solo con el portador mi pequeña, solo con él"- me anunció

"Muy bien, me quedaré"- acepté a regañadientes

"Gimly se quedará contigo"- me advirtió el mago, asentí, para verlos alejarse, mientras el elfo me miraba con sorna

"Si supieras principito, si supieras"- susurré para mí, cuando la voz de Gandalf resonó en mi mente

"No olvides que esto es solo una distracción mi niña, el camino está fijado, aunque pocos seamos los que podemos verlo frente a nuestros pies"- suspiré resignada, sabía que se los llevaba para facilitarme el trabajo, ahora solo que quedaba distraer al resto Me acerqué a ellos, parecían preocupados, bueno, solo los hobbits, Gimly parecía más bien furioso.

"Me han dejado de niñera"- bufó, mientras limpiaba su hacha, por lo que los presentes no pudimos esconder una pequeña sonrisa, entendía lo que el enano sentía, mejor que nadie; estaba anocheciendo, en cuanto los demás llegaran comenzaría nuestra marcha nocturna por un pequeño sendero hasta el pie de las montañas.

"Bien, no podemos quedarnos ociosos todo el tiempo- susurré- Sam tu prepararas algo de comer, cuando lleguen los demás tendrán hambre y podemos aprovechar ese tiempo para preparar algo como la gente, y no comer a las apuradas- el hobbit sonrió asintiendo, al parecer estaba de acuerdo- Gimly nuestros jóvenes hobbits necesitan algo de práctica con la espada, serias tan amable..."- el enano sonrió complacido poniéndose de pie, y blandiendo el hacha de un lado a otro con habilidad, los hobbits abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

"Yo mejor creo que paso"- murmuró Merry temeroso, intentando escabullirse

"Nadie pasa!"- ordené con una sonrisa- "deben aprender a defenderse y no pueden perder tiempo"

"Es obvio de quien se te pegó el carácter mandón"- susurró Pippin

"Gandalf estaría orgulloso"- no pude evitar reír ante el comentario de Merry, extendiendo mis manos para ayudarlos a levantarse. Entre quejas se alejaron un poco para comenzar las prácticas junto a Gimly, observé a Frodo, quien se encontraba algo alejado del resto, sentado en un tronco, contemplando el atardecer, suspiré antes de encaminarme hasta él

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Frodo contemplaba el atardecer preocupado, el peso del anillo poco a poco comenzaba a ser mayor, no quería preocupar a sus amigos, pero podía sentir la oscuridad latiendo en aquel insignificante objeto, frente a él los rojos, y violetas del atardecer se mezclaban conformando un espectáculo magnífico

"El atardecer es el momento en que los barcos de mi pueblo parten hacia otras tierras"- anunció una voz dulce a sus espaldas, con un tono de nostalgia, el hobbit volteó para contemplar a Isilwen de pie junto a él, con un extraño brillo en los ojos

"Los extrañas, no es cierto?"- preguntó el hobbit, la chica asintió en silencio

"Casi no los conocí, partieron hacia Valinor cuando tenía solo unos meses, ni siquiera recuerdo sus rostros"- suspiró, el hobbit la observó incrédulo

"Por qué?"- quiso saber confundido- "¿por qué alguien abandonaría a su hija de esa forma?"

"Ellos no podían permanecer más en la Tierra Media, aunque Mithrandir nunca me explicó muy bien por qué, pero sabían que yo tenía una misión que cumplir aquí, por lo que me dejaron bajo su custodia, y no podré reunirme con ellos hasta que esa misión se haya realizado"- el hobbit intentó comprenderlo, pero no estaba muy seguro de a que se había referido- "Tu también tienes una misión que cumplir antes de permitirte cualquier cosa- continuó la elfa- una carga que te atormenta y oscurece tu mirada, confía en mí, y puedo compartir parte de esa carga"- el hobbit se sobresaltó al percibir aquella mano en su hombro, seria que ella quería el anillo, pero esa sonrisa le dijo que todo estaba bien, contempló entonces la grácil mano de la joven y supo a lo que se refería, en ella podía confiar, solo ella podría comprender la carga que descansaba en él.

Isilwen se sentó a su lado y dejó que el hobbit apoyara su cabeza en su falda, acariciando con suavidad su ensortijado cabello, Frodo se dejó mecer por la dulce melodía que tarareaba la elfa, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, sintiéndose transportado, al abrirlos se encontraba en un lugar totalmente distinto, un hermoso prado cubierto de flores, Isilwen seguía susurrando aquella extraña canción, pero ya no vestía sus grises ropas, sino un sencillo vestido blanco, y una maravillosa luz parecía nacer desde su interior

"Donde estamos?"- susurró con suavidad en el instante en que la elfa abrió los ojos

"En medio de las Tierras Ásperas, camino a Mordor"- anunció la joven como si fuera obvio, Frodo la miró sin entender-"No te preocupes, todo está bien, descansa ahora"

"Tengo miedo- confesó- puedo sentir el poder del anillo, es demasiada responsabilidad, aunque no me afecta casi, su peso cada día es mayor, percibo el mal que crece a mi alrededor, soy solo un simple hobbit, no un guerrero como Boromir o Aragorn, ni un señor entre los elfos"

"Si Eru hubiera querido que un Señor entre los Elfos portara el anillo así sería- le explicó la joven con una sonrisa cálida, acariciando su mejilla, Frodo sintió como su luz parecía rodearlo- nadie tiene sobre sus hombros una carga mayor a la que puede soportar, y si esta es la misión que te fue encomendada, grandes dones te fueron regalados para llevarla a cabo, siempre tenés que tener esperanza, no importa lo que ocurra, estoy segura que podrás cumplir esta misión"

"Me gustaría poder tener esa confianza"- murmuró el mediano

"Gandalf confía en ti, Elrond confía en ti, y ellos no suelen equivocarse, por lo que no dudo que eres el indicado para llevar esta misión a cabo, no dudes de ti Frodo, hay un gran poder en tu interior aunque tu no te des cuenta"

"Pero, pero..."- la luz que lo rodeaba se intensificó, invadiéndolo de una calidez indescriptible

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

"Ya, se puede saber por qué ustedes si se pueden quedar de vagos?"- preguntó Merry con una sonrisa llegando hasta nosotros, observé a Frodo quien abrió los ojos sorprendidos contemplándolo

"Estábamos contando unos chismes muy buenos, no es verdad Frodo?"- pregunté guiñándole un ojo, ahora él sabía mi secreto, pero sabía que estaba en buenas manos

"Por supuesto- rió con frescura- tal vez algún día pueda contarte las travesuras de estos pequeños"- Merry y Pippin lo fulminaron con la mirada, a lo que Gimly y yo reíamos sin disimulo, Frodo parecía alegre y distendido, y aquel brillo que había perdido antes de salir de Bolsón Cerrado, había renacido en su mirada

"Es muy probable que a nuestra dama aquí presente también le interesen tus anécdotas"- retrucó Pippin con una sonrisa traviesa

"Ya los imagino a los hobbits traviesos"- rió Gimly- "de seguro han robado comida a la mitad de la comarca"

"Bueno yo solo setas al señor Maggot"- susurró Frodo sonrojado

"Bah, eso no es nada,- explicó Pippin- yo le saqué patatas a los Bolguer, zanahorias a los Ganapié, y batatas a los Ciñatiesa"

"Cebollas a los Biffin, apio a los Tejonera, calabazas a los Tallabuena..."- siguió enumerando Merry- "y ya no recuerdo cuantos más la verdad es que últimamente has estado muy activo Pip"- el más joven de los hobbits parecía un tomate

"Los tienes bien contados porque estuviste conmigo"- le reprochó a su amigo, quien lo miraba sonriente asintiendo

"Y yo dejé a Sam como encargado de la comida, empiezo a tener miedo"- comenté entre risas- "Hey Sam- lo llamé- cual fue una de tus mayores travesuras, ya vemos que estos tres se han especializado en robar comida"

"Bueno- dudó- yo creo que lo peor de que hice fue... escuchar las conversaciones del Señor Frodo y Gandalf desde la ventana"- explicó, Frodo sonrió con el recuerdo

"Cuando te descubrió creí que te transformaría en sapo o algo así"

"Su castigo no fue tan malo después de todo, viajar a Rivendel fue una gran idea, pero no volveré a intrometerme en los asuntos de magos nunca más en mi vida"- suspiró volviendo a sus trastes

"Tarde para eso...- comentó con ironía Gimly- creo que la peor de mis travesuras fue cuando intenté meterme en la cámara del tesoro, en la Montaña Solitaria, Dain se encargó de quitarme las ganas de volver a hacerlo, era solo un pequeño, pero ese es uno de los principales crímenes en la Montaña, me enviaron quince días a casa de mi tía abuela, ese es un verdadero castigo"- una gran carcajada inundó el lugar, me costaba imaginar al gran guerrero que tenía ahora frente a mi, sufriendo a causa de su tía abuela...

"Y tu Isilwen? Alguna vez hiciste algo que pusiera a Gandalf los pelos de punta?"- quiso saber Pippin

"Una vez? Unas cuantas- expliqué- Gandalf y yo solemos discutir bastante seguido, desde que era una niña, creo que lo peor fue cuando me escapé porque no quería irme de Lorien, tenía unos 10 u 11 años y me escapé mientras dormía y cabalgué hasta Lothlorien, me la pasé genial, pero al llegar a Galadriel casi le da un infarto y Celeborn me castigó obligándome a limpiar los establos por una semana, pero cuando llegó Mithrandir me levantó el castigo pero no por pura generosidad... teníamos que viajar a Harad de urgencia, para ayudar a Ragadast, pero una vez que se termino, me prohibió hablar por tres meses, fue muy cruel de su parte"

"Pero no te obligó a hacer un voto de silencio hasta el concilio?"- quiso saber Pippin extrañado,

"sí, pero eso fue solo por una semana y no fue de las mejores" – me quejé- "sabes lo que es no poder hablar con nadie"

"Comprende que para Pip eso sería algo imposible- explicó Merry- él se pasa de bocota"- todos volvimos a reír, hasta que percibí un ligero movimiento a mis espaldas, me puse de pie en un movimiento dirigiéndome al lugar

"Donde vas?"- quiso saber Gimly sorprendido

"Cosa de chicas"- mentí con la mejor sonrisa posible, a lo que todos asintieron, no quería preocuparlos, menos si era algo de lo que yo podía hacerme cargo

Me perdí entre la mata de arbustos que nos rodeaban, alejándome de mis amigos, una extraña sensación me invadía, me sentía observada, caminé entre los arbustos un buen rato, intentando encontrar a aquella sombra que se desplazaba a una velocidad sorprendente, se estaba alejando, por lo que comencé a correr para poder alcanzarla, no tenía una forma definida, pero era un ser oscuro de eso no tenía dudas, sentía las duras piedras bajo mis pies mientras me alejaba del campamento

No estoy muy segura durante cuanto tiempo duró la persecución, pero sonreí feliz al ver como quedaba encerrada entre los arbustos y yo le obstruía la salida, sin dudarlo me arrojé sobre ella, haciendo honor a mi mala suerte se esfumó en ese instante y caí sobre otra persona

"Podrías salir de encima mío"- preguntó una voz que para mi desgracia conocía demasiado bien

"Lo siento- murmuré levantándome, el elfo de pié contemplándome molesto- no viste esa sombra?"- pregunté intentando ignorarlo

"Qué esa es la excusa que usas para tirarte encima de los elfos?"- preguntó irónico, lo contemplé incrédula, como era posible que existiera alguien que tuviera la cabeza de adorno? Porque neuronas ahí no había, eso seguro

"Eso querrías- bufé- no te pondría un dedo encima ni en tus sueños tarado"

"Ni que tuvieras una oportunidad"- me espetó plantándose frente a mí

"Dudo que alguien tenga el estómago como para aguantarte, imitación de elfo, das asco, el solo verte me da nauseas"-

"Yo soy la imitación de elfo, mirá quien lo dice, la que viste pantalones y va armada, viajando sola con un grupo de hombres, aunque quien sabe talvez y seas un elfo"- susurró acercándose aún más a mí

"Quien sabe, talvez te quites las dudas el día que una de mis flechas te atraviese la garganta"- le espeté furiosa, sintiendo sus verdes ojos clavados en los míos, y volvió a ocurrir, sin saber muy bien como encontré a ese elfo besándome apasionadamente, cuando tomé conciencia de lo que ocurría lo empujé con fuerza, para darle una cachetada, sin más me di la vuelta para continuar mi camino, pero me jaló por el brazo hacia atrás, y comenzó a besarme nuevamente, mientras me sujetaba con fuerza, por más que intentaba escabullirme sus brazos a mi alrededor parecían un grillete, y lentamente me fui dejando llevar por aquel beso, que parecía extraer mi energía poco a poco para devolvérmela de golpe, cuando finalmente me soltó, lo contemplé extrañada, mientras me miraba en forma acusadora- "Vuelve a ponerme una mano encima y perderás tu "hombría" elfo"- le advertí alejándome del lugar en silencio

**Si, ya se, las cosas están un poco tensas no? y van a tener que esperar una semana más para poder ver como sigue, la verdad es que mi mente está de a pedacitos, y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, para peor, tengo mil ideas rondando en la cabeza y no tengo tiempo para escribirlas, arggghh estoy frustrada ¿se nota? debería haberme metido a economicas, pero nó yo tenía que estudiar historia... ni hablar, solo me queda seguir leyendo, si, ya dejo mi parloteo, no me maten por el final, las cosas van a cambiar dentro de poco! dejen reviews, no sean malitos, no les cuesta mucho y ayudan a esta pobre escritora en su crisis animica **

** HAda: **sadicó, naaa, maniatico, mmm, alguito, calenton, no tenes idea hasta que punto! este elfo es todo un caso, pero eso no quita que sea super lindo, de todas formas tarde o temprano va a terminar encajando con Isilwen, esa elfita no es tan santita como parece, y tiene el caracter justo para un elfo por demás de confundido, en cuanto a su identidad, va a ser un duro reves para el pobre elfito cuando lo sepa, (es la forma fina de decir que se va a caer de culo) pero va a superarlo, aunque lo va a confundir todavía más, y sí, voy a complicarles la vida a todos en este fic, no es cuestion de dejarles las cosas fáciles no? nos leemos pronto mellon! (si apruebo :P)

**Lothmenel:** me alegra que te guste mi historia, es cierto, Legolas está un poco confundido, y ni siquiera él sabe porqué la besó, pero como veras no toma conciencia de ello, ni hablar... me alegra que te guste mi historia, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

Sonia 11: Sí, Leggy es todo un problema, pero eso es lo divertido, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, fue genial lo de la patada, nos leemos!

**Andraya TheLat**: Isilwen pondrá a Legolas en su lugar, pero no con una paliza, sino con algo que le va a doler mucho, mucho más (imaginar cara perversa) esta elfita no es ninguna santa, y Legolas va a darse cuenta demasiado tarde, pero él se lo buscó; estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el tema de la patada, jejeje ese elfo tenía que sufrir! en lugar de Isilwen hubiera hecho lo mismo... creo :P ni hablar, (como se vera tanto estrudio quema las neuronas) en cuanto a lo de la canción de serrat es verdad, me confundí cuando puse el nombre de Quevedo, en lugar del de Machado, en cuanto al tema de las madres fanáticas de Serrat, pongamoslo así mi nombre es Lucía y mi hermana se salvó por un pelo de llamarse Penelope sí mi madre tambien es loca, maníaca por Serrat (hasta el punto de pasar dos días bajo la lluvia para verlo) y me crié escuchando su música; espero que disfrutes el capi, nos leemos!

**KeLpIeenoch:** por qué te cae mal Isilwen? ella no tiene la culpa de que LEgolas sea un mujerirego (en ese caso me hago responsable), es verdad que da un poco de penita, pero el pobrecito se quedó traumado y se descarga así (aunque eso no quita que sea un hijo de su buena madre por andar con tantas elfas) en cuanto al tema de los hombres, yo necesito a mi novio ;; pero sí las mujeres somos superiores de eso no hay duda, espero que disfrutes el capi, nos leemos!

**Nebriniel: **al parecer todas estuvimos de acuerdo, muy bueno el tema de la patada, Isilwen es una chica con caracter, a la que Legolas no va poder tratar como un trapo de piso, pero eso no quita que el pobre la esté pasando fatal, la verdad es que me da algo de tristeza, pero es el protagonista, ya le va a tocar estar feliz en algún momento :P espero que disfrutes el capi, nos leemos!

** GHIKI:** bienvenida! me alegra que te guste mi fic, si bien no es nada nuevo la trama creo que lo divertido está en el tema de traumar al elfito, la idea del elfo mujeriego no le agrada a mucha gente, pero me pareció una idea interesante de explorar, ya aburría tanto elfo gallardo, valiente y educado, me pareció buena idea, en cuanto a la canción, suelo poner canciones en mis fics, me parece que la música es otra forma de expresar los sentimientos, mis amigos se burlan porque tengo una canción para cada momento situación o estado de ánimo, y así se vió, creí que esa canción iba perfecto ahí y ahí quedó (mi madre es fanática de Serrat y fué la única que recordé con caminos) espero que disfrutes el capi, gracias pòr tu review, nos leemos!

**Ely-chan:** que bueno que mi fic te haya recordado a tu amigo, la verdad es que mi madre es fanática de Serrat y escuché su música desde que tengo memoria, cuando escribí este capi la canción me vino a lamente y no dudé en meterla. Ni hablar, me alegra que comprendas el punto sobre el caracter de Leggy, hay mucha gente a la que le molestó la idea de un elfo mujeriego, o traumado, pero creo que la idea dió un soplo de aire fresco a la idea de "Elfo perfecto" que siempre lo rodea, en cuanto a ese par, Isilwen a a demostrarle a ese elfito nuevas formas de tortura que él ni se imagina, espero que te guste este capi, nos leemos!


	7. el canto del caradrhas

Un anillo

Capítulo 7: El canto del Caradhras

Caminé furiosa hasta el lugar en que se encontraban los demás, para mi sorpresa, Gandalf y compañía habían regresado

"Con un poco de suerte este será el último tramo que recorramos de noche"- me indicó con una sonrisa cómplice, satisfecho- "ocurre algo?"

"No es nada- comenté intentando controlarme- comencemos de una vez, o no llegaremos nunca"

"Aún no llegó Legolas"- me indicó Pip con su radiante e inocente sonrisa

"Disculpen la demora, pero me distraje con algo"- murmuró detrás de mí la voz conocida

"Ya te estábamos dejando elfo"- rió Gimly con sarcasmo, yo no era la única que se llevaba mal con el principito, y para mal de males él tenía la estúpida manía de besarme ¿quién se había creído? Además, ¿por qué me trataba como si yo fuera la culpable? Yo no tenía la culpa de que él fuera un sexopata, era él quien me besaba a mí, no al revés, y que bien lo hacía, me pellizqué mentalmente, como podía estar pensando aquello?

Recogimos los bolsos y marchamos en silencio, como lo hacíamos casi siempre en las interminables noches, pero mil ideas se amontonaban en mi mente ¿qué quería ese elfo conmigo? No le permitiría jugar conmigo como lo había hecho con tantas otras, eso era seguro, pero por más que intentara negarlo una parte de mí había disfrutado sentir esos suaves labios sobre los míos nuevamente, era la primera vez que un elfo mostraba tal interés en mí, que me veía como elfa y no como la pequeña protegida de Gandalf, era una sensación extraña, pero a la vez agradable, saber que podría interesarle alguien.

"Ocurre algo Dama Isilwen?"- preguntó tan galante como siempre Boromir a mi lado-"se la ve algo preocupada"

"No estoy en el mejor de mis días"- contesté con sequedad, por qué me molestaba tanto entonces la cercanía de el gondoriano que era todo un caballero? No tenía idea

"En Gondor tenemos una cura para los malos días, y es una buena fiesta con amigos"- me contó intentando entablar una conversación

"Es una pena que estemos en medio de la nada, en un viaje desesperado, si no tendría en cuenta tu consejo"- susurré palmeándole la espalda antes de alcanzar a Gandalf y Aragorn que guiaban la marcha

"No podremos avanzar más por hoy"- susurró el montaraz cuando llegué a su lado

"Es peligroso aventurarnos en las montañas con esta oscuridad, lo mejor será recuperar fuerzas y mañana en la mañana continuar a la luz del día"

"Eso significa lo que creo?- pregunté curiosa, mientras me miraban sorprendidos, al parecer no habían notado mi presencia- nos pasaremos el día tirados en Acebeda?"

"Es lo mejor"- aceptó mi maestro en el instante en que el sol comenzaba a acariciarnos con sus primeros rayos, después de varios días de lluvia. Nos instalamos entre los arbustos, disfrutando de aquel pequeño descanso, mientras intentaba ignorar al rubio elfo que simple y sencillamente me caía de la patada. El sol se estaba poniendo, en el instante en que Aragorn se sentó a mi lado con expresión confundida

"Isilwen, ¿quién eres?"- lo miré con una sonrisa, el Heredero de Isildur no era tan estúpido como yo creía- "hay algo en vos que me es extraño, y a la vez conocido"

"Y yo creí que podría pasar desapercibida"- susurré resignada, sabiendo que por ningún motivo podía revelar mi identidad- "es verdad que guardo un secreto, pero quien de nosotros no? Hay cosas que deben ser dichas en su momento, ni un segundo antes, ni un segundo después y creo que tu mejor que nadie comprende eso"- el montaraz sonrió, asintiendo

"Gandalf te educó bien, por un momento lo escuché a él hablando por tus labios"- rió, y no tardé en acompañarlo- "Sé que las cosas no se te están haciendo fácil aquí, no al menos con Boromir intentando guardarte en una caja de cristal y Legolas repitiéndote que este no es tu lugar, pero sabe que podes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, si hay algo que puedo reconocer a simple vista son los ojos de un guerrero y al contemplar los tuyos, veo una decisión y templanza que más de un gran caballero querría poseer"

"Me habían hablado mucho de la sabiduría del hijo de Anathor, pero veo que es aún mayor de lo que los ojos de una enamorada pudieron observar, serás un gran rey Aragorn, y los Valar guiarán tu camino"

"Ojos de enamorada no? Al parecer veo que conoces muy bien a Arwen aunque ella nunca me hablara de ti"- al parecer sonaba a un alegre reproche

"Mi existencia fue para todos un secreto, pocos sobre esta tierra son los que me conocen, y los considero amigos valiosos, Elrond y su familia, Glorfindel, Tinwel y Erestor, pocos más en tierras de mis padres, y guardaron el secreto, como veras"- el montaraz me miró con una sonrisa

No haces más que despertar aún más mi curiosidad, pero allí tendrá que quedarse"- me informó con alegría

"Lo bueno era que ellas no podían hablar de mí, pero si de ustedes- reí, - Arwen y Tinwel me contaron muchas cosas sobre ti y Legolas, aunque con este último estaban algo equivocadas, es por demás de desagradable"

"Para ser sincero en los años que lo conozco nunca lo había visto comportarse tan descortés y maleducado con nadie"- susurró con tristeza- "me duele verlo así, no es por ponerle una excusa pero nunca se recuperó de lo que ocurrió con Tinwel y desde que supo que esperaba un hijo todo a su alrededor pareció derrumbarse"

"De todas formas no tiene porque desquitarse conmigo- me quejé- es más estuvo con ella antes de partir hacia acá y por lo que sé no discutió sino todo lo contrario, le cuesta tanto aceptar que ella no lo ame? Le cuesta tanto aceptar que por una vez puede haber alguien mejor que él?"- Aragorn se encogió de hombros encendiendo su pipa, la noche nos había rodeado, con aquella hermosa luna llena, que subía en el cielo oscuro

"Lo mejor será que descansemos"- me informó Gandalf con una sonrisa, asentí en silencio, mañana sería un día muy largo

Legolas abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo el suave rocío acariciando su piel aquella madrugada, aún no había amanecido, y Pippin parecía haberse dormido antes de terminar su guardia, se levantó despacio, contemplando el cielo que comenzaba a aclararse a su alrededor, las estrellas aún visibles le recordaron esos ojos, que había ignorado con esfuerzo la tarde anterior, no terminaba de entender como, pero mientras más intentaba alejarse de ella, más anhelaba esos labios dulces sobre los suyos, ¿por qué lo torturaba así? ¿por qué era tan arrebatadoramente hermosa? Cada vez que ella se plantaba frente a él desafiándolo parecía sentir un irrefrenable deseo, pero no físico, sino que iba mucho más allá, una exasperante necesidad por tenerla cerca, por saber que no le permitiría hacer lo que tantas otras le habían permitido.

Caminó alrededor del grupo, observando el entorno con atención, el sol estaba saliendo, cuando percibió el ligero movimiento a sus espaldas, Isilwen lo contemplaba indiferente, para luego levantarse de su lugar en silencio y comenzar a preparar sus cosas, volvió su vista al cielo, y fue entonces cuando los vio, estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca, había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no los había percibido hasta entonces, y ahora podía ser demasiado tarde, sin dudarlo se giró y tomo a la elfa en sus brazos, para tirarse en el suelo junto a ella, con un movimiento los cubrió con una manta de color verde grisáceo, suspiró tranquilo hasta que escuchó aquella voz furibunda

"Que crees que haces copia de elfo?"

"Shhhh cuervos negros"- susurró en forma casi inaudible, con lo que la elfa dejó de revolverse a su lado, en profundo silencio los minutos pasaron, interminables, ya no oían sus alas, todo se encontraba de una forma sospechosamente tranquila, sin palabras se pusieron de pie

"Tenías que ser tan bestia?"- preguntó la joven contemplando la bandada que se alejaba- "podrías haberme avisado"

"No había tiempo- le espetó- te hubieras tardado demasiado"

"Ay, pero si me olvidaba que habla el señor perfecto"- anunció la joven con profunda ironía, en el instante en que los demás comenzaron a abrir los ojos

"Saben, no es muy agradable despertarse oyéndolos discutir a ustedes"- murmuró Merry soñoliento

"Para variar"- agregó el mago- "se puede saber cual es el motivo de tan acalorada disputa?"

"Eso no importa- suspiró la Isilwen mirándolo de soslayo- lo importante ahora es que un grupo de cuervos negros pasaron por aquí mientras dormían, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes"- dicho y hecho poco después ya nos encontramos listos para comenzar una nueva etapa en nuestro viaje

Los días se continuaron uno tras otro, mientras continuaban el camino del Cuerno Rojo, cada día más frío aún que el anterior, la nieve se arremolinaba frente a ellos, muchas veces obligándolos a aminorar la marcha incluso a veces deteniéndose, el silencio pareció transformarse en una condición obligada, que agradeció.

Mil pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente y no podía terminar de ordenarlos, pensó en Tinwel, quería que ella se sintiera orgullosa de él, pero de todas formas ya no podía pertenecerle, debía sacarse esa idea de la cabeza y continuar su vida, suspiró resignado, la nieve les llegaba a los tobillos, en el instante en que se detuvieron, Aragorn y Gandalf parecían discutir algo sobre el camino cuando lo notó, el viento amainó, y la nieve cesó casi en su totalidad, parecían seguir una melodía suave y tranquila, y así era, en el viento una envolvente voz parecía rodearlos, contempló al mago con preocupación, temiendo que se tratara de otra de las jugadas del enemigo. Isilwen extrañamente se encontraba sentada junto a él, tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus labios se movían de una forma indescifrable

"Hey, estas bien?"- preguntó extrañado, la joven parecía concentrada, en aquel extraño movimiento, sumando ahora un leve balanceo hacia delante y atrás – "eh que te ocurre? – preguntó preocupado tomándola por los brazos- Isilwen responde"- la joven seguía sumida en aquel extraño trance, los perfectos labios se movían sin cesar, pero ningún sonido salía de ellos-"Gandalf!"- gritó finalmente llamando la atención del mago- "Algo le pasa a Isilwen"- el mago llegó a su lado con expresión preocupada, la contempló con disgusto

"Isilwen compórtate"- le espetó con voz seria y profunda el mago, a lo que la joven abrió los ojos de inmediato, al encontrarse bajo la severa mirada de su tutor clavó los ojos en el suelo

"Lo siento Gandalf"- susurró con suavidad, el mago levanto su rostro con una de sus manos

"no vuelvas a hacerlo si?- la joven asintió, mientras el elfo los contempló sorprendido, jamás había visto a la elfa tan sumisa, un nudo nació en su estómago y no supo describirlo

Retomaron la marcha, pero media hora después la nieve y el viento los azotaban con crueldad, el viento traía ahora agudos chillidos y risas macabras, estaba seguro de que sería una trampa de Saruman o aún peor del Señor del anillo

"Lo mejor será que permanezcamos aquí hasta que acabe la tormenta"-aconsejó Gandalf con pesar, si continuamos

"Más adelante quedaremos aún más al descubierto"- Aceptó Aragorn con expresión preocupada, se agruparon, lo más juntos posibles junto a la pared cubriéndose con sus capas, buscando algo de calor, las horas pasaron cuando la voz de Boromir rompió el silencio

"Esto será la muerte de los medianos, Gandalf"- el mago asintió en silencio, pasándole una botella a Isilwen

"Denle esto, es miruvor de Imladris, es muy valioso!"- la joven asintió pasando la botella, hasta llegar a Frodo, quien parecía inconsciente, con suavidad posó su mano sobre el rostro del hobbit, y le dio de beber, lo abrazó con dulzura, intentado darle algo de calor con su cuerpo, para alegría de todos Frodo abrió los ojos, pero la nieve no cesaba

"Por qué no algo de fuego?" preguntó el gondoriano- "creo que llegó la hora de elegir entre el fuego o la muerte, no aguantaremos mucho más"

"Tal vez yo podría..."- se apresuró Isilwen, el mago la miró con seriedad

"YA hiciste demasiado por hoy"- le espetó mientras el resto acomodaba la leña intentando encender el fuego, luego de varios intentos el mago ordenó- "naur an edraith ammen!" y llamas azules ardieron de inmediato- "He escrito en forma bien legible para cualquiera que estuviera mirando Gandalf está aquí, espero que esa no se nuestra perdición"


	8. un nuevo camino

**Un anillo**

Capítulo 8: Un nuevo camino

"Me voy en busca del sol"- comentó Legotas caminando sobre la inmensa pared de nieve que nos detenía, genial, un rato tranquila sin el elfo idiota, pero como siempre, lo bueno dura poco

"Isilwen, acompáñalo"- me ordenó Gandalf, a lo que puse cara de fastidio

"No se va a perder"- intenté excusarme, pero la mirada del mago lo dijo todo, suspiré resignada encogiéndome de hombros, alcancé al elfo quien me contempló molesto

"Genial me va a tocar hacer de niñera"- refunfuñó una vez que nos alejamos, lo ignoré el sol brillaba acariciándonos con suavidad, y no permitiría que un rubio desabrido me arruinara el buen humor con el que había amanecido.

Luego de unos minutos de marcha llegamos a un lugar donde la impenetrable pared desaparecía, dejando a la vista el intrincado sendero.

"Si logramos que los demás lleguen hasta aquí podremos continuar"- susurré, mientras me contemplaba irónico

"que idea tan brillante, y como se supone que va a hacerlo, no todos son más ligeros que la nieve"- me espetó, arggg por que tenía que ser siempre tan desagradable?

"Supongo que ahí tienes tu respuesta"- comenté con cinismo, señalando a Aragorn y Boromir que se acercaban cavando un túnel con sus manos, desde la noche anterior había decidido optar otra actitud con aquel elfo, si quería jugar con fuego, se quemaría...

"Tu lo sabes todo no?"- me espetó molesto

"Por qué eres tan pedante conmigo?"- pregunté molesta- "no te hice absolutamente nada"

"Porque me caes mal"- bufó- "eres poco femenina, tosca, maleducada"- sentí como una increíble furia nacía en mi interior

"Yo soy la maleducada!- le espeté- vos tenés los modales de un orco en celo"

"Se ve que conoces a muchos"- susurró malicioso

"Llevo viajando contigo casi un mes"- concluí en el instante en que los hombres llegaban a nuestro lado

"Lady Isilwen no es agradable verla con el seño fruncido, tiene usted una sonrisa muy hermosa, tanto como el sol que ahora nos acaricia, es una pena no poder disfrutar de ambos a la vez"- anunció Boromir con su inagotable galantería, una carcajada salió de mi garganta, si bien no me agradaba en demasía que me trataran como a una muñequita de cristal, le demostraba al elfo con genes órquicos que no todos estaban de acuerdo con él

"Boromir, agradecería enormemente que me tutearas, me haces sentir aún más grande de lo que soy- comenté- además, puedo ver la preocupación por mi en tus ojos, aleja esos pensamientos! Pues aunque te parezca difícil de creer, a pesar de ser una elfa soy una guerrera y puedo luchar tan bien como muchos de los aquí presentes"-Aragorn sonrió cómplice

"Lo mejor será que traigamos a los demás hasta acá, para luego decidir cual será nuestro destino- susurró no muy alegre el Heredero de Isildur- la montaña no nos permite el paso y temo que debamos tomar un camino desesperado"- asentí en silencio, sabía a lo que se refería y la idea no me agradaba en absoluto.

El elfo y yo volvimos a quedar solos, observando a los hombres alejarse entre la nieve, fue entonces cuando decidí hacerlo, sabía que se encontraba detrás de mí por lo que no dude en voltear y sellar sus labios con los míos, para mi sorpresa, no solo respondió aquel beso, sino que lo profundizó aún más, pasaron varios minutos, hasta que oímos a lo lejos que los demás se acercaban, nos separamos de inmediato, y pude ver una furiosa frustración en sus ojos

"Se puede saber por qué balrogs hiciste eso?"- me espetó, una sonrisa nació en mis labios

"Si tu tienes el derecho de besarme cuando se te de la gana, creo entonces que tengo derecho a hacer lo mismo no?"- afirmé irónica, en el instante en que Boromir y Aragorn llegaban cargando a Merry y Pippin, me miró molesto, mientras yo me dedicaba a ayudar a los hobbits a bajarse de la espalda de los guerreros.

"Aquí el clima es mucho más apacible"- comentó Merry sonriendo

"Parece increíble que solo sean unos cuantos metros, al parecer Caradhras está decidido a no dejarnos pasar"- susurró Pip- "Lo que nos obliga a tomar otro camino o darnos la vuelta y dar por terminada esta misión, no niego que me gustaría estar cómodamente en Rivendel, o en la Comarca, pero debemos seguir adelante"

"Es bueno ver en tus ojos tal decisión Pip – susurré posando mi mano en su hombro- muchos grandes guerreros temblarían ante la misión que nos espera, pero este pequeño hobbit ha hablado con sabiduría, y decides continuar con este viaje, aunque tu corazón este en otro lado- revolví el cabello de Merry, que se encontraba a mi lado- eso mis queridos hobbits los hace grandes entre los grandes y demuestra su valentía"- ambos se sonrojaron, sabía que no se consideraban valientes, pero eso era justamente donde residía su valor

"Ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, sino seguir adelante a pesar de él"- anunció Gandalf con una sonrisa llegando junto a los demás, Aragorn cargaba a Frodo, y Boromir en un rápido movimiento dejó a un asombrado Sam sobre sus piernas en el suelo, Gimly venía montado en Bill, el pony que utilizábamos para las cargas-"Debemos tomar otro camino, o regresarnos- afirmó el mago con seriedad contemplándonos- y en mi opinión la segunda no es una opción disponible, hay otro camino que podemos tomar, puede ser más peligroso o más tranquilo, eso no puedo afirmarlo, Aragorn y yo tuvimos numerosas discusiones al respecto, pero creo que ahora no nos queda otra alternativa más que atravesar las minas de Moria"- un silencio repentino invadió el grupo, nos contemplamos en silencio

"Poco se conoce en Gondor sobre esas minas, y los rumores que hasta allí llegan no son para nada alentadores"- anunció Boromir taciturno

"Después de la batallas de los cinco ejércitos, no quedaron elfos en Moria, y si bien es cierto que últimamente muchos han sido visto rondando esta zona, es posible tambien que encontremos enanos, todo puede pasar"- explicó Mithrandir con calma, que solo él poseía

"No me agrada la idea – susurré- oscuridad es lo único que viene a mi mente al oír nombrar a Khazad-dûm, pero te seguiré si nos conduces a través de ella"- todos asintieron en silencio, comenzamos a bajar por el camino, hacia el sur, donde según Gandalf se encontraba la puerta oeste, la marcha era triste, salvo para Gimly, quien parecía no poder contener el deseo de llegar para saber si su pueblo se encontraba bien en la mayor de las moradas de los enanos

"Tu entusiasmo nos alienta a todos"- le informó Frodo con una sonrisa al enano

"Es una de las grandes maravillas del mundo para mi pueblo, no puedo esperar para estar bajo estas montañas con raíces tan profundas, y según dicen hermosas, más aún si hay posibilidades de encontrar a mis gentes"

"Espero que así sea mease enano – susurré tomando entre mis manos la suave manita de Frodo, podía verlo en sus ojos, un terrible temor a la oscuridad que podríamos encontrar en aquella mina "no te preocupes Frodo, yo estaré contigo" anuncié mentalmente, el hobbit sonrió- dicen que las salas de Durin son de las más hermosas jamás construidas"- Gimly sonrió, comenzando un largo monólogo sobre las grandes habilidades de su pueblo en la piedra

La noche llegó pronto, nos encendimos un pequeño fuego, intentando pasar desapercibidos, podíamos sentir la cercanía de los lobos que aullaban sin cesar.

"Donde el huargo aúlla, el orco ronda"- advirtió Aragorn con tono sombrío- "no llegaremos a Moria sin dificultades, pero lo mejor será descansar ahora y partir en cuanto el sol despunte sus primeros rayos"- asentimos, preparándonos para soportar aquella noche de peligros. Me acomodé entre unos arbustos, algo alejada del fuego, estaba dormitando en el instante en que sentí dos profundos ojos azules contemplándome

"Isilwen, yo podría... es que"- balbuceó Frodo nervioso

"Ven Frodo- respondí con una sonrisa- puedes dormir a mi lado si así lo prefieres, esta será una noche sombría"- el hobbit sonrió agradecido, se recostó a mi lado, tomando mi mano, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Busqué a Gandalf con la mirada, y su voz resonó en mi cabeza

"cuida a Frodo, pase lo que pase, no te separes de él"- asentí con la cabeza, para luego recostarme y descansar.

_**&&&&&&&&&&& **_

Legolas hacía su guardia preocupado, podía sentir la cercanía de los huargos, y no era algo que le agradara, pero otra cosa rondaba en su mente, lo ocurrido esa mañana lo había descolocado ¿cómo osaba esa elfa besarlo en forma tan descarada? Sabía que no podía hacer nada, él mismo había sido el que inició ese extraño juego de maltratos y besos, y si bien estaba extrañado, no le disgustaba, los labios de aquella elfa tenían un exquisito sabor, un aroma que lo hechizaba, que parecía obligarlo a besarla una y otra vez.

No podía explicarlo, pero verla ahí, junto a Frodo, le produjo una extraña sensación, pero un aullido lo trajo de regreso, estaban mucho más cerca de lo que creyó, podía ver sus brillantes ojos en la oscuridad, Gandalf y Aragorn se habían puesto en guardia, soñolientos, los hobbits se acurrucaron junto al fuego, mientras Gimly agitaba el hacha de un lado a otro.

El líder de la manada, entró en el círculo iluminado, aullando ferozmente, incitando a los suyos al ataque, Gandalf utilizó su magia para hacerlo retroceder, pero Legolas sabía que eso no bastaría para alejar a aquellos seres, preparó su arco y disparó, el animal cayó pesadamente, con la flecha atravesándole la garganta. El elfo miró a su alrededor, descubriendo una escena que lo dejó sorprendido, mientras todos a su alrededor empuñaban sus armas, Isilwen se encontraba sentada, con la cabeza de Frodo sobre sus piernas, parecía estar susurrando alguna canción. Sus ojos se encontraron, ella poseía una calma y seguridad que lo dejaron pasmado, todo su cuerpo parecía resplandecer suavemente, decenas de aullidos lo trajeron a la realidad, sacudió la cabeza y gritó

"Si en verdad eres un guerrero va siendo hora que lo demuestres"- la joven le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, y sin darle importancia, continuó con su labor.

El príncipe del Bosque Negro no podía creer lo que veía, caminó furioso hasta ella, incrédulo por su apatía hacia el peligro que los rodeaba, Frodo abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendido por la molesta interrupción, con Isilwen a su lado podía percibir la furibunda aura verde profundo del príncipe

"Qué crees que estas haciendo?- bufó- "esta no es una excursión de placer, para andar cantando por el camino"- los ojos de la joven permanecían fríos, y su expresión seria

"Cumplo con mi deber- le aseguró con calma- protejo al portador del anillo ¿cuántos lobos has matado, príncipe? Según he visto solo uno, que intentaba distraeros, yo he matado a aquellos tres con mi arco, pues venían por la verdadera presa"- le indicó con el dedo tres animales que se encontraban en la oscuridad, que solo ojos élficos muy bien entrenados podrían llegar a percibir, Legolas no pudo hacer otra cosa que maldecir mentalmente, ella tenía razón, debían proteger al portador a cualquier costo. Le sorprendió la frialdad de la joven, las tres flechas habían atravesado las gargantas de una forma certera, y él un guerrero consumado ni siquiera los había percibido. En ese instante Gandalf pronunció un hechizo, consiguiendo alejar a los huargos por algún tiempo. Cuando Legolas volvió su atención a Isilwen esta no se encontraba en su lugar, sino que ya había cargado sus cosas lista para partir.

El viaje se reanudó con un silencio estremecedor, podían oír, en la distancia los aullidos de los huargos que se retiraban temporalmente, sabían que no los atacarían por el resto de la noche, no al menos hasta reorganizarse, tampoco a la luz del día, pero no tendrían mucha suerte si no llegaban a la mina antes del anochecer.

_**&&&&&&&&&&** _

"Esto es increíble"- susurró Gimly cuando llegamos al lugar en que Gandalf aseguraba se encontraba la puerta, yo no veía ninguna, pero si algo había aprendido después de tanto tiempo a su lado era a esperar lo inesperado. El antiguo río que corría junto a la puerta se encontraba estancado, causando una sombría laguna en lo que antes era un fértil valle. El agua era oscura, y fétida, podía sentir una energía perversa, había algo durmiendo ahí, algo que no convenía ser despertado.

Finalmente el mago pronunció unas palabras suavemente y la puerta se presentó frente a nosotros, pero al parecer se necesitaba una contraseña para abrirla. Observé a Frodo con preocupación, la cercanía de los lobos parecía pesarle en demasía, desde la noche anterior, el peso del anillo parecía haberse intensificado, podía verlo en sus ojos, meternos en una mina, no ayudaría mucho en eso, por lo que sabía que en este tramo me necesitaría más que nunca.

En silencio comenzamos a descargar el pony, pese a las muchas quejas y temores de Sam, no podíamos llevarlo con nosotros, con un poco de suerte llegaría a Rivendel donde sería bien cuidado, dejamos muchas de nuestras cosas allí, solo cargamos lo indispensable, despojándonos de abrigos y mantas en su mayoría. Una vez terminado el trabajo, me acerqué a mi tutor quien observaba la puerta con preocupación

"Ya no se me ocurre más nada- me confesó- he probado todas las fórmulas posibles, pero no puedo abrirla, al parecer es una clave, pero no descubro el truco"- volteé a ver la puerta por primera vez, era magnífica, fue entonces cuando lo comprendí, no podía creer que fuera tan sencillo

"Al parecer se te estan quemando las neuronas"- me burlé con una sonrisa, mi guardián me miró sin comprender- "puedo probar?- asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un ademán con su mano- mellon!"- para sorpresa de todos la puerta comenzó a abrirse- Los hombres siempre buscan la forma de complicarlo todo- reí- allí dice 'di amigo y entra' entonces dije amigo"- le expliqué a Gandalf encogiéndome de hombros, me palmeó la espalda

"de una sencillez pasmosa, inconcebible en estos tiempos tan oscuros, aquella debió ser una época mucho más feliz"- anunció, en el instante en que la piedra arrojada por Boromir rompía la superficie del agua, y numerosos tentáculos comenzaban a atacarnos, saqué mi arco, la criatura había atrapado a Frodo, disparé a las extremidades, hasta que lo soltó, corrimos hacia el interior de la mina en el instante en que el oscuro ser destruyó la entrada, con la puerta derrumbada por la bestia a nuestras espaldas, sentimos un leve escalofrío

"Ahora solo queda una salida"- susurró el mago encendiendo una pequeña luz con su vara

**A****rgggg... este capi me hizo morir! me costó bastante escribirlo, ni hablar, quiero pedir perdón por no haber contestado los mails en el capi anterior, pero estaba en casa de mi novio y no tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo (no esta para andar gastando en casa ajena), por lo pronto les dejo este capi, que espero disfruten, y no sean malitos, dejenme sus reviews que hacen falta a mi pobre autoestima. Por lo pronto contestaré aquí los reviews de los dos capis**

**Capitulo 6:**

**Hada:** no se me había ocurrido la idea de un terremoto, jejejje si, los examenes son todo un problema, en cuanto a las "vacaciones" yo ya estoy en ellas, pero los examenes son despues de ellas, asique de disfrutarlas nada :S. En cuanto al elfo, sí le hace falta una ducha de agua fría, pero encontró la orma de su zapato, jejejej .

**Andraya TheLat: **supongo que lo que tiene Leggy es más que obvio, aunque no quiera admitirlo, y sí, ese elfo está muy fastidioso ultimamente, pero ya lo van a curar... jjejejejej en cuanto a la sombra, lo explicaré mas adelante :p

** Nebriniel:** me alegra que te guste mi historia, gracias por tu aliento, espero aprobar, en cuanto a Legolas, es aburrido siempre elñl principe gallardo y valiente :p gracias por tus reviews, nos leemos pronto!

**KeLpIeenoch:** Sí, Legolas está por demás de odiable en este fic, es maleducado, y demasiado... como decirlo para que no suene feo... hormonal? en cuanto a Isilwen como veras en este capi, no es ninguna santa (estos dos son tal para cual) y a partir de ahora se va a divertir a lo grande molestando a cierto elfito

**Sonia 11**: See... esos dos se van a matar uno de estos días, a besos, jejej en verdad se pelean bastante, pero así empieza toda buena relación no? al menos yo empecé así y llevo un año y nueve meses, mucho de las peleas de esos dos tienen parte de mis peleas con mi novio antes de aceptar lo que de verdad senttíamos, ni hablar. gracias por el review

** Capítulo 7:**

**Hada:** Supongo que los elfos no debe tener tantas confuciones con los sentimientos como los humanos, pero ya sabes que yo soy quien escribe este fic y puede pasar caulquier cosa (partamos desde que LEgolas es todo un sexopata) , me alegra que te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto mellon!

**Andraya TheLat**: GAndalf está como loco persiguiendo a Isilwen para que ella no meta la pata, la verdad es que la chica es ,muuuuuuuyy poderosa y no se aguanta eso de no poder hacer nada, más viendo que se la necesita. En cuanto a Aragorn, no se porque tengo esa manía de describirlo siempre en forma paternal (ese es otro que en la primera de cambio le meto una transformacion onda Leggy) pero en verdad me gusta ubicarlo en ese rol, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

** litel Gandalf:** me alegra que te guste Isilwen, en verdad la chica tiene caracter, y va a ponerle los puntos sobre las ies a más de uno (especialmente si ese uno es rubio, elfo y se le conoce como Legolas:P) espero que te guste mi historia, nos leemos!

** Sonia 11**: Sipi, Isilwen es muy misteriosa, pero como es mi costumbre, voy a dar los datos en cuenta gotas :P me alegra que te gustara el capi, nos leemos pronto!

** KeLpIeenoch: **El tema del review anterior, supongo no es necesario reexplicar,en cuantto a Isilwen, si es una chica rara, pero buehhh... te va a tocar esperar para saber hasta que punto :P Leggy si esta bastante desagradable, pero dentro de unnos capis va a tener una buena sacudida y que lo va a obligar a aceptar un par de verdades sobre si mismo, espero que te guste el capi, nos leemos pronto!


	9. atravesando la oscuridad

**Un anillo**

Capítulo 9: Atravesando la oscuridad

El aire, parecía luchar en mis pulmones, si bien en la mina el aire no estaba enviciado, ni mucho menos, algo parecía dificultar mi respiración, caminábamos en silencio uno tras otro, en perfecta fila, podía ver frente a mi a Sam y poco más adelante Frodo, no muy lejos, podía ver el brillo de la vara de Gandalf, guiando la marcha, pero no todo era tan bueno, si así se lo podía llamar al desesperado camino que habíamos elegido, para mi desgracia, Legolas venía tras de mí y al parecer había notado mi agitada respiración

"Qué te cansas tan pronto?"- murmuró con cinismo acercándose a mi oído, pude imaginar la sonrisa en su cara, y me dio nauseas, para mi alivio, mi tutor anunció

"No tengo ningún recuerdo de este sitio- pude ver un atisbo de preocupación en mis acompañantes, tres caminos se abrían frente a nosotros, y nuestro guía no estaba seguro de cual era el indicado- y estoy demasiado cansado como para decidir, lo mejor será descansar ahora, pues la medianoche ya pasó fuera de las minas, aunque aquí no hay días o noches"- Merry y Pippin se apresuraron a abrir unas puertas que se encontraban a un costado del camino, por fortuna, el mago los detuvo antes de que se internaran en ella, un inmenso poso se encontraba cerca de la puerta, y su profundidad iba más allá de lo imaginado

"Esto debió servir de sala de guardia"- explicó Gimly- "El poso era para uso de los guardias, pero debía estar cubierto con una losa que probablemente se haya roto"

La habitación era bastante amplia, podríamos descansar tranquilos sin problemas.

"Tomen un poco de esto, les hará bien- indicó Gandalf pasando la botella de miruvor- queda poco, pero con suerte ya no lo necesitaremos una vez fuera"

"Hay gente que necesita reponer fuerzas"- comento cierto ser indeseable, observándome

"Gandalf, me esta costando un poco respirar aquí adentro"- el mago abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ese no era un buen augurio, ambos lo sabíamos perfectamente

"Se encuentra bien Lady Isilwen- quiso saber Boromir a mi lado- lo mejor será que descansemos, y no haga ningún esfuerzo, tal vez podamos turnarnos para cargarla para que no se agite"- una carcajada salió de mis labios

"Mis pulmones están perfectamente Boromir, no debes preocuparte por ellos- le advertí- en cuanto a que me cueste respirar, es normal, hay demasiada angustia en mi corazón por la oscuridad de este lugar como para permitirme respirar tranquila"

"Porque no admitís que tenés miedo?"- comentó la caricatura de elfo que nos acompañaba

"No le tengo miedo a la mina, si no a lo que puede ocurrir en ella- admití en voz baja, agregando para mi misma en forma imperceptible- hay demasiadas cosas en esta mina que no están ociosas"

"Tenía razón, te haces llamar guerrera y sentís temor?"- remató el elfo, lo ignoré olímpicamente

"Allí justamente reside su fortaleza- me defendió Aragorn- en aceptar su debilidad, y enfrentarla, muchos guerreros se creen valientes, pero no se atreven a enfrentar sus miedos, por más sencillos que sean"- Legolas estaba por retrucar en el instante en que escuchamos aquel estruendoso ruido

"Ups!" murmuró Pippin junto al poso- "perdón"- Gandalf lo miró furioso

"Tuk estúpido! Este es un viaje serio no una excursión hobbit. Tírate tu la próxima vez, y no molestaras más. Por esto acabas de ganarte la primera guardia!"- El mago no había terminado de hablar cuando comenzó, surgiendo desde la profundidad, tap-tom, tom-tap, una y otra vez, resonando a través de las cavernas.

"Eso era un golpe de martillo o nunca he oído uno"- anunció Gimly, para mi pesar, una idea se estaba formando en mi mente y no era para nada agradable

"Descansemos por ahora- opinó Aragorn una vez que los sonidos desaparecieron- no podemos hacer otra cosa"

Me cubrí con la manta intentando dormir, pero por más que el mago me lo ordenara, había demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza como para descansar tranquila, las horas pasaron lentas, observé a mi alrededor, Pippin parecía haberse quedado dormido en plena guardia, al igual que el resto, Gandalf permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero sabía perfectamente que se encontraba despierto, sumido en alguna profunda meditación respecto al camino, ya que no se percató en el momento en que me escabullí hacia el pasillo.

Acaricié las paredes con suavidad, podía sentirlo, algo no estaba bien allí, creé entre mis manos una pequeña esfera de luz, para alumbrar el corredor, algo oscuro se arrastraba en las profundidades de la mina, podía percibir su poder, solo rogaba que no se percatara de nuestra presencia, no estaba del todo segura de que se trataba, pero podía sentir su oscura fuerza, dominando las profundidades de la tierra, aquellas de las que nunca debió haber sido sacado. La piedra, fría y recta, traía hacia mí los ecos de aquel poder que me ponía la piel de gallina, sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, la esfera de luz se deshizo en mis manos, justo en el momento en que aquella voz llamó mi atención

"Vos también viste esa luz en el pasillo"- preguntó Legolas llegando hasta mí, asentí en silencio

"Hay algo ahí. Pero mis ojos no llegan a distinguirlo"- mentí, si el elfo se llegaba a enterar de la verdad Gandalf me tiraría por el poso de la sala de guardia , bueno, al menos me sacaría la duda de ver que hay ahí abajo, claro, eso si llego viva

"Voy a ver- me anunció con seriedad- vienes o te vas a quedar temblando"- lo miré con fastidio y comencé a caminar, el elfo me alcanzó, pude ver su expresión preocupada- "por que dijiste, antes que hay demasiadas cosas en la mina que no estaban ociosas?"- lo miré sorprendida, sonreí.

"Se supone que no deberías haber oído eso- comenté-no creo que este lugar este vacío, puedo sentir los pasos de quines nos siguen y, hay algo en este lugar que no me agrada en lo absoluto, decime cobarde si te gusta, pero, no pienso bajar la guardia dentro de este lugar"

"Yo también las siento, pero, no quiero preocupar a Frodo y los demás, con un poco de suerte lo único que quieran es vigilar que salgamos de este lugar y no los molestemos, no encuentro otro sentido para que el ser que nos persigue nos haya atacado"- Me explicó

"Eru quiera que tengas razón"- susurré- mejor volvamos, si nos alejamos demasiado podrían preocuparse"- asintió, luego de dar una última ojeada al sitio al que habíamos llegado. Caminamos ahora en silencio, uno junto al otro, pero aquello fue mucho más fuerte que yo, si no lo hacía ahora, dudaba volver a tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con él, en forma pacifica- "Legolas puedo preguntarte por qué siempre tienes que comportante tan odiosamente conmigo?"- me miró sorprendido

"Porque sos inaguantable"- aseguró con frialdad, sin mirarme, una sonrisa nació en mis labios, en verdad no me aguantaba, ahora vería cuan inaguantable, podía ser en verdad

"En verdad es por eso?- pregunté juguetona, acercándome a él balanceando, suavemente las caderas, una vez frente a él pregunte con suavidad cerca de su oído- estas seguro que es por eso?- mis labios apenas rozaron su rostro- no será que no puedes dejar de observar mi cuerpo- susurré, comenzando a acariciar mis labios contra los suyos, mientras el permanecía frente a mí como una estatua- que anhelas el sabor de mis labios, y te pierdes en mis ojos?- finalicé besando ligeramente la comisura de sus labios, para darme la vuelta y alejarme- si, en verdad cuando quiero puedo ser inaguantable"- comente con normalidad antes de entrar al cuarto de guardia en el que se encontraban mis amigos, dejando a un total y absolutamente confundido príncipe del Bosque Negro, estaba confirmado, adoraba fastidiarlo

_**&&&&&&&&&&& **_

Legolas estaba de piedra, no podía creer lo que esa elfa había hecho, iba mucho más lejos de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, acarició sus labios con suavidad, los lugares por los que aquellos labios habían acariciado su rostro, había coqueteado con él simple y sencillamente para fastidiarlo, y lo había hecho de una forma que jamás hubiera imaginado, ya que sabía que en el fondo la chica tenía razón, cada vez que la veía a los ojos sentía un profundo e irremediable deseo por degustar una y otra vez sus labios, en esos hechiceros ojos encontraba fuerza, y calma, seguridad, y cariño, fastidio y frustración, aquellos fosos de plata demostraban todos y cada uno de los sentimientos de la elfa, que en verdad lo tenía maravillado.

Toda ella era perfecta, la única en este mundo que había sido capaz de humillarlo y fastidiarlo, tanto o más orgullosa que él mismo, y esa extraña paz que emanaba lo mareaba, el velo de misterio que parecía rodearla no hacía más que atraerlo, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, con cada instante caía aún más a sus pies.

No terminaba de comprender como había resistido aquella pequeña tortura por parte de la joven, probablemente la sorpresa ante la actitud de Isilwen, un incontenible deseo surgió en su interior, comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de guardia, la besaría, la besaría hasta que el aire les faltara en los pulmones, hasta desmayarse, si fuera necesario, si quería jugar rudo, jugarían. Caminó con paso firme, decidido, llevaba mucho sin sentir el gusto de sus labios y no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. La comunidad ya estaba despierta, Isilwen lo observó traviesa, percibiendo la frustración en sus ojos, tomo su bulto y comenzó a marchar, junto a los demás

"No me gusta la idea del camino del medio- informó Gandalf una vez que se encontraron nuevamente frente a los portales- y no me gusta el olor del camino de la izquierda: el aire esta viciado allí, o no soy un guía. Tomaremos el camino de la derecha"- así retomaron la marcha, interrumpida la noche anterior.

Legolas podía sentir la impaciencia creciendo en su interior, deseaba esos labios, acariciarlos con los suyos, morderlos, probarlos, degustarlos y volverlos a saborear una y otra vez, ella estaba allí al alcance de su mano, a menos de un metro de distancia, y a la vez nunca más inalcanzable, Isilwen caminaba junto a Frodo, tomados de la mano, no comprendía como, ni porque, pero la elfa prestaba continua atención al hobbit, varias veces los había descubierto tomados de las manos, o riendo entre ellos sobre algún tema secreto, incluso varias noches había descubierto sus manos unidas mientras dormían, sería posible acaso que ellos?

Intento borrar esa idea de su cabeza, había un gran lazo entre ellos, y algo le decía que jamás podría comprenderlo, veía cariño y dulzura en los ojos de la elfa la observar al mediano, cuanto anhelaba él aquella dulzura de esos ojos que parecían haberle robado el alma. Millones de pensamientos azotaron su mente en las monótonas horas de camino, la oscuridad que los rodeaba parecía despertar más dudas en su corazón, absolutamente todo sobre ella era un misterio, sus padres, su origen, pero lo más importante por qué Gandalf expondría a una joven elfa a vagabundear con él por el mundo? Por qué sus padres se habían marchado dejándola a ella en Arda?

Finalmente se detuvieron, los hobbits parecían exhaustos, se encontraban en una amplia habitación, Gandalf sonrió satisfecho mientras depositaban los bultos

"Descansaremos aquí esta noche, algo me dice que podremos ver la luz en la mañana"- comentó el mago, cenaron en silencio, para luego dormir profundamente. Legolas despertó cuando percibió el ligero tacto de la mano de Frodo, le tocaba reemplazarlo en la guardia, el hobbit le sonrió bostezando

"Yo me hago cargo"- le comentó el elfo sonriente, una profunda calma había invadido el lugar, tal como lo predijo Gandalf, pocas horas después la luz comenzó a filtrarse, por algunas pequeñas rendijas, su vista tardó en acostumbrarse a ella después de dos días de viajar a oscuras, pero su corazón parecía fortalecerse. Percibió un ligero movimiento a sus espaldas, sonrió, era un movimiento sutil y delicado, que solo podía pertenecer a una persona, al voltear descubrió a Isilwen de pie, sonriendo, alumbrada por la pálida luz de la madrugada, sin cruzar siquiera una palabra llegó hasta ella y la besó, con aquella pasión que estaba volviéndolo loco, la encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared, sin darle posibilidad alguna de escape, se sintió mareado, el sabor de sus labios lo embriagaba, no deseaba soltarla, su cuerpo era pequeño entre sus brazos, frágil, tan distinto a lo que mostraba su personalidad

"Por qué no maduras"- comentó la joven una vez que se separaron, la contempló confundido, que era lo que estaba diciendo?- " ya jugaste este juego con muchas, y sabes que no podrás conmigo, por qué no sientas cabeza de una vez y dejas de creerte el perfecto, tomar a cualquiera no te va a hacer más feliz, solo te sirve para demostrarte que seguís siendo el gran elfo que creías que eras antes de Tinwel, el poderoso príncipe, porque es eso lo que te duele no? No que ella no te haya amado, sino que no haya amado al príncipe del Bosque Negro, a vos no te duele el corazón Legolas, lo que te duele es el orgullo"

Legolas bajó la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, ella pasó junto a él con seriedad, caminó hasta Gandalf y comenzó a despertarlo

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Lo había hecho, finalmente le había dicho a aquel elfo todo lo que pensaba, de nada servía seguir con aquel juego de locos, solo para seguir destruyéndolo, y por muy odioso que fuera, no era malo, por lo que lo mejor era obligarlo a enfrentar la realidad, no era linda, pero sin duda era mejor que la mentira que había vivido todos estos años. Desperté a Gandalf con suavidad, visto así, parecían un simple e indefenso anciano, lo acaricie con cariño, él era uno de los pocos que sabían todo sobre mí, mi tutor, maestro y padre, al menos en mi corazón

"Muy buenos días, mi pequeña"- Saludó alegre- "al parecer finalmente es de día"- asentí sonriendo, mientras veía poco a poco despertarse a los demás. Luego de un por demás de alegre desayuno, continuamos nuestro camino, atravesando la inmensa sala, llegamos a una más pequeña que poseía otras dos salidas, para nuestro pesar, había en ella una tumba, en silencio, nos acercamos y pudimos leer "Balin hijo de Fundin, Señor de Moria"

Gimly se tapó el rostro con la capucha, varios nichos se encontraban en las paredes, y numerosos objetos tirados en el suelo

"Flechas negras y cimitarras"- murmuré en voz alta

"Orcos"- concluyó Aragorn por mí, los hobbits, nos contemplaban temerosos, mientras Boromir se ponía a la defensiva

"Al parecer es un registro de los azares y fortunas del pueblo de Balin"- comentó Gandalf, para comenzar a leer las desventuras de la colonia de enanos que había intentado retornar a Moria, el mago le entregó el libro a Gimly, para que en su momento, lo llevara consigo a su pueblo, fue entonces cuando lo oímos, bum-bum, bum- bum, como si de un tambor se tratara.

"Se acercan"- aseguró Legolas

"No podremos salir"- anunció Gimly frustrado

"Tranquen las puertas, pero no la este, saldremos por ahí"- anunció Gandalf, desenvainando la espada, tanto Dardo como Glamdring brillaban con un brillo azul pálido y pudo oírse el sonido de cuerpos golpeando contra la puerta, por un momento se hizo un profundo silencio, antes de que la puerta terminara de ceder, dando paso a un inmenso troll

"Por la Comarca"- gritó Frodo antes de darle una certera estocada en el pie, sin que pudiera evitarlo, el troll lo golpeó con su lanza, en el pecho, los orcos nos rodeaban mientras la criatura se alejaba, las flechas cantaban desde mi arco, finalmente lo dejé de lado, y utilicé la espada, poco a poco el ataque fue menguando, Aragorn tomó a Frodo en brazos y comenzamos a bajar por las escaleras, a las que conducía la puerta este, fue entonces cuando lo sentí, la sombría energía que había percibido desde entrar en la mina se encontraba ahora allí, desande mis pasos, llegando junto a Gandalf, que estaba haciendo un hechizo para trabar las puertas

"No te preocupes por esto Isilwen"- me aconsejó- "Ve con el resto, yo me hago cargo"

"Pero.."- el mago me miró molesto, obedecí de inmediato, sabía que lo que menos necesitaba sería una distracción. Pocos minutos después se reunió con nosotros a los pies de la escalera

"Deberán marchar a oscuras por un rato- anunció- la puerta me tomó mas energía de la que esperaba, hay algo poderoso ahí, no se cuanto pueda resistir el hechizo"- las escaleras continuaban por tramos, tropezamos varias veces a oscuras, con los escalones, para mi sorpresa, Frodo marchaba tranquilamente frente a mí, cuando llegamos al nivel de la puerta lo descubrimos, parecía haber fuego por todas partes, y un endeble puente nos esperaba antes de llegar a la salida, un perfecto arco de piedra sobre un enorme precipicio, solo podríamos pasar de a uno, sin parapetos, ni ningún tipo de baranda o protección, estábamos a merced de las flechas de los orcos, comenzamos a cruzar, mientras las sagitas sumaban a nuestro alrededor, el arco de Legolas era demasiado pequeño como para alcanzar a nuestros atacantes, pero mi arco de Lorien me permitió derribar algunos de ellos, hasta que eso llego, los orcos temerosos le abrieron paso, venía rodeado de fuego con una roja espada en una mano y un látigo en la otra

"Un Balrog"- susurró Legolas paralizado, el arco había caído de sus manos a causa de la impresión

"Y yo que estoy tan cansado"- comentó Gandalf

"Y me haré cargo"- afirmé, mis amigos me observaron incrédulos

"No digas necedades Isilwen!"- me espetó mi tutor

"Estas demasiado débil, y yo puedo hacerlo"

"Aún no es tiempo"- me anunció mentalmente- "ellos no deben descubrirte aún"- lo miré triste, tenía un muy mal presentimiento –"Legolas, llévatela"- le gritó al elfo que sin dudarlo me cargo como una bolsa

"Suéltame, Gandalf no lo hagas es una locura!"- grité retorciéndome, mis amigos sonrieron aliviados al ver al Balrog caer, pero algo en mi corazón decía que aún no era tiempo para estar felices, el látigo atrapó a Gandalf y cayó.

El ser que me había criado, el único que había podido ponerme límites, aquel a quien consideraba un padre había caído en esa mina

"Vamonos de aquí"- comenté echándome a correr el último tramo, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

**Mil, dos mil, tres mil perdones, ( aqui vemos a ayanami pidiendo de rodillas frente a un grupo de personas con ganas de asecinarla) ya se que me demoré demasiado, pero los examenes me estan complicando todo, afortunadamente ya saque dos, y el último es el viernes, por lo que pronto volveré a acutalizar seguido como siempre, como regalito por la demora escribi un capi bastante largo y con varias sorpresas como veran , a partir de ahora las cosas van a tender a complicarse cada vez más :D, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews, con insultos, amenazas y demás**

**HAda:** amiguis! Boromir es todo un caballero, pero al parecer se pasa, ni hablar, es verdad que los hombres son cada vez mas brutos, sería lindo que fueran un poco más educados, en cuanto a la parejita de elfos, ya vez que con estos dos las cosas va y vienen, pero le queda mucho por pensar al elfito ,luegode las palabras de Eisilwen, nos leemos pronto mellon!

**Litel GAndalf: **Isilwen es una chica genial, espero que disfrutes, el capi, nos leemos pronto!

**KeLpIeenoch:** tengamos en cuenta que GAndalf crió a Isilwen, por lo que obviamente le permite varias cosas que si fuera otros los quemaría vivos, pero me pareció bastante divertida la idea, en verdad es una chica llena de sorpresas, y con muchas habilidades, lo de los huargos fue genial para ponerle la tapa al principito, que estaba por demás de molesto, en cuanto a los besos, le paga a leggy con la misma moneda, gracias por la paciencia, espero disfrutes el capi, nos leemosp pronto!

**Ely-chan:** vacaiones? donde ? cuando? como? a quien hay que matar? desafortunadamente, yo no estoy de vacaciones, estoy en plena epoca de examenes en la universidad, y me estoy volviendo loca :S, de todas formas espero que estes disfrutando las tuyas La batalla de los cinco ejercitos si fue en la montaña solitaria, pero para esas fechas moria ya estaba invadida por los orcos, despues d4e eso fue cuando balin y compañia intentaron retomarla y paso lo que paso, en cuanto a la trama del libro no la modifique tanto, las puertas estaban disimuladas en la roca, y el de la piedrita si fue Boromir (Lo digo porque escribo el fic con el libro al lado e incluso saco frases textuales) lo unico nuevo fue que la puerta la abriera Isilwen y me pàreció entretenido eso de que el alumno supere al maestro :P , en cuuanto a las dudas de la p.d. vas a tener que quedarte con ellas :p

**Sonia 11**: me alegra que te guste mi trabajo. qure disfrutes el capi, nos leemos pronto!

**ELi bRoDY**: Isilwen le deja varios puntos sobre las ies al elfito, cosa que me parece genia, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, nos leemospronto!


	10. un descanso en Lothlorien

**Un anillo**

Capítulo 10: Un descanso en Lothlorien

Ahogué un sollozo en el instante en el que la luz del sol acarició mi rostro, no sabía si el resto me había seguido y poco me importaba, él había caído, quien me había enseñado todo para aquella misión para la que había nacido, mi guardián, mi maestro, mi amigo, mi padre, caí en la cuenta, entonces, de que aquel mago era lo más similar a un padre que había tenido. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí sola, desprotegida ¿cómo podría continuar ahora sin él a mi lado? Estaba aterrada, a pesar de las distancias, por muy lejos que estuviera, yo sabía que pasara lo que pasara Gandalf llegaría para sacarme de los líos en que me gustaba meterme.

Algo en mi interior me instaba a ser fuerte a hacerme responsable finalmente del lugar que ocupaba en el mundo, Mithrandir ya no estaba para detenerme, iba a tener que aprender a contenerme sola. Volteé al sentir aquella mirada en mi espalda, Legolas me contemplaba con una extraña expresión en el rostro

"Debemos continuar"- anuncié con seriedad secando mis lágrimas, los demás me observaron incrédulos, algunos taciturnos, otros, llorando como yo lo había hecho momentos antes

"Como puedes pretender que continuemos como si nada?"- me espetó Boromir- "Gandalf acaba... acaba de ..."

"Darnos la única posibilidad de escapar- le indiqué- si nos quedamos aquí, lo que hizo será en vano"

"Isilwen tiene razón- susurró Aragorn- lo mejor que podemos hacer para honrar la memoria de Gandalf es irnos de aquí lo antes posible"

"Pero hacia donde?"- preguntó Pippin confundido

"Con algo de suerte llegaremos a Lothlorien antes del anochecer"- explique

"Debemos hacerlo, pues esa es nuestra única salvación"- aceptó el montaraz

Emprendimos la marcha con rapidez, el pesar en nuestros corazones se mostraba con la ligereza de nuestros pies, luego de asegurarnos de encontrarnos suficientemente lejos de la puerta nos detuvimos.

"Sam, Frodo, si mal no recuerdo sus heridas deben ser atendidas"- les espetó Aragorn, mientras Gimly y los demás preparaban un pequeño fuego para calentar agua- "Al parecer los hobbits estan hechos con un material más resistente y valioso de lo que creía"- rió el montaraz llamando la atención de todos, mostrando la maravillosa cota de mithril que Frodo llevaba, gracias a esta no tenía más que un moretón, donde el troll lo había golpeado, me acerqué sonriendo con el agua caliente, esa sí que había sido una sorpresa, incluso para mí. Ayudé a Aragorn con Sam, habíamos tenido suerte, si bien la herida no era profunda, temíamos que estuviera envenenada, como tantas de las armas de aquellos inmundos seres, pero no fue así, por lo que luego de limpiarla, y colocar algunas hojas de athelas, la vendamos.

"El lugar al que vamos, es un hogar de los elfos?"- preguntó Sam mientras terminábamos de curarlo

"Es la mas hermosas de las moradas de mi pueblo"- le comenté sonriente- "es un bosque maravilloso, estoy segura que te encantará"

"Siempre que haya elfos será un lugar hermoso!"- comentó entusiasmado, listo para emprender el viaje – "ya siento ganas de llegar allí"

"Yo también Sam, yo también"- susurré tomando mis cosas para continuar con el camino

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Legolas no podía creer lo que oía, ella instaba al resto a continuar, a olvidar sus penas y marchar, cuando estaba seguro que por dentro estaba destrozada, a nadie le podría doler más la perdida de Gandalf que a ella y sin embargo estaba allí, dándoles fuerza a los demás para continuar, era algo maravilloso, en el instante en que la había visto llorar deseo abrazarla, consolarla entre sus brazos y susurrar palabras de aliento en su oído. Esa elfa producía en él sentimientos contradictorios, que no estaba del todo seguro querer comprender. Pero aquella noticia, pronto le hizo olvidarlo todo; se dirigían a Lorien, de todos los lugares sobre Arda, ese era en el que menos quería estar, estaba dispuesto a viajar a Mordor, pero no estaba seguro de que su corazón resistiera una estancia en el bosque de oro. Demasiados recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando era un ser más feliz, pleno, íntegro.

Luego de detenerse para ver a los heridos, marcharon durante horas, hasta que el sol se puso, cuando finalmente llegaron al pórtico de Lorien, contra todo lo esperado un extraño gozo nació en su interior

"¡Lothlorien!- anunció- finalmente hemos llegado a la entrada del Bosque de Oro, lástima que sea invierno!"- En ese instante descubrió la calma sonrisa de Isilwen, allí, a las puertas del Bosque de Oro, parecía aún más hermosa de lo que la había encontrado nunca, su expresión serena, parecía contradecir lo que habían vivido esa mañana, y una plateada luz parecía rodearla, desde su última visita a Lorien las cosas no habían hecho más que empeorar, con algo de suerte, a partir de esta, su vida comenzara a mejorar

"No hay otro camino?"- quiso saber Boromir receloso- "muchas historias se cuentan en Gondor de esta tierra, y la hechicera que en ella habita"- el guerrero se vio fulminado por tres miradas, la suya, la de Aragorn y la de una por demás de molesta Isilwen

"Nada malo nació en este bosque, ni lo hará, no hables de lo que no conoces, y ten más respeto con la Dama Blanca, o tus palabras pueden costarte la vida"- le aseguró, aún tenía un cálido recuerdo de sus conversaciones con la Reina del Bosque y sus sabios consejos

"Calma, Legolas, estoy seguro que Boromir no quiso ofender a nadie"- Intento calmar los ánimos el heredero de Isildur

"Por muy raro que parezca, estoy de acuerdo con Legolas- susurró para su sorpresa Isilwen apoyándolo- Boromir no tiene ningún derecho a hablar así de este lugar, que es a mis ojos el más maravilloso de este lado del mar, pero para quien no lo es su hogar?- comentó para asombro de todos entre risas- porque si hay un lugar al que yo pueda llamar hogar, es este, y si tanto temes a la Dama Blanca Boromir, también debes temerme a mí, pues ella se hizo de cargo de mí hasta que tuve la edad suficiente para viajar con Gandalf, y es lo más cercano que tengo a una madre"- Legolas se quedó congelado, mientras Boromir se deshacía en disculpas, una elfa criada por Gandalf y Galadriel, era algo extraño, demasiado extraño, pero si aquellas eran sus tierras, probablemente pudiera averiguar más de la identidad de aquella elfa de ojos de plata, poco minutos después llegaron a un arroyo

"El Nimrodel!- anunció sonriente- tantas veces se ha cantado sobre él en el norte, vamos, crucemos, dejemos que el agua nos moje los pies, pues es bien sabido que esta agua cura la fatiga"- comenzó a quitarse las botas y descubrió a Isilwen sentada a su lado imitándolo

"Vamos, no se preocupen- alentó la joven a los hobbits que los contemplaban inseguros- el arroyo no es muy profundo, a lo sumo puede llegarles poco mas arriba de las rodillas, además es más seguro descansar del otro lado, ya no hay puentes, se destruyeron cuando yo era una niña, para mantener alejados a los que no son bienvenidos"-

Legolas sintió una cálida sensación cuando aquellas aguas acariciaron sus pies, todos sus dolores, tristezas, parecieron perderse corriente abajo, volver a Lorien no había sido tan malo después de todo, pero era simplemente el principio. Una vez del otro lado se permitieron un pequeño momento de descanso, y para comer unos bocados, conversaban animados, mientras Isilwen y él relataban diversas historias sobre aquel mágico reino dorado, un pequeño momento de silencio repentino permitió oír el canto de la pequeña cascada

"La voz de Nimrodel"- comentó la elfa con un extraño brillo en los ojos, fue entonces, cuando incluso para su propia sorpresa, Legolas comenzó a cantar

"Había en otro tiempo una doncella élfica

una estrella que brillaba en el día,

de manto blanco recamado en oro

y zapatos de plata gris

"Tenia una estrella en la frente,- la dulce voz de Isilwen se unió a la suya, deleitándolo con su armonía-una luz en los cabellos,

como el sol en las ramas de oro

de Lórien la bella"-Así cantaron ambos, juntos, aquella triste canción de un amor fallido, la Balada de Nimrodel; sus voces eran dulces y claras, armoniosas

"podría quedarme oyéndolos durante horas"- anunció Frodo cuando terminaron la canción- "sus voces alegran el corazón y alientan el alma, aún cuando sea una canción tan triste como esa"- ambos elfos sonrieron agradecidos, e Isilwen le dio un beso en la frente

"Los que reconstruyen mi corazón son amigos como ustedes"- aseguró ella con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie- "Pero lo mejor será continuar nuestro camino, no es bueno retrazarnos en las afueras del bosque con los orcos persiguiéndonos"- caminaron durante varias horas, mientras el príncipe se preguntaba, una y otra vez por ese extraño sentimiento que le producía ver al hobbit tan cerca de su elfa

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

"Subiré- anunció Legolas sonriendo decidido a trepar aquel árbol- así podré ver si nos persiguen, o algún lugar seguro para descansar"

"Pero..."- quise explicar

"Subiré"- me interrumpió, me encogí de hombros, buen susto se llevaría

"_Daró!"-_ anunció la voz de guardia, a lo que Legolas cayó pesadamente al suelo, con agilidad se levantó, aplastando su cuerpo contra el árbol

"Quietos todos!"- nos anunció, en un susurro, mientras no pude resistir más la carcajada, y al parecer mis amigos de arriba tampoco

"_Haldir baja de ahí_- le anuncié entre risas- _no te hagas el payaso, que el papel de elfo bravo no te queda para nada!"_

"_Lo mejor será que ustedes suban, traé al portador y al príncipe con vos, para ponernos de acuerdo"- _me pidió desde arriba

"Son elfos?"- quiso saber Sam

"Por supuesto que lo son, incluso uno de ellos es mi mejor amigo"- le conté- "quieren que suba con Frodo y Legolas, los demás esperen aquí"

"Sabías que aquí había un flet de guardias?"- preguntó Aragorn confundido, mientras asentí con la cabeza- "porque no nos avisaste?"

"Porque no me dieron tiempo"- me excusé, además porque me encantó la cara de pánico del principito, pensé sonriendo- "Sube primero Frodo, nosotros te seguimos"- vi al hobbit obedecer sonriente, pero Legolas me contempló molesto

"_Haldir me las pagará"-_ bufó el elfo subiendo detrás de mí- _estas segura que es él quien está ahí arriba?"_

"_Si, estamos en enero, Haldir todos los años vigila en esta zona para enero, y Morwë se pone de un humor terrible- _reí_- no sabía que se conocían"_

"_Larga historia"-_ concluyó mientras llegábamos a la plataforma

"_Es bueno verte de nuevo"_- dijo Haldir sonriendo dando un cálido abrazo al príncipe- _700 años sin una visita son demasiados, y tú-_ ahora volteándose hacia mí- _todavía me debes ese pastel de almendras que tanto me gusta"_

"Haldir, estamos en medio de algo importante"- le anuncié señalando a Frodo, que nos contemplaba confundido, en el instante en que Rúmil y Orophin llegaron a mi lado para hacer una reverencia

"Es verdad, lo siento- se excusó con Frodo que no hizo más que reír- sabíamos de su llegada por los mensajeros de Lord Elrond, nunca habíamos visto antes a un mediano, pero traes a grandes amigos de nuestro pueblo por compañía- le indicó- los ayudaremos, pero esta noche deben permanecer aquí, cuantos son?"- Legolas y yo nos miramos de soslayo, intentando descubrir la mejor forma de decir aquello

"somos nueve"- explicó el príncipe dudoso- "nosotros, cuatro hobbits y dos hombres, uno ellos es Aragorn, hijo de Anathor"

"Solo estas mencionando a ocho"- le aseguró Haldir con mirada traviesa, apostaba mi cabeza a que lo que seguía no le gustaría en absoluto al general de Lorien

"El noveno es un enano"- anuncié, descubriendo los colores que comenzaban a subirse a la cara de mi amigo- "pero no te preocupes, que es una gran persona, y de la confianza de Elrond"- le aseguré, finalmente suspiró resignado

"Un enano en Lorien, en verdad estamos en tiempos desesperados"- nos informó- "esto es lo que haré, ustedes dos me darán cuenta de él, pero cruzará Lorien con los ojos vendados"- lo miré molesta, pero sabía que no teníamos posibilidad de insistir- "En el árbol siguiente hay otro talán, que los hobbits vengan a este, ustedes serán los responsables de lo que ocurra en el otro"- ambos asentimos en silencio, y bajamos con los demás para notificarles lo ocurrido

"No, no y no- protestó Gimly meneando la cabeza- me niego rotundamente a marchar con los ojos vendados, prefiero regresar a mi tierra donde se confía en mí"

"No podrías regresar- le explicó Haldir comenzando a molestarse, había sido una noche dura, los orcos habían entrado al bosque persiguiéndonos, y al amanecer debimos continuar la marcha- varias flechas te atravesarían en cuanto pusieras un pie del otro lado del río"- Gimly seguía decidido a no marchar vendado, y según mi criterio tenía razón

"Malditos enanos, que testarudos son!"- bufó Legolas a punto de perder la paciencia

"Gimly tiene razón en estar en desacuerdo- intentó mediar el siempre serio Aragorn- lo justo sería que nos vendaran a todos, al fin y al cabo somos una comunidad"- los demás asintieron en silencio

"Yo no iré vendado, soy un elfo y hermano aquí- espetó Legolas incrédulo- además ya conozco el bosque, por lo que sería ridículo"- puse los ojos en blanco

"Y ahora diremos, malditos elfos, que testarudos son!"- se le burló Aragorn con cinismo

"Ven Haldir, véndame a mi primero"- pedí

"Pero Isilwen tu naciste aquí"- murmuró sin comprender

"Justamente, alguien aquí debe dar el ejemplo"

**Mil perdones de nuevo por el retraso, para ser sincera, terminé mis examenes el viernes y mi cabeza se tomó unos días de descanso antes de comenzar con cualquier tipo de proceso mental serio, por lo que acá les dejo este capi, espero que les guste, a partir de ahora la historia va a dar un vuelco bastante interesante, espero que lo disfruten y no les cuesta mucho apretar el botoncito de ahí abajo y dejarme un review (ojos de cachorrito) porfis! YA estoy de regreso! y pasé mis examenes:D**

**Andraya TheLat:** supongo que Gandalf si o si tenía que caer, pero no hay de que preocuparse por ello, eso va a obligar a nuestra protagonista a madurar de golpe (se le fue papá Gandalf) por lo que es un hecho bastante importante en este fic. En cuanto a Leggy, el pobrecito se va a llevar varias sorpresas, y en los próximos capis, va a tener que pensar muchas cosas, jejjejej, me deleito de pensar el lío que va a tener el pobrecito en la cabeza :P, espero que disfrutes del capi, nos leemos pronto!

** LITEL GANDALF: **supongo que la muerte deGAndalf fue algo que nos traumo a todos bastante al leer el libro, personalmente me eche a llorar como buena cría que era (mi tío me leía un capitulo del libro a los 5 años en lugar de un cuento antes de dormir) y no me calmé hasta que me hiperjuró que se había muerto de mentiritas, pero en esta historia la "muerte" de Gandalf tiene un significado muy importante porque obliga a Isilwen a ser responsable de si misma por primera vez y la obliga a controlarse frente a los demás, porque no quiere meter la pata :p Me alegro que te gustara el capi, espero sea igual con este, nos leemos pronto-!

** chibi tenshi:** me alegra que te guste mi historia, siempre es bueno ver que hay alguien más que disfruta de lo que escribo, gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capi, nos leemos pronto!

**KeLpIeenoch:** El pobre Leggy va a sufrir más de un revez en los próximos capis, va a tener que pensar varias cositas antes de poder llegar a una buena relación con Isilwen, y lo primero sería aceptar sus sentimintos, pero eso no es tan facil, en cuanto a los celos de Frodo, va a tenerlos por un buen rato, al menos hasta descubrir el porque de esa extraña relacion que tiene con la elfa. ahhhh el pobre principito se va a llevar más de una sorpresa, espero que disfrutes de este capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Nebriniel:** supongo que ya era hora de que Isilwen le pusiera los puntos sobre las ies al elfito, no es el tipo de chicas que se cayen las cosas, y Legolas va a pensar mucho en los próximos capítulos en las palabras de la chica, en cuanto a Gandalf, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, pero eso le dará a Isilwen la obligación de madurar y aprender a decidir por sí misma, preparandola para su misión, me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior, espero que tambien disfrutes este, nos leemos pronto!

**Ely-chan:** Esty totalmente de acuerdo, no hay nada mejor que una buena tortura psicológica, y para eso las mujeres somos expertas, Legolas tuvo muchos problemas para controlarse despues de eso, jejjeje, en cuanto a Boromir, e´l simplemente busca ser caballeroso, pero se encontró con una chica a la que eso le cae de la patada, además, anda de baboso, cosa que lo pone por demás de odioso, pero me parece la contraparte genial con el elfito tarado que lo único que hace es meter la pata. Y Gandalf... su "muerte" obligará a Isilwen a madurar de golpe, y aceptar un par de responsabilidades de las que venía escapando, los próximos capis serán dificiles tanto para ella como para Leggy, muchos recuerdos, dudas y miedos van a andar dando vueltas por ahí. Espero que te guste este capi, tanto como el anterior, nos leemos pronto!


	11. encuentros en el Bosque de Oro

**Un anillo**

Capítulo 11: Encuentros en el Bosque de Oro

Suspire aliviada cuando finalmente tuvimos la ciudad frente a nosotros, gracias a los Valar, no habíamos marchado más que unas horas vendados, cuando llegó un mensaje de Galadriel, dando autorización a Gimly, marchábamos, tranquilos, y podía ver la fascinación en los ojos de algunos de los miembros de la comunidad

"La belleza de este lugar solo es comparable con la vuestra Lady Isilwen"- comentó el siempre caballeroso Boromir, llegando a mi lado, sin percatarse de la mirada asesina de Haldir que nos seguía de cerca, no pude evitar reir, y lo dejé alcanzarnos

"Al parecer te hiciste muy amigo del príncipe de las cabezas huecas"- le comenté haciendo referencia a Legolas

"Jovencita, esa no es forma de tratar al príncipe del Bosque Negro"- me espetó con un tono que hacía años no le oía

"Ya, pero él cree que soy pésima con el arco y la espada, y que no se pelear naditas"- expliqué para ver con deleite como el Galadrim comenzaba a perder la compostura

"Es la verdad tuviste más suerte que otra cosa"- bufó el sinda que al parecer estaba escuchando nuestra conversación

"Yo mismo la entrené"- anunció Haldir, en el instante en que la cara de Legolas se desfiguraba a causa de la sorpresa, sabía muy bien que ese era uno de los mejores arqueros del reino- "Y es una de mis mejores discípulas"

"Yo no creo que sea tan buena"- susurró Legolas intentando salir de aquello con la frente en alto

"Probémoslo entonces- murmuré traviesa- un concurso de arquería, si yo gano vas a tener que tragarte tus palabras y admitir públicamente que sos el idiota que todos sabemos que sos"

"Y si yo gano que?"- me espetó desafiante, me encogí de hombros- "muy bien acepto, pero si yo gano, cosa que pasará, vos vas a tener que trabajar para mí durante cinco años en el bosque"- lo miré extrañada, para que quería tener que aguantarme por cinco años más? espero que no para hacer conmigo lo que con tantas otras, de todas formas no iba a perder

"Acepto- exclamé sonriente para luego adelantarme al lugar en que estaba Frodo- espero que estés listo para perder"

"Esto si que va a ser fácil"- anunció Legolas

"Amigo, ella te va a pasar por encima"- le advirtió Haldir divertido

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Legolas sonrió para sí, aquello sería muy fácil, podía ganarle a una chica con el arco, eso era seguro, y después podría disfrutar de su compañía durante cinco años, y con algo de suerte toda la eternidad, lo había meditado mucho, incluso hasta le había costado creerlo en un principio, pero estaba algo más que interesado por ella, incluso podría llegar a decirse enamorado, sería el aire del bosque tal vez lo que lo ponía de esa forma? Allí había conocido a Tinwel, y le había entregado su corazón, allí también, junto a las cantarinas aguas del Nimrodel, entonando una triste canción de amor había descubierto su corazón latir acelerado, por la bella imagen de Isilwen cantando a su lado, no habían tenido un buen comienzo, y esas discusiones eran las que más lo habían conquistado, ella era hechizadamente hermosa, capaz de conquistar a cualquiera con una de sus maravillosas y profundas miradas, pero aún más magnífica era su personalidad fuerte, decidida, dispuesta a ir contra todos por sus creencias, y estaba seguro que así lo había hecho para poder viajar con Gandalf, tan valiente, tan íntegra, increíblemente centrada en tierra, pero con aquellos ojos que le brindaban la luna misma, no sería tan idiota como para perderla, no podía permitirlo, y aunque solo fuera discutiendo, ella estaba a su lado

Sin darse cuenta siquiera se adentraron en la ciudad, todo permanecía tal y como lo recordaba, el tiempo nunca transcurría en la hermosa Lothlorien.

"Iré primero- anunció Haldir una vez que llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban al talán en que se encontraban el Señor y la Dama- que luego venga Frodo, y Legolas con él, los demás pueden subir en el orden que deseen, Isilwen, tu sube al final, para ayudar a quienes se retracen, es una subida larga, para quienes no están acostumbrados"- así hicieron, y para su sorpresa, Legolas se encontró por primera vez a solas con el portador del anillo

"Este es el lugar más maravilloso que he visto en mi vida"- susurró maravillado el mediano contemplando encantado todo a su alrededor

"Esta es una de las moradas más bellas de mi pueblo, y grandes son el poder de Celeborn y Galadriel en estas tierras"- suspiró, invadido por aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, hermosos, dolorosamente hermosos

"La belleza de Isilwen se explica a la perfección ahora, su hogar, es tan brillante y deslumbrante como ella"- el príncipe lo miró preocupado, sería posible acaso que sus miedos fueran reales?

"Perdona si te parece una indiscreción, pero ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos..."- murmuró intentando parecer lo más neutral e indiferente posible, el hobbit se sonrojó, y rió con aquella frescura que parecía caracterizar a su pueblo

"La belleza pura de Isilwen es algo que salta a la vista, y la luz que ella emana, es para todos un aliento reconfortante, probablemente lo comparta más conmigo porque soy el que más cerca está de la oscuridad, y vos estés demasiado ocupado en incordiarla como para disfrutar de esa energía tan pura que la forma"- le explicó el hobbit con una simpleza pasmosa

"Sabias son tus palabras Frodo, tan sabias como puedo percibir grande tu corazón, para poder aceptar el cariño y el cuidado de la dama que nos acompaña"- Frodo se quedó de piedra, era la primera vez que oía a Legolas llamar a Isilwen dama, ni siquiera una aproximación a ello, siempre se refería a ella en forma despectiva, o irónica, era una pena que su amiga no estuviera con él para escucharlo

Finalmente llegaron hasta la plataforma, el elfo dejó que entrara primero el hobbit

"Bienvenido Frodo, esperamos que el viaje no haya sido fatigoso para ti"- lo recibió Celeborn con una sonrisa acogedora, Legolas entró haciendo una profunda reverencia, hacia aquellos señores por los que sentía un gran respeto

"Mucho a pasado desde tu última visita, Legolas, aún para los nuestros, la tristeza dominaba tu corazón la última vez que nos vimos, y aún existe en él, espero que la luz de Lorien te libre de ese peso, y cure tus heridas"- Aquel comentario de la Dama lo sorprendió, no esperaba que anunciara públicamente algo que para él significaba una de las mayores crisis de su vida, se ubicó junto a Frodo en el lugar que le indicaron, esperando a los demás que poco a poco llegaban a aquel amplio talán.

Tanto Galadriel como Celeborn se adelantaron para abrazar cálidamente a Isilwen una vez que esta cerró la marcha, la Reina del Bosque la contemplaba y revisaba esperando no encontrar ningún rasguño

"Donde está Gandalf?"- preguntó finalmente Celeborn extrañado, contemplando al resto de la comunidad

"El cayó en Moria"- Explicó la joven con tristeza- "enfrentó a un Balrog, estaba demasiado débil, quise detenerlo, pero..."

"No puedes culparte por eso, linda Isilwen- comentó uno de los consejeros acercándose a la joven, Legolas lo reconoció al instante como Elurin- triste es la noticia de la perdida de Mithrandir, pero mil veces más triste aún si nos priva de tu maravillosa sonrisa"- el príncipe del Bosque Negro sintió una terrible patada en el estómago, más aún cuando el joven elfo tomo a la joven de la mano, guiándola hasta su lugar

Entonces la historia fue contada, como los peligros y miedos los habían arrastrado hasta la oscura Khazad-dûm, sus penurias durante el trayecto, el destino del pueblo de Balin, y el trágico final del Istarí. Mientras Aragorn narraba los ojos de Legolas no se separaron de Isilwen un segundo, para su espanto descubrió las múltiples atenciones que Elurin le ofrecía y que la elfa agradecía sonriente. Intentó recordar todo lo que pudo de él, era un elfo joven, probablemente no tuviera más que unos 1200 años, lo que hacía todavía más extraño su lugar en la corte, la última vez que él estuvo allí, no era más que un jovencito de unos 500, por lo que no solía participar de las diversiones de sus "mayores" Ahora se encontraba frente a él un elfo adulto, con el rostro firme y expresión sabia, a pesar de su corta edad, se había ganado un lugar en el consejo; allí, de pie junto a Isilwen, sus casi plateados cabellos contrastaban con el negro profundo del de ella, muy similar al color de los ojos del elfo, que poseían una profundidad incontenible.

"Los ayudaremos en todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, conocemos vuestra misión, pero lo mejor será que descanséis ahora, cargan demasiada pena y dolor sobre vuestros corazones"- anunció la Dama sacándolo de sus pensamientos, luego de la despedida pudo ver como Isilwen se alejaba del brazo de Elurin, probablemente en dirección a su dormitorio, unos elfos los guiaron hasta un claro, donde descansaría la comunidad, y para su sorpresa lo invitaron a él a descansar entre los suyos, asignándole el mismo cuarto que había ocupado tantos años antes. Probablemente esa fuera una señal de la dama, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo interpretarla.

Después de asearse y comer algo, se permitió deambular por el bosque, intentando ordenar los sentimientos que lo invadían, sin desearlo sus pies lo llevaron al lugar que más dulces recuerdos despertaba en su memoria, aquel claro junto al río, en que Tinwel, Haldir, Elrohir y él solían descansar luego de jugar por horas en el agua.

Había querido a Tinwel, la había querido como un primer amor que luego se volvió, desafortunado y amargo, pero con Isilwen era distinto, algo tan grande, tan maravilloso, que no podía contenerlo en su pecho, y si la única forma que tenía de comunicarse con ella era discutiendo, así lo haría; su vida parecía ahora una constante de errores y decepciones, de ilusiones y mentiras, ella había tenido razón cuando le habló de Tinwel, el gran príncipe Legolas no había soportado la decepción, esos siglos había actuado como un niño malcriado al que se le niega la causa de sus caprichos, sin detenerse a pensar a quien dañaba en el proceso, sin evaluar lo que ello podría simbolizar para su futuro, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, las elfas con las que había jugado estaban ahí, en su conciencia, torturándolo con su recuerdo. Probablemente aquello fuera un castigo de los Valar, poner a Isilwen al alcance de su mano, solo para que la vea irse con otro, pues eso era Isilwen para él, solo una creación de la misma Elbereth podría poseer tal gracia, elegancia y perfecta belleza; Elurin probablemente la mereciera millones de veces más que él, pero aún así no se resignaba a perderla, a tener que aceptar verla en los brazos de otro.

Con Tinwel se había transformado en un ser triste y solitario, pero si la perdía a ella, no podía encontrar motivos para seguir en esta vida, algo en su interior no aceptaba dejarla partir, pero a la vez temía lastimarla, no podría amarla como ella en verdad se merecía

"Te amo demasiado como para dejarte partir, pero no creo ser digno siquiera de una de tus sonrisas"- suspiró en voz alta perdiendo la vista en las estrellas

"Qué estas diciendo elfo?" preguntó un preocupado Gimly sacándolo de su concentración

"Qué haces aquí?"- inquirió sorprendido el príncipe del Bosque Negro

"Paseaba un poco, intentado vaciar las penas de mi corazón, pero no esperaba encontrarme con que te me declararas tan abiertamente"- se burló el enano intentando sacar una sonrisa del confundido rostro del elfo

"Si te afeitas la barba podríamos intentarlo"- rió Legolas y Gimly lo siguió con una sonora carcajada

"No necesito ser un genio para vislumbrar la tristeza de tus ojos- dijo el enano con calma- sé que no somos amigos, ni mucho menos, pero sabe que podes contar conmigo"- el sinda sonrió agradecido, no esperaba la sincera preocupación del Gimly por su estado.

"Gracias Gimly, pero poco se puede hacer para ayudar a un corazón tan destruido como el mío, más cuando acabo de darme cuenta que yo he sido el que más daño le ha causado"- confesó- "Ahora entiendo que en aquel momento yo no estaba listo para amar, y me destruí a causa de un cariño y un enamoramiento que no fueron correspondidos"- el hijo de Gloin lo observaba sin entender- "Fue hace unos setecientos años, y la conocí aquí, en Lothlorien..."- y fue así, como sin quererlo, Legolas le contó poco a poco su triste historia, la dulce Tinwel, su rechazo y su "amistad", como había intentado llenar su vida con otras elfas, todo aquello que nunca le había confiado a nadie, que había escondido por el temor al rechazo de los suyos, Gimly lo escuchó atento, sorprendido no solo a causa de lo que el príncipe le contaba, sino porque se lo contara a él, un simple enano, con todas las rivalidades de razas que eso conllevaba.

"En verdad estas muy enamorado de Isilwen"- sentenció finalmente luego de escuchar el relato del sinda- "pero no creo que tengas razón en cuanto a ese elfo, yo estaba allí, y puedo decirte que esa no es la forma en que alguien se comporta al reencontrarse con el ser amado luego de tanto tiempo, por más elfos y estoicos que sean, ella parecía cansada, sus ojos no brillaban frente a él como lo hacen los tuyos en este instante con solo pensarla- un profundo silencio se instaló entre ambos- vamos elfo, que más querés que te diga, anda a buscarla antes de que te parta mi hacha en la cabeza por tarado, porque es lo que te mereces si la dejas ir sin siquiera haberlo intentado"- Legolas sonrió, poniéndose de pie

"Gracias Gimly"- susurro, el enano se encogió de hombros para verlo alejarse

"Y si vuelves a dudar, recuerda mi hacha"- le gritó, el sinda aceptó, su amigo tenía razón, no podría permitirse perderla.

**Al parecer Dios escuchó todos mis ruegos, me tome unos dias de vacaciones! aproveche el fin de semana largo y me juí, llegué anoche, por eso me tardé en actualizar, seee ya se que siempre prometo hacerlo más seguido, pero los estudios me queman las neuronas más de lo que quisiera, de todas formas lo prometido es deuda, y como verán las cosas cambiaron bastante y tenemos un nuevo galan para Isilwen! jejejeje, no creían que les pondría las cosas tan fáciles no? a todo esto, me dio mucha ternura la idea de esa conversación entre Leggy y Gimly, el libro cuenta que a partir de su llegada a Lorien comienzan a llevarse mejor, pero no dicen porqué, y me pareció que el tema venía justo Espero que les guste este capi, es bastante mas meloso que los anteriores**

**Hada**: las chicas SIEMPRE vamos a ser más maduras que los chicos, como veras las cosas se complican bastante, pero estos dos ya van a llevarse algo mejor, son demasiado orgullosos como para agachar la cabeza, pero en el próximo capi habrá más cambios todavía, espero que estes bien, saludis, nos leemos pronto!

**Nebriniel:** me alegra que te guste mi historia, es verdad que lo de la venda es muy injusto, pero el pobre Haldir sigue las leyes de su pueblo, y leggy es un cabezota terrible con ese tema, pero afortunadamente en este capi, como vimos hace las paces con el enano:D en cuanto a la historia... más que un vuelco yo diría que pasó un torbellino, porque a nuestro elfito le cayeron varias fichas en la cabeza, esperemos que esta vez no meta la pata :P (y digo esperemos porque hay varias ideas en mi cabeza para el proximo capi y todavía no me decido:P), de todas formas espero que disfrutes de este capi, nos leemos pronto!

**chibi-tenshi: **creo que Legolas ahora tiene a mas de uno de quien estár celoso, aunque su pequeña charla con Frodo lo dejó más tranquilo, no lo trranquilizó del todo :P como veras las cosas se están complicando con este par, espero que te guste el nuevo capi, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

**LITEL GANDALF:** lamento desalentarte, pero que yo esté peor que vos no signuifica que estes del todo sana :p, jejejjeje, por lo pronto con poquito tiempo libre ya tuvo una buena meditación, (agradezcamos su colaboración a Gimly) jejeje, el próximo capi, va a ser todavía más raro que este, de todas formas espero que disfrutes de él, nos leemos pronto!

** Ely-chan:** seee... Isilwen tuvo que tomar las riendas y dar el ejemplo antes de que esos dos se mataran, pero ahora andan de amiigotes como si nada! (ya sabemos que en mis historias puede pasar cualquier cosa) en cuanto a Legolas en el libro el sí se cayo (al parecer el maestro Tolkien pensó en sus futuros fans que no le dejarían pasar tan rápido al elfito el caerse de los árboles) jejjeje, yo solamente le agregué una linda Isilwen con ganas de hacerle la vida imposible a Leggy, espero que hayas pasado unas maravillosas vacaciones y suerte con el nuevo trabajo! espero disfrutes el capi, nos leemos pronto!

**KeLpIeenoch :** triste? en verdad no creí que lo fuera, un poco melancólico tal vez, pero no un capi triste, ni hablar, salió así solito ( yo no lo hice a propósito) en cuanto a Leggy, como verás está por demás de enganchado, pero el muy lelo tardó en aceptarlo, en cuanto a esa relació con Frodo, este le aclaró un poco, pero todavía hay mucho por contar y este par se guarda un par de secretitos (Frodo es el único que sabe quien es Isilwen) en cuanto a Leggy y Galadriel, todavía no tengo nada definido, pero se aceptan ideas

**Sonia 11:** me alegra que te guste el nuevo capi, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto

** Ninde (x2)**: Bienvenida! me alegra que te guste mi historia, en verdad esos dos son muy lindos discutiendo, me honra el pensar que imprimiste mi historia para leerla en tu casa, es verdad que desfiguré mucho la idea del elfo gallardo, pero esa era la idea, se que no se ajusta a la realidad que planteó Tolkien, pero me pareció un tema interesante para escribir sobre él. Como veras las discuciones y los besos al parecer van llegando a su fin ( nahhh estos dos son unos inmaduros que no se corrigen con nada) pero van a ser distintos, y en cuanto a algo definitivo, uffff... para eso sí que falta mucho, y a pesar de eso no van a dejar de discutir por cualquier estupides que se les ocurra. Esos dos son tal para cual, la diferencia es que Leggy tiene más 1400 años e Isil, 77 :S Puede que te cueste entender algunas cosas del fic, ya que hacen referencia a mi historia anterior (todo lo que se refiere a Tinwel), pero creo que se entiende(al menos medianamente) sin leerlo, el punto es que leggy quedó destrozado, por él mismo... es bueno ver que alguien se preocupe por la redaccion, personalmente es algo que considero primordial para una buena historia (sino no puedo explicar lo que quiero y las ideas que andan revoloteando en mi cerebruto) espero que disfrutes el nuevo capi, gracias por tus reviews!


	12. tu, las estrellas y yo

**Un anillo**

Capítulo 12: Tu, las estrellas y yo

Finalmente me encontraba en aquel bosque que formaba parte primordial de mi corta existencia, luego de darme un refrescante y energizante baño me reuní a comer como siempre lo había hecho con los Señores del Bosque, y una grata compañía se encontraba allí.

"Elurin, no sabía que nos acompañarías a cenar"- comente ubicándome en mi lugar junto a la Dama Blanca, mientras el consejero caballerosamente se puso de pie para ayudar a sentarme

"Lord Celeborn ha sido muy generoso al permitirme sentar en su mesa, en verdad me siento por demás de honrado"- aseguró volviendo a su silla en el instante en que unos elfos comenzaron a servir la comida

"Quiero tu opinión sobre las noticias que trajo la comunidad, no podemos permanecer impasibles ante lo que ocurre en el exterior del Bosque, el mundo esta cambiando, y nosotros no saldremos indemnes de ello"

"Personalmente no termino de entender cual es la misión de esta comunidad, ni cual es su destino, solo sé que vienen desde Rivendel con la aprobación de Lord Elrond"- explicó el consejero

"Su misión es..."

"Su misión es algo que no debe ser discutido ni mencionado siquiera- interrumpí de pronto a Celeborn- es un secreto, que no debe ser conocido por nadie más que los miembros de la comunidad, quienes decidimos de forma voluntaria ser parte de esto"- para mi sorpresa una sonrisa era lo que asomaba en los labios del Rey del Bosque

"Verdad hay en tus palabras, al parecer has ocupado finalmente el lugar que te corresponde"- susurró Galadriel tomando con dulzura las manos de su esposo y la mía

"No estoy segura de haberlo hecho del todo- expliqué- pero estoy mucho más conciente de él en este momento- descubrí como Elurin nos contemplaba sin comprender- si algo sirve para saciar tu curiosidad te diré nuestro destino- anuncié, el elfo asintió con la cabeza- nos dirigimos a Mordor"- al sus bonitos ojos negros parecían a punto de escaparse de sus cuencas oculares, su piel había palidecido de pronto, y miraba a los Señores del Bosque buscando auxilio

"Eso es una locura"- me espetó- "se están metiendo de lleno en pleno territorio enemigo"

"No es una locura, es nuestra única oportunidad"- le informé- "nos dirigimos a Mordor aunque nuestras vidas se escapen por el camino..."

"Entiendo que ellos se vayan, pero tu perteneces aquí Isilwen, este es tu pueblo, irte con ellos sería un suicidio"- me cortó elevando la voz

"Creo que no sos vos quien puede decidir eso- le expliqué con frialdad, luego dirigiéndome a los Señores agregué- si nos disculpan, creo que Elurin y yo debemos discutir algunas cosas en privado"- ambos asintieron- "con permiso"- salí del comedor en dirección a los jardines, sintiendo como aquel elfo me seguía molesto

"No puedes irte con ellos es una locura, sos una dama, y ellos son guerreros, el que Gandalf te haya criado no te pone en el nivel de ellos"- Casi gritó llegando a mi lado

"Infórmate antes de abrir la boca y decir necedades, soy una experta arquera, y manejo muy bien la espada, y si tanto te preocupa la opinión de Gandalf, él estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que participara en esto"- le expliqué con calma frialdad

"Es que no entendes que no soportaría que te pasara algo en ese viaje- me explicó tomando mi mano, obligando a detener mi marcha- no vayas por favor, no imagino que haría yo sin ti"- lo miré con una media sonrisa, ni el mismo sabía de que hablaba

"No confundas tus sentimientos, Elurin- le pedí- puedo parecer muy hermosa a tus ojos, pero no es amor lo que sientes"

"Como podes hablar así, tan imperturbable ante mis sentimientos"- quiso saber entre frustrado y confundido

"Porque te conozco más de lo que tu mismo te conoces, por eso no puedes mentirme, aunque quieras mentirte a ti mismo- le aclaré- para ti es más importante tu lugar y prestigio en el reino, cosa que subiría mucho estando a mi lado, me consideras bonita, y hecho! Crees que soy la elfa perfecta par tu planeada y estructurada vida, eso no es amor, y yo no voy a resignarme a una vida sin amor a tu lado, al igual que tu soy alguien demasiado ambiciosa como para conformarme con tan poco, pero lo que nos diferencia, es que tu deseas prestigio, y yo anhelo una vida plenamente feliz, y eso es algo que vos no podes darme"- el consejero se quedó estupefacto, de pie en el jardín, mientras yo me alejaba en dirección a un lugar al que sabía perfectamente él no podía seguirme

¿Por qué las cosas siempre tenían que complicarse tanto? Al parecer los Valar se habían puesto de acuerdo en complicar mi existencia tanto como fuera posible. Elurin era un elfo amable, guapo, educado, que se deshacía atenciones y cuidados, el elfo perfecto que cualquiera pudiera desear, y hasta hace poco yo misma había creído hacerlo, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado en mí durante este viaje y esta era una de ellas.

Finalmente había tenido que aceptar mi lugar en este mundo, esa responsabilidad a la que venía escapando durante tanto tiempo, era una elfa joven, sí, pero poseía una labor ante la cuales muchos de los grandes de mi pueblo hubieran palidecido, y si Elurin no podía comprender mi decisión, menos podría amarme por lo que realmente era. Pero además de eso, y aunque me costara admitirlo, existía otro motivo por el que mi enamoramiento hacia él desapareció, y ese motivo era un verdadero dolor de cabeza

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Legolas marchaba con calma, no sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, pero sus pies parecían seguir un camino, guiados por los latidos de su corazón, se encontró en unos maravillosos jardines, que jamás había visto, y oyó entonces aquella dulce melodía

"Quiero dejar todas las palomas

en el cedro de tu alma y todo el beso en tus pies

que dejes de mirarme burlon

se que te estoy dando poco y mucho te pediré

Se la nube sola en mi Pradera

seré tu querido verde y serás sombra en mi mitad

y si ves que mi verde se quema

llueve tu llorosa pena y el verde nuevo se hará

Y que no te vayas un febrero

detrás de aquella bandada azabache hacia el pinar

quiero ser también dueña del cielo y un pinar

pero es preciso que me enseñes a volar

Hazte sol cercano en la distancia

hazte en el recuerdo un leño y quémate en mi interior

no quiero tener más noches frías

mi poder tan sólo en sueños despertarme junto a vos

Que tengamos al rededor nuestro

quien berree nuestros nombres y mucha sombra por dar,

y cuando lleguemos a la tierra

únete conmigo en sabia y así haremos sombra igual

Y que no te vayas un febrero

detrás de aquella bandada azabache hacia el pinar

quiero ser también dueña del cielo y un pinar

pero es preciso que me enseñes a volar"

"Es una bonita canción"- susurró Legolas llegando a su lado, Isilwen lo miró sorprendido

"No deberías estar aquí"- le informó la joven acostada en la hierba – "Es el jardín privado de Galadriel y esta absolutamente prohibido"

"Y que haces aquí entonces?"- quiso saber el sinda sentándose a su lado

"Yo estoy autorizada a venir cuando quiera, aunque no suelo hacerlo a no ser que sea una ocasión especial"

"Y supongo que Elurin se te haya declarado lo es"- murmuró resignado, la joven se volteó a verlo extrañada

"Como lo sabes?"

"Debería ser ciego para no haber notado la forma en que te trataba- explicó con dificultad, le costaba aceptar las palabras que su boca estaban emitiendo- y es obvio que vos le correspondes por lo que acabo de oír, si alguna elfa cantara algo tan hermoso para mí, yo sería el ser más feliz del mundo"

"Pues no, no le correspondo, me pidió que dejara a la comunidad, y eso es algo que no voy a hacer- al oír aquellas palabras una agradable sensación invadió el cuerpo de Legolas, una extraña calidez naciendo desde su pecho, acompasado con aquel alborotado latir de su corazón- no soy la dama que el quiere que sea, no soy un bastón para colgar de su mano como un adorno"

"Disculpa, no creí que fuera así, supongo estarás algo triste"- repuso- "al fin y al cabo ustedes eran..."

"Nada, no éramos absolutamente nada- le explicó la elfa sonriendo, iluminada por la pálida luz de la luna- alguna vez sentiste que alguien quería que fueras algo que no sos?- el sinda asintió en silencio- eso era lo que él quería, atarme a su vida, a sus aspiraciones, pero yo no puedo amar a alguien que me idealiza, el día que me una a un elfo, él deberá aceptarme tal como soy, dejarme ser libre, comprender mis sueños, no asfixiarme con los suyos"

"Nadie podría entender eso mejor que yo, desde la última vez que hablamos, esa mañana en las minas- explicó con dificultad- estuve meditando mucho, y descubrí que todo lo que dijiste era verdad, pero no solo yo usaba a esas elfas para ahogar mis penas, sino que ellas también me usaron a mí como un adorno, me alegra ver que no comentas el mismo error"

"Por fin lo estas superando no?"

"Supongo"- se encogió de hombros, para volver a concentrar su vista en ella, llevaba el largo cabello suelto, sobre los pálidos hombros que el vestido dejaba al descubierto, sus ropas de color verde profundo y ribetes en plata parecían fundirla con el bosque bañado por la luz de la luna, un paisaje delicadamente sublime- "No termino de entender de que tanto se queja Elurin"- susurró con suavidad, como el consejero había permitido que aquella maravillosa elfa se le escapara de las manos? Pero al parecer ella lo interpreto del modo equivocado

"El pretende que yo sea una dama de las que esperan a que lleguen los elfos victoriosos, para servirlos y atenderlos- se quejó casi en tono de burla- yo no soy así"

"Y como sos?"

"Vos deberías saberlo mejor que nadie- rió, y aquella carcajada le sonó al elfo como el más hermoso de los cantos de ruiseñores- sos un especialista en sacar lo peor de mí a flote, aunque algo de razón tenés cuando decís que no soy una dama, yo soy una guerrera"

"No te dejes llevar por todo lo que digo- le corrigió el elfo- pero es demasiado divertido ponerte furiosa, y es un espectáculo que no me gusta perderme por nada, sé que no te hice las cosas muy fáciles en este tiempo, pero en verdad te respeto mucho, demostraste valentía y más sabiduría con tu corta edad que yo con casi 1500 años"- la joven lo miró sonriendo y se dio impulso para levantarse, quedando sentada a su lado

"Confesar eso te dolió mucho no?"- preguntó con ese sarcasmo característico

"No tenés idea, y hay algo más, pero ni sueñes que repita algo de lo que dije o diré, - ella volvió a reír ante la preocupada expresión del elfo- pero no me agradaría que dejaras la comunidad, sos un miembro importante del equipo, todos te queremos mucho y se nos haría difícil seguir sin vos"

"Eso significa que vos también me querés?- preguntó juguetona, con esa sonrisa casi infantil que la delataba antes de cometer una travesura

"Seee"- contestó intentando quitarle importancia

"Yo también te quiero Legolas, cuando te lo propones podes ser muy tratable, hasta podríamos llegar a ser amigos"-amigos? Eso no era lo que él tenía en mente, pero era un comienzo

"Y que hacemos con el concurso de arquería?"- preguntó risueño, él no dudaría un momento en reclamar su premio

"Supongo que con lo de hoy fue suficiente, me va a tocar pensar otra cosa"-rió poniéndose de pie, el príncipe la imitó- "Lo mejor será que vaya a acostarme, es tarde y mañana tengo que vencerte"- le aseguró luego de darle un ligero beso en la mejilla y comenzar a alejarse, cuando estaba a varios metros de él se volteó- ves cuando querés no sos tan troglodita"- Legolas sonrió meneando la cabeza, no cambiaría nunca

"El espejo te espera"- susurró una voz suave a sus espaldas, una vez que Isilwen desapareciera, volteó con lentitud, para descubrir a la dama Blanca frente a él- es por eso que estas aquí Legolas?"-el príncipe la siguió en silencio, y por primera vez en su vida sintió verdadero temor, temor a lo que podría mostrarle el espejo de Galadriel

**Como veran las cosas estan cambiando con estos dos, pero no demasiado, jjejejejej, seee el capi esta algo empalagozo, pero no se preocupen que no será por mucho ;P espero que disfruten el capi, y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Hada:** me sorprende que no puedas leer bien la historia, desde mi pc la veo perfectamente, y la subo en .doc, como lo hice siempre, es extraño, si con este capi sucede lo mismo me avisas y cambio el formato si? en cuanto al fic... seee Legolas por fin se esta comportando como el elfito que es, la relacion d estos dos va a cambiar un poco ahora, pero en cuanto a discuciones y sarcasmos van a seguir a la orden del día, pero algo más cariñosos, por decirlo de alguna forma, me alegra ver que decidiste continuar con tu fic, espero disfrutes este capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Chibi-tenshi: **para ser sincera a mi tambien se me hizo corto, pero la verdad es igual de lafrgo que los demás, la conversación entre LEgolas y Gimly fue mnuy graciosa, me encantó escribirla, como veras, leggy no tiene tiempo de ponerse celoso, pero eso no le queita que pueda pasarle en el futuro (pegar cara de angelito muy falsa) el concurso de arquería será para la próxima, tengo varias ideas en mente, y creo que sera bastante divertido, espero que disfrutes de este capi, nos leemos pronto!

**KeLpIeenoch:** estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo en cuanto a la pequeña charla entre Leggy y Galadriel, pero mmmm no sé aun no estoy segura ( nunca se puede saber lo que saldrá de mi maquiavelica mente) como vez las relaciones entre estos dos elfitos mejoraron bastante con su pequeña charla, pero eso no quita que vayan a incordiarse hasta el fin de sus existencias :P supongo que a partir de ahora podremos llamar a Gimly el consejero amoroso, jejeje, ni hablar, me pareció necesario que el pobre elfito se descargara unpoco y creí que ya que el y Gimly se hacian amigos en lorien... era el tema justo, ni hablar, espero que haysa disfrutado el capi, nos leemos pronto!

**ELy-chan:** no te preocupes, qu Isil siempre supo que Leggy no es malo, sino que esta totalmente traumado, pero eso no le quita que lo haya considerado inaguantable, como veras estos dos si tienen un pequeño sinceramiento, especialmente Legolas que se metió todo el orgullo quien sabe dondem en cuanto al concurso de arquería, Leggy tendrá un grave revez, pero no se lo tomará tan mal, es más va a disfrutar mucho su nuevo castigo:P. Como veras la hcarla con la nona Gala la tendremos en el proximo capi, y es que estos dos van a volver loco a medio bosque! jejjeejje, en cuanto a la división, te va a tocar seguir leyendo, no voy a adelantar eso, porque es algo bastante complicado y ni siquiera yo se bien como plantearlo aún, aunque ya decidí en que grupo estará. No te preocupes por Aragorn que todavía no tengo pensado meterlo en ningun lío, estoy totalmente de acuerdo,es tan dulce como figura paternal! fuera de eso, que bueno que la niña a la que cuidas no te de problemas, cuando yo hice ese trabajo me toco con tres monstruitos y por poco termino psiquiatrica :S ni hablar.. espero te guste este capii, nos leemos pronto!

**Andraya TheLat:** como verás el consejerito no esta dispuesto a dejar a Isilwen partir, pero a nuestra chica le importa un bledo lo que el opine, las cosas van a ponerse bastante divertidas en Lorien despues del torneo de arquería, y sí, la charla entre Gimly y Leggy fue muy linda, ya que tenían que hacerse amigos en Lorien, y Tolkien no especifica cual fue el motivo se los di yo :) a todo esto, no se por que no puedo dejarte review en tu fic argggg... pero dale unas buenas sacudidas a Leggy por idiota de mi parte. Me alegra que te gustaran los capis, saludis, nos leemos pronto


	13. espejos, arcos y celos

Un anillo

Capítulo 13: Espejos, arcos y celos

Legolas suspiró alejando sorprendido su rostro del espejo, las imágenes que ante sus ojos habían desfilado lo habían dejado anonadado, todo aquello era tan sorprendente

"No te fíes del todo en lo que muestra el espejo, pues ve lo que fue, es y lo que puede ser, tu puedes cambiarlo, si modificas tus acciones"- le explicó la Dama Blanca

"Qué puedo hacer para que eso no ocurra? Yo...yo"- quiso saber preocupado, no deseaba aquel futuro en soledad

"Sé que la amas Legolas, la amas más aún de lo que crees- asintió en silencio- escucha mis palabras y no las olvides, pase lo que pase no dejes que ella se vaya, esa será la única forma de que ambos sean felices, no la resignes, lucha por ella, pues muchas dificultades quedan en su camino, Isilwen es mucho más importante de lo que ella misma supone"- aceptó sin comprender del todo, para luego retirarse a su talán cabizbajo

Era una mañana radiante como todas en Lorien, el sol acariciaba mi rostro una vez que me senté en la cama, suspiré, la noche anterior había comenzado como todo un problema para terminar maravillosamente, todavía me sorprendía lo amable y tranquilo que había estado Legolas, ojalá que le durara, me estire felinamente, para desperezarme, me cambié rápido para buscar a los demás miembros de la comunidad, el día anterior los había dejado algo abandonados y me sentía culpable, bajé las escaleras riendo, aún era temprano y con un poco de suerte conseguiría llegar hasta ellos antes que Pippin despierte y darle un buen susto. El hobbit era terriblemente propenso a remolonear sobremanera y durante aquel tiempo había disfrutado diariamente despertándolo, vamos, que no solo me gustaba reírme de Legolas! Pero para mi desgracia alguien me esperaba al pie de las escaleras

"Debemos hablar"- me informó Elurin con tono solemne, puse los ojos en blanco de forma muy poco disimulada, aquel elfo había perdido todo su encanto de un plumazo, para transformarse en un pesado de primera línea.

"No tengo tiempo para esto Elurin, tengo que despertar a mis amigos y ganar un duelo de arquería"- le expliqué tomando camino hacia el lugar donde descansaban mis amigos

"Dime por qué?- me detuvo tomando mi muñeca, obligando a darme la vuelta, lo miré molesta- Es que acaso hay otro?"- bueno, si eso era lo que él quería...

"Sí, lo hay"- mentí ¿mentí? No era algo de lo que estuviera muy segura, pero no estaba para ponerme a analizar esas cosas en ese momento; me solté del brazo y comencé a caminar en sentido contrario al que me dirigía anteriormente, había tomado una decisión, no sería fácil, pero sería la única forma de que el consejero dejara de perseguirme por todo el bosque, golpeé la puerta de aquel talán con fuerza, para que un sorprendido Legolas me abriera

"Ya sé lo que quiero si gano el torneo de esta tarde- indiqué, él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- serás mi prometido"- el pobre elfo abrió los ojos de una forma inconcebible, en verdad creí que se le escaparían esas hermosas bolitas verdes que tenía por ojos- "es una farsa, por el tiempo que estemos en Lorien, para sacarme a Elurin de encima"- le expliqué viendo como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones

"Co... como quieras"- suspiró el elfo extrañado- de todas formas va a tener que ir despidiéndose de ti, porque yo voy a ganar y voy a poder torturarte durante los próximos cinco años en Bosque Negro"- me explicó tomándome del brazo dirigiéndonos escaleras abajo

"Ni creas que lo vas a tener tan fácil- me burlé mientras nos encaminábamos al lugar al que descansaban nuestros amigos- Haldir está preparando todo para esta tarde en jardín junto al río, puesto que ambos somos elfos y tenemos la costumbre de dar en el centro de la diana, cada tres tiros nos alejaremos metros metros más, así hasta ver quien da en el centro de la diana a mayor distancia"- expliqué

"No hay problema va a ser muy fácil pasarte por encima" – me gozó, caminamos riendo, burlándonos el uno al otro hasta llegar al lugar en que se encontraban nuestros amigos

"Estos es una broma o que?"- preguntó Aragorn sorprendido

"Ahhh?...- levantó la cabeza Merry medio dormido- Legolas e Isilwen juntos riendo y tomados del brazo? Naaahhh todavía estoy soñando"- comentó para volver a darse la vuelta y continuar dormitando. El príncipe y yo estallamos en una carcajada, le hice señal de silencio y me acerqué con suavidad a Pip, tomé una pequeña pluma que había encontrado por el camino y comencé a rozar con ella su oreja, comenzó por quitarla molesto, y luego de un buen rato abrió los ojos

"Debí suponer que serías tu"- me increpó, molesto- "no todos somos elfos aquí, y yo personalmente necesito descansar bastante"- me explicó

"Hoy hace un hermoso día en Lothlorien y no me gustaría que Merry y tu se lo perdieran por quedarse remoloneando- anuncié- pensaba invitarlos a jugar al río, pero como esta tan ocupados"

"Al parecer Dama Isilwen se encuentra usted de muy buen humor"- me saludó Boromir llegando a mi lado

"Por supuesto que sí, yo estoy en casa- le expliqué- además ya organicé todo para humillar públicamente a Legolas con el arco"

"Ya te dije que eso no pasará"- me corrigió, a la distancia, al parecer hablaba muy entretenido con Gimly, volví mi vista hacia Frodo

"Que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta?"- lo invité, el hobbit acepto gustoso y conversando salimos de aquella estancia

Legolas había terminado de cambiarse cuando golpearon la puerta ¿quién podría ser tan temprano? No había tenido una buena noche, lo que había contemplado en el espejo lo había dejado preocupado, debía cambiar las cosas cuanto antes, cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar frente a él a la dueña de sus suspiros, con expresión seria le anunció

"Ya sé lo que quiero si gano el torneo de esta tarde- asintió con la cabeza, sería como ella gustara, al fin y al cabo había dado su palabra- serás mi prometido"

Oír aquello había interrumpido su respiración y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por recuperar una acción tan básica- - "es una farsa, por el tiempo que estemos en Lorien, para sacarme a Elurin de encima"- continuó la elfa de ojos de plata, vaya impresión se había llevado, pero... le hubiera gustado que fuera real, no solo una farsa

viendo como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones

"Co... como quieras"- suspiró intentando calmarse- de todas formas va a tener que ir despidiéndose de ti, porque yo voy a ganar y voy a poder torturarte durante los próximos cinco años en Bosque Negro"- discutieron en dirección a la estancia en que descansaban los demás, mientras el elfo analizaba convenientemente si era preferible ganar o perder aquella pequeña apuesta

Finalmente llegaron a la estancia, donde más de uno se sorprendió de verlos llegar juntos, entre risas Isilwen se dedicó a despertar a Pippin, en el momento en que Gimly llegó a su lado

"Veo que las cosas están muy bien"- susurró cómplice el enano

"podría decirse"sonrió en el instante en que oyó a la elfa referirse a su torneo- "Ya te dije que eso no pasará"

"jajajja, al parecer ustedes dos no pierden las mañas!"- rió con ganas el enano mientras el elfo le explicaba mientras caminaban por el bosque, como habían quedado con la organización del "duelo"

"Aunque después de todo no se si me conviene ganar o perder- anunció- al fin y al cabo si gano, ella deberá vivir por cinco años en el Bosque Negro, donde tendré el tiempo suficiente para ver si soy correspondido, pero si pierdo... la idea de simular ser su prometido se me hace demasiado tentadora"

"Es una decisión difícil, personalmente no me gustaría estar en tu lugar"- opinó Gimly contento, la expresión de su amigo parecía totalmente nueva para él, sintió entonces que debía estar ahora frente al verdadero Legolas, aquel que había sido guardado en ese mismo bosque hace tantos años, el Legolas que estaba renaciendo a un nuevo amor

"Creo que ya lo decidí"- le informó de golpe el sinda sacándolo de sus pensamientos- " voy a ganarle y tendrá que vivir en el Bosque Negro, pero como soy muy buen amigo, y no quiero que se sienta mal también voy a ayudarla con el tema de Elurin"- el hijo de Gloin comenzó a reír esa sí que era una buena decisión.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez, y después del almuerzo un considerable número de elfos se habían reunido en el jardín junto al río, al parecer la noticia se había corrido por la ciudad, la joven Dama de la Luna tendría una competencia de arquería con el Príncipe Legolas del Bosque Negro, al parecer un grupo de elfas de distintas familias estaban allí para brindarle su apoyo

"Si compartieran con él más de quince minutos estarían deseando partirle el arco por la cabeza"- le indiqué a Haldir quien permanecía a mi lado, me miró sonriendo y ladeó la cabeza de forma poco convencida- "y para mal de males impuntual"- me quejé, viendo llegar al resto de la comunidad sonriente

"Lista para el reto Isil?"- comentó Pippin observando curioso la altura de mi arco

"Claro que sí Pip, ese elfo verá lo que es desafiarme"

"Este arco es mas largo que el suyo no?"- quiso saber Merry quien ahora revisaba el arco junto a su amigo

"Sí, es un arco de Lorien, son los mejores de entre los reinos élficos- explicó Haldir orgulloso- preparé otro para Legolas para que no este en desventaja a causa del arco"

"Eso si llega"- comenté con sarcasmo viendo a un alborotado grupo de elfas a su alrededor

"Haldir no te parece que le hiciste demasiada publicidad a esto?- comentó finalmente frente a nosotros señalando a sus espaldas, los Señores del Bosque se acomodaron en uno de los bancos del jardín rodeados por su comitiva de consejeros- Acabo de tener una pequeña conversación con Galadriel en cuanto a los términos de la apuesta – susurró a mi oído, de manera que su aliento apenas rozó mi cuello, si seguía así, perdería seguro- esta de acuerdo con todo, incluso con lo del engaño a Elurin, al parecer el niño estuvo moviendo cielo y tierra para que te unas a él"- asentí con preocupación, no creí que el consejero estuviera tan encaprichado conmigo, lo saludé con la cabeza a la distancia, mientras él permanecía de pie junto a Celeborn

"Muy bien, ya saben las reglas, cada tres disparos, si ambos hacen diana moveremos los blancos diez metros, comenzaremos con una distancia de doscientos"- ambos asentimos en silencio preparando nuestros arcos, disparé primero, por ser una dama, y las tres flechas acertaron a la perfección, al igual Legolas, así una y otra vez, hasta llegar a los trescientos, mis tres flechas cantaron su melodía, a la perfección casi guiadas por el viento se clavaron en el centro de la diana, pero las de Legolas no lo hicieron así, por escasos centímetros se encontraban fuera, así nos lo indicó el color rojo de la bandera que levantó uno de los elfos encargado de trasladar los blancos

"Decías?"- pregunté soberbia, podía escuchar los comentarios de asombro y decepción por parte de algunos de los espectadores, el príncipe me miró molesto, no le gustaba perder, y esta vez no solo lo había hecho públicamente, sino que con una chica, y como si fuera poco, en lo que todo el mundo consideraba su especialidad

"Lo admito, me ganaste"- murmuró molesto, en el instante en que los miembros de la comunidad comenzaban a rodearnos, luego de las felicitaciones susurré- los voy dejando, y ya saben , no vuelvan a desafiarme"- pude sentir la furia en los encendidos ojos de Legolas, antes de voltear en dirección a mi dormitorio

"No que ibas a ganarle?"- preguntó Gimly confundido

"Disparé como para hacerlo"- le explicó Legolas con frustración

Caminé con calma por los distintos jardines del bosque, con una sonrisa recordé la contenida frustración de Legolas momentos antes, en ese instante sentí una extraña presencia tras de mí, me observaba amenazante, sin dudarlo me giré para enfrentarlo y descubrí a Elurin, había en él algo que nunca antes había visto, furia, ira

"Todo esto lo hiciste para demostrarme que podías cuidarte no es así?"- me espetó furibundo, tomando mi muñeca

"No, Legolas y yo teníamos una apuesta- le expliqué con frialdad, desafiándolo- no todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor Elurin"

"Una verdadera dama no hace esas cosas, obedece, y cumple lo que su esposo le ordena"- me anunció, casi levantándome del suelo por la muñeca, estaba a punto de propinarle una buena patada cuando ocurrió algo que no podría haber imaginado, Legolas llegó hasta allí y en dos movimientos había tomado al consejero por el cuello, obligándolo a soltarme, una vez que estuve libre lo soltó, y advirtió con mirada fiera

"Esa no es el modo de tratar a una dama, vuelve a ponerle un dedo encima, y vas a verme en verdad furioso"

"Este no es tu problema príncipe- le gritó iracundo- no tenés nada que ver con esto"

"Sí Isilwen esta metida en eso, yo también lo estoy- susurró con suavidad abrazándome, pude ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos en el momento en que acarició mi cabello y besó mi frente- es que acaso no sabías que estamos comprometidos?"- Elurin nos miró incrédulos, sin más Legolas tomó mi mano para sacarme de allí

"Ni siquiera pudiste conservar a una media elfa, menos lo podrás hacer con una gran dama como ella"- le escupió el consejero, Legolas se volteó de Golpe y le propinó una terrible punteada en el estómago que dejó Galadrim desmayado

"Ese si que fue un buen golpe"- murmuré mientras nos alejábamos

"Se lo merecía"


	14. preparando la partida

**Un anillo**

Capítulo 14: Preparando la partida

Legolas suspiró, marchaba cabizbajo, con la tristeza dibujada en su cara; acababa de dejar a Isilwen con Boromir, luego de pasarse el día jugando aquel juego que, contra todo lo que esperaba, estaba a punto de destrozarlo. En las últimas semanas había acompañado a la elfa por todo el bosque, había disfrutado de su compañía en los jardines, incluso había llegado a besarla fugazmente una tarde en la que al parecer Elurin se había propuesto seguirlos, pero aquella cercanía no valía nada, era un simple juego, que acabaría una vez fuera del Bosque, por más que se esforzara no encontraba la forma correcta de decirle a su amada sus verdaderos sentimientos, temía, ella era la única que sabía lo que él había hecho con tantas otras, y ¿ quien querría a alguien así¿cómo sabría ella que esta vez sería diferente? Mil ideas poblaban su cabeza, y no estaba muy seguro de que camino seguir

"Esos son los pasos de un ser desesperanzado"- comentó Aragorn detrás de él, Legolas se giro para observarlo, ni siquiera había notado su presencia, el montaraz descansaba sentado bajo un árbol, fumando tranquilo su pipa, a su lado acostados entre la hierba se encontraban los hobbits y Gimly quien se puso de pie para recibirlo, el príncipe intentó sonreír, pero sus compañeros no le dieron tiempo

"Por que no nos cuentas que es lo que te traes ahora elfo?"- le preguntó Gimly con una sonrisa, no le gustaba ver así a su amigo

"No es nada no se preocupen"- suspiró intentando quitarle importancia al asunto

"Seee supongo que el que Isilwen te traiga loco no es nada importante"- comentó con sarcasmo Pippin largando una bocanada de humo desde su pipa, el elfo lo miro sorprendido

"Gimly..."- bufó por lo bajo

"No necesitamos que él nos lo diga para darnos cuenta- suspiró Frodo- digamos que tu papel de prometido sale de maravilla"- el sinda no tuvo más opción que suspirar resignado, al fin y al cabo eran una comunidad, debían dejar los secretos de lado

"En verdad estoy absoluta e irremediablemente enamorado de Isilwen- aceptó-estoy rendido a sus pies, soy esclavo de sus ojos y preso de su sonrisa, nunca había sentido algo así, y no se como reaccionar"

"Si que te pegó grave"- replicó Aragorn dándole una palmada en la espalda

"Pero... no se suponía que te caía mal?"- preguntó Merry confundido

"Ahhh después dicen que yo soy el despistado – suspiró resignado Pippin- eso era porque no quería aceptar sus sentimientos, la trataba mal porque tenía miedo a aceptar que la amaba y salir lastimado"

"Yo mismo no podría describirlo mejor"- aceptó

"Y qué estas esperando para decírselo?"- le increpó Frodo frustrado

"Estoy de acuerdo, no es que sea un gran experto, pero si no se lo dices no creo que puedas estar con ella"- aceptó Sam, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse al ver como lo observaban sorprendidos, se encogió de hombros- "Al menos eso es lo que siempre me dice el Señor Frodo cuando veo a Rosita"- todos comenzaron a reir

"Isil nunca se atreverá a dar el primer paso Legolas"- le advirtió el portador, el príncipe le observó sorprendido ¿en verdad creían que tenía oportunidades?

"Hay demasiadas cosas que me lo impiden Frodo- suspiró con resignación- créanme si les digo que no soy el mejor elfo del mundo, no la merezco, no soy digno de ella"- Aragorn abrió los ojos sorprendido, entonces debía ser verdad, hace algunos años había escuchado rumores de la desordenada vida que llevaba su amigo, jamás los había creído, pero ahora comprendía que ese sería el único motivo que podría detener a un gran príncipe como él a cortejar a la elfa, le palmeó la espalda con disimulo, intentando reconfortarlo

"Legolas- carraspeó Frodo risueño- yo no dije que Isilwen no te aceptara, dije que no daría el primer paso"- el sinda lo miró con los ojos como platos, si había alguien que conociera a la joven ese alguien era Frodo, quien casualmente era quien más lo alentaba, pero ¿por qué?

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, en el que Legolas meditó aquellas palabras, finalmente suspiró, al sentir un pequeño codazo por parte de Gimly

"No lo sé, estoy demasiado confundido"

"Vives confundido"- le anunció una voz femenina a sus espaldas, así que por eso había sido el codazo, sintió que todos los colores pasaban por su cara al descubrir a Isilwen de pié junto a Boromir

"De que hablaban?"- preguntó el Gondoriano mientras ambos llegaban junto al resto del grupo

"Legolas todavía no acepta que la dama aquí presente le haya vencido con el arco"- apresuró Gimly para sacarlos del paso, la joven rió entusiasmada y se sentó junto al elfo

"De haberlo sabido y ni siquiera te proponía lo de la apuesta- Legolas fulminó con la mirada al enano quien intentaba ahogar una carcajada- no sabía que quedarías tan traumado"

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

La caminata con Boromir había sido por demás de aburrida, al parecer el gondoriano no desistía en su intención de conquistarme, pero si tenía que elegir a alguien con quien pasar por el bosque mil veces prefería a Legolas, aunque nos pasáramos discutiendo la mitad del viaje, la verdad es que seguíamos discutiendo tanto o más que antes, pero ahora era simple y sencillamente para fastidiarnos, era genial sacarlo de quicio.

Para mi fortuna la tortura terminó pronto, vi frente a mí al resto de la comunidad reunida, al parecer estaban conversando sobre algo que no pude distinguir debido a la persistente cháchara de Boromir en cuanto a lo excelente e importante guerrero que lo consideraban en su pueblo.

Cuando finalmente llegamos junto al resto me llevé una buena sorpresa, se estaban burlando de él! Y sin mí! Esos sí que son malos amigos, el elfo estaba a punto de lanzar uno de sus filosos comentarios cuando Elurin llegó a nuestro lado con una sonrisa maliciosa

"Al parecer finalmente encuentro a la afamada comunidad- murmuró en tono bífido, pude sentir su mirada clavada en mí y tuve que sujetar el brazo de Legolas quien estaba a punto de parase para sentarlo a él de un golpe- debo decir mi querida Isilwen que tu círculo de amistades ha decaído mucho últimamente, espero que te des cuenta antes de que sea tarde"- esta vez fue Legolas el que apretó mi mano para que no lo matara, pero podía sentir mi aura demasiado molesta, intenté calmarme antes de que aquello se me fuera de las manos, sin Gandalf a mi lado me había prometido controlar mis poderes y no darme a conocer antes de tiempo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos un gélido viento comenzó a recorrer Lothlorien

"A que se debe tu presencia"- comenté intentando disipar mi energía- "Porque nadie te obliga a estar con los que consideras desagradables, nunca te pedí tu opinión sobre mis compañías y no tengo porque hacerlo"

"Lord Celeborn te espera a ti y a** ese** en media hora"- desde aquel encuentro luego del concurso de arquería el consejero no pronunciaba el nombre de Legolas, celos? Talvez. Ignorándolo por completo me puse de pié ayudada por el príncipe para despedirnos de nuestros amigos para acudir a las estancias del Señor del Bosque de Oro

La reunión, si así podía llamársele, era más que nada para satisfacer la curiosidad Celeborn sobre el estado de la comunidad, y preguntarnos sobre los planes que teníamos para el futuro, como de eso sabíamos poco creímos que lo mejor sería que durante la noche nos reuniéramos de nuevo, esta vez con toda la comunidad para ponernos de acuerdo

"Querés dar una vuelta?- me ofreció el sinda- este es tu pueblo, y todo indica que nos marcharemos pronto"- asentí gustosa, el sol estaba despidiéndose abriendo paso a una espléndida noche, finalmente llegamos hasta un magnífico jardín que conocía a la perfección, un gigantesco mallorn se erguía en el centro, puede que el elfo no lo supiera, pero me había conducido a mi lugar favorito en todo Lorien

"Ven"- comenté tirando de su mano y echando a correr, una vez que llegamos frente al árbol me acosté sobre una de sus inmensas raíces, el claro se encontraba elevado sobre el resto de la ciudad, en una pequeña colina, por lo que desde allí pudimos contemplar como la cobriza luz del atardecer bañaba la ciudad

"Es hermoso"- susurró Legolas sentado a mi lado, sin apartar la vista del paisaje, un dulce silencio inundó el lugar, en ese momento no necesitamos palabras.

El sol ya había oculto su rostro cuando el sinda a mi lado se puso de pie, sabía perfectamente que teníamos una reunión, y no debíamos llegar tarde, pero mi corazón se llenó de pesar cuando lo vi frente a mí con la mano extendida, la tomé con suavidad, y sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial, en un movimiento atrajo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y me beso, con tanta ternura y calidez como no lo había hecho nunca, sentí mi corazón latir apresurado, demasiado apresurado

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Legolas abrió los ojos sorprendido Isilwen parecía haberse desmayado entre sus brazos, la joven respiraba en forma dificultosa, no terminaba de comprenderlo, segundos antes habían estado besándose y ahora ella... intento calmarse, la levantó en brazos para llevarla en busca de ayuda, al llegar a la ciudad varios elfos se arremolinaron a su alrededor preocupados, la desencajada expresión del príncipe lo decía todo, algo le había pasado a la joven elfa que descansaba en sus brazos

"Por aquí"- le indicó una elfa de largos cabellos dorados y mirada cristalina. Poco después se encontraban en una pequeña habitación que era a todas vistas una especie de enfermería

"Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" preguntó un elfo de expresión seria en el instante en que depositaba a Isilwen en la cama

"Se desmayó de la nada"- explicó Legolas con desesperación- "estará bien?"

"Espero que sí, pero para eso necesito revisarla, necesito que espere afuera"- el sinda aceptó en silencio, no del todo seguro con aquella decisión, una vez afuera lo descubrió, aquel probablemente se tratara de un puesto de guardia, en las afueras de la ciudad, en verdad no recordaba haber caminado tanto.

Suspiró molesto, angustiado, como era posible que esto ocurriera, cuando finalmente había ocurrido, cuando estaba decidido a confesarle su amor y había podido degustar con total libertad el sabor de aquellos labios, porque contra lo esperado, ella había reaccionado cariñosamente ante aquel beso, dejándose arrullar entre sus brazos, si algo le ocurría a su elfa no lo soportaría, no de nuevo.

Cabizbajo y sumido en un mar de pensamientos lo encontró aquel guardia, venía a caballo, con u mensaje para él

"Mi Señor la Dama Galadriel y Lord Celeborn me enviaron a buscarle, lo esperan en el palacio"- el guardia desmontó, indicándole a Legolas que utilizara el caballo, el príncipe negó con la cabeza

"Decidle por favor a la Dama Blanca que Lady Isilwen se ha desmayado, hasta que no se recupere no me iré de aquí"

"Ella ya lo sabe mi Señor- anunció dirigiéndose al lugar en que descansaba la joven- tengo orden de trasladar a la Dama de la Luna al palacio, Lady Galadriel quiere hacerse cargo de su recuperación, adelántese usted, para comunicar su estado"- Legolas no tuvo más opción que obedecer, y montó, para alejarse a toda velocidad en dirección al palacio

"Te tardaste, elfo"- se quejó Gimly con evidente disgusto

"Isilwen se desmayó, estaba con ella cuando llegó el mensajero"- explicó consternado

"Entonces por qué no estas con ella!"- le espetó el enano

"porque yo mandé a que la traigan hacia acá"- interrumpió con voz calma Celeborn- "mi esposa esta preparando todo para hacerse cargo ella misma de su estado, al parecer tiene una idea de que puede haberse tratado su desmayo"

"pero ella está bien?"- inquirió Frodo con preocupación, Legolas se encogió de hombros sin poder dar explicación alguna

"Eso lo sabremos pronto- indicó el Señor del Bosque- pero dudo que sea algo grave, por lo pronto ustedes tienen una misión, y en eso debemos concentrarnos"

"Pero..."- intentó protestar Legolas

"Si Isilwen se encontrara bien lo que menos querría sería que se retrazaran por su causa, es mejor decidirlo antes de partir, estoy segura estará de acuerdo"- Celeborn parecía bastante decidido a impedir que la comunidad retrazara su marcha, Legolas agachó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, sin poder evitar sentir un amargo sabor en la boca

"No hemos decidido aún que curso seguiremos- anunció Aragorn- No sé que pensaba hacer Gandalf más allá de Lorien, pero en este momento nos haría falta su consejo"

"No olviden que Gandalf dejó una discípula y muy bien entrenada, no dudes Aragorn en consultar a Isilwen en tus indecisiones"- le explicó Celeborn- "Si algo puedo aconsejarles es que tengáis en cuenta el Río Grande, ya que no puede cruzarse entre Lorien y Gondor a menos que sea en barco, yo puedo proveerlos de embarcaciones si así lo desean, pero debe saber que tarde o temprano deberán abandonarlas"

"Grandes son los favores del Señor y la Dama con nuestra comunidad- agradeció educadamente Aragorn- esperamos poder ser dignos de vuestra ayuda"

"su misión amerita toda la ayuda que podamos daros, si todo esta listo podrán partir mañana, pues temo que se ya se han demorado demasiado"

"Pero Isilwen?"- preguntó con preocupación Legolas, en nombre de todos

"Ella partirá mañana"- le indicó la Dama Galadriel entrando en la habitación- "Isilwen estará lista para partir con la comunidad"- todos asintieron en silencio, para despedirse y marchar en dirección al dormitorio común

**Les juro que todo esto tiene una explicación, see ya se que me mataran por desmayar a Isil en ese momento, pero, piensen en que no podran saber el final de la historia si lo hacen, como en el capi anterior no pude contestar sus reviews, aquí les dejo las respuestas se ambos capis, y (ayanami jugando con los dedos con cara de nena muyyy buena) si ne dejan un review me hacen muy muy feliz :) espero que disfruten del nuevo capi!**

**Ahhh me olvidaba, la cancion del capi 12 (tarde me acuerdo) se llama Canción del Pinar, y es de Silvina Garre, si prestan algo de atención a la letra descubrirán a quien esta dedicada... **

**Capítulo 12:**

**Andraya TheLat:** Supongo que ya está mas que visto el cambio de actitud de Leggy, esta siendo mucho más tierno, admitamos que el idiota de Elurin aportó bastante a todo esto, el tiro le salió por la culata al pobre consejero

**Hada**: estos dos estan empezando algo muy, pero muy complicado(sabes que esa es mi especialidad)

**chibi-tenshi:** yo nmunca dije que Leggy fuera malo, no hay que mal interpretar, solo que está un poquitin traumado, y eso Isil lo sabe, en cuanto a la misión de la chica, te va a tocar esperar unos capis para descubrirla en parte, sí solo en parte, porque? porque soy una escritora muy cruel que quiere dejar picado a todo el mundo :P en cuanto a la nona GAla, ella es especialista en hacerse la misteriosa y torturar a todo el mundo con el espejito, pero pronto va a aprender que eso no siempre sale bien

**ElY BRodY:** me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos capis, estoy totalmente de acuerdo Isil es algo inocente con el tema de la amistad, pero tengamos en cuenta que ella sabe TODA la verdad sobre Legolas, y esta en todo su derecho de querer ser amiga solamente (o a vos se te haría fácil confiar en alguien con semejante historial?) la chica esta bastante bien plantada en el hecho de que nadie le asegura que sea una más de la cuenta, y no va a dar el brazo a torcer, al menos eso quiere creer

**Sonia 11:** espero que hayas disfrutadoi tu viaje, gracias por el review!

**Nebriniel:** esperoque puedas leer el capi 13 pronto, no te desesperes, en verdad me alegra que te haya gustado el 12. gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

**Capítulo 13:**

**Hada: **Leggy ya comenzó a hacer buena letra, y al parecer sus compañeros lo están alentando bastante para terminar de decidirse, la verdad es que el bobo de Elurin toco una fibra sencible que no le convenía, aunque tenemos que agradecerle, porque los celos que sintió Leggy cuando llegaron a Lorien lo obligaron a tomar las riendas de ese traumado corazoncito (Eso sono tierno ) A todo esto Elurin no tiene ni idea de quien es en realidad Isilwen, por lo que le sale el bruto machista, sabes que mi fuerte son las chicas que dejan a todos con la boca abierta, y esta niña no será la escepción:) (sonrisa maliciosa) espero que disfrutes del capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Andraya TheLat:** Seee... Leggy por fin está sentando cabeza, Elurin se ganó el papel de elfo super odioso con creces, y ahora el pobre principito va a tener un lugar bastante distinto, aunque las discuciones seguiran a la orden del día, como veras el tema de fingir está lastimando bastante al elfito, pero al parecer (y gracias a unos muy buenos amigos) esto lo está ayudando a decirle lo que siente a Isilwen, pero no te entusiasmes mucho porque nuestro elfito en loque a amores se refiere se transformó en todo un cobarde :S me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, espero disfrutes este!

**chibi-tenshi: **espero te levanten pronto el castigo, en cuanto a lo del falso prometido... naaaa esos dos van a seguir con sus tira y afloja por mucho tiempo, no tienen cura. espero que disfrutes del capi, nos leemos pronto!

**KeLpIeenoch**: digamos que como dijo Frodo el papel de prometido a Leggy le sale muy bien, pero las cosas no son fáciles para este par, por varios motivos, primero, Leggy va a demostrar que no es muy seguro que digamos a la hora de los romances (see tan mujeriego tan mujeriego, cuando llega la hora de las cosas en serio el lobo feroz se transforma en perrito faldero) segundo Isil tiene una misión... y si sigo te cuento el final, asique... en cuanto al torneo, nunca podría permitir que Isil pierda, y darle el gusto al elfo fastidioso (aunque este dejando de serlo) en cuanto a el final, me gustan los felices, pero es verdad que el mar va a provocar muchas cosas en ambos elfos (pero más en Leggy) espero que disfrutes el capi, nos leemos pronto

**Luthien4: **leggy esta aprendiendo a portarse bien con Isil, espero que te guste este capi, tanto como el anterior, gracias por el review, nos leemos pronto!

**Ely-chan:** Legolas vió un futuro solo, pero como dijo Galadriel depende pura y exclusivamente de él modificarlo, en cuanto al torneo de arquería, Leggy dió su palabra, y la chica le ganó limpiamente, por lo que no puede quejarse, además la idea de pasar mucho tiempo a solas con Isil y la posibilidad de hacerle cariñitos y todo eso (aunque sea de mentiritas see como no) no es algo que le desagrade en absoluto Es verdad que el buen Leggy se pasó de lindo con Elurin, creo que es uno de los pocos momentos en que al principito le salió el lado de "elfo galante al rescate de chicas en apuro" que le es tan adjudicado, ni hablar que el menospreciar a Tinwel le costó al consejero una paliza extra, al parecer sí considera a los medios elfos inferiores, ahora que lo pienso sería interesante comentarle eso a Elladan y Elrhoir (sonrisa perversa) see provablemente les llegue un anónimo a esos chicos tan simpaticones :P Es verdad que Elurin es muy machista y piensa en ISil como la pobre elfa que necesita proteccion y cuidados (que inocente...:S) cosa que casualmemte Isilwen odia. ni hablar, que bueno que te hayan gustado ambos capis, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!


	15. adios Lothlorien

**Un anillo**

Capítulo 15: Adiós Lothlorien

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo una terrible puntada en la cabeza, volví a cerrarlos, intentando recordar que había ocurrido, aquel ataque me había tomado por sorpresa, una fuerza oscura había golpeado mi mente con fuerza, y no estaba del todo segura como eso había sido posible, momentos antes yo estaba viendo el atardecer junto a Legolas, no, él, me había besado? Probablemente aquel beso fuera parte del ataque, lo que fuera que había entrado en mi mente había estado jugueteando con el mayor de mis anhelos para luego bombardear mi mente con su maldad. Eso me pasaba por tener las defensas bajas, pero se suponía que estaba en Lorien, y podía relajarme, sin temor a que me descubrieran.

"Todo esto fue mi culpa"- anunció Galadriel llegando a mi lado, volví a abrir los ojos, se encontraba sentada frente a mí con expresión preocupada

"Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

"Perdóname mi niña, Sauron posó su mirada en nosotros a través del espejo, y no tuve el poder suficiente como para detenerlo antes de que llegue hasta ti"- susurró con suavidad

"Quien- suspiré molesta por el dolor- quien utilizó el espejo"

"El portador"- me explicó con pesar- "Sauron no llegó a verlo, fue después de que él se retirara que arremetió contra mí, pero al parecer encontró algo más interesante, a ti"

"Genial, me estas queriendo decir que después de todo lo que tuve que sufrir para que ni mis propios compañeros sepan de mi lo sabe nuestro enemigo?"

"No creo que su poder llegue a tanto- me explicó pasándome un tazón con una bebida extraña, dando a entender que debía beberla- más bien diría que se sorprendió por la pureza de tu energía e intentó quitarte del medio"

"Gracias me quedo más tranquila"- comenté con sarcasmo luego de tomar un sorbo de aquello- "Cuando salga de aquí tendré mil carteles que digan 'aquí esta dispárenle'"

"A decir verdad él no te hubiera descubierto si en ese momento tu energía no hubiera estado tan libre- me explicó- sabes que tenés que ser cuidadosa y controlar tu poder, entiendo que cada vez se te hace más difícil, pues a lo largo del viaje se ha incrementado varias veces"

"Perdón por relajarme viendo el atardecer- suspiré molesta intentando incorporarme- se suponía que debías mantener un campo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo pudiera descansar un poco, si no me equivoco fuiste vos misma quien dijo 'relájate, aquí nadie va a descubrirte' y después me regañan por ser desobediente"- la Dama Blanca me miró molesta, lo que más le incomodaba era que sabía que tenía razón

"Yo tampoco esperaba que él pudiera llegar hasta nosotras, pero al parecer, te confundió conmigo, él no espera que haya un poder mayor que yo en Lorien, por lo que si te controlas fuera del reino hasta que sea el momento él no te descubrirá"- intentó calmarme, suspiré resignada

"Que saben los demás?"

"Legolas fue el que te llevó hasta un puesto de guardia, donde envié a buscarte- me explicó- al parecer está muy preocupado por ti, en este momento se encuentra con Celeborn preparando todo para partir mañana"

"Se acabaron las vacaciones"- suspiré con pesar, viendo como Galadriel se alejaba

"Voy a decirle a tus compañeros que ya estas mejor, descansa tranquila, el ataque te debilitó mucho y mañana será un día largo"- anunció desde la puerta antes de salir de mi habitación

**_ &&&&&&&&&&_**

Legolas marchaba cabizbajo junto a sus amigos, esta noche había decidido descansar con ellos para planear mejor todo lo referente al viaje que retomarían al día siguiente, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, el hecho de que Isilwen se hubiera desmayado en sus brazos no lo dejaba tranquilo, sabía perfectamente que la elfa no era del estilo de las que lo hacen con frecuencia, algo grave debió ocurrirle e incluso así, entre sus brazos él no había podido protegerla.

Probablemente ella se encontrara ahora furiosa porque él se hubiera aprovechado de su debilidad para besarla, él ni siquiera se percató de ello hasta que fue muy tarde, simple y sencillamente no había resistido la tentación de besarla al verla tan hermosa, la joven se veía con una expresión tranquila, relajada como no la había visto nunca, su piel parecía brillar con suavidad a causa de la extraña luz del anochecer.

Aquel recuerdo le erizó la piel, no deseaba irse de Lorien, no deseaba dejar de compartir su tiempo con ella, poder tomarla en libertad entre sus brazos, con la excusa de que Elurin se acercaba, o cuando intentaba calmarlo cada vez que el consejero lo fastidiaba, no deseaba perder ese contacto, su cercanía. Además no estaba del todo seguro que estuviera lista para partir, se había desmayado sin causa aparente, prefería alejarse de ella a que los acompañara en ese estado

"No creo que Lady Isilwen esté en condiciones de partir mañana"- murmuró Boromir sacándolo de sus pensamientos

"Esperemos que Isilwen se recupere pronto, no me gustaría tener que dejarla atrás"- comentó Gimly con tristeza en el momento en que entraban a la habitación y comenzaban a acomodarse

"Personalmente considero que si está débil lo mejor será que se quede aquí- apoyó Legolas con tristeza- no es la idea que más me agrade, pero no podemos permitir que en una batalla le ocurra algo por un desmayo o debilidad"

"Si Celeborn nos da las barcas ella podrá descansar por unos días mientras vamos por el río, pero si no se recupera para entonces nos exponemos a que algo grave le ocurra"- meditó Aragorn indeciso

"Dejen de decir estupideces- les espetó una voz conocida a sus espaldas, voltearon sorprendidos para encontrar a una débil Isilwen de pie junto a la puerta, llevaba puesto una simple bata que dejaba de entrever los bordados de un elegante camisón- no voy a permitir que me dejen aquí"- Legolas se puso de pie y en un movimiento llegó hasta ella, luego de sacarse la chaqueta la deposito con suavidad sobre los hombros de la joven, quien intentó devolvérsela de inmediato

"Es una noche fría- le explicó deteniéndola, mientras se acercaban al resto- y por lo que me dicen tus fachas, debiste haberte escapado de tu cuarto"- finalizó con tono burlón

"Ya estoy bien, no se preocupen por eso- susurró Isilwen con suavidad- Galadriel pretendía mantenerme encerrada hasta la hora de partir la muy inocente"

"Isil, deberías haberle hecho caso, si la Dama Blanca considera que necesitas descanso ha de ser por algo"- la regañó Frodo

"Na, se siente culpable- suspiró la joven- quiso probarme metiéndose en mi mente y terminó lastimándome"

"Estas segura de que estas mejor?"- inquirió Aragorn preocupado, la chica asintió en silencio- "muy bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo con el tema de las barcas"- todos asintieron en silencio- "muy bien el problema ahora es que camino seguir"

"No desperdiciemos la posibilidad de ir a Minas Tirith Si solo se tratara del Anillo los hombres y la guerra no servirían de nada- anunció Boromir- pero si lo que buscamos es detener a las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro, sería una locura entrar sin fuerzas a esos dominios, y una locura sacrificar... Sería una locura sacrificar vidas, quiero decir, se trata de elegir entre defender una plaza fortificada y marchar directamente a la muerte. Al menos así lo veo yo"

Legolas miró de soslayo a la elfa que se encontraba a su lado, sus ojos se encontraron, y algo en ellos le dijo que las cosas no estaban bien, los ojos de la elfa se cruzaron con la taciturna expresión de Frodo, y esta asintió a con la cabeza en una de esas extrañas situaciones que se creaban entre ambos

Legolas abrió los ojos con calma, intentando desperezarse, cosa que se le vio dificultada por el delicado cuerpo que descansaba a su lado, Isilwen se había quedado dormida con la cabeza sobre sus piernas la noche anterior, como estaba tan cansada el príncipe ni siquiera se había atrevido a moverse para no despertarla, sonrió con dulzura y comenzó a acariciar el oscuro cabello, la joven estaba tapada con la chaqueta que él le había ofrecido la noche anterior y se aferraba a ella entre sueños

"Que tierna escena"- anunció una voz despectiva llegando a su lado- "no tienen decencia, ni siquiera esperan estar casados para dormir juntos?"

"Elurin no fastidies"- anunció Legolas volviendo su vista hacia Isilwen con una sonrisa un tanto bobalicona, volvió a acariciar su cabello en el instante en que Aragorn comenzaba a salir de su lecho

"Que te trae por aquí tan pronto?"- preguntó el montaraz al consejero llegando junto a él

"No puedo comprender como siendo el guía permitas que algo como esto ocurra- le espetó Elurin señalando a la pareja de elfos- "Isilwen es una dama, no puede dormir cerca de un 'caballero'"- sobre la última palabra hizo un énfasis particular que no pasó desapercibido

"Elurín ya cállate"- susurró una voz soñolienta, la joven había abierto los ojos y lo contemplaba molesta- "no es para nada agradable despertarse con tus quejidos"

"Además si es por eso, Isilwen lleva meses durmiendo cerca no de uno sino de ocho caballeros- le anunció Aragorn, con una sonrisa- por lo que lamento informarte que llegas tarde"- el consejero salió refunfuñando molesto, pero alcanzaron a escuchar algo sobre unas provisiones que vendrían a entregar

"Yo mejor voy a cambiarme"- susurró la chica viendo su atuendo- "dudo que el camisón sea la ropa apropiada para viajar"- los tres sonrieron en el momento en que la vieron alejarse

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Todos nos encontrábamos listos cerca del mediodía, nos habían provisto de lembas, y cuerdas, además de ropas nuevas y mantos élficos, amaba la tela de la cual estos últimos estaban elaborados, hacía tiempo le había pedido uno de esos a Galadriel, a lo que ella negaba diciéndome que aún no era necesario, al parecer ahora había cambiado de opinión.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios al ver a elfo que nos haría las veces de guía, a decir verdad yo no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraban los embarcaderos, a excepción del que utilizaban el Señor y la Dama, cuando llegó frente a nosotros no dudé en abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras él besó mi frente

"Es bueno poder despedirme de vos Haldir"- susurré haciendo pucheros, algo en mi interior me decía que ya no volvería a ser nada como hasta entonces, en ese momento no sabía cuanta razón tenía

"Vamos, los llevaré hasta las barcas, pero no te olvides que todavía me debes el pastel de almendras"- me regañó

"Los Valar me permitan poder preparártelo algún día"- susurré con pesar, mientras él seguía con su alegre cháchara; finalmente y luego de darle una buena provisión de abrazos subimos a aquellas barcas, para alejarnos del Bosque, no llevábamos ni quince minutos sobre las barcas cuando un inmenso cisne de madera tallada salió a nuestro encuentro

"Qué es eso?" preguntó Gimly detrás de mí confundido

"Son Celeborn y Galadriel, nos están invitando a comer junto a ellos"- le indiqué, finalmente nos dirigimos hasta el pequeño embarcadero que nos señalaban, para disfrutar de una alegre comida entre la hierba

El momento de la entrega de los regalos sorprendió a más de uno, yo misma no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, la piedra que había entregado Galadriel Aragorn era todo un símbolo que muy poco de los presentes pudimos identificar, con esa piedra estaba el corazón de Arwen Undomiel, la dueña del corazón del heredero de Elendil

Boromir, Merry y Pippin recibieron ricos cinturones, y Legolas un magnífico arco de Lorien similar al mío, junto a un carcaj repleto de flechas, Sam había sido bendecido con una caja con tierra del jardín de Galadriel, la cual atesoró como el mayor de las joyas, Gimly había producido más que una revuelta al verse obligado a confesar que su mayor tesoro podría tratarse de uno de los cabellos de la Dama, el cual le fue concedido con creces por la dulzura de sus palabras, a Frodo se le entregó un frasco que guardaba parte del brillo de Eärendil, para que lo iluminara en momentos oscuros

"No encuentro regalo apropiado para ti pequeña Isilwen"- me indicó con una sonrisa

"No puedo considerar mayor regalo que el cariño que me han brindado todos estos años- susurré con suavidad- el tratarme como parte de vuestra familia ha sido más de lo que puedo pedir"- Celeborn y Galadriel me contemplaron sonrientes

"Aún así hay algo que deseamos darte- comentó el Señor del Bosque con una sonrisa, en el instante en que la dama abría un pequeño cofre- nos fue entregado por Gandalf para que te lo entreguemos si algo llegaba a ocurrirle"

"Esta insignia te identifica a ti y tu misión"- me explicó la Dama Blanca entregándome aquella delicada cadena de plata con un extraño dije

"Simboliza también que has llegado a la madurez y estas lista para enfrentar los obstáculos que se presenten en tu camino"- finalizó Celeborn antes de que Galadriel comenzara a susurrar la canción de despedida

Subí a mi barca junto a Legolas y Gimly, con la cabeza gacha, nunca había sentido tal tristeza en mi corazón

"Adiós Lothlorien"- susurré en forma inaudible, algo en mi corazón me decía que no volvería a ver aquel bosque al que consideraba mi hogar

**Como verán ya tienen una explicacion sobre lo que paso con la pobre Isil que terminó por desmayarse, pueden echarle la culpa a la nona Gala por aguafiestas, este es un capi que me costó escribir, soy consciente que no es delos mejores, pero era necesario, ni hablar, espero que lo disfruten yme dejen sus reviews**

**Andraya TheLat: **es cierto, esos chicos son muy compañeros y alientan mucho a Legolas, pero el pobre tiene piedritas en la cabeza y mucha mala suerte, en cuanto al desmayo, la pobre Isil no tuvo la culpa, los insultos y demás pueden ir dirigidos a la nona Gala por lo torpe, y demás, me alegra que te haya gustado el cah, nos leemos pronto!

**Hada:** lamento informar que en mi fic Boromir si va a morir, es una parte muy triste, pero necesaria, es verdad que Elurin se paso de molesto, pero nuestros chicos ya se van de Rivendel y no van a tener que aguantarlo por un buen rato, en cuanto a Leggy es muy tierno y el papel de novio le sale de maravilla, en cuanto a quien es Isil, las cosas se van a ir descubriendo de a poco, por lo demás vas a tener que seguir leyendo para ver con que grupo continua su camino, espero que disfrutes del capi, nos leemos pronto!

**chibi-tenshi: **estoy totalmente de acuerdo, venir a desmayarse en los brazos de Legolas, que desperdicio, pero bueno, la chica no tuvo la culpa de lo que le paso , como veras Isil no recuerda muy bien las cosas, por lo que no capto absolutamente nada, la verdad es que estos dos son muy obvios, por eso toda la comunidad pudo notarlo, pero la verdad es que Legolas tiene miedo al rechazo (recordemos que su última experiencia seria lo dejó muy traumado) e Isilwen no quiere aceptar lo que le pasa con el elfo estúpido y mujeriego ( así es como ella lo ve) por lo que prefiere verlo como un siple amigo, a quien sabe no debe permitirle se pase de la raya, para no ser una más de las tantas en la lista del principito

**KeLpIeenoch:** veo que la historia te tiene alago confundida, hay muchas cosas por aclarar todavía, es cierto que la chica tiene grandes poderes y es alguien muy importante, el mar va a darles más de un susto a estos dos más adelante, pero no voy a dar más pistas, como veras Leggy si se siente culpable, pero se tranquiliza al escuchar la explicacion de la joven, espero que disfrutes este capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Dark Angel:** Espero que hayas disfrutado enormemente tus vacaciones, me alegra que te guste como avanzó la historia, gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes del nuevo capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Nebriniel: **me alegra que te hayan gustado los capis, en cuanto al tema de los ojos de Legolas, en ningún lugar dice de que color son, es cierto que en la mayoría de los fics le ponen ojos azules, y no termino de entender bien porque, yo misma en mis primeras historias utilicé ese color, pero ya que es un elfo de los Bosques me pareció más apropiado que tuviera ojos verdes (ambos son los colores que se le adjudican, por lo que yo simplenente elegí el que me pareció mejor), espero haber despejado tus dudas, espero te guste el nuevo capi, nos leemos pronto!


	16. caminos divergentes

**Un anillo**

Capítulo 16: Caminos divergentes

Suspiré con resignación llevábamos varios días viajando en aquellas barcas, y aquel mal presentimiento no dejaba de crecer en mi interior, intenté calmarme pero no lo logré, veamos... cuando fueron mis últimos presentimientos... cuando Gandalf estuvo prisionero de Saruman y antes de entrar a Moria, genial, si algo me caracterizaba en los augurios era esa precisión del cien por ciento, sí, había momentos en los que me odiaba.

Aquella noche como las últimas nos dejamos llevar por las aguas del Anduin a la distancia pude ver los tímidos rayos del sol asomarse sobre una de las riveras, finalmente desembarcamos en la costa oeste, al amparo de un grupo de árboles que nos cobijaron de ojos indiscretos.

"No hubiera sido mejor que permanecieras en Lothlorien?"- me preguntó Legolas consternado una vez que nuestros compañeros se quedaron dormidos, lo miré molesta¿ya empezábamos de nuevo? Al parecer comprendió mis pensamientos porque explicó- "Desde que partimos estas muy decaída, triste, ni siquiera tienes ganas de pelear!"

"Algo me dice que no volveré a pisar el Bosque de Oro- suspiré- mi corazón se entristece, pero mi camino esta adelante, hacia la guerra a la cual nos dirigimos, sino todo el sacrificio de mis padres habrá sido en vano"  
"El sacrificio de tus padres?"- me preguntó confundido, genial, me había ido de boca, lo mejor sería arreglarlo lo mejor posible, podía confiar en Legolas, no lo dudaba, pero aún no era tiempo, mi buen amigo tendría que conformarse con una verdad a medias

"Cuando yo nací Galadriel vio en el espejo que mi destino estaba ligado al de esta comunidad, a esta guerra, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, mi destino estaba ligado a la destrucción del anillo por lo que creyeron que lo mejor sería que desde pequeña me entrenara para que llegado el momento tuviera los conocimientos y experiencia suficientes para poder viajar y defenderme. Pero para hacerlo plenamente yo no debía tener lazos que me ataran demasiado, salvo a otros que cargaran con el mismo destino, Gandalf era el único que cumplía estos requisitos, por eso mis padres me pusieron bajo su cuidado cuando solo tenía tres meses de vida, Galadriel se encargó de mí hasta que tuve siete años, edad en que comencé a viajar junto a Mithrandir, y mis padres, para asegurarse que no me ataría a ellos y sus preocupaciones partieron a Valinor. Ellos renunciaron a su hija para que siguiera el camino que había sido escrito, yo ni siquiera se sus nombres"- Legolas me miró incrédulo, aquella sí que había sido una confesión, al parecer pudo notar mi incomodidad por referirme a esos temas, con delicadeza tomó mi mano entre las suyas, cálidas y fuertes

"Vamos, ahora tenés una familia de lo más variada, aún sin Gandalf- comentó señalando a los demás- los hobbits con tranquilidad cumplen el rol de tus hermanos pequeños, Aragorn tiene unos terribles aires paternales, o en todo caso un hermano mayor, Gimly es sin dudas el tío gruñón y Boromir y yo ... bueno, somos tus primos molestos"- no pude evitar reír ante el comentario, el sol estaba terminando de despertar, y el sueño me invadía, me acurruqué en mi manta con calma

"Nos vemos luego, suerte con tu guardia Legolas"- llegué a murmurar antes de que mis ojos terminaran de cerrarse

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

El sinda suspiró intranquilo, las palabras que había oído de aquellos aterciopelados labios no lo habían alegrado en absoluto, todos los lazos habían sido rotos en pro de aquella misión en la que ahora se encontraban, comprendía un poco mejor ahora el porque la joven compartía tanto tiempo con Frodo, su misión era protegerlo, y así lo hacía. Toda su concentración se aplicaba a ello, y una vez que ella terminara probablemente partiría junto a los suyos, para conocer a esos padres que sus ojos demostraban había extrañado durante esos años. Y él no podría evitarlo, como detenerla sí era su propia familia lo que la esperaba del otro lado del mar?

Recordó entonces la sonrisa de la chica cuando le había anunciado a su nueva familia, primo... fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió por no decir esposo, prometido, otra mitad, como tampoco había encontrado una categoría para Boromir, quien se encontraba en su misma situación había optado por primos, al fin y al cabo conocía el caso de varios primos lejanos que se habían unido eternamente y si era su primo, nadie había hablado del nivel de cercanía, probablemente el del gondoriano mucho más cercano que él, rió para sí, no quería dejarla ir, pero como convencerla de quedarse después de todo lo que habían pasado? Mil pensamientos lo inundaron aquel día, hasta que el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él y Gimly lo reemplazó en la guardia

Aquella octava noche de viaje, le produjo un ligero escalofrío, el cielo claro, con aquella diminuto cuarto de luna creciente. Observó a sus compañeros, frente a él Gimly parecía descansar, algo más adelante, Isilwen observaba las costas con expresión preocupada, al parecer ella también podía sentirlos, fue cuando aquella flecha impactó en Frodo cuando sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas

"Yrch!"- anunció en el instante en que las barcas tomaban rumbo hasta la costa opuesta

"Estoy bien!"- anunció el hobbit sonriente, al parecer la cota de malla había vuelto a salvarle el pellejo. Una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos, en el momento en que se pusieron a salvo en tierra agradeció a los Valar que aquellas inmundas criaturas tuvieran tan mala puntería, al menos nunca tendrían la exactitud de un elfo, sin dudarlo preparó su arco, estaba listo para disparar cuando unas extrañas nubes cubrieron las estrellas, y un repentino miedo pobló los corazones de los miembros de la comunidad

"Elbereth, Gilthoniel!"- llamó, pero en lugar de las estrellas lo que vio le heló la sangre, una inmensa criatura oscura como la noche misma parecía absorber cada pequeño rayo de luz y esperanzas. Varias cosas pasaron en ese momento, y lo que probablemente no fue más que una fracción de segundo fueron horas en su corazón

Legolas miró los rostros de sus compañeros, desfigurados por aquel repentino temor que los invadió, mirando perdidos la sombra de aquel ser monstruoso, un pequeño grito llamó su atención, y la imagen que allí vio lo dejó maravillado, Frodo se sujetaba con pánico a Isilwen, se encontraba detrás de ella, al parecer utilizándola como escudo, la elfa brillaba con una extraña luz plateada, incluso sus oscuras ropas grises parecían ahora blancas, resplandecientes, su expresión era decidida, desafiante, al parecer era la única dispuesta a enfrentarse a aquella bestia, se veía hermosa, como nunca la habían visto sus ojos, maldijo mentalmente por distraerse en cosas como aquella, preparó la flecha y disparó.

Un agudo grito los sacó de su trance, para ver a la criatura caer, y perderse en la costa oriental, volvió su vista a Isilwen, quien se veía tan frágil y dulce como siempre, intentando calmar a Frodo, que parecía estar sufriendo el dolor de una vieja herida

"Alabados sean el arco de Galadriel y el ojo y mano de Legolas"- susurró finalmente Gimly con una sonrisa- "Ese fue un excelente tiro en la oscuridad"

"Pero todavía no estoy del todo seguro que fue eso"- anunció, un pequeño momento de silencio invadió a la comunidad

"Lo mejor será que descansemos, marcharemos de día"- anunció Aragorn con tono sombrío

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Finalmente, el fatídico día había llegado, debíamos decidir cual sería nuestro nuevo camino, y una extraña sensación se había alojado, al parecer de forma permanente en la boca de mi estómago, los demás parecían discutir sobre cual sería la opción más apropiada, pero desde mi perspectiva no debía existir duda alguna, el anillo debía llegar a Mordor, no a Minas Tirith, por más que Boromir opinara lo contrario.

Lo observe intentado convencer a Frodo de ir a su ciudad, no eran necesarios muchos esfuerzos para ver que el anillo lo estaba carcomiendo, crucé una preocupada mirada con Sam, quien parecía haber notado lo mismo, ahora era cuando debíamos tener más cuidado, ya que uno de los nuestros estaba cayendo bajo el poder de la oscuridad

Finalmente el portador pidió una hora para pensarlo, luego de despedirse con la cabeza se marchó, parar continuar con sus meditaciones

Los demás permanecimos en silencio durante unos segundos, cada uno preocupado por lo que podría seguir a partir de ahí

"No me gustaría estar en el lugar de Frodo"- suspiró Legolas, lo miré traviesa, con alguien tenía que liberar tensiones, si bien antes me divertía hacerlo besándolo pura y exclusivamente para fastidiarlo, por nuestra nueva condición de amigos ahora me era imposible

"Vos nunca estarías en el lugar de Frodo porque nadie te daría una cosa tan delicada para que la guardes"- le espeté, el elfo me miró molesto y luego sonrió cínico- "tarado"

"Lo dice la que la que ni siquiera puede con su alma que tiene que pedir ayuda para todo"- se burló, todo volvía a ser como antes- "si ni siquiera te pudiste sacar a Elurin de encima, tuve que darle una buena paliza al descerebrado para que dejara de fastidiar"- lo miré furiosa tenía razón

"Alto- espetó Aragorn de pie entre los dos- creí que ya habían hecho las paces"- los dos asentimos sonriendo

"No sabías que discutir sirve para liberar tensiones?"- pregunté divertida ante el desconcierto del montaraz, todos comenzaron a reír en el momento en que se pasó la mano por la cara con frustración

"Ustedes dos no tienen cura"- suspiró con cansancio- "En momentos como este son cuando más extraño a Gandalf"- se hizo un pequeño silencio- "no puedo aconsejar a Frodo sobre que es lo mejor, mi corazón anhela las tierras de Gondor, pero no voy a dejarlo si su decisión es otra, si es así lo mejor es que no lo acompañemos todos, Boromir y los demás podrían partir hacia Minas Tirith, mientras Sam, Isilwen y yo iríamos con Frodo"- Sabía muy bien el por qué de las palabras de Aragorn, él por su compromiso con el portador, Sam ya que de todas formas iría donde su amo y yo, no solo por mi amistad por el mediano, sino también por haber sido entrenada por Gandalf, pero yo sabía que no podría ser así

"Perdón- dijo Sam dudoso- no creo que ustedes entiendan a mi amo. Las dudas que el tiene no son respecto a que camino tomar, sabe que debe encontrar las Grietas del Destino, pero tiene miedo, esta aterrorizado ante la idea"- todos asentimos en silencio, Sam en verdad conocía a Frodo

"Donde esta Boromir?"- quiso saber de repente Pippin, el gondoriano no se encontraba con nosotros, miré de soslayo a Sam, no me gustaba en absoluto el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas

"Probablemente haya ido por Frodo- comenté intentado mantener la calma- ya ha pasado más de una hora, lo mejor será que vayamos a buscarlos"- todos asintieron con preocupación, antes de salir cada uno en una dirección distinta

Una vez segura de que todos se habían alejado volvía hacia las barcas, si conocía bien a Frodo el estaría allí, listo para alejarse, cuando descubrí aquella pequeña figura junto a las barcas supe que no me equivocaba

"no creo que sea bueno que marches solo"- comenté, el hobbit me contempló preocupado

"Pero no puedo permitir que otros carguen el peso que me fue encomendado- susurró acercándoseme con tristeza- tu me acompañarías?"- me arrodillé para abrazarlo

"Sabes que te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo, pero mi presencia no hará más que llamar la atención una vez dentro del territorio enemigo- el asintió- si quieres llevar tu misión a cabo, debemos separarnos aquí"

"Siempre supe que este momento llegaría, pero no quería aceptarlo"- suspiró abrazándome nuevamente para subir a su barca

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Sam corría desesperado, sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, desde el momento en que descubrió que Boromir no estaba con ellos la angustia parecía haberlo dominado, corría con todas las fuerzas que sus cortas piernas le permitían

"Sam!"- aquellos ojos plateados aparecieron en su mente, se paró en seco, incrédulo- "corre de regreso"- le indicó la conocida voz con tono de alarma, obedeció, sin pensar siquiera como era posible que ella le hablara en su mente. Corrió con fuerzas renovadas, hasta el lugar en que habían asentado su campamento

Descubrió a Isilwen de pié con expresión triste, que le señalaba una de las barcas que comenzaba a alejarse

"Señor Frodo- gritó- no se vaya!"- su amo se volteó a verlo con una triste expresión en el rostro, luego de hacer un gesto con la cabeza comenzó a remar, para alejarse, el hobbit miró a la elfa que se encontraba de pie a su lado, una sonrisa tranquila asomó en sus labios

"No te preocupes Sam, el no va a dejarte"- le comentó con suavidad , en el instante en que Frodo volvía hacia ellos

"De todos los fastidios del mundo ustedes son los peores"- les espetó molesto una vez que llegó frente a ellos- "Isil casi me taladras la cabeza"- la elfa rió, y le tendió a Sam su bulto

"Vas a necesitarlo"- le anunció guiñando un ojo

"No puedo creer que quisiera irse sin mi Señor Frodo"- le espetó el hobbit molesto

"He aquí todo mi plan estropeado"- suspiró con fastidio el portador- "aunque no he de negar que me agrada la idea de un compañero"

"Que yo no pueda acompañarte no significa que debas viajar solo- anuncio la joven de ojos plateados, Sam quería hacerle tantas preguntas, pero sabía que no era el momento- fue por eso que llamé Sam, estoy segura que él será la mejor compañía que puedas tener"

Frodo sonrió, en el instante en que Isilwen los abrazaba cariñosamente

"Partan con mis bendiciones mis pequeños hobbits- suspiró- recuerden que nunca estarán solos, mis pensamientos estarán con ustedes"

Ambos se montaron en la barca, y poco a poco fueron alejándose de la costa, Sam observaba continuamente la figura que poco a poco iba empequeñeciendo; a lo lejos un cuerno sonó, la joven les hizo una señal de despedida, para perderse en la espesura de los árboles

"Quien es ella?"- preguntó finalmente a su amo en un susurro

"Creo que ni ella misma lo sabe"- suspiró Frodo

**Argg este capi en verdad me frustra, la verdad es que por más que lo intente no pude mejorarlo, no estoy del todo conforme con él, como veran la comunidad se disolvió, ya se que muchos no van a terminar de entender, pero todo tiene un porqué (aunque dudo que les moleste que Isil siga su viaje con Leggy) para el próximo chap se aceptan sugerencias, ya que mis trastornadas neuronas parecen haber dejado su funcionamiento y mi musa debe estar de vacaciones en algún lugar paradisíaco porque no tiene pintas de regresar , ni hablar, espero sus comentarios, disfruten el capi, nos leemos pronto!**

**Hada: **como veras ya se descubrió cual es el camino que va a seguir nuestra chica, no me creias capaz de mandarla tan lejos de Leggy ¿o si? (insertar cara de angelito que NADIE, absolutamente NADIE cree) las cosas entre estos dos van a estar confusas durante un tiempo, pero como veras llevan ahora una relacion que va a poner histerico a más de uno, especialmente a sus compañeros, ya que van a demostrar ser bastante infantiles (see las discuciones idiotas vienen a la orden del día) espero que te guste el capi, ahhh me olvidaba, muy bueno tu ultimo capi:S ff no me dejó ponerte review :S y no es la primera vez, creo que ya estoy empezando a perder la paciencia, ni hablar, nos leemos pronto!

**Andraya TheLat:** punto uno para tener en cuenta, no soy tan cruel (releyendo los primeros fics, "la verdad es que me he hablandado" nota mental: ser más cruel con los protagonistas la próxima vez) por lo pronto no voy a matarla, pero tengo otros caminos para nuestra chica, y si Legolas la pierde, va a ser por Su culpa, porque no pudo retenerla, pero eso todavía no esta decidido en mi cabecita :S en cuanto a la muerte de Boromir, es algo triste, pero necesario para la historia, y lo mejor es que no pueden insultarme ni nada por matarlo porque eso fue manno del maestro Tolkien :D ya dejando de lado la chorrera de estupidesces que acabo de escribir, espero que disfrutes este capi, y felicitaciones por tu ultima actualizacion, estan muy tiernos los tortolitos, todos embobados, ff no me dejo ponerte review ;; espero poder hacerlo pronto, bye, nos leemos!

**Dark Angel: **estoy totalmente de acuerdo, no es de lo mejor que haya escrito, pero siempre hay capis que son necesarios para poder seguir la trama, por muy aburridos que sean, espero que disfrutes de este capi (que tampoco es ninguna maravilla) gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

** KeLpIeenoch: **por experiencia propia, no hay nada más lindo que despertarse al lado de la persona amada, sintiendo su fragancia antes que cualquier otra cosa (coscorrón mental, hay cosas que son mejor olvidar ¬¬) espero que hayas pasado muy bien tu cumpleaños, para entender lo del mar bas a tener que esperar bastante, y en cuanto a nuestros chicos, los dos van a fastidiar bastante a todo el mundo (se comportaran como unos crios en varios momentos) espero que te guste este capi, nos leemos pronto!

**chibi- tenshi: **totalmente de acuerdo, yo tambien querría ser ella, pero la pobre no se acuerda de nada, o más bien sí se acuerda pero cree que no es real, me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior, espero que sea igual con este, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

**Nebriniel: **si el capi tiene un dejo de nostalgia, pero buehh así son las cosas, me alegra que te gustara, espero tambien disfrutes de este, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

**Ely- chan (x2):** EN la boda de Aragorn van a pasar muchas cosas MUCHAS, (recordemos que Arwen tiene una hermanita adoptiva) pero no habrá violencia (creo) en cuanto al montaraz, no debe haber sido algo facil de digerir el enterarse de esas mañas de su amigo, pero el no tiene absolutamente nada que reprocharle a Legolas . EStoy totalmente de acuerdo con el tema de los hobbits, son totalmente apachuchables,son tan tiernos! si bien es cierto lo que ponnes de la "conspiracion" de los hobbits, pip se manda bastantes despistes durante el viaje, (ya vimos lo de moria, el palantir, y despues se va un poco de boca cuando habla con Denethor) por lo que se le adjudica el papel de travieso y despistado. En cuanto a Boromir, él esta demasiado preocupado por hacer la suya como para darse cuenta de algo, además él cree que es todo una ficcion (los hombres nunca se dan cuenta de nada a no ser que uno se los explique, no les van las indirectas); Elurin es otro tema, el pobre no termina de entender como las cosas pudieron cambiar tanto, además no termina de sacarse el odio por la sentada que le dió Leggy el día del torneo. Es cierto que la relacion entre el principito y Gimly es muy a la onda hermanos, pero creo que si uno le confía a otra persona todo lo que LEgolas a el enano no es para menos, al menos yo con mis amigas a las que les confío todo actuamos muchas veces en la forma en que lo hacen los hermanos. En lo que respecta al capi 15, deja que tus neuronas planifiquen lo que quieran, porque esta chica va a ir develando sus secretos poco a poco, personalmente me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Elurin cuando encontró a Isil durmiendo en brazos de LEgolas, ese sí que era un momento Kodak. suponés bien, no más arrumacos por un tiempo, pero las discuciones vuelven a la orden del día, pero solo para bromear y molestarse, la verdad es que nuestros elfitos van a comenzar a comportarse varias veces como unos niños, espero que te guste el nuevo capi, nos leemos pronto!


	17. de caza

**Un anillo**

Capítulo 17: De caza

Vi con tristeza como aquella barca se alejaba, ya nada más podía hacer por Frodo, el sonido de aquel cuerno me sacó de mis pensamientos, Boromir debía estar en peligro, corrí hasta el lugar del que me pareció provenía el sonido, podía sentir aquellas presencias, oscuras, había estado tan concentrada en Frodo que había perdido las percepciones de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, como siempre se había ocupado de recordarme Gandalf, un error inadmisible

Pude sentir la volátil energía del gondoriano disiparse en el instante en que llegaba hasta él, Aragorn se encontraba de rodillas a su lado, e incluso me pareció ver una pequeña lágrima en su rostro

"Pasó lo que debía pasar"- susurré poniendo una mano en el hombro de mi amigo- "la muerte de Boromir es algo trágico, pero él comprendió sus errores antes del fin, eso le guarda un lugar entre los grandes héroes"- el montaraz me miró sorprendido, al parecer otra vez había hablado de más, la temida pregunta estaba a punto de salir de sus labios, cuando Gimly y Legolas estaban frente a nosotros

"Boromir ha muerto- les anunció- cayó defendiendo a los hobbits"

"Donde están ellos?"- quiso saber Legolas con preocupación

"Boromir me dijo que los orcos se los habían llevado atados, no creo que estén muertos, él estaba con Merry y Pippin, pero no llegó a decirme si Sam y Frodo también habían sido capturados"- suspiró el montaraz

"Ellos están bien"- suspiré, intentando encontrar la mejor forma de plantear aquello, probablemente no les habría gustado la decisión que tomé, pero tampoco comprenderían mis motivos, al menos no sin una explicación muy larga que no estaba dispuesta a dar- "yo envié a Frodo y Sam al otro lado del río- anuncié mientras incrédulas miradas se clavaban en mí- el portador había tomado esa decisión, llegué hasta él cuando estaba preparando todo para partir solo, poco después llegó Sam, y decidió que partiría con él, ellos están a salvo, con la carga camino a su destino"

"Y por qué no los acompañaste!- me espetó Aragorn molesto- por qué no fuiste con ellos sabiendo que son dos hobbits que no saben defenderse"- miré a mis amigos, los ojos de Gimly estaban colmados de incertidumbre, y una confundida sonrisa en señal de apoyo nació en los labios de Legolas

"Porque de nada hubiera servido- le anuncie con calma- hay misiones en las que el cerebro puede más que millones de espadas, no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé, aunque no termines de comprender mis motivos"

"Lo hecho, hecho está- anunció Legolas poniendo una mano en mi hombro- nada hay que podamos hacer ya, lo mejor será que no encarguemos de los restos de nuestro amigo y decidamos que camino tomar"

"Creo que no podemos dejar a esos pequeños hobbits en manos de los orcos"- murmuró Gimly preocupado

"Si algo de esperanza queda, no nos detendremos hasta hallarlos "- aceptó Aragorn.

Así lo hicimos, en silencio llevamos su inerte cuerpo hasta las barcas, lo depositamos en una de ellas, intentando contener los sentimientos que esta nueva perdida implicaban, recogimos las armas de sus enemigos y las acomodamos a su alrededor, junto a su gran escudo y el cuerno, ahora partido, así con un pequeño momento de reflexión lo dejamos ir arrastrado por las aguas, luego de terminar de levantar nuestras cosas comenzamos una nueva marcha, pero había algo en mi garganta, una tristeza, por la sorpresiva muerte de aquel que consideraba mi amigo, que estaba por explotar en mi interior, y como solía hacer en momentos como aquellos, canté

"A veces cuando pienso que todo esta perdido,

voy hacia alguna de las formas de la muerte.

Me pego un tiro con una palabra

que alguna vez me fue tan transparente.

Con la ternura del agua que corre

me recuerdo en la llegada de unos seres.

Sales de los mares, curvas de los puertos,

con mujeres descalzas en el verde.

Voy hacia el fuego como las mariposas,

y no hay rima que rime con vivir.

No te pares, no te mates,

solo es una forma mas de demorarse.

En las tardes tranquilas, cuando extraño todo,

pienso que todo no es lo que perdí.

Una rosa de feria, aún a costa de perder,

se pierde pero se gana.

La lucha es de igual a igual contra uno mismo,

y eso es ganarla.

No te pares, no te mates,

solo es una forma mas de demorarte.

Recuerdo la quietud de la tierra,

la quietud estaba adentro.

Se cree mas en los milagros

a la hora del entierro.

Ese hombre trabajo

quien escribirá su historia?

La cara reseca, la viuda que sueña,

los amigos que siguen igual.

La gloria en zapatillas, el florero vació,

quien sabe si se puso a pensar:

Para que vivo?...

...Vivo para no perder.

Voy hacia el fuego como la mariposa,

y no hay rima que rime con vivir.

No se paren, no se maten,

solo es una forma mas de demorarse.

No se paren, no se maten,

solo es una forma mas de demorarse"

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Aquellas palabras resonaban en los oídos del elfo, en aquella canción la joven no solo había desahogado su dolor a causa de la muerte de Boromir, sino también su determinación en cuanto a la misión que tenían por delante, instando a sus amigos a continuar con aquella fatigosa marcha. Sintió en ese instante una poderosa necesidad de abrazarla, consolarla, demostrarle que él estaría ahí para ella siempre, la observó corriendo, a su lado, con la expresión seria, y la vista perdida en el horizonte, totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba delante, sus movimientos eran perfectos, elegantemente coordinados, parecía flotar sobre el camino, su figura perfecta se recortaba en el atardecer que estaba llegando hasta ellos luego de interminables horas de marcha

Las horas pasaron una tras otra, el sol dio paso a la luna y volvió surcar el cielo cuando finalmente decidieron detenerse, esa había sido una jornada provechosa, Aragorn había descubierto a un costado del camino una hoja de Lorien, que había deducido propiedad de Pippin, al menos uno de los miembros de la comunidad permanecía con vida

"Si queremos seguir deberemos descansar"- explicó Aragorn- "de nada serviríamos a nuestros amigos si no descansamos un poco"

Legolas se acurrucó bajo su manta, pero sabía que no podría dormirse, relajó entonces su cuerpo, para descansar en esa maravillosa forma en la que lo hacen los de su raza, mientras lo hacía miles de pensamientos poblaban su mente, en menos de un día las cosas habían dado un vuelco radical, y como elfo que era, digerir las cosas le tomaba cierto tiempo, temió por sus amigos que estaban en manos de los orcos, y para su sorpresa, se encontró temiendo ese enfrentamiento con los orcos, no por él, sino que no soportaría que le pasara algo a Isilwen.

Pero tenía perfectamente comprendido que el pedirle a la joven que se alejara de la batalla provocaría la paliza de su vida, la chica le había demostrado ser divertida, e incluso cariñosa con todos, pero también fuerte y orgullosa, la sola mención de querer protegerla sería considerada por ella un insulto

"Porque las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas?"- suspiró, las horas pasaron largas, interminables, hasta que sintió un sutil movimiento a su alrededor, abrió los ojos para descubrir a Isilwen de pié a pocos metros, una suave brisa parecía rodearla en el momento en que la luz del amanecer la cubría con sus rojos

"Tu tampoco puedes dormir?"- preguntó llegando hasta ella

"Hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza y mi corazón como para hacerlo"- susurró la joven con la vista fija en el camino, estaba tan concentrada que hubiera creído que podía ver a sus enemigos, de no ser porque incluso para él no eran más que un punto en una lejana distancia, la joven se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa- "pero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer hoy como para comenzar el camino amargados, será un día largo"

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Aragorn entreabrió los ojos con somnolencia, para ver recortada frente a él esa imagen que parecía estar volviéndose cotidiana, Legolas e Isilwen concentrados en el amanecer uno junto al otro, algunas mañanas había visto la mano de Legolas rodeando la cintura de la joven, otras veces era esta quien dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro del príncipe, al parecer estaban comenzando a necesitar de aquella cercanía, aunque los dos elfos no eran concientes de eso

"Muy buenos días de nuevo- comentó el montaraz levantándose- aunque a mis pies ya comiencen a pesarles los días y mi corazón este demasiado apesadumbrado como para considerarlos buenos"- aquel era el sexto día de aquella cacería que estaba extenuándolos, al menos a él y al enano, los dos elfos parecían estar en mucho mejor estado, gracias a ese extraño don de descansar incluso mientras se encontraban en movimiento.

"Otra vez hay que ponerse en marcha"- murmuró Gimly levantándose con desgano

"Algo me dice mi querido enano que tal vez hoy nos llevemos una sorpresa"- susurró la joven con una sonrisa calma.

Finalmente retomaron el camino, la huella de los orcos parecía seguir hacia el norte, hacia el misterioso Bosque de Fangorn, a la distancia Aragorn pudo ver una extraña sombra, por lo que no dudo echarse a tierra para ver que le indicaban sus sonidos

"Jinetes!"- exclamó poniéndose nuevamente de pie

"Sí- confirmó Legolas- son ciento cinco"

"Llevan el cabello rubio, y espadas brillantes, su jefe es muy alto – siguió comentando Isilwen- y guapo"- el montaraz tuvo que ahogar la carcajada ante la expresión de su amigo, más aún al notar la sonrisa traviesa de Isilwen, al parecer la elfa había dicho aquello solo para fastidiarlo, cosa que le salía a la perfección. En los últimos días, y a pesar de las preocupaciones Aragorn había visto perder la paciencia a Legolas más de lo que lo había hecho en todos los años que lo conocía, a decir verdad nunca antes le había visto perder la paciencia. Estos pensamientos poblaban su mente cuando la ronca voz del enano le recordó la complicada situación en la que se encontraban

"Que haremos?- inquirió- no creo que estemos en posición de poder hacer nada"

"Esperaremos- suspiró el heredero de Isildur- al parecer se nos adelantaron, pues vienen sobre la marca de los orcos, tal vez los rohirrim tengan alguna noticia para nosotros

Así lo hicieron, sentados al lado del camino, cubiertos por sus capas, permanecieron en silencio, observando como aquel grupo pasaba frente a ellos sin percibirlos, eran tal y como los recordaba, altos y gallardos, en fuertes caballos , pasaban con rápida elegancia frente a ellos, cuando finalmente comenzaron a alejarse se puso de pié y gritó

"¿Qué noticias hay del norte, jinetes de Rohan?"- no habían pasado dos minutos cuando se encontraron rodeados por aquel imponente grupo, una inexpugnable barrera de lanzas los rodeaba, e incluso unos cuantos arcos apuntaban hacia ellos, el líder desmontó y llegó hasta los cazadores, una sonrisa traviesa asomó en los labios del montaraz al imaginar la expresión de su amigo

"Quien eres y que haces en estas tierras?"- preguntó el rohir con molestia

"Me llaman Trancos y estoy cazando orcos"- una sonrisa incrédula nació de los jinetes al oír aquella contestación

"Poco sabéis de orcos entonces, pues eran numerosos y demasiados para ustedes- explicó- pero hay algo extraño aquí, el que me haz dado no es un nombre de un hombre, y como es posible que no los veamos? Salisteis de la tierra? Sois acaso elfos?"- una sonrisa nació en los labios del montaraz, al parecer las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, pero mejor ser amable

"No, solo dos de nosotros son elfos, pero pasamos por Lothlorien y nos acompañan los favores de la Dama"- susurró, viendo como se tensaba la expresión de su interlocutor

"Pocos escapan de las redes de esa mujer, extraños son estos días, pero si dicen que cuentan con su favor probablemente también ustedes sean hechiceros y echadores de redes"- anunció con un tono para nada agradable, y fue entonces cuando aquel ligero equilibrio se perdió, Gimly se puso de pie en un salto, al igual que sus compañeros, cubiertos aún por sus capas élficas

"Dame tu nombre Señor de los caballos y te daré el mío- murmuró el enano sacándose la capucha y agitando su hacha- y también algo más"

"Soy Eomer, hijo de Eomund, Tercer Mariscal de la Marca"

"Entonces permite que Gimly hijo de Gloin te advierta que no digas necedades, hablas de lo que no conoces, pues solo la ignorancia podría referirse así a lo más hermoso que uno pueda apreciar"- aquellas miradas que se encontraron pusieron la situación aún peor, el círculo se cerró un poco más sobre ellos

"Te rebanaría la cabeza, Señor enano, si esta se alzara un poco más del suelo"

"El enano no está solo"- anunció Legolas con el arco tensado, al igual que Isilwen, ambos aún bajo sus capuchas- "Morirías antes de asestar el primer golpe"

"Calma todos"- rogó Aragorn haciendo que sus amigos bajen las armas, pero para su sorpresa el arco de Isilwen seguía apuntando en dirección al mariscal- "Baja el arco"- ordenó

"No- el tono cortante de la elfa le había dicho todo, ella era quien debía considerarse más ofendida ante las palabras del señor de los caballos- no al menos hasta que esto hombre retire sus palabras en cuanto a aquella que ha sido para mí como una madre"- todas las miradas se fijaron en ella, al parecer los rohirrim se sorprendieron ante aquella voz femenina

"Isil baja el arco"- pidió Legolas bajándose la capucha, y poniendo una mano no en el hombro de la joven

"No"

"Isilwen, por favor, baja tu arco"- volvió a pedir, comprendiendo en el fondo los sentimientos de la chica, de un movimiento le quitó la capucha, para poder mirarla a los ojos- "baja el arco"- un murmullo de asombro recorrió las filas de los rohirrim, Eomer parecía sorprendido, incluso incrédulo ante la figura que tenía frente a él

"Pido disculpas a usted mi Señora- comentó haciendo una reverencia- pues vuestra presencia prueba la falsedad de mis palabras, si una dama tan hermosa ha nacido bajo la custodia de la Dama de Lorien, nada perverso puede nacer allí"- ante estas palabras la elfa bajó el arco, con expresión molesta, al parecer no estaba del todo conforme con las galantes palabras del mariscal

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Suspiré molesta, no me había agradado en lo más mínimo la forma en que Eomer se había referido a Galadriel, pero después de aquella galante disculpa no me quedaba de otra, de todas formas el tipo no terminaba de gustarme, demasiado caballeroso en mí opinión, pero de eso no podía decir nada, él no tenía la culpa de que a mí no me agradara que me trataran como una muñequita de cristal, más bien era otra de mis extravagancias

Fue entonces cuando Aragorn comenzó a narrarle nuestra historia, o al menos la parte que podía, me sorprendió la angustia en los ojos del rohir al oír el destino de Boromir, más aún sobre la caída de Gandalf

"Tristes son las noticias que traen, contarán con mi apoyo, pero debo pedirles que se dirijan a Medusel en cuanto encuentren a sus amigos- explicó- más sobre la pérdida de Gandalf me siento en la obligación de preguntaros si habéis notificado a quien él llamaba la Dama de la Luna"- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿sabía él acaso de mi existencia? Mis amigos lo miraban con recelo- "Le oí llamarla una noche en sueños, le rogaba que no se metiera en problemas, al parecer era alguien muy querida para él"- explicó el montaraz

"Sí supongo que eso sonaría como algo que Gandalf podía decir"- susurré intentando quitarle importancia al asunto

"Y supongo también que el meterte en problemas es algo que vos soles hacer, no Isil?"- comentó Legolas a mi lado con sarcasmo, mientras Eomer nos miraba sin entender le lancé una mirada furiosa al elfo

"Yo soy la Dama de la Luna de Lothlorien- le informé- mi nombre es Isilwen y soy la protegida de Mithrandir, a quienes ustedes llaman Gandalf el Gris"- al parecer las cosas no terminaban de cerrarle al pobre mariscal, pero de todas formas nos prestó tres caballos

"Su nombre es Ierod"- me comentó Eomer entregándome un animal de cabellos color casi dorado – "estas segura de que no necesitas las moturas?"

"Esa es la forma en que monta mi pueblo"- le expliqué, al igual que Legolas habíamos quitado aquellos elementos

Finalmente y luego de varias recomendaciones vimos el grupo de jinetes alejarse, nos pusimos pronto en camino, en el sentido contrario, a pesar de las palabras de Eomer sabía que aquellos hobbits se encontraban bien, volví mi vista hacia atrás y lo que vi no me gustó demasiado, esperaba que Frodo estuviera bien. Centré mi vista en el camino, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, podía sentir aquella energía cerca, suspiré, las cosas irían bien, muy bien

**O****tro capi, que no me deja satisfecha, pero ni hablar, esta no es la mejor de las semanas para nada. Me explico, soy estudiante de historia y mi facultad es la sede de una jornada a nivel latinoamericano, por lo que estoy con conferencias y ponencias desde las 8 am hasta las 10pm. (estamos todos de acuerdo en que es algo inhumano) pero las posibilidades de que pueda a volver a participar son bastante pocas, por lo que tengo que aprobechar ahora que estamos de local. Para mal de males los muy crueles no tuvieron en cuenta que el 21 es el día del estudiante y NADIE más en todo el país va a clase :S mis amigos van a estaar en el parque y yo en la facu... argggg ya me agarra hurticaria con pensarlo. Por todo el tiempo que esto me lleva digamos que el capi no quedo del todo bien, y para mal de males la discucion con Eomer era muy dificil de modificar o adaptar (o mis neuronas probablemente ya esten demasiado quemadas) por lo que la deje más o menos como venía. La canción que figura más arriba es "El témpano" de Juan Carlos Balietto. Espero que disfruten del capi, y me hagan el favorcito de dejarme un simple sencillo y lindo review (no cuesta mucho)**

**Hada: **mis neuronas lo que tienen es una sobrecarga de trabajo, la uni esta a punto de dejar mi cerebro seco como una pasa, al parecer todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo con que Isil sería demasiado llamativa en Mordor, este es otro de los capis naif, pero no va a durar mucho, digamos que sierto mago bocon está por aparecer y las cosas van a volver a complicarse un poquito. Espero que disfrutes el capi, besis nos leemos pronto mellon!

**chibi-tenshi**: supongo que este capi eliminaba todas tus dudas en cuanto a la muerte de Boromir, la verdad es que es algo triste, pero necesario, espero que disfrutes este capi, nos leemos pronto!

** Andraya TheLat**: mil gracias por tus ideas, en verdad me encantaron! especialmente la de que secuestren a Isil junto cobn los hobbits, tenía una cosita muy romantica por ahí, pero necesitaba a Isil con Eomer por varias cosas que vendrán más adelante y especialmente porque GAndalf va a llevarse una buena sorpresa con la madures de su discipula, en cuanto a la idea de la herida, es un secretito, por lo que no puedo explicar por que no, pero tus ideas me sirvieron de inspiracion para los nuevos acercamientos que esos elfitos tendrán a partir de ahora (aunque ellos no se den cuetna) Al parecer el capi anterior tuvo más adhesion de lo que esperaba, especialmente con el tema de el que Isil no fuera a Mordor, la verdad es que si ella fuera sería como poner un cartel de luces onda las vegas que diga "el portador está aquí" . Muchas gracias por tus ideas y apoyo, espero que te guste este capi, nos leemos pronto mellon!

**Ninde:** stress? que es eso? (ayanami mirando el techo de forma muy poco discimulada) es perfectamente a que te referis, este mismo viernes tuve que volverme de la uni por un pico de estres que me provocó un ataque de asma (no es para nada divertido) por lo que te comprendo perfectamente. Pero, como vos te desestresas leyendo yo lo hago escribiendo, todas mis frustraciones y angustias se filtran en mis fics, por lo que todos en algun momento u otro tienen algun personaje medio depre. Espero que disfrutes de tus minis vacaciones porque yo estoy con la uni quemando mis neuronas. En cuanto al fic las cosas entre los elfitos van mucho mejor, pero las discuciones graciosas son parte de su naturaleza, gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes de este capi, nos leemos pronto!

**KeLpIeenoch**: Legolas averiguo bastante de Isil en el anterior capi, pero puedo asegurarte que en el próximo va a llevarse más de una sorpresa, el tema de la muerte de Boromir es algo que me cuesta expresar, pero totalmente necesario para el fic, . En cuanto al tema de tu cumpleaños, solo es una vez al año, esta bien tomarse el día libre y permitirse pasarla bien dejando de lado las obligaciones (me pregunto por que no hare caso de mis consejos...) espero que disfrutes el capi, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

**Dark Angel:** (seee me da fiaca poner tu nuevo nick completo) no te preocupes por la identidad de Isil, todo llega tarde o temprano, en cuanto a los fics, no se tus amigos, pero yo me voy a echar una miradita a tu historia en cuanto empieces a subirla, personalmente no se que signifique ser friki, pero mis amigos creen que es bastante raro (por ponerlo de una forma amable) el tema de los fics, por lo que sé lo que es empezar de cero, pero de a poco se va conociendo gente nueva y haciendo amigas ( ya que raramente escribe un hombre) de entre la gente de la página. Espero ver tu historia pronto, dissfruta de este capi, nos leemos!

**Ely-chan:** Yo de la inquisición? no creo que llegue a tanto, la verdad es que Isil es una chica muy, pero muy poderosa, pero dudo que alguien pueda llegar a entender lo complicada que la historia de la chica puede llegar a ser. ES verdad que la chica sería más llamativa que Legolas en una habitacion repleta de chicas si viajara a Mordor, por lo que lo mejor para la integridad de todos (bueni puede que GAndalf no quede tan integro despues de aguantarla) es que continue su camino con los chicos. Personalmente yo si me atrevería a conseguirme un hobbit para avrazarlo y tenerlo como osito de peluche, al fin y al cabo dudo que coman más que mi ex novio. ES cierto que pip se metió en "Lios de magos" pero él aceptó de voluntad propiar por lo que ahora debe aguantarse, aunque creo que es conciente de en la que esta metido, tiene una inocencia y una esperanza que le envidio(yo soy mucho más fatalista). En corto plazo no más besazos para estos dos, pero si las peleitas, y tambien algun que otro mimo del que no van a ser concientes, no te preocupes, que todo tiene un cause en este fic, ylas ideas aunque desordenadas están metidas en mi cabeza. Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, epsero disfrutes de este fic, saludis, nos leemos pronto mellon!

**Arual:** bienvenida! me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, me hace en verdad muy feliz ver que gente nueva se va sumando a la historia, espero que te guste el nuevo capi, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!


	18. revelando secretos

**Un anillo**

Capítulo 18: Revelando secretos

"No me agrada este bosque" susurró Gimly una vez que llegamos a las afueras del bosque, estaba anocheciendo, y después de revisar los alrededores Aragorn parecía estar bastante seguro de que lo hobbits se habían adentrado en Fangorn

"No tenés que preocuparte tanto- le indiqué intentando calmarlo- yo he estado aquí varias veces y nunca me ha ocurrido nada"

"Es cierto, este bosque es viejo, muy viejo, tanto que me siento joven como no lo hacía desde que viajo con niños como ustedes- explicó Legolas en un suspiro- pues si bien Isilwen es una elfa, y es quien me sigue en edad, es una niña aún para nuestro pueblo"

"Sí, soy una niña y me comporto como tal en muchas ocasiones- acepté con una sonrisa poniendo una mano en su hombro- pero eso no quita que vos estés hecho un jovato, con decir que ya no podes subirte a un árbol sin caerte- pude sentir su mirada furiosa- muy poco digno de un elfo de los bosques"- apenas había concluido con estas palabras cuando comenzó; desgraciadamente esta vez el elfo había sido mucho más rápido que yo, por lo que en un movimiento me vi acorralada entre sus brazos, con sus profundos ojos verdes clavados en los míos, me sonrió travieso antes de comenzar con una de las peores series de cosquillas que soporté en mi vida. Gimly, ni lento ni perezoso se sumó a su amigo para torturarme como pocas veces lo habían hecho seres a los que yo considerara mis amigos

"Gimly tu también"- comentó Aragorn con cansancio llegando hasta nosotros con una pila de leña – "Creí que al menos vos mantenías la compostura"- lo miramos apenados, sin dudarlo llegué hasta él en dos zancadas para darle un fuerte abrazo

"Te quiero gruñón y todo Aragorn"- le informé con una sonrisa traviesa, sabía que el montaraz estaba pasando por momentos de gran tensión, desde que la compañía se había separado no hacía más que culparse por todo lo ocurrido, me hubiera gustado explicarle que no había sido así, que las cosas habían salido de la mejor forma posible para nuestra situación desesperada, pero dudaba que el pudiera comprender el porque de mis palabras

"No te preocupes por mí Isil, ya voy a estar bien"- me aseguró correspondiendo mi abrazo, con una sonrisa paternal, Legolas tenía razón, a pesar de tener algunos años más que él no podía dejar de sentirlo como un hermano mayor, cariñoso y responsable; yo podía ser lo primero, y lentamente estaba aprendiendo poco a poco lo segundo- "ya se me va a pasar lo cascarrabias en cuanto encontremos a esos hobbits"- sonreí en un suspiro, él no sabía cuan ocupados estaban esos dos traviesos, pero lo murmullos del bosque me traían sus noticias, al parecer los dos pequeñines estaban causando un gran revuelo

Luego de preparar el fuego Gimly se ofreció a hacer la primera guardia, al parecer no estaba muy dispuesto a dormir en las afueras del bosque, estaba comenzando a adormecerme cuando ocurrió, el enano que estaba sentado junto a mi giró la cabeza en forma rápida , abrí los ojos con rapidez para descubrir una delgada figura de un anciano con fuera del círculo del resplandor del fuego, tenía la figura encorvada y se apoyaba en un bastón

"Qué podemos hacer por ti abuelo?- preguntó Aragorn- acércate y caliéntate si tienes frío" – ofreció dando un paso hacia él, pero la figura había desaparecido. Recorrimos la zona sin alejarnos mucho del fuego, sin descubrir rastro alguno. Fue Legolas quien dio la señal de alarma en cuanto a la desaparición de los caballos

"Ya nada podemos hacer- suspiró el heredero de Isildur resignado- yo me haré cargo de la guardia por un rato, tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar"

"Si quieres mi opinión- anunció el enano- ese era Saruman, quien espantó a los caballos, no recuerdan acaso lo que nos contó Eomer?"- suspiré con resignación, lo mejor sería no alarmar a mis amigos, pero el hijo de Gloin tenía razón, al menos en lo referente al viejo, no podía estar de acuerdo en lo referente a los caballos

El resto de la noche pasó tranquila, con algo de tensión en el ambiente nos dispusimos a penetrar en Fangorn, en el que tantas sorpresas nos esperaban

Suspiré con resignación, en el instante en que Gimly comenzaba a quejarse nuevamente sobre la idea de adentrarse aún más en el bosque, Aragorn estaba intentando encontrar el rastro de aquellos traviesos hobbits que nos había acompañado cuando lo sentí.

Esa energía se encontraba tras de mí, volteé con una sonrisa para ver a la encorvada figura, llevaba una larga capa, y una capucha que no permitía que viéramos su rostro, pude ver como Gimly empuñó el hacha con nerviosismo, las manos de Aragorn se cerraron sobre la empuñadura de su espada y Legolas preparaba su arco

"Feliz encuentro en verdad amigos míos"- nos llamó con voz fuerte, pude sentir a mis amigos tensarse aún más- "Deseo hablaros, bajaréis vosotros o subiré yo?"- Legolas puso la flecha en posición, en el momento en que el anciano se quitó la capa y una luz cegadora emanó de él.

La flecha ya no estaba en manos del elfo, con asombro él y los demás intentaban ver detrás de aquella luz que los encandilaba

"Ya deja el escándalo- bufé molesta- Gandalf nunca en mi vida creí que podrías llegar a ser tan teatral"- mis amigos voltearon a verme incrédulos, en el instante en que la luz se extinguía y el nuevo mago blanco aparecía frente a nosotros, con su característica sonrisa

"Muy feliz encuentro para ti pequeña Isilwen- susurró, llegando hasta mí mientras los demás nos observaban petrificados- es bueno ver que no has perdido tu ironía en absoluto"- tomó mi cabeza con sus manos y besó mi frente, lo miré sonriendo, en verdad lo había extrañado

"Mith...Mithrandir!"- reaccionó finalmente Legolas confundido

"Como es posible este milagro?"- susurró Aragorn abrazando al mago, Gimly, sin palabras simple y sencillamente abrazó al mago con cariño, mudo de la emoción

"Hay varias cosas que deben contarme- advirtió el mago con una sonrisa- no se preocupen por su búsqueda, esos pequeños hobbits están muy bien, bajo el cuidado de uno de mis amigos, tienen una misión muy importante en todo esto"

"Barbol?"- quise saber, el Istari asintió con su fresca sonrisa

"Sé que el anillo ya esta fuera de mi alcance- explicó una vez que nos sentamos y nos narró lo que había ocurrido en Moria- nada puedo hacer por Frodo o su carga, sé que se ha puesto en camino a Mordor, espero que esa soledad, no acabe por destruirlo"

"No está solo"- comentó Aragorn mirándome en forma acusadora, él aún no terminaba de comprender el porque de mis acciones

"Isil envió a Sam con él"- explicó Legolas, mientras mi maestro me observaba con una gran sonrisa

"Aunque no quiso explicarnos por qué no fue ella misma con él"- comentó Gimly, pero al parecer Gandalf no había prestado atención a sus palabras, sus ojos se posaban sorprendidos en mí de forma que parecía estar evaluándome

"Así que finalmente decidiste hacerte cargo de tu lugar como maga"- anunció, bajé la vista, luego de aceptar con la cabeza, las miradas de mis amigos parecían atravesarme, aquellos verdes espejos parecían no poder contener la extrañeza de lo que oían

"Qué? Gandalf qué es lo que estas diciendo?"- preguntó incrédulo el príncipe del Bosque Negro

"Es que acaso Isilwen no se los había dicho aún?"- negué con la cabeza mientras mi maestro me observaba de hito en hito

"Me lo prohibiste"- suspiré, intentando evitar todo contacto visual con aquellos a quienes consideraba mis amigos y había ocultado aquel secreto

"No creí que en verdad pudieras lograrlo- me explicó- has madurado mucho en este tiempo, ya no veo a la pequeña aprendiz, al parecer te transformaste en todo una maga, al hacerte cargo de tu lugar como tal- volviéndose a los demás continuó- además por que otro motivo cargaría yo con una pequeña de un lado para el otro si no es para entrenarla?"- un profundo silencio se instaló en el grupo, no pude evitar mi nerviosismo, al pensar en como tomarían mis amigos aquella situación, podrían ahora confiar en mí?

"Esta vez te pasaste de bocota Gandalf"- le indiqué mentalmente, me miró con una mueca de fastidio, no se si fue conciente o no, pero las palabras que siguieron no hicieron más que volverme a poner en el centro de las miradas de extrañeza de mis amigos

"No te metas en mi cabeza Isilwen"- me espetó, bufé por lo bajo, ahora sí que mi tutor había metido la pata, hasta el fondo

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Legolas intentó cubrirse los ojos ante la luz cegadora, la flecha escapó de sus manos, en el instante en que escuchó un bufido de fastidio

"Ya deja el escándalo Gandalf nunca en mi vida creí que podrías llegar a ser tan teatral"- la chica parecía en verdad hastiada de aquello, ella había dicho Gandalf? La pobre debía estar extrañándolo demasiado. La cálida carcajada llamó su atención nuevamente hacia el ser que tenían frente a ellos, y se quedó congelado. Tal como lo había dicho Isilwen Gandalf estaba ahí, vistiendo esta vez de blanco resplandeciente.

Por más que intentó articular palabra se le hizo imposible, su cuerpo no parecía responder a las ordenes que le enviaba su cerebro, el mago pasó a su lado para llegar hasta Isilwen, volvió a verla ahora como aquella noche, la joven parecía resplandecer de forma suave, incluso sus ropas parecían haber cambiado por un bello vestido blanco. Maravillado contempló como las fulgurantes figuras acortaban su distancia y el tutor besaba cariñosamente la frente de su protegida

"Mith... Mithrandir!"- casi gritó finalmente una vez que recuperó el habla, después de muchos abrazos e historias sintió aquella extraña sensación en el estómago

Isilwen era una maga ¿por qué nunca se lo había dicho? Porque Gandalf se lo había prohibido, pero de todas formas¿por qué no había confiado en él? Le dolía saber que a pesar de todo, ella no le había revelado aquel secreto. Pero las sorpresas no se habían terminado, al parecer Gandalf había terminado de darle el toque de gracia

"No te metas en mi cabeza Isilwen"- había gritado el mago, y la elfa había bajado la cabeza con pesar, ocultando su mirada, tenía una expresión culpable, al parecer su maestro la había puesto en evidencia nuevamente.

Ella había entrado en su cabeza, esa idea no dejó de perturbarlo, así se había enterado de todo lo que había hecho antes de llegar a la comunidad, pero entonces... ella sabía de sus sentimientos. Sería posible que ella estuviera jugando con él?. Se sintió destrozado la sola posibilidad de que aquello ocurriera lo aterrorizaba, pero... Isilwen no sería capaz o sí? Entonces por qué había continuado como si nada después de aquel beso en Lorien? Tal vez no lo recordara, se dijo a si mismo intentando convencerse, pero ¿y si lo hacía? Si la elfa recordaba ese beso que él rememoraba cada noche?

Se obligó a prestarle atención al relato de Gandalf, el nuevo mago blanco les explicó los complicados caminos que había tenido que transitar para llegar a ese nuevo estado, cuando culminó su historia el sol ya se perdía anaranjado en las montañas

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Los demás dormían tranquilos, cubiertos con las mantas ya que procuramos no hacer ningún tipo de fuego en el interior del bosque, no podía dormir, y sabía perfectamente porque, me levanté en silencio, y descubrí la perfecta silueta de Legolas que se recortaba algunos metros más allá, se encontraba sentado en la rama de un inmenso árbol, de espaldas a mí, cumpliendo con su guardia.

Caminé hasta él nerviosa, no sabía por qué necesitaba hacer aquello, ni tampoco estaba muy segura de querer saberlo, me senté a su lado y mirando estúpidamente mis pies pregunté

"Estas enojado conmigo?"- por más que quise evitarlo mi voz son débil e insegura

"No, no lo estoy"- susurró con frialdad sin mirarme siquiera, suspiré con tristeza, él no me había mentido, no estaba enojado sino decepcionado – "Fue por eso que no te sorprendiste al ver a Mithrandir, siempre lo supiste"- asentí con la cabeza

"Su energía nunca se debilitó del todo- le expliqué- yo quería decírselos en cuanto llegamos a Lorien, pero Galadriel me lo prohibió, debíamos seguir nuestro camino solos, no estaba en el destino de Gandalf guiar al portador"

"Isil- murmuró preocupado, mirándome a los ojos por primera vez desde que se enterara de mi secreto- que es lo que leíste cuando entraste en mi mente- lo miré sin comprender- fue así que te enteraste de lo que yo..."- sonreí, aquel príncipe se sentía avergonzado por sus acciones anteriores, era la primera vez que me lo demostraba

"Yo nunca entre en tu mente- le anuncié, parecía sorprendido- no suelo hacerlo a no ser que sea un caso extremo, o como mucho para incordiar a Gandalf- una sonrisa nació en sus labios ante el comentario- la verdad es que cuando nos conocimos tu mente gritaba lo que habías hecho, te sentías tan mal con vos mismo que inconscientemente te culpabas, aunque no querías darte cuenta, tu mente pedía ayuda a gritos a cualquiera que pudiera oírla, y según tengo entendido somos pocos los que podemos hacerlo"

"Muy bien- comentó con seriedad- puedo comprender eso mi Señora y creo que no habrá problema"- lo mire extrañada, le habría picado algo? Al parecer el elfo comprendió mi sorpresa por que explicó- "eres un mago, no una simple elfa por lo que no puedo faltarte el respeto"- lo miré cínica

"Legolas sabes lo que pienso de los seres demasiado galantes y educados?"- pregunté cínica

"Que hay que tirarlos desde el Caradhras hacia abajo?"- preguntó sonriente asentí – "muy bien entonces supongo que entonces no te molestará que te haga esto"- me informó en el momento en que su brazo trababa mi cuello y me daba un enorme coscorrón

"Me despeinas!"- me quejé entre risas una vez liberada, el príncipe me miró radiante

"Ja, como si te peinaras mucho"

"Lo dice el que tiene paja en la cabeza"- le espeté sonriente, en el instante en que percibí a dos figuras observándonos, aún así no le perdí el hilo a la discusión

"Que demonios?"- quiso saber Gandalf molesto observando a los elfos que se encontraban frente a él

"Ya había durado demasiado"- suspiró Aragorn con resignación, pero prefería verlos así que distantes como durante la tarde- "duerme tranquilo Gandalf, ya se cansaran- el mago contempló incrédulo como el montaraz se arrebujaba en su manta para dormir- todo vuelve a la normalidad"

**Arggg este fic me esta dando algunos dolores de cabeza, este fic estaba en mi traumado cerebro desde que surgio la idea del fic, y el título que vagaba por mi mente era "la llegada del mago bocon", pero como no quedaba de muy buen gusto digamos que opte por otro. Como veran finalmente la chica comienza a quedar en evidencia con sus amigos, (recalco la palabra COMIENZA) porque todavía va a dar para algún que otro infarto más, espero que hayan disfrutado el capi, yo ya volví a mi ritmo de estudio habitual (osea, no mas conferencias pero me paso el día enntre apuntes :S) . Ahhh me olvidaba, me gustaría saber su opinion sobre un pequeño One-shot que publique esta semana (tengan en cuenta que lo escribí en el intervalo de dos conferencias y mi coheficiente intelectual estaba al borde del colapso) fuera de eso, gracias por sus review, espero que gusten de este capi, y me dejen tambien sus comentarios**

**Hada: **me sorprende, en verdad no sabía que había tanta diferencia en años entre nuestros paises (vamos si nos comparamos con Europa estamos fritas) pero Argentina ya tiene sus 189 añitos e incluso ya estan los preparativos para los 200 :P aunque en lo que a ejercicio democrático y reponsabilidad ciudadana no acabamos de dejar los pañales (supongo que en ambos paises los golpes de estado no ayudaron demasiado tampoco, pero me estoy alejando del punto) espero que disfrutes mucho estos días libres, que en lo que a mi respecta mis neuronas estan en pleno proceso de reparación (muchas ideas dando vueltas) solo espero que la próxima semana (de examenes) no me detenga mucho, en cuanto al capi anterior, al parecer tuvo más adhesion de la que esperaba, como veras ahora salen más cosas a la luz de la elfita, pero eso no pone las cosas más fáciles (vos deberias saberlo mejor que nadie) en cuanto a matar a Isil, al parecer todos creen que soy tan cruel como para hacerlo ... (cri cri..) ehm... bueno, puede que si sea tan sádica como para matar protagonistas y allegados, pero me gustan los finales medianamente felices, (para traumar a los personajes, y de paso a los lectores tengo toda la historia) ya van varias personas que me preguntan si la voy a matar, como siempre el final está en mi cabeza incluso desde antes de comenzar a escribir el fic, por lo que puedo asegurar, que no voy a matarla, para tranquilidad de todos (además ya tengo bastante traumado a Leggy como para hacerle una chanchada como esa). GRacias por haber leido mi one shot! la verdad es que cuando lo escribí estaba en el intervalo entre dos conferencias, la asemana anterior no fue la mejor para nada, por eso salió esa locura, que a pesar de lo extraño no se porque le tengo como un cariñito, ni hablar, gracias por tu review, espero qure disfrutes de este capi, nos leemos pronto!

**DArk Angel:** (mirando el techo, con muchoo MUCHO discimulo y jugando con los dedos) que decías de ser friki? personalmente yo no le veo lo extraño, escribo historias y voy a conferencias (aunque mis amigos me miren raro) sobre gustos nadie puede decir nada, si fuera por eso los hay locos por los tunings, el magic, automodelismo, y demás, son aficciones y cada uno va a lo suyo, no lo considero raro, sería raro si tu único tema de conversación, preocupación y vida pasara por ESDLA, eso ya sería un problema psiquiatrico, pero si te interesas y disfrutas de eso no le veo ningún problema y si pensas que sos rara por ir a conferencias o escribir fics...unite al club...:P espero que te guste este nuevo capi, donde nuestra pobre chica quiere cayar a su lindo maestro, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

**Andraya TheLat:** jejjejeje, has dado en el clavo, es verdad soy demasiado sobreexigente conmigo misma, quiero todo a la perfeccion, y así termino...XX En cuanto al capi, Aragorn es un montaraz, el observar es su punto fuerte y digamos que los unicos que no acaban de darse cuenta de lo que ocurre son nuestros elfitos (estan demasiado ocupados incordiandose) en cuanto a las ideas, sí modifique una un poquito que me vino justito para una situación que necesitaba plantear y no sabía como (me salvaste de una complicada mellon) En cuanto a las conferencias fue toda una sorpresa, si bien terminé medio muerta del cansancio (no es un ritmo para nada sano) aprendí un monton y me la pase genial conociendo gente de toda latinoamerica que estudian lo mismo que yo y me pude dar el lujo de escuchar a los mejores expertos a nivel mundial, los que escriben las pilas de libros que vivo leyendo, por lo que a pesar de todo fue muy pero muy positivo, gracias por tu review, espero disfrutes del nuevo capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Arual:** me alegra que te gustara el capi, en cuanto al largo, la verdad es que cada vez me salen más largos los capis, personalmente no soy de fijarme mucho en eso, a no ser que sea algo muy alevoso en lo largo o corto, tengo en mi cabeza todo lo que debe suceder en un capi y el largo varía de lo que me tome escrbirlo, creo que si uno se esfuerza por hacer los capis mas largos porque si se puede perder algo de la historia y por las dudas no quiero arriesgarme, gracias por tu review, disfruta del capi, nos leemos pronto!

**KeLpIeenoch:** estos dos están comenzando a enamorarse? yo no diría eso, más bien estan subconsientemente comenzando a aceptarlo, a todo esto "el que te quiere te aporrea" como vos misma dijiste fue la frase que me puse en mente cuando comencé este fic en lo que respecta a la relacion de los elfitos, pero no te emociones con Eomer que el pobre no va a tener muchas oportunidades(el pobre va a optar por la técnica "Boromir"), espero que disfrutes de este capi, gracias por tu review , nos leemos pronto

** chibi-tenshi: **calma niña que si seguis así te va a dar un ataque, como vez ya te dejo el nuevo capi, espero que lo disfrutes, gracias por tus reviews, nos leemos pronto!

** Ely-chan:** EStos dos elfitos son por demás de tiernos, tienen una relación super divertida del tipo: te miro, me gustas, te quiero cerca, pero en cuanto puedo te hago quedar como un idiota ( arg... a que me hara acordar...¬¬) EN cuanto a lo que Faramir respecta, él va a estar mucho más ocupado en Eowen como para prestarle atención a Isil, pero al parecer todos están olvidando algo que en mi mente esta tomando una forma oscura (insertar mirada traviesa) , es verdad que no me hubiera gustadoestar entre los jinetes para descubrir que pasé junto a tres extraños y ni los vi, personalmente me sentiria como un idiota, pero bueno... Es lindo poner celoso a Legolas, es que con este fic me nació un extraño placer por el sufrimiento del pobre elfito, ni hablar, aunque disiento en eso de que casi todos los rubios son lindos, prefiero los morochos, pero sobre gustos... En cuanto a Eomer, se metió en una fea, la furia de Isil está por demás jutificada, en cuanto a la reaccion de Leggy y ella, no te olvides que su tema es incordiarse, y como veras en este capi, Isil no sufrió la perdida de GAndalf, se le fue toda la histeria cuando a pesar de la caída, ella siempre pudo sentir su energía. Afortunadamente mi cerebro pasó la prueba de las conferencias, e incluso está con energías renobadas. En cuanto a los mimos, seee va a haber muchos, aunque va a pasar algo que no le va a poner las cosas muy faciles a Leggy... y el tema de los besos... esa es mi marca registrada para momentos de tension (obviamente si la compañía es la adecuada) me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, espero te guste este tambien, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto amiguis!


	19. quedate conmigo

_**Un anillo**_

Capítulo 19: Quedate conmigo

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios, sus manos parecían quemar mi cuerpo con cada sutil contacto, su boca jugaba con la mía mientras su aroma invadía mi ser, me estremecí en el instante en que acarició con sutileza mi cuello, perdiéndome en sus ojos, sus maravillosos ojos verdes que me tenían hechizada... y todo se transformó en oscuridad... una fría nada parecía rodearme...

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Legolas cabalgaba cansado, la noche anterior Gandalf les había permitido dormir muy poco, y solo después de su conversación con Isilwen había logrado descansar, aunque no tanto como lo hubiera deseado, después de tantos días de cacería e insomnio finalmente estaba comenzando a pesarle el cansancio, para empeorar el camino que había escogido el Istari puede sea el más rápido, pero no el más fácil. Estaba a punto de quejarse, pero se lo pensó dos veces, no le daría motivos a la elfa para que se burlara de él gratuitamente, lo mejor sería comprobar el estado de la chica antes de decir nada. Cuando lo hizo se quedó sorprendido

Isilwen venía mucho más atrás, en un trote lento, en lugar del porte orgulloso y firme que la caracterizaba, se encontraba encorvada e incluso tambaleante en su montura, se detuvo de inmediato para esperando que llegara a su lado, cuando esto ocurrió un grito salió de sus labios

"Gandalf, Isilwen está helada"- el mago giró de inmediato llegando hasta ellos, el príncipe la llevaba en brazos, buscando algún lugar en que pudiera recostarla, para su sorpresa Mithrandir posó con suavidad su mano en la frente de la elfa, estaba empapada a causa del sudor, pero su cuerpo estaba frió, demasiado para el gusto de Legolas. El mago hizo una mueca, no le agradaba en absoluto

"No puedo hacer nada por ella- explicó- esta es una prueba que debe superar por sí misma, la única opción que nos queda es llegar lo antes posible a Edoras para que esté cómoda"- asintieron en silencio

"La llevaré conmigo- anunció Legolas con decisión- en este estado podría caer del caballo, o incluso su marcha nos tomaría demasiado"

"Será lo mejor"-aceptó Gandalf con seriedad, al parecer la idea no le agradaba en demasía, pero sabía que el sinda tenía razón.

Retomaron el viaje con nuevas energías, Legolas había sentado a Isil delante de él en el caballo para sujetarla entre sus brazos a la vez que sostenía las riendas, la joven había dejado caer su inconsciente cabeza sobre el pecho del elfo, retorciéndose por momentos y murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

A pesar de la situación Legolas se sintió repentinamente nervioso por la cercanía de la chica, su respiración agitada rozaba su cuello en forma perturbadora, la observó con preocupación, su piel normalmente clara y tersa parecía ahora de un extraño tono verdoso, una palidez que recordaba a los cadáveres, que desgraciadamente había tenido que ver; la helada transpiración de la joven lo alarmaba.

Tenía miedo, pánico, un guerrero como él que había peleado en mil batallas, y vivido mil aventuras tenía miedo por primera vez como no lo había tenido nunca, le aterrorizaba verla así, era una elfa, se suponía que no debía enfermarse, no era posible que aquello estuviera ocurriendo, si ella empeoraba, podría... podría... no quería ni pensarlo, no lo soportaría

**_&&&&&&&&& _**

Gandalf marchaba con preocupación, podía percibir el cambio en la relación de Legolas y su alumna, y no le agradaba en absoluto, no había que ser muy genio para darse cuenta, cualquiera que tuviera la habilidad podía darse cuenta como sus auras parecían fundirse en una, maravillosa y perfecta, verde y marrón él, blanco y plata ella, parecían extenderse hacia el otro en una forma que al mago le parecía inquietante

Isilwen era un ser joven aún entre los más jóvenes de su pueblo, con un carácter alegre, a pesar de ser solitaria, era a veces hasta casi infantil, aunque había demostrado haber crecido mucho en este viaje, su poder apenas estaba comenzando a despertar, y su destino había sido trazado

Legolas era un elfo maduro (n.a: que inocente el mago) que se había formado en viajes y guerras, que había sufrido por un amor que no había sido correspondido, rogaba a los Valar haberse equivocado, el príncipe ya había sufrido demasiado; como para soportar el destino que pesaba sobre la Dama de la Luna

Solo sufrimiento podría nacer de esa relación, demasiados secretos, aún no habían salido a la luz, demasiados

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Otra noche había pasado en el camino, la pálida luz del amanecer comenzaba a acariciarlos cuando Legolas vislumbró a la distancia las doradas estancias del castillo de Medusel, se sentía extenuado, su mente había dejado de pensar hace mucho, no importa lo que pasara después, lo único que lo preocupaba ahora era el poder ayudar a Isilwen, pero para su desgracia las cosas no serían tan sencillas.

Contra todo lo que esperaba Gandalf le ordenó cargar a la joven, la prioridad del mago era ver a Theoden, obedeció, pero aquel descubrimiento lo alejó de aquella realidad, no era posible, todos sus temores, todas sus angustias se habían hecho realidad, ella...

"Qué es lo que ocurre?" preguntó Aragorn con preocupación notando la expresión de su amigo, podría creer incluso haber visto una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla

"Hey elfo- lo llamó Gimly, - parece que hubieras visto a un Balrog"- se burló, pero la cara de su amigo lo obligó a preocuparse

"No respira"- susurró el príncipe para si mismo, si notar siquiera la presencia de sus amigos- "Su corazón se detuvo"- los demás lo contemplaban incrédulos mientras él se maldecía a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes, ella había muerto en sus brazos, y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Gandalf se acercó a ellos, sorprendido por la expresión de sus compañeros

"que ocurre aquí?"- preguntó con seriedad

"Es Isilwen..- susurró Aragorn, sintiendo que las palabras se trababan en su garganta¿cómo decirle a Gandalf que su discípula ya no estaba con ellos? Aquella a quien había cuidado como un padre ya no caminaría a su lado?- Isilwen.."

"Su corazón dejó de latir"- susurró Legolas con tristeza, intentando contener las lágrimas, el mago los miró exasperado y levantó la vista al cielo, luego continuó su camino hacia el castillo con paso apresurado

"Pues ya volverá a latir"- les dijo como si de una niñería se tratara- "Theoden nos espera, no podemos perder tiempo"- los demás se miraron incrédulos, siguiendo al mago blanco por las calles de Edoras

¿Sería posible que Mithrandir se negara a la realidad de lo que le había ocurrido a Isilwen? Presionó el cuerpo de la joven contra su pecho, no entendía la tranquilidad del Istari, esa era su discípula, es que acaso no le importaba lo que acababa de ocurrir?. Tal vez... sería posible que justamente por eso estuviera tan tranquilo el mago? Ella era su discípula, él la conocía mejor que nadie, y después de todo, estaba tratando con Gandalf ¿desde cuando dudaba de la palabra del mago? Sus sentimientos por Isilwen estaban nublando su sentido común, si el mago Blanco decía que su corazón volvería a latir, simple y sencillamente le tocaría esperar

Se encontró con un nuevo problema con la orden que había dado Theoden, Hama, el Ujier de armas les pidió que entregaran las suyas, con recelo todos sus amigos depositaron sus armas, incluso las de Isil, que habían sido cargadas por Aragorn, Legolas le confió la chica al montaraz con reticencia, para dejar su largo arco y dagas junto a las demás

"Es increíblemente liviana – comentó el heredero de Isildur con sorpresa- es como si su cuerpo estuviera y no a la vez"

"Yo la he cargado antes- susurró el príncipe recordando lo ocurrido en el Bosque de Oro- pero no era tan liviana, es extraño, pero al parecer poco a poco se vuelve un ser más ligero"- Legolas volvió a tomarla en sus brazos, mientras el ujier contemplaba a la joven que descansaba en sus brazos

"Está desmayada"- anunció Gimly intentando dar una explicación

"No sería mejor que repose en uno de los cuartos mientras ustedes se encuentran con el rey?"- preguntó preocupado el guerrero, Gandalf negó con la cabeza

"No sabemos si seremos considerados amigos o enemigos por tu rey- le explicó el mago- no podemos exponerla a un peligro así"- dubitativo el hombre abrió las puertas indicándoles con la cabeza que entraran

Con calma recorrieron la inmensa sala, para finalmente llegar hasta el lugar en que se encontraba Theoden

"¡Salve Théoden hijo de Thengel!" –exclamó Gandalf una vez frente a él - "He aquí la tempestad se aproxima, y ahora todos los amigos tendrán que unirse, o serán destruidos"- Legolas vio sorprendido como aquel decrépito anciano comenzaba a ponerse de pie, asistido por un extraño hombre de apariencia maligna

"Tu bienvenida es aquí dudosa- murmuró el rey con dificultad- siempre has sido portador de malas noticias señor Gandalf"

"Habláis con toda justicia mi señor- comentó el ser de tez pálida, mirando con odio a los compañeros, en forma instintiva Legolas apretó a Isilwen contra su pecho- esto prueba la traición de Eomer, no había dicho este que habías muerto? Ya veis mi señor como intentan engañaros, e incluso ahora intentas llegar como un amigo después de la ofensa que has cometido luego de tener el descaro de tomar a Sombragris?"

"Se te tiene por sabio, amigo Lengua de Serpiente" –replicó el mago- "Y eres sin duda un gran sostén para tu amo. Pero hay dos formas en las que un hombre puede traer malas noticias. Puede ser un espíritu maligno, o bien uno de esos que prefieren la soledad y sólo vuelven para traer ayuda en tiempos difíciles"

"Y cual es la ayuda que traes, un grupo de vagabundos y una mujer enferma, de la que tendremos que hacernos cargo, gracias por vuestra ayuda"- comentó mordazmente Lengua de Serpiente

"Solo ruega que ella no te oiga decir eso"- murmuró por lo bajo Gimly produciendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus compañeros

"A mí me molesta más el tema de los vagabundos"- comentó Aragorn, volviendo su atención a la discusión que se llevaba a cabo entre el mago y el consejero.

Con incredulidad contemplaron como la naturaleza parecía obedecer las órdenes de Gandalf, para terminar con un casi desmayado Grima en el piso, arrebujado en un rincón, descubrieron entonces, maravillados como el Señor de los Caballos se ponía de pie, dejando de lado su bastón, era un ser distinto del anciano que los recibiera, un hombre fuerte, maduro, de gran porte y elegancia era el que se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, invitado por Gandalf caminó hasta el exterior.

Fue en el instante en que Theoden pasó a su lado que lo sintió, su corazón saltó de alegría, Isilwen había suspirado, para luego acomodarse contra su pecho, buscando refugio, maravillado vio como la joven se aferraba con fuerza a su chaqueta, aún inconsciente

Agradeció a los Valar el volver a sentir su acompasada respiración golpeando su pecho, la piel de la joven estaba retomando su color, y parecía estar simplemente durmiendo, buena falta le hacía a él un poco de sueño, pero sentir aquel corazón latir nuevamente le quitaba todo el agotamiento de su cuerpo y alma, ella estaba bien, a salvo, de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos

Besó su frente con cariño, buen susto le había dado esta vez, levantó la vista sonriente, para descubrir que todos se encontraban afuera, y varias cosas habían cambiado

Cuando alcanzó a los demás vio llegar a Eomer, quien al parecer había sido encarcelado, el rey lo recibió con cariño, y luego de cruzar algunas palabras con su señor se dirigió al príncipe del Bosque Negro

"Que le ocurrió a la bella Dama de la Luna?"- Gandalf abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras Legolas comentaba con aquel estoicismo que caracterizaba a los elfos y que gracias a Isil tanto le había faltado durante el viaje

"Se desmayó, ha estado enferma desde ayer"- el rohir asintió con pesar, volviendo la mirada a su rey

"Que descortés he sido!- se dijo a sí mismo Theoden- un largo viaje los ha traído hasta aquí y traéis una dama enferma, probablemente quieran descansar y espero quieran acompañarme en mi mesa"

"Mucho lamento que no podamos descansar, hay que partir a la guerra pronto, esta misma tarde de ser posible"- le indicó Gandalf, el rey asintió- "comeremos contigo, si así lo deseas, lo único que pido es un lugar donde mi joven discípula pueda descansar, a tenido una gran batalla y se encuentra extenuada"- el rey asintió en silencio, y luego de dar algunas órdenes todo estuvo listo.

Gandalf y Legolas fueron guiados hasta una cómoda habitación, en la que descansaría la joven, el mago vio con preocupación como el príncipe depositaba con suavidad a chica sobre la cama, pero su protegida se negaba a soltar la camisa del elfo, este sonrió observándola con dulzura, y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del mago, Gandalf supo que el peor de sus temores se había hecho realidad, ya no había vuelta atrás, nada que él pudiera hacer podría cambiar los sentimientos de esos dos seres. Su pequeña Isilwen se aferraba con fuerza a aquel elfo que había conquistado su corazón, cuando sufrimiento le ocasionaría a su niña? Suspiró con resignación, contemplando a Legolas, quien intentaba soltarse de su agarre

"Cuídala Legolas- rogó el mago- ella no sabe donde está y yo tengo mucho que hablar con Theoden- el elfo asintió con seriedad- es probable que para cuando despierte, yo haya tenido que salir de viaje nuevamente, no dejes que haga ninguna locura"- dicho esto se fue, lamentando el giro que habían tomado las cosas

Legolas intentaba aún que la joven soltara su chaqueta, cansado de luchar se recostó a su lado buscando el modo de que la elfa lo soltara, ella abrió los ojos adormilada en el instante en que se había soltado, Legolas se sentó sobre la cama, mientras Isilwen lo miraba, confundida.

"Quedate conmigo"le pidió la joven abrazándolo por el cuello en el momento en que besaba la comisura de sus labios, para volver a quedarse dormida, le guerrero sintió una extraña calidez invadiendo su cuerpo, se recostó de costado quedando frente a frente y la abrazó con ternura, poco a poco el cansancio fue adueñándose de él y se fue quedando dormido

**S****aben algo? en ves de estar acá sentada escribiendo debería estar en mi universidad entregando una monografía, pero he decidido tomarme el día libre :P para ser sincera ayer saqué un examen que prácticamente me robó todas mis neuronas por lo que opté por relajarme, y de ese relax salió este capi, seee ya sé que más de una querra matarme por el susto que les dí, pero ya que tantas me habían preguntado si no mataría a Isil ( osea, no es que yo soy cruel, son ustedes quienes me dan las ideas) ;P pero para ser sincera mucho de este capi surgió por una idea que me dió Andraya TheLat para el capi de la muerte de Boromir, vale, solo era lastimar a Isil en la pierna y que Legolas la cargara, y cuidara, pero saben que necesito complicar las cosas a lo grande, además de que lo que le ocurrió a Isil tiene un motivo ( que obviamente no sabran hasta el próximo capítulo) ya saben de nada sirven las amenazas, pero si quieren dejar alguna puede apretar el botoncito de ahí abajo y dejarme un review, se aceptan críticas, tomatazos y demás, espero que lo disfruten!**

**Hada:** personalmente me encantan los reviews, aunque nunca tengo el tiemo suficiente como para poner todo lo que quiero (más vale me salen tipo telegrama por que vivo corriendo) en cuanto al capi anterior me alegra que te haya gustado, a decir verdad creo que LEggy no se enojó con Isil porque está por demás de entregado, esta demasiado enamorado, aunque se llevó un buen susto con el tema de la mente, ni hablar de la confucion, en cuanto a la aparicion de Gandalf estas en lo cierto, está dos veces, una desde el punto de vista de isil y otro desde el de Leggy, aunque pueda cansar leer dos veces lo mismo me permite mostrar los sentimientos de ambos, que al fin y al cabo es lo importante en este fic (osea, todos sabemos que reaparece GAndafl) espero que disfrutes este capi y... no que ibas a actualizar el fin de semana, ;; snif, snif, yo quiero ver como sigue tu fic ;; actualiza pronto mellon ! ya sabes uqe me carcome la impaciencia, nos leemos pronto!

**Nebriniel:** me alegra que te hayan gustado los últimos capis, estamos todos de acuerdo en que esa parejita de elfitos son toda una ternura, así tan confundidos como están, comprendo el tema de las clases (yo prácticamente vivo para estudiar :S) pero así es la vida, espero que disfrutes el nuevo capi, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

**Andraya TheLat**: como veras modifiqué un poquitin la idea que me diste (una herida en la rodilla, casi matarla no hay mucha diferencia no?) jejejje:P supongo que se me fue un poco la mano, pero eso va a redituar en los próximos capis! ni hablar, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Gandalf es un personaje genial, especialmente a la hora de volver todo más misterioso, porque si Gandalf sabe algo, ese algo normal mente es muyyy grande...ni hablar, gracias por tu revieew, espero que disfrutes el capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Arual**: digamos que a Isil le gustan más los seres como Legolas que los caballeros como Boromir, la chica tiene sierta repulsion a que la traten como una dama, y al fin y al cabo, los coscorrones y peleas iidiotas son la forma de mostrarse cariño de estos dos torolitos, aunque no sea la mejor, supongo que Legolas prefiere discutir así y sentirla cerca, que confesarle todo y meter la pata (recordemos que es elfo, macho, y no suelen darse cuenta de las cosas muy facil...) En cuanto a GAndalf, el maguito se entristece, quiere mucho a los dos y sabe que Isil tiene un destino marcado, y eso los puede lastimar a ambos... espero que te guste el nuevo capi, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto1

**Ninde: **no te preocupes por el tema de los reviews largos, que por mi no hay problema:P me encanta responderlos (como podras ver en algunos capis hay respuestas bastante largas) compadezco a tu hermana, porque yo tambien sufro de alergias y ya estoy padeciendo el polen de la primavera, pero es lo que me toca... en lo que al fic respecta, es verdad que esos elfitos estan muy lindos juntos , y en cuanto a los rubios Leggy tiene un alguito especial, pero no estoy mus segura de que. es cierto que tiene alrededor de unos 20 años en la equivalencia con los elfos, pero si tenemos en cuenta eso Isil no supera el año, por lo que preferí omitirlo :P, aunque es verdad que Leggy se comporta como un chiquilin bastante seguido :P ni hablar.. gracias por tu review, espero que disfrute s el nuevo capi, nos leemos pronto!


	20. preparativos

_**Un anillo**_

Capítulo 20: preparativos

Eomer marchaba con calma por los pasillos del palacio, la reunión con el rey y sus invitados había terminado hacia pocos minutos, pero no había podido sacarse de la cabeza el estado de aquella dama, que de por si lo tenía intrigado

Encontraba en ella una belleza sobrehumana, si bien era una elfa, sentía que su presencia desentonaba con la tristeza y preocupación que poblaban el lugar a causa de la guerra.

Golpeó la puerta con suavidad, y a pesar de no obtener respuesta la abrió, asomando la cabeza, tuvo que ahogar un grito de inmediato, a causa de la sorpresa; en aquella cama descansaban los dos elfos, abrazados, sus expresiones eran tranquilas, mientras los oscuros cabellos de la joven se mezclaban con los dorados del príncipe, contrastando en forma perfecta, los brazos de ella rodeaban el cuello de el elfo, mientras los de él se unían en la espalda de la chica.

Tal cercanía solo podía indicarle una cosa, cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertarlos, y continuó su camino, ahora en dirección a los establos, de nada servía intrometerse en una relación como esa, donde dos seres se habían entregado el alma mutuamente, suspiró con resignación y saludó a Aragorn al llegar a las caballerizas

"No haz visto a Legolas?"- preguntó el montaraz al mariscal quien dudó de dar una respuesta

"Cuando fui a ver a Lady Isilwen él se había dormido a su lado- explicó con una mueca molesta- me hubiera gustado que advirtieran sobre el hecho de que fueran pareja"- Aragorn aún sorprendido intentó ocultar una sonrisa

"Se supone que solo son amigos- le explicó- supongo que ellos dos son los únicos que no se dan cuenta lo que de verdad les ocurre"

"Me estas queriendo decir que no están juntos?- inquirió Eomer sorprendido, el montaraz rió negando con la cabeza- Pero... como es que estaban dormidos en la misma cama?"

"Con esos dos, uno nunca puede estar seguro de nada, amigo- exclamó el heredero de Isildur palmeando la espalda de su acompañante- son algo único, incluso entre los de su raza, supongo que tarde o temprano tendrán que aceptar sus sentimientos y dejar de incordiarse mutuamente"- el rohir lo miró extrañado, en el instante en que Gandalf llegaba con paso apresurado –"espera a conocerlos un poco más y comprenderás mis palabras"- concluyó cuando el mago llegó a su lado

"Debo partir ahora en una misión urgente- les anunció- confío Aragorn que podrás hacerte de cargo de esto y en cuanto a Isilwen... –suspiro- dile que no olvide su lugar, que en mi ausencia se comporte como la maga que es"- este asintió mientras Eomer lo miraba sin comprender

Poco después ambos guerreros veían partir a Sombragris, veloz, como solo él podía serlo

"Una maga?"- preguntó el mariscal desconcertado, Aragorn se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, en el instante en que llegaba Gimly para darles las nuevas noticias

_**&&&&&&&&&&& **_

Abrí los ojos con pereza, se sentía bien descansar realmente después de tanto tiempo, pero me llevé una buena sorpresa, estaba... estaba abrazando a Legolas! Por los Valar! Entonces... cerré los ojos intentando que aquello fuera otra de mis alucinaciones, Saruman se había divertido de lo lindo torturándome con mis sentimientos por ese elfo, abrí un ojo con lentitud, luego el otro, no, no era una alucinación, eso significaba que... Por Eru! casi lo había besado, sentí los colores subir por mi rostro, lo que había hecho unas horas antes era un papelón, el mayor de una larga, muy larga lista.

Mi sorpresa no hizo más que incrementarse al descubrir que él también me abrazaba, me maldije mentalmente por estarlo disfrutando, es que de todos los elfos de la tierra media yo debía enamorarme del más mujeriego de todos? Enamorarme? Yo no pensé eso o sí? No podía, no debía, yo era una guerrera que no se enredaba en esas cosas, contemplé su rostro tranquilo, sus labios entre abiertos parecían una descarada invitación a probarlos como lo había hecho tantas veces para fastidiarlo. Por mucho que me pesara tenía que aceptar mis sentimientos por él, si simple y sencillamente no fuera tan odioso!

Aunque había cambiado mucho después de lo ocurrido en Lothlorien, nadie me aseguraba que no me transformaría en una más de su lista ¿o sí? Antes que eso prefería seguir como su amiga, como había sido hasta ahora. De nada me servía hacerme ilusiones, él nunca se fijaría en mí en la forma que yo deseaba, su corazón le pertenecía a Tinwel, y yo no era competencia para la hermosa media elfa.

Intenté soltarme de su abrazo con suavidad para no despertarlo, pero en el instante en que sus manos me dejaron libre él susurró soñoliento

"Despertaste"- lo miré sonriendo sentada sobre la cama

"No podía quedarme durmiendo eternamente"- contesté con sarcasmo intentando ocultar la turbación que me provocaba el hecho de encontrarme a solas con él en aquella habitación, para empeorar mis ya turbados nervios, Legolas se sentó y en un movimiento me abrazó con fuerza

"Me asustaste mucho estúpida"- me recriminó con voz entrecortada escondiendo su cara en mi cabello- "tu corazón dejó de latir sabías eso? Cuando te cargué no respirabas, me llevé el peor susto de mi vida, nos preocupaste mucho a todos, tarada"- suspiré con resignación, y correspondí aquel abrazo no tenía idea de que me había alejado tanto

"Lo siento- susurré mientras nos separábamos, y descubrí su expresión triste, al parecer le había hecho pasar un muy mal rato a mis amigos- Saruman me atacó y supongo que mi alma dejó mi cuerpo por mucho tiempo, pero al menos al estúpido mago se le quitaron las ganas de volver a fastidiarme, ya no soy tan débil como antes"- Legolas asintió en silencio

"Y para mal de males me tocó cargarte- se quejó con una mueca, había cosas que nunca cambiarían- estas gorda, no pensaste en ponerte a dieta?"- no hacían falta palabras, aquel almohadonzazo le dijo todo, me miró travieso, para pagarme con la misma moneda.

Almohadas y cojines volaban por la habitación, mientras nuestras carcajadas resonaban por las paredes, le hice una señal de tregua parapetada detrás de la cama, él aceptó llegando a mi lado con una sonrisa, estaba todo despeinado y con la ropa mal acomodada a causa de nuestro juego

"Hey Legolas... no te parece que estamos algo grandes para estos juegos?"- pregunté dudando, nos miramos a los ojos, lo cual me produjo un pequeño escalofrío

"Naahhh..."- concluimos a una voz, mientras tomábamos más "armas" para proseguir con nuestro juego.

Finalmente nos dejamos caer exhaustos en aquella cama, intentando calmar nuestras carcajadas, llevaba mucho sin reírme tanto, el aire se agolpaba por entrar en mis pulmones, y cada vez que parecía que estaba a punto de detenerse, otra carcajada volvía a surgir

"Ya debe estar todo listo para partir"- me explicó Legolas una vez que nos calmamos

"Para partir a donde?- quise saber- A todo esto, donde estamos?"- Legolas volvió a reír ladeando la cabeza

"Estamos en Edoras, en el castillo de Medusel, para ser más exacto- me explicó ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme- y partimos a la guerra"- abrí los ojos como platos y me levanté de un salto

"Genial, por fin las cosas están poniéndose divertidas"- exclamé dirigiéndome a la puerta, el principito me miró curioso- "vamos no quiero perderme la oportunidad de cortar cabezas orcas"

Así, entre risas y carcajadas llegamos al salón principal, como me había dicho, había gran movimiento a nuestro alrededor, pude ver a mis amigos ataviados con las armaduras que les había ofrecido el Señor de los Caballos

"Ya estábamos por mandar a buscarlos"- comentó Aragorn sonriente viéndonos llegar- "estas mejor Isil, nos diste un buen susto"

"Ya creía que se perderían la oportunidad de cazar orcos"- se burló Gimly con una sonrisa

"Eso nunca- reí llegando hasta ellos- no se preocupen por mí, Saruman comenzó a fastidiarme, creía que podría acabar conmigo a la distancia, el muy iluso, pero puedo asegurarles que perdió las ganas de hacerlo- les expliqué- si quiere matarme va a tener que clavarme su espada aquí"- comenté señalando mi corazón

"Calla niña, que buen susto nos has dado"- me replicó Gimly- "especialmente al pobre elfo, parecía un zombi"- miré sorprendido al enano en verdad Legolas se había preocupado tanto por mí, no pude evitar sonrojarme

"See...- comenté intentando restarle importancia- Legolas ya me dio unos buenos almohadonazos por eso"- los demás nos miraron sin entender, en el instante en que sonreíamos

"Es definitivo- suspiró con graciosa resignación Aragorn- ustedes dos no tienen cura"- los cuatro comenzamos a reír, cuando Eomer y quien supuse era el rey de Rohan llegaban hasta nosotros

"Es bueno oír carcajadas en tiempos tan sombríos"- nos anunció este último, continuo dirigiéndose hacia mí- "Me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor Lady Isilwen, soy Theoden, Señor de La Marca, espero haya podido descansar cómoda"

"Gracias por su preocupación, mi Señor- comenté con suavidad, haciendo una reverencia, pude ver la sorpresa en la expresión de mis amigos ¿es que acaso me creían incapaz de comportarme como debía?- ya me encuentro mucho mejor, solo necesitaba algo de descanso"

"Muy bien, veo que esta despidiéndose de sus amigos, partiremos pronto- lo miré sin entender, pero el rey anunció ahora a Legolas- como a tus demás compañeros te ofrezco que tomes lo que gustes de mi armería, estoy seguro encontraras alguna cota de malla y escudo que sea de tu agrado- el rey me miró sonriendo- estoy seguro que mi sobrina Eowen y tu se llevaran a la perfección, no es mucho lo que se te puede ofrecer en Edoras, a causa de la guerra, pero si los vientos nos son provechosos estoy seguro que volverás a ver a tus amigos muy pronto"- miré al rey intentando asimilar sus palabras¿no había insinuado lo que creo no?

Sentí la furia apoderarse de mi cuerpo de una forma que se negaba a ser reprimida, cerré los ojos intentando calmarme, en el instante en que una gélida ráfaga de viento azotaba la sala, obviamente no lo estaba consiguiendo. Sentí la mano de Legolas presionar la mía, lo miré furibunda, pero su mirada me transmitió apoyo, firmeza, una extraña luz parecía emanar de él, por primera vez desde que lo conocía se estaba comportando como lo hacía nuestro pueblo, no me vendría mal imitarlo. Suspiré y miré a Theoden con la mayor frialdad posible

"No espere que me quede aquí, esperando a que los grandes caballeros se dignen a regresar- le informé- soy una elfa guerrera, y mi lugar es el campo de batalla- Theoden observó a mis amigos, quienes asentían con expresión decidida- Gandalf fue mi maestro y tutor, no me perdonaría que no participara de esta batalla, si él estuviera aquí me obligaría a pelear"- el rohir pareció meditarlo, viendo de soslayo a Eomer, quien asentía

"Me sorprende vuestra decisión y la fortaleza de vuestras palabras- me explicó- se hará como gustes, aunque mi corazón esté en contra de llevar a una dama a la guerra"

"Créame, mi Señor, de que no ser usted Rey de la Marca esas palabras ya os habrían costado la vida"

"O mínimamente una buena golpiza- le informó Legolas intentando aligerar la situación, se masajeó el cuello- me pegaste duro con esas almohadas Isil"

"Eso por insinuar que estoy gorda"- anuncié con una sonrisa, dándole pequeños golpecitos en los brazos

"Guarda energías para los orcos"- me recomendó Gimly con picardía

"No te preocupes por eso señor enano- murmuré misteriosa- para ellos tengo algo especial, pero necesito mis armas antes de hacer cualquier cosa"- Theoden asintió, en el instante en que pedía a Eomer que nos condujera a la armería para que tomáramos lo que gustáramos, mis amigos me devolvieron mis armas, poco antes de partir, suspiré en el momento en que subí a aquel caballo, finalmente había llegado la hora que tanto había esperado

_**&&&&&&&&&&& **_

Legolas marchaba con preocupación, no le agradaba la idea de que Isil participara de aquella guerra, pero no estaba tan desquiciado como para impedírselo, recordó entonces lo que ella le había contado, toda su vida había sido preparada para aquel momento, por mucha aprensión que sintiera, no podía modificar el papel que otros habían elegido para ella en esta guerra, suspiró con resignación, no podía hacer nada

"Esto si que es increíble- comentó aquella voz conocida llegando a su lado- así que este es el Legolas Hojaverde del que tanto hablaba Tinwel, de verdad es un gran cambio, amigo- el príncipe la observó sin comprender, Isilwen tenía una expresión seria, pero su tono era divertido- desde que te conozco es la primera vez que haces honor a tu título de príncipe entre los elfos, irradias ese estoicismo de nuestro pueblo, esa frialdad, es algo totalmente distinto a lo que muestras siempre, la pregunta es ¿cuál es el verdadero Legolas?"

"Supongo que ambos"- suspiró sonriendo- "solo que ustedes conocen mi versión distendida, y aunque te parezca increíble, no es muy normal de ver"

"Me estas diciendo que estuve conviviendo con el Legolas secreto y esta es tu verdadera cara?"- preguntó la chica riendo- "o la que le mostras al resto del mundo?"

"Algo así- torció el gesto, susurrando en una forma en que solo ella pudo oírle- además estos seres tienen una idea de lo que son los elfos, no íbamos a rebajar la imagen de los nuestros comportándonos como niños no?"- ambos rieron por lo bajo

"Legolas te das cuenta que le estas diciendo esto a la persona con la que ayer a esta misma hora estabas jugando guerra de almohadas?"- se burló Isil, ninguno de los dos pudo ahogar la carcajada

"Shhh, ese será nuestro secreto"- susurró el elfo, volteando a verla, aquella elfa, a pesar de las sonrisas tenía el rostro impasible, elegantemente fría, y a pesar de estar a su lado la percibió totalmente ajena a este mundo- "Tu me dices a mí, pero tu también estas mostrando una faceta totalmente nueva"- Isilwen insinuó una sonrisa

"Supongo que se terminó el paseo y llegó la hora de que nos veamos las verdaderas caras- murmuró- las de los dos guerreros"- asintió en silencio, ambos sabían que nada de lo que habían vivido hasta ahora tendría comparación, esta era la guerra de guerras, la definitiva, que podría llevarlos a la libertad o a la ruina, el anillo iba camino a la destrucción, o a la perdición, no había opciones, ni puntos medios, había llegado el momento de dejar las niñerías de lado, para tomar su lugar como los grandes guerreros que en verdad eran- "Prepárate- le advirtió la joven- poco más adelante nos espera su avanzada"- Legolas asintió, no podía reconocerlos aún, pero veía las siluetas a la distancia, se acercaron a Theoden para advertirle

Poco después un grupo cabalgó veloz cruzando la llanura, llegando finalmente frente a los huargos, Legolas observó a su lado

"No hagas ninguna locura Isil"- le pidió antes de azuzar su caballo, cuando la batalla comenzaba

**Este fue uno de los capis que más faciles se me han hecho para escribir, es más, por primera vez desde los primeros capis puedo decir que tengo uno listo de reserva, además que es un capi como tiernito, va no sé, pero me da una cosita si ya saben que estoy loca, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews, ya saben que ayudan la autoestima de esta loca autora**

**HAda: **sip, el muy iluso de Saruman quería vencerla desde la distancia, se llevó una buena sorpresa, en cuanto al corazón de Isil, ella no puede detenerlo, pero al pasar mucho tiempo alejada de su cuerpo, este dejó de latir, en cuanto al sufrimiento ¿cuanto más pueden sufrir? la verdad es que van a encontrar todavía algunos obstaculos en su camino, especialmente LEggy, pero es lo que le toca en castigo por lo mal que se porto con todas las otras elfas ;P seeeee, ya se que es una mala excuza para torturarlo, pero no importa, me ha encantado tu ultimo capi, espero que puedas poner el otro prontito, me dio mucha ternura la conversacionde Elrond y Ariel,ahhhh...ni hablar, nos leemos pronto mellon!

**Andraya TheLat: **si, ya se que se me fue la mano con el susto que les dí, pero valió la pena ¿o no? vas a negarme que la idea de Leggy e Isil durmiendo juntitos y luego jugando guerra de almohadas no lo vale? como veras nuestra pobre chica se llevó un buen susto, uno muy pero muy grande al darse cuenta que no había soñado ese casi beso, pero despues se divirtió bastante. me alegra que te guste este capi, nos leemos pronto mellon!

** Arual**: creo que tu pregunta ha tenido una respuesta, el pobre de Eomer si se los encuentra abrazaditos y buena sorpresa se lleva, en cuanto a la reaccion de GAndalf, no es que este en descuerdo, pero los quiere mucho a ambos y sabe que Isil tiene una labor que cumplir y que eso va a hacerles las cosas difíciles a ambos, no es que le moleste Legolas, hubiera sido igual con cualquier otro, el mago hubiera preferido que su discipula no se hubiera enamorado de nadie, pero así no se dieron las cosas, ni hablar, me alegra que te gustara el capi, espero que disfrutes de este

**KeLpIeenoch: **todavía falta un poco para que se descubra la verdadera misión de Isil, pero no mucho si eso te deja tranquila, en cuanto a que los deescubra gimly... fue más divertido poner a Eomer, aunque ahora que lo pienso hubiera sido genial ver como el enano molestaba a Leggy hasta la eternidad con ese tema, ni hablar, cosas de la trama, en cuanto a lo de tu ex novio, soy la persona menos indicada para decir algo (yo me quedaba a dormir en casa del mio :S) pero si es algo muy tiernito la idea de que estos dos elfitos se despierten abrasaditos me alegra que disfrutaras del capi anterior, y lo hagas tambien con este, espero hayas tenido suerte con tu desfile del viernes, saludis, nos leemos pronto mellon!

**Ninde:** a esos dos elfitos les va a tocar unas cuantas cosas más aún antes de poder estar juntitos por siempre, lo que puse es verdad, sobre ella descansa un destino, y él puede lastimarla con sus decisiones equivocadas (que en este fic el pobre leggy a tomado muchas) por lo que pueden hacerse daño mutuamente. NO te preocupes por la salud de ISil que ella es un hueso duro de roer, si no la mata GAndalf por molesta dudo que pueda alguna otra cosa, y menos Leggy, aunque más de uno querra revanarle la cabeza en lo que queda de fic (Sí no pienso hacerle las cosas fáciles), y sí soy latinoamerocana y orgullosa de serlo (argentina para ser más precisa) por lo que estoy sufriendo de las alergias de primavera, pero buehhh, me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior y espero disfrutes de este, nos leemos pronto!

** DAvinci:** niña, ya estabas desaparecida, a todo esto me encantó el final de tu historia, pero ff no me dejó ponerte review arghhhh... pero aprovecho ahora para decirtelo, volviendo al tema del fic, en verdad estos dos elfitos son muy pero muy tiernos, tan embobados el uno con el otro y sin querer darse cuenta... ni hablar, y sí, Isil los acompañará a despertar a los fantasmas, me alefra que te guste la historia, espero que te guste el nuevo capi, gracias por tur review, nos leemos pronto!

**LITEL GANDALF:** Isil esta más que dispuesta a enatregarte a Eomer con moñito y todo:P me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior, estamos todos de acuerdo en que esos dos son por demas de tiernos, espero que te guste el nuevo capi, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

**Nebriniel:** es verdad que esos elfitos son muy tiernos juntitos, y tambien es verdad que quedan todavía muchas cosas por delante antes de que puedan estar juntitos, ni hablar, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero que sea igual con este, saludis, nos leemos pronto!


	21. el abismo

_**Un anillo**_

Capítulo 21: El abismo

Cortar, atravesar, degollar, aquellas eran las acciones que llevaba a acabo una y otra vez , a mi alrededor pude percibir como Eomer, Legolas y Aragorn luchaban con fiereza, mientras Gimly enterraba su hacha en los cuerpos de nuestros enemigos, muchos de nuestros aliados caían para no volver a levantarse.

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado en el instante en que sentí la nauseabunda presencia frente a mí, todo su ser hedía a putrefacción, si había algo que en verdad detestaba era el olor a orco, mi atacante estaba casi sobre mí en el instante en que con un gran movimiento circular corté su cabeza, un chorro de sangre manó de la herida, manchándome, maldije mi suerte, ahora era yo quien olía a orcos, continué con la pelea, pero poco después no quedaban enemigos sobre sus pies con los cuales luchar.

Vi a los hombre de Rohan celebrar por aquella victoria, a pesar de que algunos de los suyos habían caído, en verdad sentí pena por ellos, esto no había sido más que el calentamiento de algo mucho peor.

"Aún no podemos celebrar"- les indicó Aragorn con autoridad- "este grupo no eran más que los exploradores, el ejército de Isengard está cerca, y debemos estar a cubierto a su llegada"- Los hombres asintieron taciturnos, si este enorme grupo era el de los exploradores no podían imaginar cuantos seres compondrían el oscuro ejercito.

"Gimly, quieres venir conmigo?"- le invité, el enano me miró entre risas

"Apestas a sangre de orco"- me anuncio Legolas con esa elegante arrogancia que lo caracterizaba desde que salimos de Rohan, su voz era totalmente inexpresiva, pero pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, sí, el muy maldito se estaba burlando de mí, y para mi fastidio se veía impecable

"Supongo que me va tocar cambiarme cuando lleguemos a la fortaleza" les expliqué encogiéndome de hombros, viendo como Gimly trepaba al caballo de Legolas

"Cambiarte?"- repitió el enano sin comprender, asentí en silencio

"Pues me gustaría ver que te vas a poner, dudo que la ropa de alguno de los soldados te quede"- me indicó el príncipe con seriedad,

"Traigo la mía- le expliqué sonriente, ambos me miraron incrédulos- Galadriel fue muy insistente con lo que trajera algo de ropa extra, nunca me deja salir de Lorien sin ella"

"Mujeres"- gruñeron mis amigos a una voz, ladeando la cabeza, en el instante en que volvíamos a ponernos en marcha

Estaba bien entrada la tarde cuando llegamos a la fortificación, estaba casi tallada en la piedra, sin duda era una construcción de los grandes señores de antaño, de los que solo quedaban leyendas, para nuestra sorpresa encontramos allí un ejercito bien provisto, defendiendo el lugar

"En las cavernas detrás del abismo se encuentra toda la población del Folde Oeste"- nos explicó Eomer quien venía de estar junto al Rey y quien estaba al mando del lugar, nos acercamos a ellos para ver las nuevas noticias, para mi sorpresa uno de los generales de Theoden parecía bastante molesto

"Esto es una locura, es inconcebible- comentaba exaltado- es un peligro que haya mujeres en Helm, distraerán a los soldados, solo serán una carga"- sentí un ligero tic en el ojo al oír aquello, al parecer los hombres de Rohan y yo no nos llevaríamos bien, era la segunda vez que oía un comentario de aquel tipo y no me agradaba nada. Puse la mano en el hombro del guerrero quien se volteó a verme de inmediato, se llevo un buen susto, y no es para menos con la facha que me echaba.

"Cuide sus palabras mi señor- le comente con suavidad- si no me equivoco quien lo trajo al mundo fue una mujer, y estas pueden darle una sorpresa algún día- Luego me dirigí a Theoden, quien me sonreía agradablemente sorprendido- hay algún lugar en que pueda limpiarme? Odio apestar a orco"- el rey le indicó a un soldado que me escoltara, recordándome antes de salir

"Tendremos un consejo de guerra en dos horas, no lo olvides"- le sonreí desde la puerta, al menos, al parecer el Rey había aprendido.

Para mi sorpresa el soldado me condujo hasta un magnífico lago, tras la fortificación, y luego asegurarme que era de uso privado Theoden y nadie se acercaría, me dejó a solas. Me descambié cor rapidez para sumergirme en aquellas aguas, contra lo que esperaba, no estaban heladas, sino agradablemente tibias, me permití relajarme un poco, y desgraciadamente mi pensamiento recayó en aquel ser que aceleraba mi corazón con el simple hecho de sentarse a mi lado.

Legolas se veía y comportaba tan distinto a como lo hacía siempre, por primera vez lo veía firme, seguro de sí mismo, incluso arrogante en su forma de actuar, para que negarlo, me encantaba, ese era el príncipe que Tinwel había conocido y del que tanto me había hablado, pero que a la vez tenía sus momentos de niño travieso, la medio elfa lo había descrito muy bien.

Repasé los días anteriores, y me descubrí compartiendo con él casi todo mi tiempo, las largas horas de vigilia, en que nos quedábamos hablando, tirados uno junto a otro sobre la hierba contemplando las estrellas; o nuestras tontas discusiones, la forma en que me había abrazado al verme despierta después de mi lucha mental con Saruman. No podía creerlo, pero lo extrañaba, y por un segundo, por un simple y único segundo, creí que él podría corresponderme, sumergí mi cabeza en el agua, antes de salir y rebuscar en mi bolso

Galadriel había sido precavida esta vez, por demás de precavida, había mandado a empacar entre mis cosas varias camisas, chaquetas y pantalones, incluso hasta un par de botas extra. Había momentos en que no la entendía, este era uno de ellos, pero estaba segura de que esta vez una de sus manías me había salvado, sorprendida de que mi molestia no solo era a causa de la sangre de orco, sino que me molestara el hecho de que Legolas me viera desarreglada. Bufé

"Qué me estas haciendo Hojaverde- dije para mi misma, terminando de abrochar la ajustada chaqueta grisplata- parezco una estúpida niñita cursi"- tomé mi bolso, y mis armas para recorrer el lugar y pensar, aún tenía tiempo antes de la reunión de consejo de Theoden

La fortaleza estaba en ebullición, soldados corrían de un lado al otro preparándolo todo para la batalla, el sol estaba escondiendo sus últimos rayos en el instante en que me detuve en lo alto de la muralla, el valle bajo nuestros pies ya se encontraba en tinieblas Pensé en Frodo y en su misión.

Cerré los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo como poco a poco mi cuerpo parecía deshacerse en la suave brisa

"Isilwen!"- exclamó la voz conocida, abrí los ojos sonriendo a verle

"Como está tu amo Sam?"- el hobbit me miró incrédulo, como si me tratara de un fantasma

"Bien, Isil- me anunció sonriente, al parecer Frodo le había contado mi secreto- aunque tengo miedo de Gollum"

"No te preocupes, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien"- cerré los ojos de golpe, sintiéndome arrastrada de regreso

"Estas bien?"- pregunto la voz suave una vez que abrí los ojos, sentí aquella cálida y fuerte mano acariciando mi mejilla, en forma inconsciente me dejé mimar, sintiendo como poco a poco, desde atrás, su otra mano comenzaba a rodear mi cintura, acercando nuestros cuerpos- "Estabas muy concentrada en el atardecer"- me comentó cerrando aquel abrazo, y apoyando cabeza sobre mi hombro, un rubio mechón se agitó con el viento y giré la cabeza, para descubrir sus labios muy cerca de los míos.

Nos miramos en silencio, se sentía tan bien estar así, entre sus brazos me sentía tan segura, protegida, era extraño, pero esta vez no sería yo quien rompiera aquel contacto

"Pensaba en Frodo"- suspiré- "espero que esté bien"

**_&&&&&&&&&&& _**

Legolas suspiró molesto, inquieto recorría el lugar una y otra vez, no veía a Isil desde hace más de una hora y media, y eso lo tenía histérico, no tenía motivo alguno, ni excusa para verla, no debía decirle nada, simple y sencillamente necesitaba sentirla cerca, a su lado, en silencio, o discutiendo como niños, pero saber que estaba ahí junto a él.

Preguntó a varios soldados por la joven, hasta que finalmente uno le señaló la conocida figura que se recortaba en la luz del ocaso, sobre las murallas, cuando estuvo a pocos metros se quedó maravillado, la elfa vestía ahora unos amplios pantalones negros, que se ocultaban tras las botas que llegaban hasta la pantorrilla, y en lugar de la amplia camisa gris llevaba una ajustada chaqueta del mismo color, que insinuaba su perfecta figura, dejando a la vista también, a causa del amplio escote, su delicado y elegante cuello, el largo cabello suelto revoloteaba a su alrededor a causa de la suave brisa, aún húmedo, se veía absolutamente magnífica bañada por aquella rojiza luz, incluso podría decir que la luz parecía atravesarla, creyó por un momento que se trataba de una alucinación.

Los grandes labios entreabiertos, la expresión relajada de su rostro, era arrebatadoramente hermosa, tanto que parecía imposible tenerla a tan pocos metros; sin ser conciente de sus actos, acortó la distancia, hechizado por aquella imagen, creyendo que se esfumaría en el más ligero contacto, se detuvo detrás de ella y con deleite estiró una de sus manos para rozar con suavidad la mejilla de la joven, contra lo que esperaba ella abrió los ojos con una sonrisa, dejándose acariciar.

"Estas bien?- preguntó con suavidad, deseando que aquel momento nunca terminara- "Estabas muy concentrada en el atardecer"

Sintió como sus manos, con iniciativa propia comenzaban a rodear la diminuta cintura de Isilwen, mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de la chica, se descubrió por primera vez conciente de lo pequeña que era, a pesar de tener casi la misma altura, la joven era delgada y cabía perfectamente en sus brazos, como si ese fuera el lugar en que siempre debió permanecer, ella giró su rostro hacia él, quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros, tenía un irrefrenable deseo por degustar su sabor

"Pensaba en Frodo, espero que esté bien"- le informó Isilwen sonriendo, antes de darse vuelta completamente sin soltarse de aquel abrazo. Así permanecieron, frente a frente, durante unos segundos, hasta que Legolas comenzó a acortar con lentitud la distancia que lo separaba de aquello que hacia tanto tenía el deseo de saborear, podía sentir aquel cálido aliento acariciando sus labios

"Príncipe Legolas, Lady Isilwen"- comentó aquel soldados llegando hasta ellos, se separaron de inmediato, siendo por primera vez concientes de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, el hombre se veía agitado- "El Señor de la Marca los espera en el salón principal"- ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y en silencio, uno junto al otro se encaminaron al lugar señalado, cada uno sumido en sus propios y complicados sentimientos

Legolas abrió la puerta del salón para darle paso primero a Isilwen, esta le sonrió con expresión tranquila, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, una vez dentro ella dejó su bolso junto a los demás, para acercarse a la mesa en que se encontraban Theoden, junto a sus mejores consejeros, y sus amigos. Junto a Aragorn los esperaban dos sillas contiguas, que no habían sido ocupadas, el montaraz vio con asombro como el príncipe sostenía la silla de Isilwen, para luego sentarse a su lado

"disculpen la demora- susurró esta con suavidad- nos distrajimos recorriendo la fortaleza"- Theoden asintió en silencio, explicando como marchaban los preparativos para la pronta llegada de sus enemigos.

Legolas intentó concentrarse, y se maldijo a sí mismo por encontrarlo imposible, miró a la maga que descansaba a su diestra, su expresión era impasible, totalmente concentrada en lo que se estaba discutiendo, se descubrió deseándola como nunca lo había hecho, necesitaba besarla, besarla hasta que el aire le faltara, saborear sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello, anhelaba su piel, el dulce aroma de su cabello, estaba seguro que de seguir así se volvería loco, nunca ninguna elfa había despertado una sensación así, ni siquiera Tinwel había desesperado ese deseo en él.

Estaba furioso consigo, siempre se había considerado un guerrero y ahora en medio de una guerra que podía modificar el destino de toda Arda, en lo único en que podía pensar era en ella, en lo graciosa que se veía furiosa, o cuando tenía en mente alguna de sus travesuras secretas, en su dulce y hermosa voz con la que podía relajarlo, con unas simples palabras, en esos imposibles ojos plateados, que parecían reflejarle el contenido de su alma

¿Qué me hiciste Isil? Se preguntó mentalmente suspirando, intentando poner atención a la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo

_**&&&&&&&&&&& **_

Cuando terminó la reunión me despedí de mis amigos para descansar en el lugar en que Theoden me había asignado, pude ver la confundida expresión de Legolas al alejarme.

Una vez que llegué a la enorme sala me tendí en una de las muchas camas que parecía libre, observando como muchas mujeres recorrían el lugar de un lado a otro, probablemente los orcos no llegaran hasta la tarde del día siguiente, por lo que intenté dormirme.

Pero mi mente no dejaba de rememorar lo ocurrido en la muralla, no estaba muy segura de que había pasado, pero solo existía una verdad, yo nunca podría estar junto a Legolas, no tenía nada que pudiera hacer que se enamorara de mí, y no quería ser una más en su lista. Suspiré con tristeza al recordar aquellos suaves y masculinos dedos acariciando mi mejilla, éramos amigos, estaba segura de que el no jugaría con mis sentimientos o ¿si? Probablemente había actuado por instinto, aquel mismo que lo había conducido a los brazos de tantas otras elfas, lo mejor sería olvidar lo ocurrido, ser amigos, nada más, no había otra forma

**Si, pueden insultarme todo lo que quieran, pero este capi es como que tan tierno, seee... ya se que tanto estudio me esta quemando las neuronas, pero me permití explorar un poco más los sentimientos de los elfitos antes de la batalla y comenzar a complicarlo con la guerra, de todas formas espero que lo disfruten, y sean buenitos y dejen sus reviews! nos leemos pronto!**

**Hada:** los sentimientos e inseguridades (por parte de ambos) serán el mayor obstaculo entre los dos, en cuanto al camino de Isil... Legolas es el único que puede cambiar eso (si se decide) a todo esto, Eomer no se va a entrometer, ya se dió cuenta de que sería perder el tiempo, además despues de ciertos sucesos próximos dudo que tenga la intención siquiera...el tema de la masacre, supongo que disfrutaras del próximo capi, donde veremos a nuestra chica en acción, gracias por tu review amiga, espero disfrutes el capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Arual:** calma, mujer, que te va a dar algo, sí es cierto que llevo 20 capis dejandolos con la pica de la mision de Isil y el 21 no es la excepción, pero lo sabran pronto, digamos que se viene la batalla... la idea de hacer un capi más distendido (como lo fue el anterior) es a causa de que lo que viene probablemente no pueda meter muchos de esos momentos especiales para ellos, porque van a estar bastante ocupados, espero que no pierdas la paciencia que falta poquito para que sepas la misión de Isil, gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes el capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Davinci:** todas estamos de acuerdo, la idea de un Leggy más tierno y dulce nos hace babear a todas, me alegra que te guste el capi anterior, gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes el capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Andraya TheLat:** todos estamos de acuerdos que el "Solo amigos" no lo creen ni ellos, pero hay más cosas en juego, tengamos en cuenta que leggy fue un mujeriego, e Isil lo sabe, pongamonos en el lugar de la chica, no te lo pensarías? y el principito esta demasiado traumado con sus metidas de pata e inseguridades como para dar e forma conciente un paso adelante, a no ser que vea algo de reacción, seeee... es una situación algo complicada, ni hablar, gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes el capi, nos leemos pronto amiga!

**Ninde**: es verdad estos elfos son todos tiernitos los dos! no te preocupes por ellos que van a seguir incordiandose, en cuanto al tema de arreglarse las cosas... todo llega a su tiempo. ES cierto que Leggy estaba muy traumado, pero es ese mismo trauma lo que a veces le impide decidirse, o crees que Isil se va a resistir si el le declara sus sentimientos, por muchos miedos que tenga, lo ama, pero no esperemos que sea ella quien de el primer paso, recordemos que es una niña! es más él le robó su primer beso, no tiene naditas de experiencia en lo que a conflictos amorosos se refiera ni reconoce cuando alguien esta interesado en ella , salvo situaciones extremas(caso Elurin, que casi pone de cabezas media Lothlorien) ella ni se dió cuenta de lo de Boromir hasta que se lo demostraron sus amigas, y ellas no estan ahora... ni hablar, me colgué con todo esto gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes el capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Nebriniel:** es definitivo, todos estamos de acuerdo en que el tema de la guerra de almohadas es por demás de enternecedor en cuanto al tema de la guerra, las cosas ya comienzan a complicarse por ese lado lo vual puede distraernos un poco del romance ¬¬ lo acepto, ni yo me lo creo, seguiran complicandose la vida estos dos elfitos, en lo que al poder de Isil refiere, la chica es muyyyyy poderosa (recalquemos el MUY), gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes el capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Ely-chan:** el tema de la guerra de almohadas fue justamente para despertar esa ternura en los dos elfitos, es que cuando quieren son dos niños! en cuanto a EOmer el pobre se dió cuenta que no tiene oportunidad, aunque cierto rubio príncipe que conozco no se dio por enterado (seee Leggy es un cabeza dura) en cuanto al compromiso de Lorien, hay bastantes cosas por ahí que van a llevar a buen puerto, pero no quiero adelantarme, porque puedo cambiar todo. En lo que al pobre de Theoden respecta, él aprendió su lección, pero admitamos que en esa epoca, no era normal eso (si, todos estamos de acuerdo en su odioso machismo) cambiando de tema ¿LEgolas estirado?nahhhh no al menos para los que lo conocen en realidad, pero como el mismo dijo, son pocos, probablemente para el resto del mundo sea distinto, como lo veremos en este capi, y en algunos más adelante, es verdad que por algún tiempo el humor y las discuciones entre ellos disminuyan un poco, pero no van a desaparecer, estos elfos disfrutan demasiado incordiandose, es cierto que los elfos son bastante serios, pero les gustan las parrandas de tanto en tanto:P sí leí el hobbit, pero estoy en circunstancias parecidas a las tuyas, mi tio perdió su libro y no puedo conseguir que me devuelva el mio U.U ni hablar, si no fuera por que él me leyo desde chica los libros de Tolkien ya se hubiera comido una buena paliza... ni hablar, es la fllia., me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior y no te preocupes por el tema de las ocupaciones, estamos igual, gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes el capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Litel gandalf:** (litel sentada frente a la pc idiotizada con una foto de Eomer, molesta se para a abrir la puerta, intentando acallar el timbre, allí descubre al cartero con cara de fastidio y una caja enorme, luego de meter la pesadicima caja en la casa el hombre suspira cansado y luego de que litel firmara le entrega una pequeña tarjeta antes de irse "Yo te lo prometí con moñito, de sacarselo te encargas vos, saludos Isilwen " sin entender litel abre la caja para encontrarse a un desmayado Eomer con un gran moño de regalo en la cabeza, sin dudarlo se apresura a abrazarlo y apachucharlo) dudo que despues del regalo de Isil leas algo de esto, pero gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes el capi, nos leemos pronto!


	22. la batalla de helm

**_Un anillo_**

Capítulo 22: La batalla de Helm

Legolas suspiró, había pasado aquel día intentando hablar a solas con Isil, pero cada vez alguien los interrumpía, sus amigos, los soldados de Rohan y finalmente otro consejo de guerra al que tuvieron que asistir.

Comenzó a colocarse la armadura con calma, los orcos estaban a menos de una hora de distancia, y todo el mundo en el abismo corría de un lado a otro para prepararse. Bufó molesto al recordar la forma en que Isilwen lo había tratado, como si nada hubiera ocurrido ¿es que ella no había sentido acaso lo mismo que él? Esa incontenible necesidad de no separarse nunca, hasta respirar se le hacía difícil cuando ella no estaba a su lado, la necesitaba, jamás había amado tanto a alguien, ni se había visto tan frustrado

En el bosque podía tener a cualquier elfa que deseara, incluso con Tinwel, que lo había rechazado había comprendido lo ocurrido, pero no podía comprender lo de aquella elfa que se había apoderado de su corazón y su alma. Lo ocurrido en la muralla le dio la esperanza de verse correspondido, pero la forma en que lo había tratado en la mañana... no sabía que pensar. Si al menos la joven se hubiera ofendido, molestado, lo hubiera entendido, pero no, ella se comportaba como lo había hecho siempre, incluso había bromeado con él, intentando fastidiarlo.

El príncipe se puso de pie una vez que terminó de preparase, confundido se encaminó a lo alto de la muralla, el lugar asignado a los arqueros, casi le dio un infarto al descubrir a Isilwen entre ellos

"Estas loca"- le espetó llegando hasta ella- "donde está tu armadura?"

"Las cotas de malla de los hombres son demasiado pesadas para mí- le explicó ella con una sonrisa- solo me entorpecerían, además nunca en mi vida use una"- comentó con una risita traviesa, el sinda estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, ella... ella le estaba diciendo que no utilizaría ningún tipo de protección en la batalla? No pudo evitar aquel tic en el ojo, sin palabras siguiera la levantó por la cintura, cargándola sobre su hombro como una bolsa de papas

"Legolas estas loco!"- gritó la maga revolviéndose, intentando soltarse , el príncipe se encaminó hasta el interior de la fortaleza ignorando los pedidos de la joven, una vez allí la depositó con suavidad en el piso, ella lo miraba furiosa

"No saldrás de aquí hasta que tengas la protección necesaria"- le indicó con calma seriedad, Isilwen hizo una mueca de disgusto- "es una locura que pienses luchar con miles de orcos sin una armadura"- sorprendidos por la seriedad de la expresión de ambos elfos, Aragorn, Gimly y Eomer llegaron hasta ellos

"Qué es lo que ocurre ahora?- preguntó con cansancio el montaraz- este no es momento para otra de sus discusiones"

"Díselo a ella, que quiere salir si ningún tipo de protección"- murmuró el príncipe sin apartar su seria mirada de la de la joven, por un instante recordó los primeros días de viaje, cuando en momentos como estos, cuando quedaban cara a cara, terminaba besándola con todas sus fuerzas, sí... había cosas que extrañaba de aquellos días. Sacudió la cabeza molesto, esto era algo grave, como para distraerse con esas cosas

A su lado, Eomer, Gimly y Aragorn habían quedado de una pieza, los miraban sin terminar de procesar lo oído

"Lady Isilwen- murmuró con preocupación Eomer- eso es una locura, puedo entender que desee participar de la batalla pero no que insista en esto"

"Legolas tiene razón- le aclaró con seriedad Aragorn- no saldrás de esta habitación si no te pones una armadura"- una helada brisa comenzó a recorrer el salón

"Es que no entienden que son demasiado pesadas para mí- les explicó la joven molesta- solo me estorbaría, impidiéndome moverme con libertad, además Gandalf nunca usó una armadura y ha sobrevivido innumerables batallas"- les espetó

"Gandalf es un mago!"- casi gritó Legolas, perdiendo la compostura que había intentado mantener hasta ese momento, la joven alzó la ceja, y susurró con cinismo

"A sí, no me digas- luego lo miró con frialdad- si no lo recuerdas yo también lo soy"- la temperatura en la habitación había descendido unos cuantos grados, y un pequeño remolino agitaba el lugar

"Por todos los cielos Isilwen!- se quejó el enano- controla tus impulsos o terminaremos todos congelados"- la elfa lo miró molesta, suspiró resignada, sabía que el enano tenía razón, y sus amigos solo querían protegerla

"Lo siento, creo que se me paso la mano- susurró con voz cansada- por favor, confíen en mí, si me pongo una de esas cotas, puedo asegurarles que no podría moverme, pesan demasiado, y soy conciente que como elfa no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para soportarlas, sé que quieren protegerme, pero..."- suspiró, sintiendo la mano del montaraz sobre su hombro

"Es cierto que estas cotas son muy pesadas, más para ti, pero comprende nuestra preocupación- le explicó el Heredero de Isildur- no es seguro que salgas sin ningún tipo de protección"

Isilwen estaba a punto de acotar algo, pero aquel alarido los sacó de la discusión, varios cuernos sonaron, ya no había tiempo para discutir, corrieron hasta sus lugares, viendo como las hordas llegaban una tras otra, listas para atacar

"Promete que te cuidaras"- pidió Legolas llegando junto a Isilwen, mientras ocupaban sus posiciones, el príncipe sintió su corazón latir acelerado, en el instante en que la joven apretó su mano

"Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien!"- le indicó la maga, suspiró molesto, no estaba del todo seguro

"Qué esta pasando?"- preguntó Gimly con frustración dando saltitos para ver algo

"Créeme, no querrás verlo"- le indico Isilwen, observando la interminable marea de orcos y hombres salvajes que alfombraban el valle, el sol estaba ocultando sus últimos rayos, cuando todo comenzó

Las flechas comenzaron a llegar desde múltiples direcciones, y distintas escaleras de cuerda eran arrojadas a los muros, los dos elfos tensaron sus arcos listos para disparar, mientras oían la voz de Aragorn alentando a los soldados

"¡No tengan piedad alguna, porque no la recibirán!"- gritaba el montaraz con todas sus fuerzas, en el instante en que los orcos comenzaban su ataque

"Hay un punto débil en su armadura..."- susurró Legolas

"Entre el mentón, y la clavícula"- continuó la joven a su lado

"Justo en plena garganta"- finalizaron a una voz, en el instante en que aquellas dos flechas salían disparadas en una trayectoria mortal, Gimly comenzó a reír, en verdad esos dos elfos se complementaban muy bien cuando no estaban discutiendo; el enano tomó su hacha en un movimiento y anunció

"Las alturas no son para los enanos, mi hacha necesita ejercicio"- concluyó, alejándose en dirección a la puerta que había sido destrozada, allí también se encontraban Aragorn y Eomer, quienes detenían a los orcos, mientras algunos soldados intentaban bloquear la entrada

Sobre la muralla, Legolas e Isil creaban una mortífera lluvia de flechas certeras, el sinda observaba con preocupación a su compañera, estaba dispuesto a que nada malo le ocurriera, se juró a si mismo que la protegería con su vida de ser necesario

Aunque si no hubiera pensado tanto, es probable que aquella flecha nunca la hubiera impactado.

Con frustración se maldijo interiormente, apresurándose a auxiliarla, buena sorpresa se llevó al acercarse y notar a la joven con una sonrisa crispada, conociéndola, eso no auguraba nada bueno... el príncipe suspiró, al ver como Isilwen se ponía de pie en un salto, y se arrancaba la flecha en un movimiento, para arrojarla con su brazo a uno de sus enemigos.

Buena sorpresa se llevó Legolas al ver como el movimiento del brazo de la chica había producido una fuerte ráfaga de viento que tumbo a varias decenas de sus enemigos

"Estas bien?"- le preguntó extrañado, ella asintió sonriendo, Legolas no descubrió mancha alguna de sangre o herida, no terminaba de comprenderlo, pero aquélla explosión lo distrajo, cuando volvió a ser conciente la maga había corrido hacia el lugar de origen de aquel estruendo, suspiró molesto, ya le preguntaría después

Todo a su alrededor era muerte, Legolas tomó su puñal, guardando la última flecha de su carcaj, estaba molesto, hacía varios minutos que Isil se había alejado y no le agradaba saber que marchaba sin protección alguna en medio de esa matanza, por muy maga que fuera; corrió en la dirección en que la había visto alejarse, la joven se encontraba luchando junto a Aragorn, y el príncipe tuvo que admitir que su manejo con la espada era impecable, los atacantes caían uno tras otro, cada uno de sus movimientos era perfectamente efectivo, y mortal, rápida y ágil para evadir a sus atacantes

"Cuidado atrás elfo!"- le advirtió el montaraz, volteó en un movimiento, clavando su largo cuchillo en la garganta de su atacante

"Al parecer aquí las cosas están bastante divertidas"- comentó con una sonrisa llegando hasta ellos

La lucha continuó durante horas, los enemigos no hacían más que multiplicarse, y el cansancio pesaba sobre los cuerpos y corazones de los hombres de Rohan

"Han visto a Gimly?"- peguntó de la nada Legolas apuñalando a un uruk

"La última vez que lo vi, estaba junto al muro- explicó Aragorn- nos separamos, es probable que se encuentre en las cavernas, junto a Eomer y los demás"- el montaraz comprendió la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo

"Estamos en unas montañas, y él perdido en medio de una serie de cuevas, ese enano no podría estar más feliz- lo alentó Isilwen con una sonrisa- de seguro está intentando vencernos con el número de orcos muertos, ya olvidaste la apuesta de esta mañana?"- Legolas sonrió, no, no podría olvidarla

"A todo esto Isil cuantos llevas?"- preguntó entre risas

"treinta y cuatro en mi haber, mease Legolas, quiero ver como superas eso"- el sinda suspiró molesto, no volvería a perder con ella, tomó entonces aquella última flecha, y disparó

"Muy bien ahora yo llevo la delantera"- le indicó sonriendo, en el instante en que Aragorn renegaba con la cabeza

"Ustedes dos no tienen cura"- hubieran estallado en una carcajada, de no ser por la nueva envestida del ejército enemigo, poco a poco comenzaron a replegarse, hasta que debieron refugiarse en la fortaleza

"Que noticias me traes Aragorn?"- preguntó Theoden al montaraz una vez que este llegó hasta él, sus amigos habían permanecido defendiendo las puertas

"Tomaron la muralla y debimos replegarnos, muchos de los hombres llegaron a refugiarse aquí, y creemos, que Eomer y Gimly junto a otro grupo se encuentran en las cavernas"- el rey lo miró con expresión preocupada

"Me gustaría saber donde está Gandalf en estos momentos- murmuró- sus consejos ya no me parecen tan buenos como antes, pero de todas formas no voy a quedarme aquí viendo como mi pueblo muere en la batalla"

"No dudes de la sabiduría de los consejos de Mithrandir, si algo he aprendido con el tiempo, es que tiene la costumbre de llegar en el momento en que es más necesitado"- lo alentó el heredero de Isildur

"Cuando el sol salga haré sonar el cuerno de Helm y partiré a la batalla ¿cabalgarás conmigo, hijo de Anathor? Tal vez nos abramos paso, o caeremos en el intento, y nuestra gloria se recuerde solo en una canción, si alguien queda con vida para cantarla"

"Cabalgaré con vos, mi Señor, pero no pierda la esperanza, pues muchas cosas puede traer la mañana"- con estas palabras Aragorn se alejó, encaminándose hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos

"El rey decidió salir con los caballos al amanecer, Legolas, como príncipe de tu pueblo, quiero que nos acompañes"- el sinda aceptó con expresión grave, observó a Isil, esta permanecía demasiado callada, concentrada en algo

"Qué tramas Isil?- preguntó Legolas- conozco esa expresión y no augura nada bueno"

"He tomado una decisión- les indicó- ya es hora que me pare en mis propios pies y transite mi camino"- los amigos la miraron sin comprender, en el instante en que aquel soldado llegó

"El rey requiere su presencia"- les indicó en el instante en que traían aquellos caballos, se prepararon poco después, para que Theoden llegara hasta ellos, Legolas volteó para despedirse de Isil, encontrándola sentada de cuclillas sobre una de las troneras, para su desesperación, vio como la joven se arrojaba al exterior, en el instante en que el cuerno sonó y las puertas se abrieron

Azuzó su montura angustiado, al salir contempló a la joven de pié entre los orcos, brillaba con luz plata, con la vista perdida en el horizonte, el príncipe, intentó abrirse paso hasta ella, pero era algo imposible, en ese instante el primer rayo del sol despuntó, y con él vio llegar al mago blanco, acompañado por un gran grupo de hombres, su luz los cegó durante unos segundos.

Los orcos contemplaban aquello con expresión temerosa, Legolas pudo verlo en sus ojos y insinuó una sonrisa, las cosas habían dado un gran giro, pero otra luz cegadora apareció, esta vez no lejos de él, y cuando se extinguió, sus ojos no podían creerlo

Isilwen había ocasionado aquella explosión de energía, con expresión fría, permanecía de pié, sus ropas grises eran ahora blancas y resplandecientes, sus largos cabellos negros se agitaban en el aire, a causa de su propio poder.

Miles de orcos yacían a su alrededor muertos, parecía una imperturbable estatua en medio de sus victimas, los orcos que se habían visto fuera de su arrasador ataque huyeron despavoridos, solo para encontrarse con el grupo de Gandalf, que terminó por darles muerte.

En menos de una hora todo aquello había terminado, el príncipe había perdido de vista a la maga desde aquello, al encontrarse con Gandalf quiso preguntarle, pero este lo interrumpió

"Esa niña me debe una buena explicación"- refunfuñó el mago, Aragorn, Eomer, y Theoden se habían acercado a él con la misma pregunta a flor de piel- "vamos adentro"

Así lo hicieron, para encontrar a Isilwen dormida sentada en uno de los largos bancos, con los brazos cruzados, apoyados en la mesa como almohada, parecía una pequeña niña desprotegida. Legolas ahogó una sonrisa, en el instante en que el mago gritó

"Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?"

**supongo que ya era hora algo de accion y comenzar a ver los poderes de la niña no? sí, ya se que más de uno se estaba impacientando, por unos capis dejaré un poquito de lado el romance (aunque siempre algo va a aparecer) para dedicarme a la guerra y demás incluido el rol de Isil en la guerra, por lo que ya quedan advertidos, espero que disfruten el nuevo capi, y me dejen sus comentarios :). Por cierto, antes de que me olvide, se me hace algo dificil describir las batalllas, por lo que no me siento del todo conforme (si, soy MUY perfeccionista) pero fue lo mejor que logré hacer, ahora sí los dejo, que lo disfruten!  
**

**Hada**: a decir verdad amiga, siempre te contesto primera por ser la primera que dejó review, lo hago por orden, pero para ser sincera me encanta saber que la primera en leer mis locuras sos vos, porque te tengo mucho cariño . En cuanto al tema del fic, a estos dos les quedan bastantes cosas por delante, y más ahora que encima estan en la guerra, gracias por tu review, espero que disfrtues del capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Arual:** ( chibi-ayanami contesta escondiendose detras de Leggy frente a una Arual gigante, que esta furiosa) vale, no es necesario que me mates, para calma tuya y seguridad mía, prometo que en proximo capi te enteraras de que pinta Isil en esta guerra, el porque de sus poderes y demás, en cuanto al tema de la relación, hay que tener en cuetna los antecedentes de Leggy, hay que ponerse en ell lugar de Isil, por muy enamorada que estuvieras de alguien, no se te haría dificil estar con él si sabes que es un mujeriego, y más si sos una pobre elfa que no se da cuenta de nada! Descubrió lo de Boromir por lo que le dijeron sus amigas, y lo de Elurin porque por poco este puso de cabeza medio Lorien, pero no hay quien le haga entender a nuestra despistada niña que el principito esta loco por ella, es más ella se considera poca cosa, no se ve linda, ni mucho menos, es una guerrera y los príncipes no se meten con esas, sino con princesitas, dulces y educadas, o al menos así lo cree ella. Me alegra que te guste la forma en que escribo, la verdad es que intento hacerlo siempre lo mejor posible, e intentando mejorar, en cuanto al humor o la accion, ya hay de esto último en este capi, pero se me hace dificil poner todo junto, espero que disfrutes este capi, gracias por el review, nos leemos pronto!

**Davinci:** como dije antes, hay que tener en cuenta que Isil es una elfa despistada y sin ningun tipo de experiencias en lo que a romances se refiera, es más Legolas fue quien le robó su primer beso, por lo que es más que comprensible que tenga miedo, más con el historial que se carga el principito, pongamonos un poco en el lugar de la chica¿a vos se te haría facil meterte con un tipo (por mucho que lo amaras) que sabes que estuvo con cualquiera que se le cruzaba? a mi no, y eso es lo que siente Isil, hay que tenerlo en cuenta, no cree que el lo haga a proposito, o de malo, sino que lo hace de forma incosciente, ni hablar, de todas formas espero que disfrtues del capi, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

**Andraya TheLat:** para que te calmes¡juro firmemente no matar a Isil ni volver a dar el amague, por mi colección de Tolkien y mis mangas de evangelion! ( no hay nada más sagrado en mi casa que eso) por lo que puedes quedarte tranquila, veo que la batallita con Saruman te dejo algo traumada, Es cierto que el capi anterior fue muy tierno, como tambien es cierto que muchas cosas tienen que pasar todavía antes de que estos elfitos lleguen a algo estable (vamos, que tendran sus ídas y venidas) por lo pronto todos parecen estar olvidando algo que mi retorcida mente tiene muy presente ( sonrisa traviesa), ahhhh ni hablar, espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capi y de la batalla, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto amiga!

**Ely-chan:** totalmente cierto, todas queremos un hombre así, pero lo especimenes que pueblan este planeta distan mucho de eso, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el tema de los chicos, son muy caballeros, hasta que te usaron y despues la caballerocidad se la dejan en la casa, no me molesta en lo absoluto que te descargues aquí, que para eso sirve esto, al menos para mí, y en cuanto a tu pregunta, no no existen esos chicos, o al menos yo no he conocido ninguno, no tengo tanta suerte. Concenctrandonos en el fic, si, mi feminismo me prohibe no taparles la boca a todos los idiotas que consideren inferior a las mujeres, con lo que hay que aguantar para traer hijos al mundo, la menstruacion y los dolores son una real tortura, y no quiero ni imaginar lo que debe doler el parto (esa es una experiencia que no planeo hasta dentro de unos cuantos años :S) como que para que encima nos llamen el sexo debil... ni hablar, esto... ya se me esta yendo la mano, pero bueh... en cuanto al fic, es verdad que los hobbits se llevaron una alegria con la presenciia de Isil, pero a partir de ahora la chica los visitara mentalmente de vez en cuando, eso si, hasta que entren a mordor, que no puede entrar más allá. Es cierto, la canción que me enviaste describe a la perfección los sentimientos de Isil, en cuanto a la relación de estos dos, aún falta mucho antes de que llegue a lo que puede llamarse una relación estable, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

**Ninde**: has leido buscando un futuro? me alegra que te gustara, a decir verdad ese fue el segundo fic que escribí y si los personajes son distintos es en parte tambien porque yo cambié mucho, como expliqué varias veces, escribir fics, es mi forma de distenderme y descargarme de todo lo que siento, es por eso que de algguna forma hay un poquito de mí en cada una de las protagonistas, y esos largos capis existencialistas, la que se hace esas preguntas soy yo, es por eso que como fics pertenecientes a distintas etapas de mi vida, son tambien bastante distintos, aunque en todos mis fics las chicas tienen caracter y dejan de lado la imagen de "damisela en apuros" . En cuanto a la preguntita sobre la identidad de Isil... mis labios están sellados, pero tus pensamientos van bien encaminados, el rango jerarquico va a ser otro de los problemitas que les quedan por delante, gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes del capi, nos leemos pronto!

** Nebriniel**: todos estamos de acuerdo en que el capi anterior fue por demás de tiernucho, pero es comprensible que Isil tenga miedo y este confundida, pongamonos en su lugar, con el historial que se carga Leggy, es para dudar, más si se es una elfa joven que no se tiene experiencia de nada, personalmente creo entender a Isil y su miedos, ni hablar, me alegra que te gustara el capi, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!


	23. la mision de Isil

**_Un anillo_**

Capítulo 23: La misión de Isil

"Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?"- oí el grito a la distancia, genial! Gandalf estaba cabreado, a decir verdad me importaba poco, estaba demasiado cansada. Abrí los ojos con pesar, no estaba con ánimos de discutir, levanté la cabeza con pesadez, algo adormilada, veía llegando hasta mí al mago acompañado por mis amigos, el rey y llegando desde otra entrada a Gimly y Eomer, todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, a excepción del mago que estaba a todas luces molesto y Legolas que me sonreía travieso

"Sabes- murmuré refregándome los ojos intentando sacarme el cansancio- te hubiera oído sin la necesidad de que me gritaras"- pude ver ese mohín en sus labios, mejor dejaba de fastidiarlo o me estaría metiendo en terreno demasiado peligroso

"Acabas de pasarte niña, años de secreto, de silencio, tirados por la borda, porque a la niña se le ocurrió ponerse un cartel gigante diciendo aquí estoy atáquenme"- me gritó furioso, me puse de pie molesta y una gran ráfaga de aire helado pobló la sala

"Hice lo que creí correcto, no debía mi secreto guardarse hasta el momento de la guerra?- le espeté- pues te tengo una noticia Gandalf! Estamos en guerra, si no era hoy, sería mañana, no habría diferencia, esta carga es mía, no tuya, y soy yo quien decide cual es el uso correcto que debo darle- el Istari me contempló con los ojos como platos- siempre dijiste que debía ser responsable, y por primera vez estoy totalmente segura de mis actos, tomé una decisión y ya no hay vuelta atrás, por lo que esta discusión es inútil, llegó la hora de que tome mi lugar en esta guerra y no tengo que pedirte permiso para utilizar lo que me fue encomendado desde mi nacimiento"- dicho esto, me encaminé a la salida- "Estoy agotada, voy a dormir un poco, y no partan a Isengard sin mí"- susurré antes de dirigirme al dormitorio

Gandalf aún permanecía de pie observando la puerta segundos después de que su protegida se hubiera marchado, momentos después todos vieron una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, contra lo que esperaban, no estaba enojado

"Así que finalmente ocurrió"- murmuró el mago acariciándose la barba, los presentes lo miraron sin comprender- "Lo que tanto esperé, ella ha tomado su lugar, finalmente... las cosas cambian rápido, y supongo que no llegué a darme cuenta cuanto había madurado en este tiempo- suspiró- ahhh... mi niña como me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero me temo que ya no soy yo quien marca tu camino, ahora tendrás que elegir el que creas correcto y soportar la carga que te fue dada"- obviamente el mago estaba hablando consigo mismo, Legolas intentaba procesar lo que oía, pero no terminaba de comprender

"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"- preguntó Aragorn, en nombre de todos

"No soy yo quien debe decírselos- le explicó Mithrandir- pero Isilwen ya no está bajo mi tutela, ella así lo decidió y supongo que yo me dejé llevar por el corazón por el cariño que le tengo, que por mi cabeza, que sabía que esto tarde o temprano ocurriría. Ya no puedo obligarla a guardar el secreto, y estoy seguro de que ella querrá decírselos, debemos esperar que despierte, ha gastado demasiada energía"

"Demasiada energía?- preguntó Theoden molesto- esa elfa eliminó a la mitad de los orcos en un segundo!"- el mago se encogió de hombros

"Lo mejor será descansar un poco y prepararnos para partir a Isengard"- aconsejó el mago, dejando de lado cualquier tipo de discusión sobre la elfa, todos asintieron en silencio

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Legolas marchaba en silencio, la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo, nunca había visto a nadie tratar a Gandalf como lo había hecho esa mañana Isil y este no había hecho más que bajar la cabeza, y dicho no se cuantas cosas extrañas. El príncipe sabía que ella era una maga, pero no una tan poderosa, eso lo preocupaba, pero a la vez lo divertía, al pensar en los momentos que compartían, ambos actuaban como unos chiquillos, además estaba el tema de la flecha, todavía no podía terminar de entender como no la había atravesado

Esas horas de incertidumbre se le habían hecho eternas, pero finalmente era hora de el almuerzo y Gandalf lo había enviado a buscarla, abrió aquella puerta para encontrarse una sorpresa, la enorme habitación repleta de mujeres que iban de un lado a otro, o conversaban animadamente en alguna de las muchas camas que había allí. Una mujer sonriente se le acercó

"Os habéis perdido mi Señor?- le preguntó- este es el dormitorio de las damas"

"Estoy buscando a Isilwen, la habéis visto?- susurró, la mujer lo miró extrañada, señalando la cantidad de mujeres que había allí- ella es una elfa"- explicó el príncipe, la mujer sonrió

"Ahhh... la elfa- repitió la mujer haciendo seña de que lo siguiera- a decir verdad no habló con nadie, y no sabemos donde se metió durante la batalla, llegó después del amanecer murmurando no se que cosas sobre magos estúpidos, anillos y no se que más y se tiró en la cama, ha estado durmiendo desde entonces"- finalmente le señaló la cama en la que Isilwen descansaba, estaba dormidísima.

Después de agradecer a la mujer por guiarlo hasta allí, la observó, se veía bellísima, con los labios entreabiertos y la expresión relajada, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a despertarla con suavidad

"Isil ya es hora del almuerzo"- le indicó al ver que la joven abría los ojos, molesta- "Luego partiremos a Isengard"

"Despiértenme antes de partir, traigo lembas, me las comeré de camino", murmuró la joven dando por culminada la conversación y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, el príncipe suspiró, al parecer no le haría las cosas fáciles, volvió a sacudirla con suavidad

"Vamos Isil, tenés varias cosas que explicar"

"Ya, todos están muertos por el chisme no? Se aguantan a que me despierte"- le indicó la chica entre bostezos desde bajo la almohada, Legolas no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel comentario, y si la maga hubiera visto esa sonrisa hubiera sabido lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser

"Isil, por las buenas o por las malas voy a llevarte, tu eliges"- le advirtió, sabiendo que todas las miradas presentes, en forma disimulada estaban concentrados en ellos- "no me obligues a pasar vergüenza"

"No me obligues a dejarte estampado contra la puerta"- contestó la joven aún adormilada, el príncipe se puso de pie con esa sonrisa que podría advertir a Isil de lo que haría. En un movimiento la tomó por la cintura y la levantó, cargándola sobre su hombro

Las mujeres de la habitación los miraron sorprendidas, mientras la joven elfa pateaba protestaba y se retorcía intentando soltarse, Legolas hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de despedida, y salió con su carga en dirección al comedor

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

Estúpido elfo, estúpido Gandalf, es que nadie podía entender que por una vez en mi vida lo único que me importaba era dormir, finalmente dejé de retorcerme, de nada serviría, Legolas me tenía muy sujeta y marchaba alegre canturreando una canción, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo

"Ya puedes soltarme- le indiqué- al fin y al cabo ya me sacaste de la cama, y con lo cómoda que estaba"

"Nunca te había visto de tan mal humor- me indicó sin soltarme- si estas tan cansada, te ahorro el esfuerzo"

"Y yo nunca te había visto tan canturreante desde Lorien ¿qué me ocultas?"

"Yo... nada"- susurró- "solo estoy de buen humor"

"Feh...déjame en el piso, puedo caminar"- le informé, el me deslizó con suavidad, pegada a su cuerpo, una vez que quedamos frente a frente, nuestras narices casi se tocaban- "gracias"- murmuré con una voz más débil de la que hubiera deseado, sus profundos ojos verdes estaban clavados en mí y podía sentir su aliento en mis labios, que estaban tentadoramente próximos- "nos están esperando"- dije finalmente, saliendo de aquel trance que me producía su cercanía. Él asintió con la cabeza, y en silencio nos encaminamos al comedor.

Contra lo que me esperaba en el lugar estaba casi vacío, y digo casi, porque los únicos que allí se encontraban eran mis amigos, el rey Theoden y Eomer, Gandalf se puso de pie cuando llegué y yo le hice una mueca, no me apetecía que comenzara con aquellas payasadas

"Estoy orgulloso de ti Isil- me indicó una vez que tomé asiento- aunque debes entender que por el cariño que te tengo también temo por lo ocurrido, a partir de ahora, ya no estas bajo mi protección y serás la responsable de lo que tus decisiones puedan provocar, pero estoy seguro de que has madurado y sabrás obrar como tu misión lo requiere"- asentí en silencio, agradeciendo las palabras de mi maestro, pero sabía que eso recién estaba comenzando

"Alguien podría explicarme que es lo que ocurrió?"- quiso saber Theoden, a pesar de que su voz era calma pude darme cuenta de que el tema lo tenía bastante preocupado, miré a Gandalf, este me hizo un gesto de que comenzara, genial, al parecer a eso venía todo el rollo de la responsabilidad, yo solita tendría que contarles todo

"Bueno, no se si están enterados sobre la historia del anillo Único- todos asintieron- pues a decir verdad no es tan único- los presentes me miraban sin comprender- Sauron no fue el único maiar en poner su poder en un anillo, Melian, antes de partir previó lo que ocurriría y depositó su poder en un anillo, como tiempo después lo hizo Sauron, ella fue amaba tanto Arda, que dejó su poder aquí, para ayudar a los que poblaban estas tierras, cuando Sauron regresara; ella lo predijo, y dejó la joya en manos de Galadriel, recordándole que cuando pasaría una gran guerra, y Sauron volvería a surgir, y en textuales palabras de Galadriel 'cuando la joya oscura viera la luz, la destinada al anillo blanco nacería'"- me mordí el labio sin saber como seguir, contemplando las expresiones de confusión de los que allí se encontraban, Mithrandir me sonreía, intentando darme aliento

"No entiendo"- murmuró Eomer observándome, pero antes de que pudiera explicarlo Aragorn preguntó

"Gandalf, cuantos años transcurrieron desde que Bilbo encontró el anillo?"- bajé la cabeza al oír aquello, mientras una delgada sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios

"77"- murmuró el mago, en el instante en que las miradas sorprendidas de Gimly y Legolas se clavaban en mí

"Sigo sin entender"- comentó Eomer, mientras yo buscaba la forma de decirlo, aquella suave mano tomó la mía en señal de apoyo, levanté la vista para encontrarme con la verde mirada de Legolas

"Esa es la edad de Isilwen"- indicó el elfo por mí, mientras otras dos miradas se clavaban en mí

"Yo no solo soy una elfa y una maga, sino que también soy la portadora de el anillo blanco- les informé- eso incrementa mi poder, y mi deber es asegurar por todos los medios que Sauron no triunfe, e incluso enfrentarme cara a cara con él de ser necesario"- Un pesado silencio se instaló en aquella sala

"Guardado te lo tenías elfa"- comentó Gimly travieso, no pude evitar sonreír

"No fue mi elección, las quejas al mago quejoso de por allá que me lo tenía prohibido"- los que fuimos parte de la comunidad comenzamos a reír, mientras los rohirim nos miraban extrañados

"No es por nada- murmuró Theoden- pero soy el único preocupado por lo que acaba de decir o es idea mía?"

"Lo dice usted por nuestras bromas?"- preguntó Gimly, el rey asintió

"Llevamos meses de viaje, atravesamos montañas, minas y perdimos a uno de los nuestros por el camino, llevando una misión desesperada, el que bromeemos no significa que nos tomemos las cosas a la ligera, sino que intentamos hacerlo de la mejor forma posible"- le expliqué

"Si Isilwen tiene esa misión, la ayudaremos en lo que esté a nuestro alcance, si todo sale bien con Frodo, no tendrá que enfrentarse a Sauron, al menos no a él directamente"- explicó Legolas

"Además no es nada trágico, mas bien todo lo contrario, el poder de Melian esta con nosotros!"- anunció Aragorn

"Con anillo y todo para la próxima te pones armadura- me indicó el elfo- aunque no termino de entender que fue lo que pasó con la que tendría que haberte atravesado el hombro"

"Calma, no vas a librarte de mi tan pronto!"- me burlé, en el instante en que comenzaba a servir la comida

"Como sin armadura?"- repitió Gandalf, yo le sonreí, y el mago, que no por nada me había criado, estalló en una carcajada- "Ese es el disparate más grande que he oído en mi vida- les indicó riendo con gusto- es por todos sabido que Isilwen no sale de Lorien sin.."- otra carcajada volvió a interrumpirlo

"Sin una cota de malla de mithril"- dijimos los dos a coro mientras mis amigos volvían a abrir los ojos como platos, y me pareció ver que Gimly se atragantaba con la comida a causa de la sorpresa-

"mi buen Legolas- le indicó mi maestro mientras yo también reía- Isil volvió a tomarte el pelo!"

"Isilwen..."- bufó el elfo molesto, mirándome, yo intenté ahogar una carcajada

"Lo siento si los preocupe- aseguré mirando a todos los presentes, porque el principito no había sido el único- pero quise hacerte una broma allá afuera, pero como reaccionaste de una forma que no esperaba, y de paso me pusiste furiosa por cargarme por media fortaleza simple y sencillamente no se los dije, cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo llegaron los orcos, y no estaba como para andar dando explicaciones"- la cara de todos los presentes en ese instante, especialmente la de Legolas era todo un poema

"Podrías haberlo dicho"- me informó con sequedad, y supe que estaba conteniéndose para no estrangularme allí mismo

"Y perderme la cara que pusieras cuando te enteraras!- reí- créeme Legolas tendrías que verte en este instante"- los demás miembros de la comunidad que ya no podían contenerse estallaron en una carcajada, mientras los rohirim nos observaban incrédulos

"Esta me la pagas Isil"- me indicó con una sonrisa peligrosa, me encogí de hombros riendo

"Ustedes dos no tienen cura!"- rió Gandalf, en ese instante los demás dejamos de reír

"Esa es mi frase"- le recriminó Aragorn a lo que todos volvimos a estallar en una carcajada

Entre risas y chistes la comida pasó con rapidez, todavía tenía algo de cansancio, pero ya descansaría mientras cabalgaba, en ese instante agradecí el ser una elfa, monté en Ierod, el dorado caballo que me había prestado Eomer aquel día en que cazábamos orcos

"No esperes que tenga piedad contigo Isil"- me indicó Legolas llegando a mi lado ya montado, con Gimly detrás

"Todavía estas enojado por mi bromita?"- pregunté con aire inocente

"Yo que tu dormiría con un ojo abierto"- me indicó el enano- "talvez le salga el instinto asesino de noche"

"Hey ustedes podrían dejar de burlarse de mi no?"- se quejó el principito sonriendo- "a todo esto aún no sabemos quien mato más orcos"

"Eso queda claro"- le indiqué triunfal, mientras nos acercábamos a la comitiva que se preparaba para salir

"Eso es trampa Isil, con magia no cuentan"- me indicó el enano, bufé- "Yo tengo cuarenta y cuatro en mi haber"

"Me ganaste por uno- murmuró Legolas con frustración para deleite de Gimly- y tu Isil?"

"Bueno, si no contamos la magia terminé empatando con Legolas, felicidades Gimly"

"Pues ya saben como me gusta la cerveza..."- nos advirtió

"Muy bien, si salimos enteros de esto te las pagaremos gustosos"- le indiqué

"Isil- susurró Legolas, volví mi atención hacia él- recuérdame nunca más hacer apuesta con ninguno de ustedes, no puedo terminar de creer haber perdido dos veces seguidas!"- reímos con ganas ante aquel comentario, en el instante en que la puerta se abrió y comenzamos nuestro viaje a Isengard

**Bien, ya les dejo el nuevo capi, como ven Isil todavía tenía cosas que decir en cuanto a sus poderes¿no me digan que fueron tan inocentes como para creeer que el nombre del fic se debía a que la historia transcurría en la comunidad? sí soy retorcida y qué, como veran en este capi volvió un poco el humor, es que estos elfitos no pierden oportunidad para molestarse. A todo esto alguien sabe un poco de sindarin al menos? a decir verdad lo mío es el quenya y estos elfitos no son noldor por lo que no me sirve de mucho...ni hablar, espero que disfruten del capi y me dejen sus reviews, que son los que me dan fuerzas para seguir adelante**

** Hada:** mellon nîn personalmente creo que tienes un radar para ver cuando actualizo, no pasa más de media hora y tu ya me dejas review, en verdad no termino de comprender muy bien como lo haces, pero se agradece, tu opinion es en verdad muy importante para mí. En lo que al fic respecta¡Como vas a creer que Isil es ET! nahhh no había tanto misterio, simple y sencillamente que a nuestra elfita le encanta fastidiar a todo el mundo! jejjeje aclarado el asunto, me alegra que te gustara la batalla, siempre sos la primera en andar preguntando para cuando algo de accion y con mis fics siempre hay aunque sea un poquito ;P a decir verdad a mi se me hace dificil describir las batallas, pero no quedan tan mal tampoco, me alegra que te guste como viene la historia y... ACTUALIZA PRONTO O ME OBLIGARAS A TOMARME UN AVION HASTA CHILE SOLO PARA OBLIGARTE! ya me tienes impaciente por si no lo has notado :P nos leemos pronto, si la uni lo permite :S

**Andraya TheLat:** estamos todos de acuerdo, es horrible cuando un autor hace semejante cochinada a los protagonistas, si te consuela, mi lema a la hora de escribir es ¿cuan imposibles puedo hacerle la vida a los protagonistas? pero por mucho que los complique, destripe o demás el final tiene que ser feliz, o medianamente al menos, ya los torturo lo suficiente dentro de la historia como para pobrecitos ponerles un final triste... no gracias, la única historia en la que maté a una protagonista fue porque era la única forma de que quedaran juntitos (ya me dijiste que leiste la vida contigo, por lo que sabes de que hablo) , por ese lado, no queda nada más que explicar. Por el lado del capi, a Gandalf le salió el insitinto paternal, pero nada más, una vez que cayó en la cuenta de lo ocurrido lo aceptó, para que negarlo, con cierta aprensión, es que estamos hablando de su niña! en cuanto a lo que tengo planeado, por ser tu te daré un adelanto, es una palabra, y el resto lo dejo a tu imaginación : gemelos. Ya me voy despidiendo, ahh me olvidaba, ya te acepté en el msn, me encantaría chatear con vos uno de estos días, nos leemos pronto, gracias por tu review mellon!

**Davinci:** tengamos en cuenta que el elfito ya llevaba su armadura, se la colocó mientras divagaba en sus sentimientos antes de encontrarsela, es cierto, es comprensible que el chico se preocupe, pero como veras Isil le tenía más de un secreto para dejarlo de piedra, obviamente Legolas se la cobrará, ya sabemos todos lo complicada que es la relación de estos dos, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, gracias por tu review!

**Litel Gandalf: **Isil y yo estamos muy felices de que estes difrutando a tu Eomer, pero tienes que prestarnoslo para poder continuar con la trama ¿vale? me alegra que te gustara el capi, es cierto, un poco de acción despues de un capi que subió la diabetes a más de uno, me alegra que te gustara, espero que disfrutes tambien de este cap, gracias por tu reviews, nos leemos pronto!

**Nindë:** no te preocupes que no eres la única que tiene problemas a la hora de dejar reviews en fanfiction. :S argggg si, es algo que me desepera bastante, en cuanto a las ganas de escribir, esas me sobran y son parte de mi naturaleza, mi problema es el tiempo (o la facu para ser más exactos) vos decías que Isil es una caja de Pandora, creo que está todo dicho en este capi ¿no? . En lo que a la personalidad de Isil respecta, es cierto, la pobrecita no tiene una muy buena imagen de si misma como elfa, y no suele darse cuenta cuando alguien se enamora de ella, pero si lo hiciera, dudo que en el caso de Leggy lo ignorace, lo ama demasiado, y no creo que quiera torturarlo aunque... con estos dos nunca estoy muy segura...(saca las conclusiones que si ni yo que soy la autora lo se:S) en cuanto al que sea feminista, admito que ese es uno de los factores en el que influye el hecho de que escribir es para mí una descarga, digamos que en ese caso Isil dijo lo que yo le hubiera dicho en su lugar. Me alegra que te gustaran mis primeros fics, la verdad es que me alegra saber que consideras que mi escritura a mejorado, triste hubiera sido si no lo hubiera hecho, y me hubiera quedado estancada, además es bueno ver que las locuras que escribí hace más de un año puedan seguir interesandole a alguien, en lo que al romanticismo respecta, es mi naturaleza, (aunque odio las novelas romanticas y las pelis, ya que en su mayoría me parecen un tanto cursis) a la hora de llevarlo a mi vida, soy una soñadora, romantica sin remedio, y eso se ve en mis fics, en cuanto a Leggy, a ese le quedan muchas cosas por sufrir todavía, gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes del nuevo capi, nos leemos pronto!


	24. los tres magos

**_Un anillo_**

Capítulo 24: Los tres magos

Legolas suspiró tranquilo, lo que menos había esperado era que ella llevara esa cota de mithril, a decir verdad se había llevado un buen susto, el mayor de su vida, pero ahora ya estaba olvidado. O al menos lo estaría hasta que la guerra terminara, a su forma ya se lo cobraría.

Ahora comprendía mucho más la misión de Isil, como portadora del anillo blanco, y muchas cosas sobre ella que parecían no tener sentido iban cobrando forma en su cabeza, una elfa fascinante, sin duda alguna, que ahora cabalgaba tranquila a su lado. Parecía importarle poco el misterioso bosque que estaban atravesando, aquel que la noche anterior no se encontraba allí, Gimly, quien montaba con él murmuraba molesto y preocupado por la gran arboleda que los rodeaba, si no fuera por lo que conocía al enano y al orgullo de este se hubiera reído en grande, pues parecía bastante acobardado

Sonrió tranquilo, orgullo... esa palabra le sonaba a hiel en los labios, él había sido muy orgulloso, y en este viaje había tenido que dejar de lado al orgulloso príncipe del Bosque Negro, para transformarse en Legolas, el elfo que viajaba junto a sus amigos en una misión desesperada. Sus amigos ¿quién le hubiera dicho en la cálida Rivendel que consideraría a sus amigos a esos seres? Ni hablar de el enano, se hubiera partido de la risa si alguien le advirtiera que aquello podría pasar. Pero a pesar de todo, le gustaba esa situación, pelear con Isil por alguna pavada, reír con Gimly y sus anécdotas, o conversar con Aragorn en alguna guardia.

A decir verdad prefería estos meses de viaje, a los años de oscuridad que había vivido en su bosque desde su regreso de Lorien, pensó en los amigos elfos que lo esperaban, y descubrió que en realidad no sabía nada de ellos, organizaban fiestas y reían, bebían, pero nunca les había confiado nada¿eran esos reales amigos¿o lo eran estos que a pesar de conocer todos sus defectos y penas lo aceptaban e intentaban ayudarlo a mejorar?

Solo de una cosa podía estar seguro, ya no le interesaban las fiestas ni las elfas, cuando volviera a casa esperaba poder hacerlo en compañía de Isil, y dedicarse a ella y a su pueblo, le costaba admitirlo, pero tenía deseos de formar una familia, niños, sí, hijos de Isil y suyos, buscándolos para jugar o enseñarles a utilizar el arco, suspiró, ojalá aquello fuera posible

"Calma Gimly- la suave voz de Isilwen lo trajo de regreso-la furia de estos árboles no es hacia nosotros, es a los orcos a quienes aborrecen, poco le importan hombres o enanos, ni siquiera los elfos, pues vienen de lo profundo de Fangorn, donde pocos se atreven a llegar"

"Me encantaría poder conocer ese bosque"- les comentó el príncipe tranquilo

"Estoy segura que te encantaría- le indicó la elfa con una sonrisa radiante- hay árboles tan antiguos como nuestro pueblo, incluso vieron a los padres de nuestros padres cuando partieron por primera vez a los puertos, pueden contarte muchas historias, solo si sabes escucharlos, aunque también hay algunos que pueden llegar a ser violentos pues no gustan de los extranjeros"

"De todas formas no me desalientas con eso Isil, aún quiero visitarlo"

"Fhe... elfos- se quejó Gimly, ambos sonrieron- yo daría lo que fuera por poder volver a las cavernas Centellantes, es la más grande maravilla que mis ojos han visto y de una belleza que solo puede comparársele a la Dama Galadriel, y que hacen los hombres de Rohan! Refugio de guerra las llaman! Mi pueblo pagaría montañas de oro solo por contemplarlas, tan perfectas, y de múltiples colores!"- suspiró con ensoñación, los elfos se miraron extrañados, nunca habían visto así a su amigo

"Muy bien Gimly, te hago una propuesta- le indicó Legolas sonriente- yo te acompañare a visitar esas cavernas, si tu me acompañas luego a Fangorn"

"Hecho"- sonrió el enano satisfecho

"Y tu que dices Isil? Te unes a nuestra excursión?"- la invitó alegre, pero la expresión de la maga se volvió sombría, un dejo de tristeza se asomó por los plateados ojos

"Yo no sé que ocurrirá conmigo después de esta guerra- susurró triste- no se cual sea mi destino, si quedaré libre por fin o deba tomar otro camino, toda mi vida fue planeada para este momento, y no se que sea después- clavó finalmente sus ojos en ellos y con una triste sonrisa agregó- si está en mis manos me encantaría acompañarlos"

Gimly sonrió contento, pero Legolas no podía terminar de creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, aquella dolida expresión lo dejó maravillado, toda Isilwen que estaba allí a su lado resplandecía con esa pálida luz plata, como rayos de luna, sus labios entre abiertos, y el largo cabello en una alta coleta, la pena contenida en su rostro, parecía un ser mucho más etéreo que real. Recordó entonces que era una maga, cuyos poderes estaban creciendo en pasos agigantados, era esa magia la que exhalaba por los poros y parecía transformarla en algo casi irreal, y así la hubiera creído si no se contara con la cantidad de veces que la había sostenido en sus brazos, embriagándose con el dulce perfume que de ella emanaba

Aquel extraño ruido lo sacó de su contemplación, para descubrir a los más maravillosos seres que recordara nunca, altos, muy altos, similares a grandes árboles

"Son ents- les indicó Isilwen a él y a Gimly como si nada- los pastores de árboles"

**_&&&&&&&&&&& _**

Abrí los ojos molesta, observando a Legolas, últimamente se estaba transformando en mi despertador oficial.

"Ya tenemos que continuar – me indicó- Gandalf quiere llegar a Isengard para el mediodía"- suspiré, sabía que tenía que levantarme, el día anterior habíamos partido desde Helm, y luego de atravesar el bosque de Ucornos nos habíamos permitido descansar en la orilla del río Isen, me desperecé con pesar y susurré

"_Alasse' aurë_ Legolas"- mi amigo me miró sorprendido y sonrió

"_Alasse' aurë_, para ti también Isilwen"- me indicó acariciando con suavidad mi mejilla, me quedé paralizada por aquel dulce contacto- te haz dado cuenta que es la primera vez que utilizamos nuestra lengua?"- lo miré incrédula y me alcé de hombros

"Estoy demasiado dormida como para comprender algo"- le indiqué y sonrió

"Estas muy dormilona últimamente"- reí tomando la mano que me ofreció para levantarme

"Es que me faltaba recobrar fuerzas después de lo de ayer"- le indiqué mientras nos acercábamos a los demás, para prepararnos para partir.

Luego de unas horas de viaje sonreí, a lo lejos podía distinguir la destruida entrada de Isengard, y dos pequeños bultos de color gris plata reposando entre los escombros, obviamente, esos dos no cambian...

Lo poco que lograba ver era muy distinto de lo que yo recordaba de Isengard, solo había estado ahí cuando era pequeña, Gandalf me había llevado a conocer al mago Blanco, y a notificarle a este que tomaría una discípula, por pedido de Galadriel, se había guardado el porque de mi entrenamiento, y al gran Saruman tampoco pareció importarle mucho mi presencia; desde aquella vez sentí desconfianza, y no dudé en advertir a todos quienes estaban a mi alcance, ya ven la atención que me ponen, si alguien siquiera me hubiera escuchado, ahora no estaríamos camino a una destrozada Isengard, después de una batalla, ahorrándonos unos cuantos dolores de cabeza...

Al llegar a las puertas pude contemplar la destrucción del lugar, los grandes jardines en los que me había divertido jugando en aquella visita, no eran más que un lodazal con grandes posos de los que manaban vapores de olor nauseabundo, los árboles enormes, habían sido talados, lo único que permanecía imperturbable era la torre, esa que desde niña me había maravillado por su perfecta construcción, nos sería difícil sacar a Saruman de ella. Una conocida voz me trajo de regreso

"¡Bienvenidos a Isengard, señores... e Isil- comentó Pippin solemne haciendo una mueca chistosa al decir mi nombre, lo contemplé molesta- Somos los guardianes de la puerta. Meriadoc, hijo de Saradoc es mi nombre; y mi compañero desgraciadamente vencido por el cansancio es Peregrin, hijo de Paladin, de la casa de Tuk. Lejos de aquí, en el norte, queda nuestro hogar. El Señor Saruman está en el castillo; pero en este momento ha de estar encerrado con un tal Lengua de Serpiente, pues de otro modo habría salido sin duda a dar la bienvenida a huéspedes tan honorables."

"¡Sin duda!- rió Gandalf mirándome para que no les saltara encima para acogotarlos.- ¿Y fue Saruman quien te ordenó que custodiaras las puertas destruidas, y que atendieras a los visitantes, entre plato y plato?"

"No, mi buen señor, eso se le olvidó.- contestó Merry con aire solemne, ignorándonos olímpicamente, y concentrándose en Gandalf y el rey- Ha estado muy ocupado. Nuestras órdenes las hemos recibido de Bárbol, quien se ha hecho cargo del gobierno de Isengard. Fue él quien me ordenó que diera la bienvenida al Señor de Rohan con las palabras apropiadas. He hecho cuanto he podido"- finalmente fue Gimly quien estalló molesto

"y que hay para sus compañeros eh? Vaya amigos los nuestros, a buena cacería nos han mandado para qué! Doscientas leguas a través de pantanos y bosques, batallas y muertes, detrás de ustedes! Y los encontramos aquí, banqueteando y descansando... ¡y hasta fumando!"

"Y como es eso de Señores- lo imité solemne, con la misma mueca despectiva que el había utilizado- e Isil? Yo también merezco algo de respeto no?- el hobbit rió alegre- estoy hablando en serio, aunque no lo parezca también soy alguien importante sabes?"- me burlé sacando la lengua

"No lo sabe- me corrigió Legolas- si no lo recuerdas, nos separamos antes de que nadie supiera nada de ti"- le sonreí irónica

"De todas formas"

"Dónde han conseguido la hierba, villanos- rió el enano satisfecho-¡Por el martillo y las tenazas¡ Estoy tan dividido entre la rabia y la alegría que si no reviento será un verdadero milagro!"

"Tú hablas por mí, Gimly.- rió Legolas.- Aunque ante todo yo preferiría saber dónde consiguieron el vino"

"Estoy contigo Legolas"- sonreí, mientras desmontábamos

"Una cosa no han aprendido en su cacería, y es ser más despiertos.- dijo Pippin abriendo un ojo, pues había estado durmiendo.- Nos encuentran aquí, sentados y victoriosos en un campo de batalla, en medio del botín de los ejércitos ¿y se preguntan cómo hemos procurado una bien merecida recompensa?"

"¿Bien merecida?- replicó Gimly.- ¡Eso sí que no lo puedo creer!"- los que nos rodeaban comenzaron a reír, mientras Aragorn meneaba la cabeza, el pobre ya estaba totalmente resignado a tener que lidiar con las graciosas disputas de nuestra comunidad

"No cabe duda que asistimos al reencuentro de amigos entrañables"- indicó Theoden con una amplia sonrisa- son estos los medianos que viajaban con ustedes?"- Gandalf asintió entre risas, después de una pequeña charla entre el hobbit y el Señor de Rohan, Merry lo envió al norte, lugar en que Barbol lo esperaba, así partieron, el mago, el rey y toda su comitiva, mientras Aragorn, Gimly, Legolas y yo esperábamos las explicaciones correspondientes para el caso

"Lo mejor para una buena historia es una buena comida- informó Gimly sonriente- eso si no es que ustedes se terminaron todo- les indicó a los hobbits- ya ha pasado el mediodía y podrían saldar su descortesía, con algo de comida y bebida para nosotros, después de tantos disgustos"

"Tendrás tu recompensa"- nos indicó Pip, alegre, haciendo un gesto con la mano- "pero para ello lo mejor será que entremos"- la sala de guardia, contra lo esperado, resulto ser bastante amplia y cómoda, un pequeño fuego en la chimenea, y una simple mesa con sus taburetes, ese era un refugio de humanos, no de orcos. Y estaba muy bien provista

"No creía que Saruman consiguiera tan buenos vinos"- le comenté a Legolas una vez que el rojizo néctar había abandonado mi paladar, este asintió sonriendo, en el instante en que Gimly se deleitaba con la cerveza, y comenzábamos aquella simple comida, pero que era a nuestros ojos todo un manjar; algo de carne, y pan, un poco de queso, nos sabían ahora, después de tantas penurias como la mayor de las delicias, y había un solo motivo, lo hacíamos en compañía de nuestros amigos, solo faltaban Frodo y Sam, y me pregunté como estarían ellos.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, se encontraban en un extraño pantano, con misteriosas luces, y... rostros? La ciénaga de los muertos sin dudas, pero no terminaba de comprender que decisión desesperada los obligó a transitar por allí

"Isil estas bien?"- preguntó Merry con preocupación mientras Legolas sonreía, al parecer el elfo había notado mi pequeño trance

"No es nada"- le indiqué viendo como Pip, le entregaba una pipa a Gimly y Aragorn preparaba la suya- "esto es increíble- bufé- no saben que eso es malo para la salud!- todos me miraron sonriendo- ya Legolas no me digas que tu también te has puesto con la idea de fumar?"- el príncipe negó con la cabeza, sonriendo

"No, pero hace mucho tiempo me saqué de la cabeza la idea de intentar siquiera que ellos dejaran de hacerlo"- me indicó tomando mi mano para llevarme afuera, junto con los demás, después de buscar un lugar seco en el que poder sentarnos todos, los hobbits comenzaron su larga historia

"Yo voy a dormir un ratito"- les indiqué interrumpiéndolos- "es que todavía no me repongo del todo después de lo de Helm y necesito estar al cien por cien si tengo que verle la cara a Saruman"

"Es que no tienes curiosidad por lo que les ocurrió Isil?"- quiso saber el montaraz extrañado

"Yo ya lo sé" le indiqué arrebujándome en mi manta, antes de quedarme dormida- "Yo siempre se todo"- me burlé

"Esta cada día está más rara"- oí comentaba Merry antes de comenzar con su historia.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando abrí los ojos, y me puse de pié en un salto, mis amigos me miraron sorprendidos, les indiqué

"Llegó la hora"-Legolas fue el primero en asentir con la cabeza y ponerse de pié, puso su mano en mi hombro intentando darme confianza

"Veras que todo va a salir bien"- me indicó mientras los demás se paraban y comenzábamos a caminar en dirección a la torre

Al llegar allí observe al que había sido mi maestro durante estos años, a pesar de su expresión tranquila pude ver una extraña duda en sus ojos, y algo en mi interior me dijo que si pudiera me alejaría de allí con todas sus fuerzas, le sonreí intentando calmarlo, en el momento en que apareció en el balcón la alta figura

Con voz dulce y suave intentó disuadir al rey de Rohan y transformarlo en un aliado, pude ver como muchos soldados e incluso el rey mismo parecían estar cayendo bajo el hechizo de su voz, pero la voz de Theoden se repuso poco a poco, deshaciendo el velo de engaños que el mago quería poner frente a sus ojos

"Gandalf, por qué tu me haces esto- le indicó con voz paternal- Has dejado sola acaso a tu pequeña discípula, para venir a atacarme junto a esta chusma? Aquella pequeña a quien tanto quieres"- no pude evitar sonreír, Saruman obviamente conocía las debilidades de el nuevo Mago Blanco

"Tan ciego te has quedado?- pregunté mirándolo directamente a los ojos, pude ver una mueca de terror en ellos- yo estoy aquí o es que acaso no me has reconocido?"- sentí su rabia contenida dirigirse hacia mí, de sus ojos parecía brotar fuego, y su energía se volvió violenta

"No es posible"- murmuró furioso

"Sí lo es, sé que hace mucho que no nos veíamos, pero me has atacado hace pocos días- le indiqué corroborando sus sospechas- que pretendías, atacar Lorien ahora que el Único te es inaccesible? El Anillo Blanco esta ahora frente a ti, como lo estuvo hace tantos años, para ser un mago has sido bastante descuidado en algunas cosas"

"Maldita per..."

"A callar!" le ordené, en el instante su voz se extinguió, por más que lo intentaran, ya no salían palabras- "aún no he terminado. Como mago te has quedado sin color, otro ha tomado tu lugar, ya no eres el líder de la orden, como portadora, tengo autoridad sobre el Concilio Blanco y la Orden de lo magos, pero este asunto no es problema mío, por lo que lo dejaré en las manos del Mago Blanco para que haga lo que guste contigo, pero si llega a mis oídos que vuelves a confabularte con Sauron, no esperes de mi ningún tipo de piedad"- la tez del mago era pálida, y su expresión entre miedo y confusión es algo que no olvidaré con facilidad- "Gandalf, lo dejo en tus manos- le indiqué al Mago Blanco- estoy segura de que vos vas a ser más justo que yo con el traidor"- Mithrandir me sonrió con ternura y asintió haciendo una reverencia

"Se hará como ordenes mi Señora"- obviamente mi mirada asesina no se hizo esperar, pero el mago la ignoró por completo, volví al lugar en el que se encontraban mis amigos, que me esperaban con una sonrisa traviesa, a excepción de los hobbits que no parecían comprender nada

"Sin comentarios"- murmuré antes que nada, los demás volvieron a sonreír

"Pero como...- preguntó Merry, lo miré seria- no entiendo"

"No preguntes Merry- le indiqué concentrándome en la nueva discusión entre Saruman y Gandalf- no preguntes..."

**Buehhh aca les dejo otro capi, a decir verdad ya estoy en periodo de examenes, pero tengo terminados hasta el capi 28, por lo que no creo demorarme en actualizar, a no ser que las cosas se me compliquen demasiado, espero que disfruten del nuevo capi, y me dejen sus reviews, en verdad le hacen bastante falta a mi pobre autoestima, nos leemos!**

**Ahhh me olvidaba, espero me perdonen, pero el sindarin no es lo mío, por lo que (a no ser que algún alma caritativa este dispuesta) los dialogos en élfico serán en su mayoría en quenya **

**Andraya TheLat: **me alegra que te hayas reido porque esa era la idea, y pensar que la idea de este fic era explorar los sentimientos y miserias de los personajes... obviamenate terminó siendo algo totalmente distinto, pero como siempre digo no se puede preever que saldrá de mi retorcida cabeza, al fin y al cabo terminó siendo algo bastante chistoso, con sarcasmos para repartir, y demás... ni hablar, me alegra que te haya gustado. aahhh me olvidaba INOCENTE a estas alturas todavía no me cononces? contra lo que llegaron a mí siertos comentarios, la idea de Isil como portadora del anillo blanco estuvo desde el principio del fic, y de ahí el título y por qué ella permanecía tanto en compañía de Frodo.. ahora sí terminé. espero que disfrutes del capi, gracias por tu review, en verdad me levantó el ánimo en un día muy depre

**Hada:** (ayanami hablando por telefono desde una cabina en un lugar bastante transitado) Sí mamá te dije que es algo urgente... ajamm..sí, no te voy a sobregirar la tarjeta de crédito no te preocupes, okas... bue, te dejo que ya sale el avión... te dije que me voy a Chile no al congo! chao (cuelga) feh! madres (miro a un lado y al otro en el aeropuerto) un ciber! ya la voy a agarrar a hada cuando llegue a Chile, mirá que obligarme a hacer estas cosas... Fhe!... _Respuesta al review:_ amiguis! como es eso de que Isil y Leggy no caben en un mismo frasco?' si que caben, y bien apretaditos preferiblemente :P a todo esto vos mejor que nadie sos quien debería saber sobre esa pequeña manía que tengo por salir con cosas insospechadas... y el anillo blanco es una de ellas, me alegra que te gustara el capi, solo me queda una cosa por decir ACTUALIZA y para que veas lo que me obligas a hacer vete enterando que ya estoy en el aeropuerto!

**Nindë:** me alegra saber que te gusto el capi, la idea era poner algo gracioso antes de la ecatombe, en cuanto a tos preguntas, ya vez que Curunir no supo nada de nuestra niña, y buen susto se llevó al descubrir quien era :P en cuanto a los elfos juntitos... nada por ahora, aunque de a poco las cosas van a ir cada vez más melosas, y tambien más complicadas, y es que al parecer todo el mundo se esta olvidando de un pequeño factor que obviamente yo sí he tenido en cuenta, en cuanto a que Leggy le corte la respiracionm a besos a Isil... todo a su tiempo, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

**Arual: **que bueno que ya no estes pensando en asesinarme lenta y dolorosamente (eso del ácido no tenía buena pinta) para declararse esos dos lo tienen dificil, aunque de a poquito van a ir comportandose cada vez más como pareja, personalmente prefiero manejarme con el libro a la hora de adaptar, pero según me convenga suelo utilizar aspectos de la peli, pero en casos muy contados, prefiero el libro. Cambiando de tema ¿vivis en paris? que lindo! es una ciudad que me encantaría conoceer, ni hablar, espero hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones, pues yo estoy en periodo de examen y esa palabra es el mayor de mis anhelos. ni hablar, gracias por el review, nos leemos pronto!


	25. separaciones e insignias

**_Un anillo_**

Capítulo 25: Separaciones e insignias

Suspiré tranquila, Pippin parecía haberse calmado un poco, habíamos dejado Isengard unas horas antes; desde entonces había estado muy inquieto, y con un millón de dudas, que poco a poco intenté satisfacer, recordé entonces los comentarios que había hecho mi maestro sobre la curiosidad de los hobbits, se había quedado corto.

"No termino de creerme que en realidad seas una maga"- me explicó- "no te pareces en nada Gandalf... bueno hay cosas en las que sí, con los secretos y todo eso, pero vos no sos tan cascarrabias"- no pude evitar sonreír ante el comentario

"Todos tenemos nuestros secretos Pip, y yo no soy la excepción"- le indiqué – "a todo esto, te perdiste mis últimas bromas a mease Legolas, estoy seguro de que te hubieran encantado"- el elfo quien venía con Gimly a nuestro lado me lanzó una mirada molesta

"Hacerme creer que no llevabas armadura y que estuviera preocupado no es algo gracioso Isilwen"- me retó el príncipe mientras Gimly intentaba contener la carcajada, y el hobbit nos miraba sin entender

"No, es cierto, lo gracioso fue verte la cara cuando te enteraste"- le indiqué riendo, en el instante en que Gimly ya no pudo aguantar más y Pip comenzó a reírse de la cara que en ese instante ponía Legolas

"Ríe todo lo que quieras Isil- me indicó ladeando la cabeza- que yo reiré cuando me llegue"- si bien su postura era fría y estoica el cinismo en la voz lo delató

"Si aparezco muerta mañana en la mañana ya sabes quien fue"- le comenté a Pippin entre risas, cuando finalmente nos detuvimos a descansar, luego de dejar al hobbit en el piso sentí como aquella fuerte mano se cerraba sobre mi muñeca y me arrastraba hacia un lugar apartado

"Legolas suéltame"- le pedí, me ignoró por completo, hasta llegar al lugar que le pareció lo suficientemente alejado

"Tenemos que hablar- me indicó con seriedad, lo miré expectante- no tuvimos tiempo de hablar de esto antes, y si no lo hacemos ahora las cosas se pondrán mucho peor después- no terminaba de comprender de que hablaba pero asentí con la cabeza- sé que te divertiste en grande fastidiándome con el tema de la armadura, pero no fue gracioso- me miró con sus magníficos ojos verdes de una forma que estaba comenzando a trastocar mi pobre sistema nervioso- me preocupé, y mucho, no vuelvas a hacerme pasar algo como eso nunca"

"Yo.. lo siento"- susurré, en verdad había logrado hacerme sentir una basura

"Pues yo me llevé le mayor susto de mi vida, cuando vi esa flecha en tu hombro- me explicó, yo no podía terminar de comprender aquello, él en verdad la había pasado mal por mi culpa- sos alguien muy importante para mí como para quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que estas en medio de esta guerra y encima sin protección"

"Tu también eres muy importante para mí- susurré sin pensar- todos ustedes lo son- intenté arreglar aquella confesión- son lo más parecido que tuve alguna vez a una familia"- Legolas pasó su brazo por mis hombros y con el otro me dio unos coscorrones

"Entonces no me des más preocupaciones sobre las que ya tengo"- me indicó entre risas, antes de guiarme de nuevo al campamento, sin quitar su brazo de mis hombros, me sentí embriagada por esa situación, su cercanía, el aroma a bosque que siempre lo acompañaba, y yo.. yo le preocupaba, era alguien importante para él! No podía terminar de creérmelo, sonreí, pero en el instante en que lo sentí, me paré en seco, a escasos metros del campamento

"Isil que pasa?"- me preguntó Legolas sorprendido

"Él está aquí"- comenté confusa, y para qué negarlo con algo de miedo

"Quién?"- insistió poniendo ambas manos sobre mis hombros, pero las respuestas no salían de mi boca, no terminaba de creer que aquello fuera posible- "Isilwen"- un grito desgarrador me sacó de mi confusión

"Sauron"- expliqué con seriedad antes de salir a la carrera hasta el lugar del que provenía el grito, me siguió sin preguntar, hasta llegar a Pippin, quien explicaba lo ocurrido a Gandalf – "¿un palantir?"- pregunté una vez que oí lo sucedido, mi maestro asintió

"Sí, eso es la piedra que nos arrojó Lengua de Serpiente, por decirlo de alguna forma fue una ventaja que lo viera él, ya que de haberlo hecho yo, todo se hubiera complicado mucho más de lo que ya está- me anunció- partiré con él a Minas Tirith ahora mismo, es muy peligroso que permanezca tan cerca de Isengard después de que el ojo se haya fijado en él"- dicho esto se dispuso a darles algunas instrucciones a Aragorn y Theoden, yo volví mi atención al hobbit

"Vamos Pip, te ayudaré a preparar tus cosas"- él tomó mi mano con calma, cuando Legolas tomó nuevamente mi muñeca, lo miré sin comprender, mientras su vista estaba fija en el cielo, entonces lo vi

"Nazgûl!"- advirtió finalmente en voz alta, al instante comenzó una pequeña histeria por parte de los soldados

"Nadie se mueva!- pidió el Mago Blanco, volviéndose con rapidez hacia Sombragris- los Nazgûl han cruzado el río, no se detengan esta noche, partan cuanto antes sea posible!- advirtió- el tiempo se acorta, y la soga se esta acercando demasiado al cuello!"- sin dudarlo siquiera tomé a Pip en brazos y lo senté en la cabalgadura del mago, mientras Merry le tendía un pequeño bulto, Gandalf estaba a punto de partir pero lo detuve con un gesto.

Cerré mi puño con fuerza y un pequeño resplandor plateado lo envolvió, al abrir mi mano todos pudieron ver la pequeña cadena de plata con el extraño dije

"Esta es mi insignia- le expliqué al hobbit colocándosela en el cuello- cuando estés en problemas o necesites ayuda, yo estaré ahí contigo"- le expliqué, me sonrió confundido, antes de que el caballo se alejara a toda velocidad

Poco después reanudamos la marcha, en silencio, con la mayor prontitud posible, por orden del rey nos detuvimos, al parecer nos estaban siguiendo, Gimly bajó del caballo de Legolas, con su hacha lista, mientras nosotros preparábamos nuestros arcos, la oscuridad era total, y por mucho que me esforzara no alcanzaba a verlos, pero podía oír los caballos acercarse, la voz de Eomer advirtió

"Alto¿Quién cabalga por las tierras de Rohan?"- el ruido de cascos se detuvo de inmediato

"Habeis dicho Rohan?- comentó una voz áspera, pero a la vez tranquila- esa es una buena noticia, venimos desde el norte y llevamos prisa, buscamos a uno de los nuestros"- fue entonces cuando reconocí aquellas figuras a lo lejos

"_Muinderyd!"- _exclamé con alegría adelantándome, los demás me miraron sin comprender, a excepción de Aragorn, quien parecía tan alegre como yo

"Halbarad!- gritó el heredero de Isildur con alegría

"Aragorn?"- comentó el mismo ser que había hablado mientras yo me acercaba a las dos figuras que tanto quería

" Te ves muy bien- comentó Elladan con una sonrisa traviesa observándome- ya enloqueciste al pobre de Aragorn?"

"No todavía no lo logro, pero no desisto en mi intento"- le anuncié seria, volviendo mi atención a su gemelo, quien tenía su expresión fría, y me hizo gesto de que prestara atención lo que ocurría

Aragorn le estaba explicando a Theoden y Eomer, que aquellos eran montaraces como él, y los dos hijos de Lord Elrond de Rivendel los acompañaban, poco después el hijo de Anathor se acercaba a saludarlos, seguido de Legolas y Gimly

"Tengo un mensaje de mi padre- le informó Elrohir con expresión seria- _'Los días son cortos. Si el tiempo apremia, recuerda los Senderos de Los Muertos'_- Aragorn los observó con preocupación y se alejó a pensar lo que había oído

"Es bueno verlos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo- les indicó Legolas con una sonrisa- aunque me gustaría haberlos encontrado en mejores circunstancias"- para mi sorpresa la expresión de los gemelos era fría hasta podría decirse molesta

"Ya hablaremos luego"- le indicó Elladan con frialdad, antes de azuzar su caballo y alejarse junto a su hermano, Legolas, Gimly y yo nos miramos sorprendidos

"Y a estos que les pasa?"- pregunté, el príncipe se encogió de hombros, ayudando a Gimly a volver al caballo.

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta Helm, donde llegamos cerca del amanecer, partiríamos luego del mediodía, probablemente hacia Edoras, donde el rey prepararía sus ejércitos, pero algo en mi interior me dijo que no sería así.

Cuando entré en aquel cuarto común, la mitad de las mujeres me miraban con risitas, obviamente no se habían olvidado del chiste de Legolas, dos días antes, cuando me había sacado de aquella cama por la fuerza, de todas formas las ignoré por completo, dejándome caer en la primera cama que encontré libre, para sumirme en un pequeño descanso

Pocas horas después abrí los ojos, sintiendo unos pequeños murmullos a mi alrededor, varios pequeños me observaban curiosos y cuchicheaban entre ellos, al ver que abría los ojos se alejaron asustados

"Muy buenos días!"- los saludé sonriente, me miraron extrañados- "Tranquilos, no muerdo"- comenté, uno, el que parecía mayor se atrevió a preguntarme

"Es usted una elfa?"-asentí en silencio

"Es muy bonita"- comentó una niña que no tenía más que unos tres o cuatro años y sujetaba con fuerza su muñeca "Cuando sea grande quiero ser tan bonita como usted"- no pude evitar sonreír ante tan dulce comentario

"Estoy segura que los Valar te lo concederán si eres una niña buena y obedeces a tus padres"- le indiqué

"Puedo tocarte?- preguntó la niña, reí, asintiendo con la cabeza, y cuando llegó a mi lado la senté sobre mis piernas- eres muy suave"- les informó a sus compañeros, que comenzaban a acercarse más

"Es cierto lo que me dijo mi padre?- preguntó otro de los niños- el dijo que usted era una guerrera poderosa y valiente"- volví a reír

"Sí lo que quieres saber es si es posible que esta elfa que está ahora frente a ti sea una guerrera, lo soy, he peleado en varias batallas y recorrido toda la Tierra Media"- los niños me contemplaron maravillados

"Nos contaría alguna historia"- pidió otra niña algo más grande que la que yo cargaba

"Niños no molesten a la señorita que probablemente esté cansada"- les ordenó una mujer con expresión seria

"No hay problema, ya descansé lo suficiente"- le indiqué con una sonrisa, pensando que historia narrar

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Legolas abrió los ojos con calma, Merry y Gimly aún dormían a su lado, con una serena expresión, levantó con calma, y paseó tranquilo por la fortaleza, deteniéndose en el mismo lugar en que casi había besado a Isilwen unos días atrás. Recordó entonces lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, por primera vez le había demostrado lo importante que era para él, y ella lo había aceptado, pero dudaba que la elfa pudiera comprender la profundidad que encerraban sus palabras.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil apartarse de ella, acarició sus labios con calma, recordando aquello que estuvo a punto de pasar, hacía mucho que no besaba a Isilwen, demasiado para su gusto, extrañaba ese dulce sabor a miel que tenía en los labios.

Suspiró... la elfa no se daba ni por enterada de sus sentimientos, no era capaz de decírselo, y no encontraba la forma correcta para demostrárselo, se sentía atado de pies y manos por aquella situación y todavía le quedaba el tema de verse correspondido, de lo cual no estaba muy seguro. A veces sentía a Isilwen buscándolo con la mirada, o dejándose acariciar, pero luego parecía olvidarlo y seguir como si esos momentos nunca existieran

No estaba del todo seguro, pero quería demostrarle todo lo que le pasaba, quería mostrarle que estas vez sería distinto, que la amaba y que nunca la lastimaría, que ella era a la única a quien le entregaba su corazón. Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Elrohir se encontraba a sus espaldas, con una mirada amenazante, volteó quedando cara a cara con el medio elfo

"No quiero volver a verte cerca de Isilwen!"- le indicó el gemelo con frialdad- "mi hermano y yo no tendremos piedad contigo si lo haces"- dicho esto se alejó, el príncipe se quedó estupefacto ¿qué le había ocurrido a su amigo¿por qué lo trataba así¿era acaso tan obvio que amaba a Isilwen, y en todo caso que tenía eso de malo? Esas preguntas no tenían respuestas para el príncipe, continuó observando el cielo tranquilo, ya buscaría hablar con los gemelos, cuando se encontraran más calmados

"Legolas!- le llamó Eomer poco después- busca a Isilwen, todo está listo para almorzar y Aragorn quiere hablar con ustedes" el sinda aceptó en silencio, para encaminarse a aquella habitación común, sintió algo de vergüenza antes de entrar, recordando como había salido de allí la última vez, finalmente abrió la puerta, para encontrar una imagen que lo dejó extrañado, un grupo de niños, y algunas mujeres rodeaban a algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, y supo en el instante de quien se trataba al oír la suave y dulce voz, se acercó al grupo sin hacer ruido, sonrió al descubrir a la elfa en el centro de aquel círculo con una pequeña niña en la falda, mientras les contaba una historia

"Lo siento por interrumpir- comentó llamando la atención, más de uno lo miró sobresaltado pues no lo habían oído llegar- pero nos esperan para comer Isil"- la joven lo miró resignada

"Tu también eres un elfo?"- preguntó un niño que estaba a su lado, mirándolo sorprendido, el príncipe asintió con la cabeza, viendo como Isilwen dejaba la pequeña en el suelo y se despedía de ellos

"Ustedes son novios?"- preguntó otro de los niños a lo que ambos abrieron los ojos como platos, mirándose sorprendidos, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder de forma alarmante, Legolas se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el cuello, en el instante en que Isil se mordía el labio

"Niños, eso es muy indiscreto de su parte!"- los regaño una mujer que probablemente fuera la madre de alguno de ellos

"No hay problema- sonrió la maga, arrodillándose a la altura del pequeño y acariciando su rostro- nosotros no somos novios, solo amigos- le explicó la joven con dulzura, volteando a verlo- no es cierto Legolas?"- el príncipe sintió su corazón detenerse en el momento en que los ojos de Isil se posaron en los suyos luego de esa pregunta, volvió a pasarse la mano por el cuello

"Por supuesto, somos muy buenos amigos"- para que negarlo, en el tono en que lo había dicho ni el mismo lo habría creído, no entendía porque, pero estaba demasiado nervioso 'somos muy buenos amigos- pensó- solo porque todavía no encuentro la forma de que seamos algo más'

"Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó Isilwen a su lado una vez que había cargado su bolso y se dirigían a la salida

"sí, no es nada, es que me sorprende la imaginación que pueden tener estos niños- mintió- pero hay que admitir que lo que menos esperaba era verte en un rol tan maternal, eso si que es toda una sorpresa"

"Acabo de descubrir que me encantan los niños- confesó la elfa sonriente- el día que me case quiero tener por lo menos cuatro"- el príncipe sonrió pensativo, cuatro hijos, sí eso le gustaba a él también

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

La comida pasó tranquila, y para sorpresa de todos, Merry se puso al servicio del Señor de la Marca, quien lo tomó como escudero, al verlo Aragorn suspiró tranquilo, y pude ver por su expresión que había elegido un camino que pocos se atreverían a transitar

"Nosotros marcharemos por el Senderos de los muertos- admitió finalmente antes de que los jinetes estuvieran listos para partir, haciendo referencia a los montaraces, Theoden, temió por ellos, más el montaraz se volvió hacia mí- partirás con Theoden y los suyos, vendrás con nosotros o tomaras tu camino, siguiendo a Gandalf?"- lo miré sorprendida, ahora me tocaría elegir que rumbo seguir, pero algo en mi interior me dijo la respuesta

"Mi camino es el de mis amigos, no esta entre los de Rohan ni siguiendo a mi maestro, algo me dice Aragorn, que es mi destino cruzar los Senderos de los Muertos"- Eomer ahogó un grito al oír aquella noticia, pero con una mirada supo que no había marcha atrás- "Merry- lo busqué con la mirada- ven aquí- este se acercó mientras yo cerraba mi puño en el mismo proceso que había realizado una horas antes- si estas en peligro ya sabes que hacer- le indiqué arrodillándome para colocarle la cadena y darle un beso en la mejilla- cuídate y no cometas locuras"

"Lo mismo para ti Isil- me indicó alejándose- no enloquezcas a Legolas y a Aragorn"- lo vimos partir en silencio, junto a Theoden y sus hombres

"Nosotros también partiremos pronto- nos indicó Aragorn- pero antes necesito hablar con ustedes"- lo seguimos callados, hasta una pequeña habitación, en la que muchas cosas cambiaron

**Muy bien, les dejo un nuevo capi, es sorprendente, pero a nadie se le ocurrió pensar que los nietos de Galadriel podrían encariñarse con esta niña... la pregunta es ¿estoy volviendome cada día más retorcida? lo dejo a su criterio. como veran este es otro capi algo light, y más que nada de conección entre una cosa y otra. Ni hablar, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews, que me hacen falta en estas fatales fechas de examenes. Ya, me olvidaba, a pedido de cierta personita (sé que estas leyendo aunque no dejes review, ya me torturaras despues) puse una lista de mis posibles proyectos en mi bio, pueden pispear si les interesa y a partir de ahora, para tener en cuenta:**

lengua común>

_ élfico>_

_Muinderyd: _hermanos

**muy bien ahora sí, los reviews**

**Arual: **agradezco con todo mi corazón que hayas desistido del tema del ácido, además es cierto, si me muero no te enteras como sigue esto, no seas impulsiva, y recuerda que con autores como yo de poco sirve la tortura. En lo que al fic respecta el libro es mil veces mejor que la peli, aunque eso no quita que como buena fanatica me las haya visto unas cuantas veces. Me alegra que te hayan gustado mis otras historias, estas leyendo una luz en mi interior? espero que no te decepcione, porque a decir verdad tiene un final bastante brusco y a mi criterio mediocre, pero digamos que en esos días algo cambió radicalmente en mi vida y ese fic me traía malos recuerdos, por lo que antes de dejarlo inconcluso escribí ese final, a decir verdad cada tanto me agarra el ataque de querer continuarlo como debió haber sido, pero lo único que logro es descubrir que mi pobre corazoncito no tiene la fuerza para luchar contra todos esos recuerdos, en fin; si te alegra mi próximo fic será de Saint Seiya, y el protagonista mi super archi mega adorado Camus, es que tengo una debilidad con ese chico, mil gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

**Hada:** NO es gracioso, llevas más de un mes sin actualizar UN MES y yo que me muero de ganas TToTT , ni hablar mellon, supongo que estaras tan liada como yo con la uni... ponele ganas si? besis, nos leemos pronto

**Nindë:** esos dos elfitos son muy tiernos, pero como veras no tienen las cosas fáciles, los gemelitosson ese pequeño aspecto que nadie a tenido en cuenta y es que son los nietos de Galadriel! y tienen una relación muy especial con nuestra niña. En cuanto a la personalidad de Isil, he de admitir que si bien todos los personajes femeninos que invento tienen un poco de mí en este caso se me fue la mano, Isil se me parece demasiado, a decir verdad, la mitad de la gente que me conoce no termina de creer que una chica de 19 años a la que todavía le encanta jugar guerras de barro pueda terminar saliendo con planteos que a mas de uno dejan boca abiertos, además de los sarcasmos que Isil reparte en total libertad, me temo, otro de mis rasgos caracteristicos, al igual que el incordiar a mis amigos, a decir verdad hay demasiado de mi en ella, y no estoy segura que eso sea bueno...en cuanto al tema de Hada... si aún no la he matado es simple y sencillamente porque es mi amiga y la quiero demasiado como para desearle el mal, pero la que se muere de curiosidad soy yo ;; ni hablar, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

**Andraya TheLat: **desgraciadamente Merry y Pip salen de escena en este capi por otro rato, pero bueno, la historia tiene que seguir su curso y muchas cosas tienen que pasar todavía, pero una vez terminada la guerra esos dos volverán a fastidiar a todos en la compañía, me alegra que te haya gustado el reencuentro, en verdad me costó bastante escribirlo, pues no quería alejarme de la historia pero tampoco que me quede muy igual, no creo haberlo logrado pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, ni hblar, gracias por tu review, disfruta del nuevo capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Davinci:** Isil es una chica sorprendente (aunque en este tiempo descubrí que es un personaje que se parece más a mi de lo que debiera en lo que a caracter y sarcasmos se refiera, en fin ya no puedo hacer mucho) en cuanto a lo de escribir profesionalmente, ese es uno de mis sueños, gané algunas mensiones en concursos literarios e incluso me pidieron que escribiera para una revista y yo fui tan idiota como para rechazarlo, admito que estaba en una época que lo único que me importaba era irme de fiesta y estar con el que en ese momento era mi novio, y por eso dejé pasar una oportunidad única, quien sabe, capaz en el futuro tengo algo más de suerte, (Y neurona) mil gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes del capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Nebriniel:** me alegra que te guste como viene la historia¿problemas con los examenes? unite al club, la uni está haciendo estragos en mi pobre cerebruto, que no hace otra cosa más que leer durante horas y horas (y más horas) pero como dicen, hay que vivir para estudiar, porque estudiamos para vivir... ni hablar, gracias por tu review, y mucha suerte con tus examenes!

**Ely-chan: **que bueno leerte de nuevo! te entiendo perfectamente, la facu me esta desquiciando, pero asi es la vida...y a todo esto, no te pelees con tu pobre subconciente que después se desquita poniendote pesadillas durante las noches, porque él no descansa nunca, y aprobecha los sueños para mandarse sus trastadas. En cuanto al fic, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, me encantaría que un elfo fuera a levantarme y me importaría poco el que me cargara, pero obviamente me quejaría (tengo un orgullo que defender) a todo esto en verdad esa frase te recordó a tu amiga? entonces en verdad ella y yo somos muy parecidas, a decir verdad en esta semana, una amiga me hizo notar lo parecida que es Isil a mi, y aunque me cueste admitirlo es verdad, si bien todas mis protagonistas tienen un poquito de mi, Isilwen tiene demasiado, si hasta le puse mis carcteristicas prioncipales, ser tremendamente infantil y juguetona hasta que llega el moento de ponerse serios, faseta mía que pocos conocen y sorprende a más de uno por el cambio, y eso de los sarcasmos... sí, Isil y yo nos paresemos demasiado y ahora me dices que tambien tu amiga Majo tiene esos pequeños rasgos de sarcasmos disimulados... es bueno saber eso :P como ya lo dije, Isil se parece demasiado a mí, y no puede dejar de pasar ninguna oportunidad para fastidiar al elfito por mucho que lo ame, pero en este capi se come una pequeña regañada por eso, y es que el pobre Leggy en verdad se preocupo . El tema de la cobranza... mis labios están sellados, pero no va a ser tan malo, y como veras yo no me olvido (como lo han hecho la mayoría) de tus gemelitos, y es más van a incordiar un poco la cosa para que no se ponga tan aburridoy es que sierto consejero les fue con cierto chisme... ni hablar, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!


	26. El Sagrario

_**Un anillo**_

Capítulo 26:El Sagrario

"Lo hiciste no es cierto"- preguntó Isilwen para su sorpresa una vez que se encontraron los cuatro solos, Legolas la miró sin comprender percibiendo la señal de asentimiento de Aragorn- "Viste en la piedra de Orthanc"- finalizó la chica

"Tengo el derecho y la entereza suficiente para utilizarla- anunció con expresión cansada, parecía agotado, como quien ha pasado muchos días sin descanso- o al menos eso creí. El derecho, es innegable y la entereza me alcanzó...a duras penas. Si te quedas tranquila Isilwen sabrás que pude controlarla, pero él me vio, y teme, teme al Heredero de quien lo derrotó una vez y a la espada que lo despojó de su mayor tesoro"

"Supongo que eso significa que la cuenta regresiva comenzó"- opinó el príncipe- "pero no termino de comprender que fue lo que te llevó a tomar una decisión como la de seguir el Sendero de los Muertos"

"La profecía- anunció Isilwen para su sorpresa, Aragorn asintió en silencio- los hombres de la montaña habían jurado lealtad a Isildur, mas cuando este los llamó a la guerra contra Sauron ellos se negaron, y se ocultaron, entonces el hijo de Elendil los maldijo a no descansar hasta cumplir su promesa de luchar contra Sauron. Malbeth el Vidente, advirtió que un heredero de Isildur reclamaría que se cumpla esa promesa, en la roca de Erech, donde se cerró el pacto"- un profundo silencio colmó en lugar, Legolas podía sentir la tensión en el aire

"Me están diciendo que vamos a buscar a un ejercito de espectros?"- preguntó Gimly pálido, el montaraz asintió- "oh, sí hay momentos en que esto se pone cada vez mejor"- murmuró el enano con cinismo

"Ese es nuestro camino ahora, si quieren seguirme, podéis tomar otro si así se los indican sus corazones"

"Mi corazón ya escogió"- anunció Isilwen con calma, tenía esa extraña frialdad que la acompañaba en los momentos de tensión, y la mostraba como algo mucho más celestial que material, Legolas intentó sacar esa idea de su cabeza, pero se le hacía difícil

"Yo no temo a los muertos"- dijo finalmente-"yo también voy"

"Ire contigo aún por el Sendero de los Muertos- aceptó Gimly no sin cierto escalofrío- y a cualquier fin que quieras conducirme"- dicho esto intercambiaron miradas cómplices, se había terminado la hora de los juegos, estallaron en una carcajada, sin saber cuando sería la próxima vez que podrían hacerlo, o si habría próxima vez

Salieron del lugar en silencio, luego de colocarse las capas y las capuchas, como los demás en aquella gris compañía, tomaron los caballos, y después del sonar del cuerno galoparon con rapidez por las llanuras de Rohan. El viaje era silencioso, lo cual le permitió a Legolas pensar muchas cosas, no terminaba de entender la reacción de los hijos de Elrond para con él, cuando siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos, fue entonces cuando vio a Isilwen a su lado y se atrevió a hacerle aquella pregunta que venía rondándole por la cabeza

"Isil¿qué relación tienes con Elladan y Elrohir?- la joven lo miró extrañada- es que cuando los encontramos los llamaste hermanos, y eso me sorprendió"

"Los llamé hermanos porque así los siento en mi corazón- le explicó la maga con calma- ellos son para mí dos hermanos mayores, con los que suelo viajar y pasar mucho tiempo, ellos me enseñaron mucho de lo que hoy sé y me acompañaron en los momentos en que Gandalf tenía alguna misión, además son los nietos de Galadriel, quien es para mí como una madre, por lo que son parte de lo que yo considero mi familia"

"Entonces Arwen y Tinwel, también son tus hermanas?"- preguntó algo confundido- "Tinwel es para ellos una hermana, incluso muchos parecen haber olvidado que es hija de Anael"

"Lo sé pero...- la joven parecía estar pensándolo- ellas son mis amigas, Elladan y Elrohir son mis hermanos"- concluyó en el instante en que Elrohir le lanzaba al príncipe una mirada amenazadora

Legolas continuó su camino en silencio, sin terminar de comprender por completo la situación, tendría que hablar con los gemelos, cuanto antes, ellos sabían todo sobre él, incluso habían intentado ayudarlo a dejar sus "malos hábitos", comprendía en parte lo que ellos sentían, pero estaba seguro de que comprenderían la situación si se los explicaba

Ya había pasado la medianoche cuando finalmente se detuvieron a descansar, buscó a los gemelos con la mirada, para descubrirlos acercándose a él, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, sin palabras siquiera, se alejaron en dirección a una pequeña arboleda

"Te dije que no te quería ver cerca de ella"- le indicó con Elrohir con frialdad

"No aceptamos esa relación, no jugaras con Isilwen, Legolas, no lo permitiremos"- apoyó Elladan- "has lo que quieras con otras elfas, pero no te metas con las de nuestra familia"

"Chicos yo..."- intentó explicarles, pero la furia de los hermanos era demasiada

"No Legolas, escúchanos no te metas con Isilwen, bien?"

"Chicos..."

"Es solo una niña!"- le increpó Elrohir

"Quien es una niña?"- preguntó una voz muy conocida

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

Suspiré cansada, Gimly iba y venía de un lado para el otro quejándose de que Legolas se había llevado su hierba para pipa

"Gimly se puede saber, por que no lo has ido a buscar?"- pregunté harta

"Es que se fue con los hijos de Elrond hacia allá y parecían bastante serios"- me explicó señalando la arboleda- "Además con suerte si llego a ver aquí la punta de mis zapatos, allí no vería nada"- así continuó quejándose por un rato más

"Muy bien- anuncié llegando al límite de mi paciencia- yo iré por él, solo por el hecho de no tener que escucharte quejar"- le indiqué dirigiéndome a la dirección que me había señalado, no pasaron más que unos minutos cuando los encontré, estaban discutiendo

"No Legolas, escúchanos no te metas con Isilwen, bien?"-pude reconocer la voz de Elladan

"Chicos..."

"Es solo una niña!"- esta vez Elrohir, y parecía furioso, fue entonces cuando lo comprendí, estaban discutiendo con Legolas por mí, tome aire para ponerle fin a aquello

"Quien es una niña?- pregunté, todos voltearon a verme sorprendidos- Legolas Gimly te esta buscando- le indiqué con frialdad- ve con él, yo tengo que hablar algunas cosas con mis hermanos"

"Pero Isil.."- me increpó, lo miré a los ojos, con frialdad y supo que no podría convencerme de lo contrario- "esta bien, pero no hagas ninguna locura"- me indicó antes de marcharse

"Vaya, al parecer ese es el consejo que me dan todos últimamente- comente cínica, volviendo la vista a los gemelos- ¿Se puede saber que demonios les pasa?"- pregunté molesta

"Isil?- preguntó Elladan con sarcasmo- que rápido te tomó confianza el príncipe del Bosque Negro"

"Los hobbits comenzaron a llamarme Isil y se les pegó a todos, hasta Gandalf me llama Isil"- comenté, sin entender a que venía todo esto

"Ese no es el punto Isilwen!"- casi gritó Elrohir- "no puedo creer que hayas aceptado una locura como esta, no termino de entender en que estabas pensando"- lo miré confusa, al parecer había hecho algo que los había molestado, y ese algo tenía que ver con Legolas, pero el punto es que no había hecho nada, al menos no para que estuvieran así de furiosos

"De que hablan?"

"No te hagas la tonta con nosotros Isilwen- exclamó Elladan- no lo aceptamos, no aceptamos tu compromiso con Legolas bajo ninguna circunstancia" Ah? Y desde cuando yo estaba comprometida con el elfo, si era así me lo había perdido, al parecer mi cara les dijo todo porque sus expresiones cambiaron a unas de expectativa

"Estuvieron hablando con Elurin últimamente?"- pregunté y ellos asintieron- "Y no hablaron con Galadriel o me equivoco?"

"Y que es lo que tendría que decir mi abuela al respecto?"- preguntó Elrohir, volviendo a la defensiva

"Mostrarles la otra cara de la moneda?"- pregunté cínica

"Elurin es un elfo respetable, que esta sinceramente enamorado de vos"- me indicó Elladan

"Respetable y un cuerno!- estallé- ustedes le deben una disculpa a Legolas y se la darán aunque tenga que darles una paliza para ello- les indiqué- Elurin es un maldito presumido que quería que me transformara en su muñequita personal- ambos me miraron con los ojos como platos- quería que me case con él para subir su prestigio en Lorien, abandonara la comunidad, y DEJARA DE VIAJAR- les remarqué, sabiendo que eso último no se lo permitirían a nadie- me quedara en casa, y alabara lo grande, importante y magnífico que es. Estuvo a punto de golpearme! Si Legolas no lo hubiera detenido me habría golpeado simple y sencillamente porque no lo acepté! Para que dejara de fastidiar le dijimos que estábamos comprometidos, fue una farsa!"- para esa altura las caras de los gemelos habían pasado por todas las expresiones posibles, de sorpresa a incredulidad, furia al oír la idea de que me obligaran a dejar de viajar y hasta comenzaron a tronar sus nudillos al enterarse de que el consejero había intentado golpearme, para finalizar con una de duda

"Nos estas diciendo que no estas comprometida con Legolas?"- suspiró resignado Elladan

"No, somos amigos, me rió de él, le hago la vida imposible, pero nada más"- les indiqué, me miraron arrepentidos

"Como que le debemos una disculpa no?"- comentó Elrohir rascándose el cuello nervioso

"Sí, él te defendió de Elurin y nosotros estábamos pensando en dejarlo sin descendencia..."- agregó su hermano, no pude evitar reír al oír aquello, me gustaba saber que se preocuparan tanto por mí, le hice un gesto para que me siguieran, y nos encaminamos hasta el campamento, donde Legolas hablaba con Gimly con expresión preocupada, al acercarnos permanecieron en silencio observándonos

"Es necesario que hagamos esto?"- dudó Elladan, lo miré seria- "Tiene que ser delante del enano?"

"Ustedes solitos metieron la pata, y Gimly no va a reírse en sus caras, dejen ambos ese tonto orgullo de lado o se los sacaré yo y puedo asegurarles que no va a ser bonito"- les advertí

"Siempre tan dulce"- comentó Elrohir con sarcasmo

"Legolas, Isilwen nos explicó lo ocurrido- comenzó Elladan- y te debemos una disculpa"

"Estuvimos con Elurin y él nos dio su versión de las cosas..."- continuó su hermano

"Gracias por lo que hiciste por Isilwen en Lorien, y espero que comprendas nuestros motivos"

"No hay nada que perdonar- les anunció el príncipe para mi sorpresa- los entiendo a la perfección, incluso creo que podría ponerme en su lugar"

"Muy bien todo esto arreglado, yo me voy a dormir, y les recomiendo que hagan lo mismo, partiremos antes del amanecer"- les indiqué despidiéndome antes de cubrirme con mi manta y cerrar los ojos

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

El campamento permanecía en silencio, todos estaban dormidos, con excepción de ellos, los hermanos se miraban uno a otro, mientras cumplían su guardia, finalmente fue Elrohir el que habló

"Les creíste?"- indagó, su hermano frunció el seño

"Isilwen no tendría porque mentirnos- aceptó- ella no nos mintió, se le nota en la mirada cuando lo hace, hay un brillo extra de travesura que la delata, ese brillo no estaba hoy"

"Es cierto, ella no mintió"- esa frase quedó volando como sin concluir

"Yo tampoco lo creo del todo- confesó Elladan resignado- hay algo más que no termino de ver en todo esto"- su hermano asintió en silencio

"Lo mejor será vigilarlos"- afirmaron a una voz, y luego sonrieron cómplices, no permitirían que nadie lastimara a la más pequeña de sus hermanas

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

Feh! Hombres! Habrá alguna forma de que pueda entenderlos alguna vez? Ayer parecía que aire se cortaba con un cuchillo y ahora van los tres charlando muy cómodos como grandes amigotes, bah! Los hombres son raros, sean elfos, medio- elfos, enanos, humanos o hobbits, hay algo común en ellos que ninguna mujer podrá comprender jamás

Y lo peor es que me dejaron de lado, hablando de no se que cosas que, según sus palabras, 'una chica no puede entender' si es que hasta con Gimly se están llevando bien los gemelos! Obviamente el camino se me hizo eterno, pero agradecí el momento en que pude ver frente a nosotros el refugio del Sagrario

Una vez allí descubrí que el lugar estaba a cargo de una Dama! Al parecer mis protestas habían sido oídas por el rey de Rohan quien había dejado a cargo a su sobrina

Era una mujer fuerte, no físicamente, sino esa fortaleza interior y una templanza que en pocos seres había visto

"Es un placer conocerla finalmente Eowen"- comenté haciendo una reverencia- "mucho me han hablado sobre usted vuestro hermano y mis amigos"

"Es para mí un placer conocer a la única dama a la que se le ha permitido participar en esta guerra- me indicó con un extraño brillo en los ojos- espero estéis cómodos en este refugio, no es mucho lo que podemos ofreceros"- asentimos en silencio, y luego de acomodar nuestras cosas nos encontramos para cenar.

Decir que la comida fue algo tensa sería poco, Eowen declaró abiertamente que lo que pensábamos hacer era un suicidio, pero había algo más, preocupación, angustia era lo que se filtraba en los ojos de la Dama de Rohan, toda ella concentrada hacia una persona: Aragorn.

Temí al ver sus miradas encontrarse, pero no fue amor lo que reflejaban los ojos del montaraz, sino, una extraña mezcla de lástima y cariño, suspiré tranquila, recordando a Arwen, ella amaba al heredero de Isildur sobre todas las cosas, y sabía que ella había renunciado a su inmortalidad por él, y ese amor parecía ahora verse correspondido. La comida terminó en silencio, y al cruzar una mirada con los gemelos supe que ellos habían percibido lo mismo que yo, luego de agradecer la cena, acompañé a Legolas y Gimly al cuarto en que dormirían con Aragorn

"Todavía estoy enojada con ustedes!"- le advertí- "me ignoraron durante todo el día, en no se que cosas de machos, buenos amigos me busqué!"

"Vamos Isil, no te quejes- intentó calmarme Legolas- es solo que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a los gemelos y quería hablar con ellos de muchas cosas"

"Si claro como no!- me quejé- ya me imagino las baboseadas que habrán dicho, si los conoceré a los tres"

"Justamente, dudo que te hubiera gustado oír esas cosas, por lo que te ahorramos el mal rato!"- retrucó

"Pobres de las elfas que se cruzaron en sus caminos!- comentó Gimly entre risas- los hijos de Elrond son muy graciosos en verdad!"

"Y siguen a cualquier cosa que tenga faldas"- agregó Legolas, y algo me dice que simple y sencillamente lo hacían para fastidiarme- "es por eso que tu casi nunca las usas no Isil?"- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso- "a ver si descubren que eres mujer"

" Es probable, además así me salvo de que me consideres entre tus amiguitas"- le indiqué furiosa antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo

"Esta vez se te fue la mano elfo"- oí le recriminaba Gimly. Imitación barata de elfo, había dicho que no era femenina! Argggg estúpido, hueco, es que para que tenía las neuronas ¿de adorno? Para juntar tierra? Todas mis maldiciones se esfumaron al caer en la cuenta de que en pleno pasillo se llevaba a cabo otra discusión. Eowen intentaba por todos los medios convencer a Aragorn de que le permitiera acompañarnos.

El montaraz se negó rotundamente, y se volvió hacia mí

"No podrás detenerla por mucho tiempo"- le indiqué en el momento en que abría la puerta y me lanzaba una mirada amenazadora, volteé ignorándolo y continué mi camino hasta la habitación que compartía con Eowen, ella lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que un complicado plan comenzaba a trazarse en mi cabeza, estaba a punto de explicárselo, cuando alguien golpeó

"Isil podemos hablar?"- me llamó Legolas desde afuera

"No, mejor busca algo que lleve faldas!"- le comenté molesta

"Abre o tiraré la puerta!"- gritó molesto

"Hazlo y tendrán que juntarte con pala de la cantidad de pedacitos en que vas a quedar!"- bufé, notando como Eowen me miraba sorprendida

"Isilwen no seas infantil"

"Yo infantil!- le espeté- tú me degradas y yo soy la infantil!"

"Lo siento es que... quise hacerte una broma y se me fue la mano"- aceptó

"Se te fue la mano! Yo no te ando echando en cara todas tus miserias!"

"Pero si eso mismo hiciste!"

"Solo me defendí de lo que tu empezaste, vete no tengo ganas de hablar"- me tiré en mi cama mientras él seguía golpeando la puerta con el puño, hice un rápido movimiento con la mano y ya no molestó más, las ventajas de ser una maga, la dama de Rohan miraba asombrada como seguía agitándose la puerta, sin ningún sonido

"Un hechizo- le expliqué- ningún sonido de afuera podrá molestarnos"- dicho esto me acosté a dormir, intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido

**Dudo que tengan idea de lo divertido que fue escribir este capi, si bien hay partes que no me dejan del todo convensida la discusión final vale la pena ¿no parece la típica discusion de pareja? y es que estos dos cada día se comportaran más como una sin siquiera notarlo... son unos elfitos bastante raros ni hablar, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews (saben que me dan muchas ganas de seguir) ciao, nos leemos! ahhh me olvidaba, subí este capi el sabado, porque esta tarde me voy de viaje a visitar a mi padre y preferí subirlo antes que tenerlos esperando hasta el miercoles que regreso, ahora sí los dejo, hasta la próxima**!

**Dama Arual:** sería muy triste si con tanto tiempo escribiendo mi redacción no hubiera mejorado un poco al menos, a decir verdad me esfuerzo mucho en perfeccionar lo que escribo, es cierto, los capis de mis historias fueron haciendose mas largos de a poco, mientras que en la primera el capi más largo tenía dos hojas y media de word, ahora rondan las cinco o seis. En verdad me hace muy feliz que te guste lo que escribo, porque es algo a lo que le pongo mucho cariño y ganas. en lo que al capi respecta, por ahora nadie va a consolar a Leggy, que gracias a Isil hizo las paces con los gemelitos, y de todas formas no podríamos consolarlo porque para eso tiene exclusividad Isil y no quiero que se enoje conmigo (la maga pega duro...**U.U**) **Isil:** _Feh! a ese que lo destroce un balrog que yo no pienso ayudarlo, descerebrado..._( ayanami la mira traviesa) lo que digas Isil...(creo que sigue algo enojada por lo que le dijo el elfo :S) y shhh que no te escuche, la chica no es tonta, es algo inocentona nomás, es alguien muy inteligente, pero con menos autoestima que buenas intenciones Sauron, recordemos que ella no se concidera bonita y no cree que Legolas con todos los antecedentes que se trae pueda fijarse en ella que no tiene nada en especial. Cambiando de tema Camus es adorable, yo no creo que sea frío o al menos yo se varias formas de quitarselo... me alegra saber que te gusta Saint Seiya y espero no decepcionarte con la próxima historia, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

**Hada**: mellon nîn! en verdad quieres matarme de un infarto, sí actualizaste, (ayanami haciendo reverencias) gracias! pero ahora tengo otro bichito de la curiosidad carcomiendome... fue un capi excelente en verdad, espero que disfrutes de este, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

** Nindë:** al parecer tienes mala memoria mellon..._review cap 22_ "no vuelvas a maltratar a Isil, mira que ha sufrido mucho la pobre, desquitate con Leggy si quieres, te doy permiso" _review cap19_ " Casi me matas del susto pobre Isil, a Legolas si quieres maltrátalo (aunque lo adoro) por jetón" y ahora me dices que no le ponga las cosas difíciles al elfo, DECIDETE aunque de todas formas voy a complicarselas MUCHO más hasta tal punto que cierto elfito va a pensar él solito en tirarse de Caradhras. Definitivamente tienes razón cada día estoy volviendome mucho más retorcida, pero no te preocupes por los gemelos, que ya Isil le salvó el cuello al elfito aunque ahora esté pensando en cortarselo ella. Definitivamente Isil se parece mucho a mí, demasiado, si bien todas mis protagonistas tienen un poquito de mí Isilwen se pasó de la raya... pero así salió, no está como para cambiarle la personalidad a la protagonista a esta altura...espero que te vaya bien con tus examenes (recuerda el sagrado mes de enero...) saludis, disfruta este capi, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

**Andraya TheLat:** ya ves que hubo un pequeño encontronaso, y de momento las cosas están arregladas, pero como que estos dos se huelen que algo más pasa. No te olvides que el buen pipp tiene un radar para los problemas pero como es un hobbit tan tierno ¿quien no puede perdonarle una travesura? ni hablar, me alegra que disfrutaras del capi, gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

**Davinci:** jajajja, gracias por tu entusiasmo, espero que tengas razón y se presente otra oportunidad ( que esta vez no seré tan lela como para desperdiciar) gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes de este capi, nos leemos pronto!

**Lothmenel: **Bienvenida! me alegra que te guste mi historia, gracias por tu ganas, en cuanto a lo de actualizar, suelo hacerlo una vez por semana ( la facu no me permite hacerlo tan seguido como quisiera) asique tendras que tenerme algo de paciencia, gracias por tu review, espero que disfrutes del nuevo capi, nos leemos!


	27. miel en los labios

**_Un anillo_**

Capítulo 27: Miel en los labios

Casi no había podido dormir durante la noche, no terminaba de entender exactamente porque me había molestado tanto. Yo misma aceptaba ser poco femenina, entonces ¿por qué me dolía tanto que él me lo dijera? Me dolía, me lastimaba, saber que nunca podría ser más que una amiga para él, por más que intentara convencerme de que eso era lo mejor, no podía evitar amarlo con todas mis fuerzas

Suspiré poniéndome de pie para observar a Eowen, quien dormía en una cama a mi lado, la desperté con suavidad, y esta me miró confundida

"Arriba, hay cosas que hacer"- le indiqué sonriendo, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama, y yo comenzaba a explicarle exactamente que debía hacer

"Entiendes entonces todo esto?"- pregunté finalmente y ella me sonrió

"Gracias por darme esta posibilidad Isilwen- murmuró sonriente- gracias por ayudarme a cumplir el mayor de mis anhelos"

"Vamos afuera- le indiqué- probablemente nos esperen para desayunar, y recuerda, nada de esto a nadie"- ella asintió sonriendo, y abrió la puerta, para luego mirarme cómplice

"Me adelantaré al comedor, creo que tenés cosas que arreglar"- obviamente se refería a Legolas, quien se encontraba dormido sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta

"Ni pienso"- le indique comenzando a caminar, pero algo me aferró a la muñeca tirándome hacia atrás, caí sentada en la falda de Legolas , quien obviamente era quien me sujetaba

"Tenemos que hablar"- me indicó clavando sus ojos en los míos con seriedad, mientras me retenía sentada sobre sus piernas permanecimos contemplándonos unos segundos con los rostros sin ningún tipo de expresión- "Lo siento- susurró con suavidad, con sus labios muy cerca de los míos- anoche se me fue la mano y yo no creo que no seas femenina..."

"A mí también se me fue la mano"- comenté con suavidad, nerviosa por la cercanía-"yo no quise decir eso de tu pasado en verdad..."

"Lo sé, bonita, lo sé- comentó con dulzura acariciando mi mejilla, cuando poco a poco nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse- olvidémoslo y ya"- me pidió cuando sus labios comenzaron a rozar los míos, su mentolado aliento llegaba a mi, mareándome, pero aquellos pisotones nos distrajeron de inmediato, giré mi cabeza hacia todos lados, para descubrir que Eowen había desaparecido sin que yo lo notara, Gimly y Aragorn estaba a punto de doblar por el corredor en que nos encontrábamos, intenté ponerme de pie, pero Legolas me aferraba con fuerza y profunda mirada

"Asunto olvidado"- le comenté con la mayor calma posible para la incómoda situación, le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y me dejó ir, me puse de pie en un salto- "prometí ayudar a Eowen a organizar a los refugiados"- le expliqué saliendo a la carrera

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Legolas maldecía su suerte una y mil veces en el mismo lugar en que la maga lo había dejado, con aire asesino contempló a sus amigos doblar por aquel pasillo y llegar hasta él

"Hey elfo que cara- se burló Gimly- ni que te hubiéramos interrumpido"

"Eso mismo hicieron"- gruñó entre dientes, ambos lo contemplaron asombrados- "Estaba rozando los labios de Isilwen cuando ella oyó sus pasos y salió corriendo con no se que excusa de unos refugiados"- rugió, sus amigos intentaron contener las risas por la frustración del elfo, aquello no era algo muy normal- "Un minuto, solo un minuto después y..."

"Lo sentimos Legolas- se disculpó Aragorn solo para calmar a su amigo- pero lo que menos esperábamos era interrumpirlos, solo íbamos a desayunar"- el príncipe se puso de pié refunfuñando

"Lo que más me molesta- les explicó- es que ella hará como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y no se cuando vuelva a tener la oportunidad de intentarlo nuevamente, menos con Elrohir y Elladan revoloteando"- el montaraz palmeó la espalda de su amigo, no podía aconsejarle nada, comprendía su frustración, pero nada podía hacer. Llegaron al comedor en silencio, para encontrar a Isilwen y Eowen riendo sobre quien sabe que, como lo predijo el príncipe, la joven actuó como si nada

**_&&&&&&&&&&& _**

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta el comedor, donde Eowen terminaba de organizarlo todo

"Se ve que terminaste rápido"- me informó traviesa, la fulminé con la mirada

"Me dejaste sola con el elfo!"- le increpé

"Qué esperabas, que me quedara ahí haciendo el mal tercio? Si te comía con los ojos"- me explicó

"No digas pavadas somos amigos A-mi-gos! Que te quede claro!"- ella se encogió de hombros risueña

"Lo que digas..."-

"La próxima vez, recuérdame no ayudarte en absolutamente nada"- le indiqué ella me sonrió cómplice

"No te engañes, no te sirve de nada, ni a ti ni a él- me explicó- acéptalo y punto"

"En verdad crees que él podría corresponderme?"- ella estalló en una carcajada

"Obviamente tu estas ciega"- me indicó ladeando la cabeza entre risas, en el instante en que mis amigos llegaban hasta nosotras

Haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad ignoré a Legolas, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido, no podría mirarlo a la cara sin sonrojarme por un buen rato, por lo que me evité el papelón. Luego del desayuno, nos preparamos para partir, aún no había amanecido cuando abracé a Eowen con fuerza

"No olvides nada de lo que hablamos"- le susurré en el oído

"Y tu no seas tan necia con ese elfo"- me indicó en el mío, sonreí, antes de montar, ella nunca comprendería que yo era demasiado poco para él, que a tantas había abrazado, y tantos labios había besado. Aún así sus palabras me dieron aliento, recordando también, el único, simple e increíble hecho de que Legolas me hubiera dicho que le parecía bonita, esta suma de cosas hicieron que mi humor contrarrestara con el de la compañía, que llevaba expresiones taciturnas y angustiadas por el lugar al que nos dirigíamos

El sonido del cuerno dio nuevamente la señal de largada, comenzamos a alejarnos a toda velocidad

"Al parecer te hiciste muy amiga de Eowen"- me indicó Legolas a mi lado con seriedad, mientras yo hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles por evitar que la sangre se concentrara en mis mejillas

"Sí... es una chica con carácter"- le expliqué con nerviosismo, dando por terminada la conversación, en el momento en que una gran puerta de roca aparecía frente a nosotros

_**&&&&&&&&&&& **_

Legolas suspiró molesto, la joven casi no le dirigía la palabra y no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo, si bien era cierto que la compañía viajaba en silencio, no era normal que Isil pasara tanto tiempo callada, viajaba a su lado y ni siquiera se había girado a verlo cuando le preguntó por su nueva amistad con la Dama de Rohan

Observó la gran puerta de piedra resignado, bajó de su montura, pues los animales no parecían dispuestos a seguir por allí, la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ese camino los atemorizó, tomo al animal por las riendas, pero este se negó a avanzar, los montaraces parecían estar lográndolo con sus animales, solo Arod y Ierod, los caballos que Eomer les habían prestado a él y a Isil parecían ser los únicos que no aceptaban ser llevados por aquel camino. En medio de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, la maga comenzó a brillar suavemente, acariciando el cuello del corcel que le habían encomendado, susurraba unas suaves palabras en élfico y Legolas tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla

Ella se volteó a verlo sonriente, con esa extraña aura rodeándola, pasó a su lado para calmar ahora a Arod, acarició con suavidad el cuello del animal, y susurrando palabras de aliento en élfico, le pedía que por favor confiara en su amo, que él lo protegería de los peligros, caballo se calmó, y el príncipe comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad, como lo estaba haciendo la elfa, hasta que sin quererlo su mano se apoyó en la de ella

"_Hantalë_"- susurró con suavidad besando aquella mano, que ahora estaba entre las suyas

"_Úman ná_"- correspondió ella con una sonrisa radiante, sintió nuevamente esa energía arrastrarlo hacia ella, cuando Gimly tosió, llamando la atención, señalando con la cabeza a Elladan, que no apartaba su vista de ellos

Tomó las riendas de Arod y se dispuso a seguir a sus compañeros que comenzaban a adentrarse, fue el último en ingresar, si no se tenía en cuenta a Elladan, quien cerraba la marcha con una antorcha en su mano, al igual que su hermano, que iba a la cabeza con Aragorn

Marcharon en silencio durante horas, la oscuridad que los rodeaba era sofocante, incluso más de lo que había sido en Moria, no estaba muy seguro de cuantas horas habían pasado exactamente, cuando se detuvieron en una especie de sala de roca, un arroyuelo serpenteaba por algún lugar que no era visible y una gran piedra impedía que continuaran avanzando, en el suelo, había varios esqueletos, y algunos túmulos

"Guardad los secretos y los tesoros obtenidos en los Años Malditos!- gritó Aragorn con fuerza, mirando hacia atrás, a la susurrante oscuridad- Solo pedimos prontitud ¡Dejadnos pasar y seguidnos¡Os convoco ante la Piedra de Erech!"- el silencio se hizo aún más profundo, y la roca que cubría la entrada se quebró, abriéndoles paso, pero el gélido aire que de allí provenía apagó las antorchas, y no pudieron volver a encenderlas

Marcharon muchas horas, iluminados suavemente por la sencilla aura de Isilwen, que sin proponérselo irradiaba su reflejo plata. Estaba anocheciendo cuando salieron de allí, se colocaron las capuchas, y volvieron a montar, fue entonces cuando lo vio, ayudando a montar a Gimly, descubrió aquellas extrañas figuras

"Los muertos nos siguen"- le indicó al enano, quien asintió con palidez

"Han sido convocados"- explicó Elladan

"Ese fue el motivo de esta travesía"- concluyó Isilwen como si fuera lo más normal- "Pero debemos llegar a la piedra de Erech cuanto antes, o todo habrá sido en vano"

Cabalgaron hasta que sus fuerzas comenzaban a fallarles, a su paso, los aldeanos cerraban las puertas y trancaban las ventanas, los muertos se habían levantado de sus tumbas, el Rey de los Muertos había regresado!

Ya era más de la medianoche cuando llegaron a la colina en la que se encontraba la piedra, fue entonces cuando Aragorn se volteó a los espectros y preguntó

"Perjuros a que han venido?"- y una voz trémula y grave contestó

"A cumplir el juramento y encontrar la paz"

"La hora a llegado, mañana partiremos, los convoco a seguirme, y luchar contra Sauron y cuando ninguno de nuestro enemigos quede en pie, serán libres de vuestro juramento. Porque yo soy Elessar, heredero de Isildur de Gondor"

Después de esto el montaraz ordenó acampar allí, pero por más que lo intentaba el príncipe del Bosque Negro no podía dormirse, a diferencia de sus compañeros no era la presencia de los muertos la que lo intimidaba, sino una molesta sensación de vacío en su interior.

Observó a la elfa que dormía tranquila a escasos metros

Le había dolido tanto que ella le echara en cara la noche anterior lo de sus enredos, pero aún recordaba la sensación de tenerla sentada sobre sus piernas, con los labios tan próximos que otra vez volvían a escaparse sin haber podido degustarlos, durante todo el día no había podido dejar de contemplarla, parecía cada instante ser más hermosa, como si cada segundo, más luz y pureza emanaran de ella. Anhelaba el dulce sabor de sus labios, aquel gusto a miel perfumada, y el aroma a niphedrils que desprendía su cabello

No podía comprender muy bien cuando había comenzado aquello, pero no podía imaginar una vida sin ella, no al menos una vida que fuera digna de vivirse. Deseaba tanto besarla, que sin ser del todo conciente llegó hasta ella, acarició su rostro sereno, tan hermoso, tan suave ,poco a poco acortó la distancia hasta apoyar sus labios sobre los de ella, un pequeño beso que no haría daño a nadie, se dijo a si mismo, y calmó esa incontrolable necesidad que estaba atormentándolo

Regresó a su lugar, acariciando sus labios, sabe a miel, pensó, como tantos meses antes, se dispuso a dormir, pero dos figuras aparecieron frente a él con una expresión nada agradable

"Nos debes una explicación"- le advirtió Elrohir molesto

"La amo más que a mi propia vida"- anunció a modo de explicación- "la amo más de lo que ame a nadie nunca"- fue tal la seriedad de aquella confesión que los hermanos e miraron incrédulos

"De que hablas Legolas? Vos enamorado?"- casi rió Elladan

"Ni yo mismo puedo creerlo, pero la amo, y por más que intenté olvidarla, o alejarme de ella, no le veo sentido a mi vida si no puedo volver a ver su sonrisa"- explicó

"Sos conciente de quien es?"- preguntó confundido Elrohir, el príncipe asintió- "por los Valar esto es serio!"

"Muy serio en verdad, pues no le veo sentido a mi vida sin ella y si algo de estima me guardan después de esto, les ruego que saquen sus espadas y me atraviesen, si no van a permitirme permanecer a su lado"- los medios elfos bajaron la cabeza pensativos, podían ver la sinceridad de las confesiones del príncipe, después de siglos de amistad veían al sinda nuevamente enamorado, de aquella a la que consideraban la menor de sus hermanas

"Esto es demasiado difícil de digerir"- comentó Elrohir mirando a su hermano, quien asentía

"No crean que a mi me fue mucho más fácil"- informó Legolas- "pero la amo, y no puedo hacer nada por este sentimiento, si desde que la conozco ni siquiera he pensado en Tinwel!"

"En verdad la amas- afirmó Elladan, le costaba aceptar lo que estaba por decir- es bueno ver que alguien pueda amarla tanto, nunca pensé encontrar alguien que fuera digno de esa lucecita"

"Nosotros no nos interpondremos- concluyó Elrohir- pero te aconsejo que no la hagas sufrir porque yo mismo te sacaré el corazón de hacerlo"

"Gracias, chicos- comentó agradecido- pero aún no creo que ella pueda corresponderme"- los gemelos lo miraron cómplices, y de alguna forma no le gustó aquella sonrisa

"Tranquilo Legolas"- lo calmó Elladan y Elrohir finalizó

"Nosotros haremos lo que creemos mejor para nuestra hermanita"

_**&&&&&&&&&&& **_

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, todavía no amanecía y el campamento estaba en plena ebullición, acaricié mis labios extrañada ¿saben a menta? Como?... no es posible ¿o sí?

No me maten por interrumpirlos de nuevo Ok? todo tiene un porque en esta historia y si les destruyo todos los momentos romanticos es porque posteriormente voy a darles muchos mas. Cambiando de tema, saegún las nuevas reglas de no podemos responder los reviews dentro del capi (me parece una soberana burrada) sino por medio de las respuestas, el nuevo sistema que implementaron, como hay personas que estan como anonimos no puedo responderles de esta forma, por lo que si van a mi bio, en homepage se encontraran con un espacio de msn donde voy a contestar TODOS los mails estén registrados o no, para quienes lo están tambien recibiran mi mail de respuesta (que es exactamente el mismo) ya luego me diran si prefieren uno u otro metodo, gracias por leer esta historia, nos leemos pronto!

_Hantalë : _gracias

_Úman ná: _de nada


	28. la batalla de Pelennor

**_Un anillo_**

Capítulo 28: La batalla de Pelennor

Legolas suspiró resignado, observando la perfecta figura que se encontraba frente a él, Isilwen se encontraba de pié con los brazos apoyados en la popa del barco, con la vista perdida en dirección al mar, el príncipe, podía comprender en parte sus sentimientos, pues su propio corazón se había quebrado al oír el llamado de las gaviotas.

La joven tenía una expresión triste, y desde que tomaron aquella flota, luego de atacar a los corsarios de Umbar, unos horas antes

"hey Legolas se puede saber que tanto la estas mirando?"- preguntó Elrohir exasperado- "no te quedes ahí mirándola, anda y pregúntale que le pasa"

"No molestes¿no ves que quiere estar sola?"

"No me discutas y anda a hablar con ella"- le ordenó, mientras Gimly y Elladan lo miraban divertidos, el príncipe maldijo su suerte, hubiera preferido que los gemelos lo torturaran a que lo persiguieran diciéndole que hacer todo el tiempo, no desperdiciaban ninguna oportunidad para indicarle que debía hacer para obtener la atención de Isilwen, eran del todo insoportables. Suspiró hondo antes de aproximarse, como quien junta valentía para tirarse de un puente.

"Isil estas bien?"

"Ahh?- preguntó la chica sorprendida, girándose a verlo- Ah, sos vos, estaba perdida en mis divagues"

"Estas bien? pareces muy triste"- le comentó apoyando sus brazos sobre la popa, tal como estaba la chica- "vos también sentiste el llamado del mar?"

"No, no es eso pero... algo se acerca por el mar, puedo sentirlo, aún está lejos pero...- la chica lo miró con duda- no te preocupes, no es nada grave"- el príncipe sonrió al verla, estaba tan concentrada que no había notado que un mechón de sus cabellos se había escapado de la coleta, agitándose en el viento

"Tranquila- la calmó- si no percibes que es algo relacionado con el poder oscuro ¿por qué tanto te preocupas?"

"No tengo idea!"- exclamó la chica riendo volviendo su vista a él, Legolas extendió su mano, tomando el rebelde mechón entre sus dedos, llevándolo con suavidad hasta detrás de la oreja de la joven, para luego permitirse acariciar la suave mejilla- "Gracias"- susurró Isil en un suspiro, antes de volver su atención a Aragorn, que se encontraba un poco más allá con expresión preocupada

"A esta velocidad solo llegaremos para recoger los restos de nuestros amigos"- les explicó una vez que llegaron hasta él- "el viento no nos favorece, y tendremos tres días de viaje aún"

"Y te haces problema por el viento?"- preguntó Isilwen con cinismo, el Heredero de Isildur lo miró molesto, no era nada gracioso- "Vas a hacerme enfadar..." Legolas sonrió en una tender a que hacía referencia la joven, y no pudo más que estallar en una carcajada al ver la cara de fastidio de su amigo

"Y a este loco que le pasa?"- peguntó Gimly llegando hasta ellos con curiosidad junto a los gemelos

"Aragorn ¿qué es lo que ocurre cuando Isil se enfada?"- preguntó el príncipe, el dunedan abrió los ojos sorprendido

"Y ni siquiera es necesario que me enfade"- explicó la chica haciendo un rápido gesto con la mano, al instante el viento se volvió a su favor- "Sujétense chicos, llegaremos a Minas Tirith esta tarde"- les indicó entre risas Isil antes de alejarse

"No se de donde habrá sacado esa manía de burlarse de todo el mundo"- comentó extrañado Elladan, en el instante en que Aragorn abrió los ojos como platos, mirándolo acusadoramente

"Ahora ya lo he oído todo"- comentó con resignación, ladeando la cabeza- "como si no tuviera suficiente con Isil y Legolas, tengo que aguantar ahora a sus maestros!"- todos a excepción del príncipe rieron por lo bajo

"Ey! Yo soy autodidacta!"- se quejó Legolas, cuando todos estallaron ahora sí, en una abierta carcajada

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

Las horas pasaron rápidas, aún no terminaban de descansar de los seis días de eterna cabalgata que habían realizado cuando se encontraban aprontándose para la batalla. Legolas se encontraba en un camarote junto a los gemelos y Gimly, colocándose las armaduras, cuando un destello color plata en el cuello de Elrohir le llamó la atención

"Qué es esto?"- quiso saber acercándose y tomando el pequeño dije entre sus dedos

"La insignia de Isilwen"- contestó el medio elfo

"Ambos la tenemos desde hace unos años- le explicó Elladan- tardó bastante tiempo en hacer las dos, le requería mucha energía, pero decía que así se quedaba más tranquila cuando estuviéramos separados"- el príncipe volvió la vista al enano

"Yo la he visto hacer dos de estas en menos de un día"- explicó Legolas

"Obviamente se ha vuelto mucho más poderosa"- sentenció Elrohir, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto- "Pero no termino de entender por que te llama tanto la atención, que la llevemos¿o me vas a decir que tu no tienes una?"- el sinda negó en silencio, volviendo a concentrarse en la armadura

"Vaya, no lo sabía- se disculpó Elrohir- creí que con su relación ella te habría dado una"

"No hay una relación"- bufó por lo bajo

"No te engañes ¿sí? Y no me digas que estas celoso?"- murmuró Elladan ladinamente

"Ya me voy"- les indicó molesto una vez listo, antes de dar un portazo. Los gemelos cuando querían sabían ser insoportables, salió a cubierta, para llevarse una sorpresa, Isil ya no llevaba sus ropas de montar, sino que sobre la cota de mithril traía una pechera, que se ceñía a la perfección a su escultural cuerpo, y los brazos protegidos por las muñequeras

"Llevo suficiente protección para su seguridad, mease Legolas?"- preguntó con tono burlón

"Sí, te ves muy bien con todo eso puesto"- suspiró, la joven sonrió ladeando la cabeza, como siempre no había comprendido del todo lo que estaba él le estaba diciendo

"Seee, a ver si ahora te quedas tranquilo..."

"Como la obtuviste?"

"Elladan y Elrohir la trajeron para mi desde Lorien, Celeborn se las dio"

"Que belleza me acabo de encontrar"- comentó galante Elrohir llegando a su lado-"te ves genial con esa armadura hermanita ¿no es cierto Legolas?"- el príncipe lo miró en forma asesina

"No fastidies Elrohir"- le pidió la chica en tono cortante- "las cosas no está como para tener que aguantar tus bromas"- la expresión del moreno cambió enseguida por una de preocupación

"Viste algo?"- preguntó nervioso

"No, no vi nada, ese es el problema"

**_&&&&&&&&& _**

Elrohir parecía estar por demás de chistoso aquel día, mi humor no era el mejor, lo miré molesta

"No fastidies Elrohir las cosas no está como para tener que aguantar tus bromas"-

"Viste algo?"- murmuró, lo miré dudosa

"No, no vi nada, ese es el problema" – desde hacía dos días había perdido todo contacto con Frodo y Sam, y eso me tenía preocupada, era sabido que desde que entraran a Mordor nada más podría hacer, pero algo en mi interior no podía dejar de preocuparse- "tengo un mal presentimiento"- susurré, vi como mi hermano me observaba sorprendido

"Estamos fritos"- susurró, a su lado Legolas nos miraba sin comprender- "Cuando ella tiene un mal presentimiento nunca falla"- le explicó el medio elfo

"Estas segura?"-quiso saber el príncipe poniendo una mano en mi hombro

"Sí, pero no tiene que ver con nosotros, es por Frodo por quien temo"- me sorprendí al notar su brazo sobre mis hombros acercándome hacia él

"Tranquila, esos hobbits son duros de roer- me calmó- además ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos"- concluyó besando mi cabello, me sentí extraña, recibiendo tanto cariño por parte de él no porque me molestara, pero...

"Solo espero que Frodo no se olvide de su gente- comenté apartándome- eso es lo único que puede salvarlo en esa oscuridad"

"Prepárense- ordenó Aragorn- llegaremos pronto!"

En ese instante sentí aquel llamado

"Merry!"- susurré con preocupación en el instante en que mis amigos me observaban extrañados, podía sentirlo, el hobbit se estaba debilitando, busqué su energía y conjuré un escudo, esperando que fuera suficiente hasta nuestra llegada

Pocos minutos después nos encontrábamos la batalla, donde los orcos nos daban la bienvenida, buen chasco se llevaron al ver que era el estandarte de Elendil el que representaba a los recién llegados; miré a mis hermanos a mi derecha, y Legolas y Gimly a mi izquierda, si salíamos de esta sería muy divertido de recordar

Finalmente nos lanzamos a la batalla, y pude sentir la sangre corriendo por mis venas en el instante en que aquello comenzó, uno, dos, tres, los orcos caían a nuestro paso, no podía llevar la cuenta de cuantos había atravesado con mi espada, pero eran demasiados.

Perdí toda noción del tiempo, en aquella interminable carnicería, tanta sangre, tanto odio, no podía comprender el porqué de ese sentimiento tan oscuro, pero yo debía combatirlo, esa era la misión que me habían encomendado.

Pude ver con el rabillo del ojo como Gimly agitaba su hacha de un lado al otro en ataques certeros, mientras el cuchillo de Legolas no daba tregua a quienes se le acercaban, me miró de soslayo y sonrió, antes de detener a otro de los atacantes. Para mi sorpresa me encontré junto a Eomer y Aragorn, que en el fragor de la batalla, se saludaban con alegría, pues necesaria era nuestra ayuda en ese momento

"Pero me temo que han llegado tarde, para salvar algunas cosas- anunció- Theoden Rey a caído, y mi hermana, Eowen también"- explicó el rohir con tristeza, el heredero de Isildur me miró acusador, no necesitaba mucho como para descubrir que yo había tenido algo que ver en ello

"No está en el destino de Eowen la muerte pronta"- les indiqué mientras ambos me miraban sin comprender- "Los hombres tienen la mala costumbre de considerarnos más débiles de lo que en verdad somos"- aseguré antes de alejarme en dirección a los gemelos

Poco a poco sentí mis brazos cansarse, estaba amaneciendo cuando finalmente la batalla terminó, esta vez había decidido no utilizar mi magia, no era necesaria, no aún, esa había sido la primera de las muchas arremetidas que Sauron tenía planeadas

"Nunca mi hacha había hecho tanto ejercicio"- comentó Gimly con tono exhausto- "me arriesgaría a decir que ha hecho demasiado"

"En eso estamos de acuerdo Gimly, yo también estoy agotada"- le anuncié

"Pues yo...- comentó Legolas, ambos lo miramos extrañados- ni hablar, no puedo mover un solo músculo, pero llegan a decírselo a alguien y aparecerán con una flecha en la garganta"- nos advirtió, el enano y yo estallamos en una carcajada

"No pensás dejar un poquito de ese orgullo de lado por una vez?"-quise saber entre risas

"Si ya bastante pisoteado quedó mi orgullo en Lorien y en Helm después de que ustedes dos me ganaran!"- comentó riendo

"Vamos a tener que terminar de quitárselo a golpes"- me comunicó el enano, mientras nos introducíamos en la carpa en la que descansaríamos

**_&&&&&&&&&&&& _**

Legolas sonrió al ver los ojos de la persona que estaba despertándolo

"Cambio de roles?"- preguntó travieso cuando la chica puso una mueca de cansancio

"Quiero ir a visitar a los chicos, pero me da cosita entrar a la ciudad sola"- confesó con cierta vergüenza

"¿Cosita?"- repitió sin terminar de comprenderla

"Estos tipos no vieron a un elfo en su vida, ni bien entre en la ciudad todas las miradas estarán clavadas en mí y eso me pone nerviosa"

"Y todo esto viene a..."- inquirió, sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería Isilwen, pero por una vez quería que ella se lo pidiera

"Que si me acompañas no me observaran solo a mí, además podré distraer la tensión molestándote"- le explicó la chica mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo- "me acompañas?"- se veía tan dulce con aquella expresión que no pudo negarle nada, esa elfa podría obtener lo que quisiera de él si lo miraba con esos inmensos ojos plateados de expresión inocente

"Una más para tu lista de deudas Isil"- bromeó intentando fastidiarla, en ese momento la chica tenía ese aire de desprotección y fragilidad que tanto lo maravillaba, podía permanecer fría e impasible frente a un ejercito de orcos, pero no se atrevía a entrar sola a una ciudad

"Lo arreglamos con un pastel de almendras?"- preguntó la maga entre risas mientras él terminaba de arreglarse

"mmm... no estoy seguro, aunque Haldir me ha dicho que te quedan muy buenos"- rió recordando las maravillas que el Galadrim le contó sobre la cocina de la chica

"Fonde fan?"- preguntó una voz ronca en el instante en que estaban a punto de salir, voltearon para descubrir a Gimly medio dormido, sin levantar la cabeza de la manta

"Vamos a visitar la ciudad dormilón- le explicó con risas- estas en condición de acompañarnos o vas a dormir todo el día?"

"Ya voy"- refunfuñó el enano molesto, levantándose de un salto y refregándose los ojos

Cuando entraron a la ciudad los habitantes los observaban sorprendidos, no solo porque no estaban acostumbrados a seres de otras razas, sino que iban bromeando y riendo entre ellos, mientras contemplaban divertidos la ciudad, la luz que emanaba de Isilwen era por demás de llamativa, y a su paso todos se detenían a verla como si de una alucinación se tratara.

El príncipe podía oír los murmullos de los que los rodeaban, y comprendía ahora el porque la joven le había pedido que lo acompañara a la ciudad, en un incontrolable arrebato de territorialidad, le había tomado la mano, para luego pasar el brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica, estaba celoso, como nunca antes, todos los hombres de la ciudad miraban a SU chica embobados y eso estaba a punto de causarle un colapso, se espantó aún más al ver a Gandalf con expresión sombría acercarse

"Isil se puede saber que haces?"- preguntó con seriedad el mago

"Voy a visitar a mis amigos?"- comentó la chica traviesa con una sonrisa

"Habrá una reunión de generales en la carpa de Aragorn en una hora te quiero allí"

"See, Gandalf"- aceptó la chica como si ese discurso ya se lo supiera

"Avisa al príncipe Imrahil"- murmuró el mago antes de alejarse en sentido contrario

"fehh... como si lo que dijera en esa reunión pudiera influir mucho"- refunfuñó Isil para diversión de sus amigos

"Isil sos la portadora del anillo blanco- la regañó- tenés que estar"

"Legolas, ya estás como Gandalf, para regañarme ya tengo suficiente con él- bufó- ' recuerda tu nombre, recuerda tu nombre' bah"- exclamó la chica en lo que se suponía era una imitación del Mago Blanco

"Y que tiene de malo tu nombre? Isilwen es muy bonito"- opinó Gimly intentando animarla

"No es ese, es... mi otro nombre"- la elfa parecía molesta ante esa mención

"Otro nombre?"- preguntaron él y Gimly al unísono, sorprendidos

"Como Aragorn tiene un nombre que marco su destino, Elessar, yo también tengo otro nombre que indica el mío- explicó frunciendo la nariz- pero es muy feo"

"Vamos no puede estar tan mal...- intentó alentarla, Isilwen lo miró con una mueca graciosa- somos tus amigos, no vamos a reírnos por eso"

"Mandoandúnië- anunció- mi nombre completo es Isilwen Mandoandúnië"- el príncipe no terminaba de creer lo que acababa de oír- "lo ven, les dije que era un asco"

"No es eso... es que- dudó, buscando las palabras correctas para aquello- no termino de comprender quien puso esa responsabilidad en tus hombros"- la chica se encogió de hombros antes de entrar en aquella casa de curación

"Que es lo que dijo elfo?"- preguntó Gimly sin comprender

"Mandoandúnië, significa Protector del Oeste"- el enano abrió los ojos como platos, antes de seguir a la joven, la encontraron hablando amablemente con el príncipe de Dol Amroth, y Legolas tuvo que contenerse al ver el brillo en los ojos del caballero, quien demasiado amablemente los condujo hasta el lugar en que se encontraban los medianos.

Después de un rato de bromas y chistes Isil se puso de pié en un salto

"La reunión!"- exclamó y gritó antes de salir corriendo- "Saluden a Eowen por mí!"

"Llegará tarde"- sentenció el príncipe ladeando la cabeza, no había duda alguna, Isilwen no tenía arreglo

** Muy bien ya les dejo un nuevo capi,para su deleite, a decir verdad no me gusta del todo la descripción de la batalla ( la uni me quemo las neuronas esta semana) espero que lo disfruten! ahhhh me olvidaba opte por responder los reviews de ambas formas por lo que pueden revisar su correo o pasar por mi espacio de msn (aparece como homepage en mi bio) y Andraya Thelat ( carita de angel) tuve un problema cuando te contestaba y creo que te llegó un mensaje vacio tu respuesta esta en mi espacio ahora sí los dejo, hasta la próxima semana!**


	29. en las sombras de Morammon

_**Un anillo**_

Capítulo 29: En las sombras de Morannon

Como siempre mi voz en aquella reunión apenas fue escuchada, y para empeorar tuve que escuchar el largo sermón de Gandalf sobre las responsabilidades y no se cuantas más cosas. Entendía lo que me quería decir, pero sabía que lo que yo dijera, a los demás les importaría poco ¿el motivo? Como se lo dije a mi maestro, a pesar de haber combatido a su lado no dejaban de verme como la pequeña protegida del Mago Blanco. Una vez finalizada la reunión no tuvo más que estar de acuerdo con mi posición

"El príncipe Imrahil y Eomer parecen ignorarte por completo"- había comentado, era mujer, por más títulos, y profecías que me respaldaran para algunos eso me quitaba cualquier autoridad

"Por eso prefería quedarme con mis amigos allá arriba"- le indiqué- "soy una elfa, femenino, para ellos eso significa lo mismo que nada, por mucho que haya peleado a su lado"

"Calma Isil- me recomendó Aragorn- nosotros sabemos perfectamente quien eres y por mi parte sabes que siempre te consideré un igual"

"Hay como te quiero!"- comenté riendo dándole un gran abrazo de oso

"Eru!-se quejó entre risas- quien me manda a tener que lidiar con esta niña"

"Yo no soy una niña!"- le espeté molesta, en el instante en que Gimly y Legolas llegaban hasta nosotros

"Sí lo eres Isil"- me corrigió Legolas con una sonrisa- "eres la elfa más infantil que conozco"

"Qué esperabas, solo tengo 78 años"- me quejé

"Ves ya ni contar sabes- me explicó como si hablara con un pequeño- tu tienes 77"

"Te daría la razón pero tu no tuviste en cuenta un pequeño detalle"- le indiqué sonriente, en el instante en que el mago blanco se deba una palmada en la frente

"Por todos los Valar! Es cierto- exclamó- lamento haberlo olvidado pequeña, en verdad el tema de la guerra me esta afectando más de lo que creía, no puedo perdonarme el haberme olvidado"

"No hay problema- le indiqué encogiéndome de hombros- los gemelos también lo olvidaron"

"Se puede saber de que hablan?"- preguntó el enano con una mueca molesta

"Es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Isil!- explicó Mithrandir mientras yo reía ante las expresiones de asombro de mis amigos- es una pena que nos encuentre en medio de una guerra"

"Siempre igual de inoportuna" – comentó el príncipe con una mueca

"Eso no puede desalentarnos de hacer al menos una pequeña celebración"- meditó Gimly acariciándose la barba

"No es mala idea"- opino Gandalf

"A ustedes se les quemaron las neuronas o es idea mía?- les espeté- mañana al amanecer partiremos hacia Mordor! No podemos perder tiempo ni energías en una fiesta"

"Es tu cumpleaños Isil"- me indicó Legolas- "vamos a festejarlo"

"Festejar qué?"- preguntó Elrohir que silenciosamente había llegado hasta nosotros

"Buenos hermanos resultaron ser"- le indicó Aragorn entre risas, a lo que el medio elfo lo miró sin comprender

"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Isil"- le indicó Gimly, Elrohir pareció meditar aquellas palabras

"Es cierto! Legolas, Gimly- comentó mirándolos con seriedad- tenemos que preparar una fiesta"- los aludidos asintieron, para alejarse discutiendo sobre quien sabe que, volteé a mirar a Aragorn y Gandalf, ambos se encogieron de hombros antes de alejarse en dirección a los montaraces. Suspiré con resignación, tomando fuerzas para volver a entrar a la ciudad, esta vez sola, estar con Merry y Pippin probablemente me sacara de la incertidumbre que me provocaba pensar que andarían tramando aquellos tres, a los que muy bien conocía

La tarde pasó rápida, y el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse cuando aquellas conocidas figuras entraron en el dormitorio en que descansaba Merry

"Muy bien ya está todo listo Isil"- me indicó Legolas sonriente, mientras hacía una mueca

"Nos costó mucho organizar esa fiesta no pongas esa cara"- me regañó Elladan, quien obviamente se les había unido en esa locura

"No será la gran cosa, pero podremos festejar como se debe una vez que terminemos con todo esto"- me indicó Gimly con calma

"Festejar?- preguntó Merry extrañado- chicos se siente bien?"

"Si hay comida a mi no me importa que festejen, cuentan con mi presencia"- argumentó Pip

"Desafortunadamente mi estimado hobbit la comida es algo que escasea en estos días en que todo está racionado, pero tenemos lo suficiente como para que valga la pena"- explicó Elrohir- "y lo que festejaremos es el cumpleaños de Isilwen"

"Pero no podemos dejar a Merry aquí.." – intenté excusarme, de poco me sirvió

"Ya hablamos con el mayoral"- me indicó Elrohir con una sonrisa peligrosa- "Merry puede salir de la casa por un rato, pero bajo ningún motivo debe esforzarse, así que yo lo cargaré de camino al campamento"- el hobbit sonrió feliz, mientras yo no pude disimular una mueca, habían pensado en todo. En silencio vi como el medio elfo cargaba al hobbit, mientras Pippin me regañaba por no haberles dicho que era mi cumpleaños

"Muy bien Isil, si no vienes por las buenas vendrás por las malas"- me informó Legolas sin más, cargándome nuevamente en su hombro, pude ver como los demás reprimían las carcajadas antes que me sacara de la habitación

"Así se hace Legolas!"- oí exclamaba Elrohir

"A eso le llamo yo saber dominar a una chica!"- se burló Elladan, sentí la furia recorrer mis venas

"Esto se te esta volviendo una mala costumbre no crees?"- le pregunté molesta, pero sin moverme, sabía a la perfección que de nada serviría, el príncipe me llevaba bien sujeta

"No- me indicó despreocupado- eres muy ligera, por lo que no me molesta en absoluto andar cargándote"

"Pues a la que le molesta es a mí- le indiqué- no es nada agradable que me pasees por toda la ciudad, es muy vergonzoso"

"Pues considéralo mi venganza"- me indicó y casi pude adivinar la sonrisa en su rostro, venganza quería, obviamente no se lo iba a dejar fácil, solo queda decir que cuando llegamos al campamento aquel rubio cabello parecía más bien un nido, con ramitas entrelazadas que había ido tomando de los árboles del camino

"Por qué nunca me haces las cosas fáciles Isil?"- me preguntó una vez que mis pies tocaron el suelo, pero sin soltarme, en sus labios descubrí una sonrisa tranquila, en el instante en que sus dedos rozaban con suavidad mi mejilla

"Porque si así lo hiciera no me querrías tanto"- le indiqué traviesa

"Probablemente..."- susurró mientras la misma mano que me había acariciado jugaba con el cabello de mi coleta

"Vamos nos esperan adentro"- le indiqué tomándolo de la mano para arrastrarlo al interior de la carpa

Afortunadamente, y contra todas mis expectativas, para que negarlo, lo que los chicos prepararon fue algo más bien íntimo, los miembros de la comunidad, mis hermanos, Eomer y el príncipe Imrahil, junto a algunos montaraces que había conocido en el camino

Gandalf me sonrió, aquella era mi primer fiesta de cumpleaños en varios años y por primera vez me sentí dichosa de estar en esa guerra, rodeada de aquellos seres que producían ese extraño calor en mi corazón

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

"Los Señores de Gondor han llegado!- anunciaban los heraldos a nuestro paso- que todos abandonen el territorio o se sometan!"- llevábamos varios días de viaje, en aquella pantomima que habíamos montado para llamar la atención de Sauron, a pocos kilómetros del Morannon, podíamos sentir el nerviosismo de los soldados, los conducíamos a una muerte segura

"No digais los Señores de Gondor- indicó el príncipe Imrahil- decid el Rey Elessar"

"El mensaje será, el Rey Elessar y la Dama Mandoandúnië marchan a Mordor"- indicó Aragorn con seriedad, a lo que hice una mueca

"La dama Mandoandúnië?"- preguntó el príncipe confundido, observándome, pues era la única mujer allí

"La protectora del Oeste"- explicó Legolas con seriedad a mi lado- "Aquella que nació con la misión de detener el poder de Sauron"- el Señor de Dol Amroth me miró sorprendido

"Legolas, es suficiente"- le indiqué, asintió en silencio- "no tenemos tiempo para andar perdiéndolos con los nombres y demás, nos están rodeando, puedo sentirlos"- a la distancia, pudimos divisar la enorme construcción, la gigantesca puerta, se encontraba amenazadora frente a nosotros. Después de unos momentos de pesado silencio oímos el sonido de la pesada puerta abrirse

Una comitiva de orcos salió encabezada por un extraño hombre, cubierto por un gran manto negro, con un alto yelmo con la insignia del Ojo. Aquel era de quien tanto había oído, el Lugarteniente de Mordor, quien había entregado su alma al Señor Oscuro, Boca de Sauron

"hay en esta pandilla alguien con la autoridad para tratar conmigo¿o con el seso suficiente como para comprenderme? No tu por cierto!"- informó con desdén dirigiéndose a Aragorn, quien le clavó su profunda mirada, tras unos minutos Boca de Sauron apartó la vista y anunció acobardado- " Soy un heraldo y un embajador, nadie puede atacarme!"

"Comienza a hablar entonces"- le indiqué, el volteó a verme, con una mueca de desagrado

" Siempre creí que los embajadores debían ser menos insolentes, no temas a menos que tu amo pretenda seguir con esto"- le indicó Mithrandir

"Gandalf Capagris, no me extraña en lo absoluto saber que eres tu quien está detrás de esto, pero a ti es a quien me han encomendado mostrarle esto"- indicó haciendo una señal para que le trajeran un pequeño bulto, cuando lo abrió pudimos ver la resplandeciente cota de malla de mithril, sentí mi corazón detenerse en ese instante, pero una idea golpeó en mi mente, el poder de Sauron no se había intensificado, podía sentirlo exactamente igual que antes, contra lo esperado, y para asombro de muchos, sonreí

"Tu pequeña mente probablemente no termine de comprender lo que tienes en las manos"- le indiqué- "pero eso le pertenece a uno de nuestros amigos y nos haremos cargo de guardarlo hasta poder devolvérselo"- Gandalf en un movimiento le arrebató la cota de malla, la capa de Lorien y la espada que había pertenecido a Sam

"Quien eres tú para ordenar con tanta soltura?"- preguntó el mensajero furioso- "ninguna zorra de reyes humanos vendrá a dar órdenes aquí"

"Abajo rata"- indiqué con un movimiento de mano, Boca de Sauron cayó al piso, por mucho que intentara de pié no podría hacerlo- "Si sirves al poder oscuro deberías poder reconocer el anillo blanco"- le expliqué con autoridad

"Mi Gran Señora- murmuró con tono gentil- disculpad la ignorancia de este, vuestro pobre siervo, grande es el poder de Melian y de quien porta su anillo, pero ¿para qué desperdiciar ese poder luchando por quienes no os darán nada? Estos humanos olvidarán pronto lo que habéis hecho por ellos y os dejarán sola sin poder ni autoridad alguna ¿por qué no utilizar entonces ese poder para asegurar vuestro bienestar? Para ayudar a aquellos que si se preocuparán por usted y os darán el lugar que os corresponde?"-no pude evitar reir ante tal proposición

"Otra vez menospreciándome Boca de Sauron- murmuré- es que tu no aprendes? Esperas que me una a Sauron? Es que tan necesitados están como para aliarse con el enemigo? Dile a tu Señor, que no podrá dominar las tierras del Oeste mientras yo esté viva"- le informé quitando el hechizo- "Vete, a no ser que tu amo quiera rendirse, no hay nada más que hablar"- el mensajero me miró atemorizado, pude sentir su molestia, antes de subir a su caballo y alejarse a todo galope

"Que se preparen los soldados!- oí anunciar a Aragorn- llevaremos esto hasta el final"- minutos después nos vimos rodeados por los ejércitos enemigos, en el instante en que las puertas volvieron a abrirse para dar paso a los gigantescos trolls

Se abalanzaron sobre nosotros con ferocidad, pude sentir el temor en quienes me rodeaban, muchos morirían allí, yo no podía permitirlo, debía hacer algo, esos seres eran mí responsabilidad.

Sentí mi cuerpo resplandecer, la energía brotaba de mi cuerpo, manifestándose en mi exterior, esa extraña calidez en mi pecho comenzó a expandirse por todo mi ser, poco a poco, todo lo que me rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer en una nada blanca, y me sentí deshacerme en miles de millones de partículas diminutas.

"Vienen las águilas"- fue lo último que llegué a oír

**Bien, este es otro capi que no me deja satisfecha, probablemente sea el estudio el que esta quemando mis pobres neuronitas, que no dan para más, de todas formas espero que les guste el nuevo capi, y como no les toma mucho tiempo presionen el botoncito de ahí abajo y me dejen un lindo review, gracias nos leemos! **


	30. en los jardines de Ithilien

**_Un anillo_**

Capítulo 30: En los jardines de Ithilien

Legolas sacó su cuchillo de la garganta de aquel orco, para volver su vista a la figura que tan bien conocía, Isilwen estaba resplandeciendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, de sus ojos emanaba una cegadora luz, poco a poco comenzó a elevarse, flotando hasta varios metros sobre sus cabezas, varias cosas sucedieron en el mismo instante y no estuvo muy seguro de que fue exactamente que ocurrió, oyó la voz de Gandalf anunciando

"Llegan las águilas!"- en el momento en que la tierra rugía bajo sus pies y una explosión de luz proveniente de Isilwen lo cegó

Cuando recuperó la visión muchas cosas habían cambiado, todos sus enemigos estaban muertos, aquella ya no era una zona desértica, sino que poco a poco la hierba comenzó a cubrirlo todo, e incluso algunas flores comenzaban a nacer en forma increíblemente rápida por doquier, descubrió a Gandalf adentrándose en Mordor llevado por las águilas, y el cuerpo inerte de Isilwen en un lecho de extrañas flores color plata, a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba.

Con temor llegó hasta ella, su rostro estaba sereno, y aún resplandecía con suavidad, la revisó de inmediato, respiraba pausadamente, sumida en un relajado sueño, la tomó entre sus brazos con suavidad, era muy ligera, más de lo que recordaba, si no fuera porque la veía en sus brazos no creería estar cargándola

"Isilwen!"- exclamaron los gemelos a una voz angustiados

"Debemos sacarle la armadura para revisarla"- le indicó Elladan, el príncipe se limitó a asentir en silencio

"Tal vez tenga algunas heridas internas"- opinó Elrohir preocupado, indicándole un lugar apartado en que podían recostar a la joven. Legolas obedeció en silencio, y luego de depositarla en la hierba, la dejó en manos de los gemelos, quienes habían aprendido las artes de curación de su padre, él nada podría hacer.

"Marcharemos a Ithilien cuanto antes- anunció Aragorn- casi no hay heridos, y Gandalf nos alcanzará allá ¿cómo se encuentra Isil?"-el sinda lo miró alzando los hombros sin dar respuesta, mientras Gimly y Pippin se acercaban con expresión preocupada

"Está durmiendo como una marmota"- diagnosticó Elrohir riendo

"no tiene heridas ni internas ni externas, pero al parecer está muy agotada, por lo que va a dormir por un buen rato"- explicó Elladan

"Tranquilo Legolas- comentó Elrohir poniendo una mano en su hombro- hay Isilwen para seguirnos fastidiando para largo"- el príncipe sonrió volteando a ver el lugar en que descansaba la joven

"Te va a tocar cargarla"- le comentó Gimly entre risas, mientras los demás asentían

"Feh! Como si le molestara"- rió Pippin, en el instante en que Legolas se volvía para tomar a la joven en brazos, ahora, sin la armadura le pareció aún más ligera. Miró a sus amigos extrañados, mejor lo hablaría con Gandalf

"Muy bien, debemos llegar a Ithilien antes del anochecer"-ordenó Aragorn, todos asintieron, aproximándose a sus monturas

"Vamos Gimly, tu vienes conmigo"- le indicó Elladan con una sonrisa- "no creo que tengas deseos de interrumpir a los tortolitos"- Legolas los miró molesto, mientras el enano reía abiertamente con una sonora carcajada

"y tú- comentó Elrohir cargando a Pippin de improviso- a falta de Gandalf te vienes conmigo ¿te parece?"- el hobbit asintió entre risas, pues le caían muy bien los gemelos, Gimly tomó las cosas de Isil y se las entregó a Elladan, en el instante en que él montaba en Arod, haciendo el menor movimiento posible para no incomodar a la chica

Legolas se sintió mareado nuevamente por aquel suave aroma a niphedrils que emanaba Isilwen, la abrazó con cuidando, dejando que la cabeza de ella quedara sobre su hombro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar como estaba Isilwen, ya no llevaba la cota de malla y la armadura, sino una ligera túnica que antes había llevado bajo sus ropas, la ligera prenda blanca le insinuaba los bien formados pechos de la joven, se atragantó intentando por todos los medios distraer su atención de aquello, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil, cosa que no ayudo en nada la maga, al acurrucarse contra él cariñosamente entre sueños.

El príncipe se sintió avergonzado, pero una oscura urgencia estaba creciendo en su interior, una urgencia que no había sentido desde su lejana partida del Bosque Negro . No podía evitarlo, Isil se aferraba a él con fuerza entre sueños, apretando su cuerpo al del príncipe, el dulce perfume y todos los sentimientos que ella le provocaba estaban haciendo estragos en su frialdad y autocontrol

Isilwen era la primer elfa a la cual en verdad amaba, su mirada, sus sonrisas, sus bromas, sus discusiones sin sentido o las muecas que delataban cuando estaba a punto de cometer una travesura, todo en ella le provocaba esa extraña calidez en su corazón¿era tan extraño que ansiara unirse en cuerpo y alma con ella?

Estaba convencido de que no, era algo muy comprensible, pero le atormentaba el hecho de haber compartido su cuerpo con tantas otras, por primera vez se encontró lamentándose por el daño que se había causado a si mismo, y es que le hubiera gustado tanto poder entregarse por primera vez a Isil, conocerse juntos, experimentar esas sensaciones por primera vez con ella. Ya no había marcha atrás y lo sabía, pero a pesar de haber besado tantos labios y acariciado tantos cuerpos había algo que Isil poseía y solo lo había compartido con ella, su alma.

Las elfas que habían tocado su cama nunca habían llegado a conocer su verdadera intimidad, esa parte de él que solo los seres más próximos conocían, la que dejaba al príncipe de lado y se permitía olvidar el estoicismo de su raza, esa parte que renegaba de los protocolos y buscaba una libertad superior, anhelaba transformar su vida en una aventura permanente, alejada de todas las rutinas que lo ahogaban constantemente. Solo con Isil podía mostrarse como realmente era, únicamente ella podía comprender sus sentimientos, y alegrar sus días.

Sí estaba enamorado, y no podía ni quería negarlo, ya todo había terminado, la guerra, la misión de Isil, el anillo blanco se había deshecho con aquella explosión de luz, la maga era una elfa libre, finalmente. Y algo en su corazón le decía que tal vez tuviera alguna posibilidad de verse correspondido

"En que piensas?"- preguntó Gimly extrañado

"Crees que tenga alguna posibilidad?"- le preguntó a sus amigos, Elladan estalló en una carcajada, al igual que el enano

"Isil tiene razón, se te secó el cerebro"- le regañó el hijo de Gloin

"Ella no está mucho mejor- le indicó el medio elfo- a ver cuando se deciden los dos y dejan el jueguito, ya estamos hartos del si o no, no preguntes más y anímate, Isilwen es casi mi hermana y créeme la conozco, te ama, puede tener miedo, puede estar preocupada, o incluso puede que ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta, pero te ama"- Elrohir se acercó a ellos riendo

"Otra vez dudando si decirle o no Legolas?"- quiso saber el recién llegado, Pippin rió

"Ya no dudes- le indicó el hobbit- una cosa es que una persona crea que tienes posibilidades, y otra muy distinta es que todos los que los han visto juntos te lo digan"

"Es que..."- comenzó el príncipe avergonzado

"Se lo dices tu o lo hago yo"- le indicó Elladan con una sonrisa peligrosa

"No serías capaz de avergonzarme de esa forma!" preguntó alarmado

"Pruébame"

"Muy bien- le indicó- lo haré, pero me tomaré mi tiempo, quiero ir despacio, no asustarla"

"Si siguen a este paso mis nietos se casaran antes que ustedes se comprometan"- se burló Elrohir

"no intervengan"

"Vale, no nos meteremos"- anunció Gimly en el instante en que se detenían

La luna iluminaba con suavidad el lugar cuando finalmente Legolas depositó a Isil en una de las carpas, luego de cubrirla con las mantas se acostó a una corta distancia para descansar él también, Gimly y Pippin llegaron poco después, su discusión por la comida fue lo último que alcanzó a oír antes de quedarse dormido

_**&&&&&&&&&&& **_

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, para descubrir la verde y angustiada mirada de Legolas

"Estas bien?"- preguntó con preocupación, acomodando un par de almohadas en mi espalda, lo miré extrañada, en el instante en que sentí esa puntada en la cabeza

"qué ocurrió?"- pregunté tomándome la cabeza

"Llevas una semana dormida- me explicó el príncipe- ya estábamos preocupando"

"Una semana?"

"Los gemelos ya estaban con un ataque de histeria, pero Gandalf dijo que era comprensible después de toda la energía que habías empleado"

"Una semana- medité con pesadez- y lo peor de todo es que aún tengo sueño"- Legolas sonrió, pero pude ver que parecía algo cansado- "a todo esto¿dónde estamos?"

"En los claros de Ithilien- susurró el príncipe- llegamos aquí el mismo día de la batalla, Gandalf llegó poco después con Frodo y Sam, al parecer las cosas no habrían podido salir mejor"- me explicó ahogando un bostezo

"Estas bien?- quise saber, no era normal que un elfo tuviera tanto sueño como para bostezar tan desesperadamente- "Tenes pinta de demacrado"- le informé mientras él estalló en risas

"Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de que estuvieras bien- me explicó- Sam y Frodo llevan durmiendo tantos días como tu, y Pippin, Gimly y un recién recuperado Merry se están encargando de ellos, Aragorn, y los gemelos se ocupan de las heridas de los soldados, y Gandalf va y viene de un lado para el otro arreglando las cosas aquí y allá como hizo siempre, quien sabe lo que esta vez se trae entre manos"- rió, yo lo miré incrédula, él no había dormido bien por cuidarme a mí? Sentí una extraña sensación en el estomago, y puedo asegurarles que no era hambre

"No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, sabes que soy un hueso duro de roer"- le indiqué sonriente, mientras él se sentaba a mi lado, lo sentí atravesarme con aquella mirada verde profundo, pero había algo distinto esta vez, algo que no había visto nunca en esos ojos en los que adoraba perderme, un extraño brillo que parecía dedicarse solo a mí; no pude evitar sonreír en el momento en que me acariciaba la mejilla con sus delicados y masculinos dedos, me rozaba con una suavidad exquisita, no sabía muy bien como, pero no podía evitar el desear sentir aquellos mimos por parte de él¿qué ocurriría ahora que todo había terminado¿qué haría ahora que por primera vez era dueña de mi destino?

Él pudo notar las inquietudes en mis ojos, desde hacía meses estaba segura que se había creado un lazo entre nosotros, casi telepático, por el que podíamos percibir los cambios de estado del otro

"no te preocupes- me indicó poniéndose de pie, privándome del maravilloso regalo de sus caricias- todo va a salir bien, voy a traerte algo de comer te parece?"

"Solamente si comes conmigo y después descansas un poco- Legolas asintió en silencio- y quien sabe tal vez te acompañe en la siesta, aún tengo algo de sueño"- el príncipe sonrió ladeando la cabeza, definitivamente adoraba esa sonrisa...

"Es bueno tenerte de regreso Isil- me indicó desde la entrada de la carpa- le avisaré a los demás que despertaste"

Poco tiempo después mis amigos poblaban el lugar, Gimly reía ruidosamente, mientras los gemelos se dedicaban a prodigarme todo tipo de atenciones, Legolas, con una expresión de niño taimado me miraba desde algo más lejos con unos ojos de cachorrito que seriamente estaban afectando mi sistema nervioso, Merry y Pippin se turnaban de a ratos para visitarme y cuidar a los otros hobbits, mientras Aragorn y Mithrandir asomaban la cabeza por la carpa cada vez que podían para dejarme saludos o comprobar que no habíamos destrozado nada. Finalmente entro Gandalf intentando poner un poco de orden, por lo que Gimly se quedó cuidando de mí, mientras Legolas se acostaba a dormir en el otro extremo de la carpa

"arriba elfo"- le indiqué a Legolas, intentando despertarlo- "ya es la hora de cenar"- el príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendido, con actitud de reproche

"Se puede saber que haces levantada?"- me indicó molesto, mientras se desperezaba

"No tengo heridas, y los gemelos dijeron que si me sentía bien podría levantarme a cenar con los demás"- pude verlo refunfuñar por un momento, mientras se levantaba y decía no se que cosas sobre gemelos fastidiosos y no se cuantas cosas más

"Y ese vestido?"- preguntó observando mi ropa

"Aragorn lo envió a traer desde Minas Tirith, es bonito no?"- el príncipe asintió en silencio con una expresión que me costó definir

"Y donde te cambiaste? Dudo que allá afuera sea muy solitario como para permitirte ese lujo"

"Y por qué me vestiría afuera si puedo hacerlo aquí?"- le indiqué extrañada

"Te cambiaste aquí?- repitió el príncipe, al parecer atragantándose con las palabras- pero yo estaba aquí"

"Si estabas durmiendo como una marmota, con decir que hasta roncabas"- me burlé recordando los suaves ronquidos- "pero vamos a cenar que ya nos están esperando"

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Legolas suspiró intentando calmarse, la idea de que Isilwen hubiera estado desnuda en la misma carpa que él estaba comenzando a destrozar el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, de solo imaginarlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo furioso que afortunadamente ella no pudo ver por ir unos pasos delante de él canturreando una suave melodía.

Una vez terminada la cena, la joven les informó a sus amigos

"Me encanta este lugar, creo que voy a pasear un rato por el bosque bajo la luz de la luna, alguien me acompaña?"- Elrohir rió con ganas

"No gracias Isilwen, eso ya lo hemos hecho al llegar aquí, es un lugar muy hermoso, pero personalmente estoy exhausto, hoy ha sido un día bastante complicado"

"Adhiero a eso"- susurró Elladan,- "hay tres o cuatro soldados que aún no se recuperan, fueron envenenados y nos están dando bastante pelea"

"Esas son cosas de elfos a mi ni me miren"- se burló el enano, el príncipe sonrió

"Yo te acompaño Isil, tengo muchas ganas de recorrer el lugar desde que llegamos, pero no tuve mucho tiempo"- pudo ver de soslayo las pequeñas risitas de los gemelos, los miró amenazante antes de que dijeran algún comentario filoso, como solo ellos pueden hacerlo. Tras despedirse del resto se puso de pié ofreciendo el brazo a Isilwen, caminaron en silencio alejándose del campamento, perdiéndose en la abundante arboleda bañada por la plateada luz de la luna

"Este lugar es hermoso"- susurró la joven con suavidad, posando sus ojos en él, sintió un escalofríos recorrerle la espalda, mientras el aroma de las hierbas de Ithilien se mezclaba con el perfume a niphedrils del cabello de Isil colmando su cuerpo de una sensación maravillosa. La joven lo miró traviesa- "Una carrera hasta el laurel?"- el príncipe asintió sonriendo, sí todo había vuelto a su cauce.

Al llegar al lugar indicado bufó molesto

"Se supone que de vez en cuando deberías dejarme ganar no crees?" le indicó- "desde que nos conocemos no has hecho otra cosa que humillarme en absolutamente todo en lo que se suponía que era un experto"

"Eso te pasa por presumido"- contestó la chica entre risas- "cuando nos conocimos eras muy pedante, hay que admitir que mi método funcionó a la perfección"

"Muchas cosas cambiaron en estos meses, ahora no se como volver a encajar mi nuevo yo en mi vida anterior"- murmuró sonriente sentándose bajo aquel árbol

"Tu al menos tenias una vida anterior"- se burló Isil sentándose a su lado- "yo he vivido toda mi existencia preparándome para derrotar al Señor Oscuro y ahora que no esta me siento algo perdida, no tengo ni idea de que hacer"

"Por qué no vienes al Bosque Negro? Es un bonito lugar"- le indicó tomándole la mano con suavidad

"No es mala idea, así podría seguir fastidiándote y no estaría tan lejos si se me ocurre molestar al enano"- ambos rieron con ganas – "aunque también me gustaría conocer a mis padres, pero para ello debo cruzar el mar y eso es algo que no me apetece todavía, a decir verdad no se que hacer, tanta libertad me apabulla"

"Estoy seguro que tomarás la decisión correcta"- susurró con preocupación acariciando el cabello de la joven, que había recostado la cabeza en su hombro, no podía permitir que partiera a Valinor¿pero como arrebatarle la posibilidad de conocer a aquellos que le dieron la vida?

La suave voz de la joven lo arrastró de sus pensamientos, estaba tarareando una antigua canción, una que no oía desde que era un niño, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a entonar él también la dulce canción, y así, tomados de la mano, bajo aquel árbol, se fueron quedando dormidos, cada uno arrullado por la dulce voz del otro

**Ups...(ayanami jugando con los dedos) perdón... sé que querran matarme, pero esta semana rendí en la facu y se me hizo imposible escribir absolutamente nada U.U Bien, espero que disfruten del nuevo capi, ya saben, las respuestas a sus reviews están en mi blog, que por cierto... no se que ocurrió con las del capi anterior porque no aparecen... al parecer se borraron o no se msn cada día me tiene más harta, ni hablar, espero que lo disfruten y FELIZ NAVIDAD !**

** PD: Dama Arual, por un pequeño error no me quedó tu respuesta en el blog, pero la tienes en tu correo :)**

**PD2: revicen bien y no se confundan con las respuestas del otro fic que estoy escribiendo (de Harry Potter) **


	31. celebraciones

**_Un anillo_**

Capítulo 31: Celebraciones

Todavía no había abierto los ojos cuando aquel dulce aroma mareó mis sentidos, dulce y fresco, a bosque y hierbas, lo siguiente que pude reconocer fue la calidez que me rodeaba, ya la había sentido antes, y solo existía un ser que la poseía, nuevamente me había quedado dormida junto a Legolas, por mucho que quisiera negarlo me encantaba despertar a su lado, percibiendo su aroma antes que ninguna otra cosa en la mañana

"Legolas- susurré con suavidad, notando sus brazos rodearme- despierta, nos quedamos dormidos"

"Ahh!"- exclamó despertando de golpe, observándome preocupado

"Nos quedamos dormidos en el bosque- expliqué- no tengo ni idea de que hora será, supongo que temprano, pero lo mejor será regresar al campamento"

"Los gemelos van a matarme"- me indicó soñoliento poniéndose de pie, y extendiendo su mano para ayudarme

"A estas alturas ya deberías saber que la mejor opción es ignorarlos"- le indiqué entre risas, mientras nos dirigíamos al campamento que apenas estaba comenzando a despertar, al vernos Pippin nos saludó con una expresión traviesa, indicándonos que Frodo y Sam finalmente habían despertado y que cerca del mediodía habría una celebración en su honor. Sin dudarlo entré en aquella carpa, para encontrar a los hobbits conversando animadamente con Gandalf

"Isil!"- me llamó entusiasmado Frodo- "estas bien? Que ocurrió con tu anillo?"- Sam nos miró sin comprender

"Mi anillo se deshizo- le expliqué con una sonrisa sentándome a su lado- ya no tenía un motivo por el que permanecer en mi mano, por lo que el poder regresó a su dueña"

"Estas diciendo que tu siempre lo supiste?"- preguntó Legolas a mi lado molesto, el hobbit asintió con una sonrisa

"En los momentos en que sentía que la oscuridad me vencía Isil siempre me daba una mano y me ayudaba a salir adelante"- le explicó el mayor de los hobbits sonriendo

"Además nos visitaba durante las noches para asegurarse que estuviéramos bien, o al menos así lo hizo hasta que entramos a Mordor"-agregó Sam sonriente, mientras el príncipe lo observaba perplejo, no pude evitar reír

"Recuerdas mis trances?- inquirí entre risas- allí era cuando los visitaba"- expliqué mientras me contemplaba incrédulo

"No sabía que podías hacer eso"- susurró pasmado, mientras yo alzaba los hombros intentando hacer ver que no era nada, para mi sorpresa Legolas se volteó hacia Gandalf con expresión seria- "Necesito hablar contigo, es algo importante"- no pude evitar preocuparme por el tono en que lo había dicho, Mithrandir aceptó y se despidió de nosotros con una sonrisa, para salir en compañía del elfo

"Qué crees que tramen esos dos?"- susurró Frodo sonriente, antes de comenzar una divertida charla

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Legolas caminó taciturno hasta el lugar en que estaban preparando la celebración, aún retumbaban en su mente las palabras de Gandalf, no terminaba de entender su significado, pero un extraño nudo apareció en su estómago, suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que no podría obtener más información del mago. El problema era siempre el mismo, cuando uno intenta aclarar sus dudas con Mithrandir lo único que ocurría era que uno terminaba con dudas aún mayores, odiaba cuando ocurría aquello pero sabía que por el momento no podría hacer nada

"Hey Legolas ocurre algo?"- preguntó Elrohir preocupado al verlo llegar

"Nada, intenté aclarar algunas dudas con Gandalf"

"Es que no aprendes nunca no?"- lo regañó el medio elfo

"Sabes que eso nunca sirve de nada"- agregó Elladan

"A los hobbits les funcionó"- comentó taimado

"Sí, pero Gandalf tiene debilidad por ellos y tu no tienes mucha pinta de hobbit"- opinó Elrohir sonriente, el príncipe meneó la cabeza resignado- "cambia esa cara, que a partir de ahora solo nos quedan fiestas!"- le indicó pasando una mano por el hombro de su amigo y casi arrastrándolo al lugar en que se preparaba el banquete

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Los días pasaron y luego de la coronación de Aragorn, los miembros de la comunidad se dedicaban a pasear por la ciudad y dar una mano allí donde era preciso en medio de las reconstrucciones, aquel día, luego de ataviarse con sus mejores galas acompañaron a Elessar, quien recorría impaciente la sala de un lado para el otro, sus amigos reían por lo bajo notando su nerviosismo, estaba histérico

"Ni el día de la coronación estuvo así"- le comentó Legolas a Isil con una sonrisa, durante aquellos días se habían dedicado a pasear juntos por la ciudad, o quedarse horas hablando bajo la luz de las estrellas, sin olvidar que cada tanto la joven miraba con preocupación en dirección al lejano mar

"Vamos, no es tan grave no? Va a casarse, no es nada del otro mundo- anunció la maga sonriendo- no es acaso lo que esperó toda su vida?"

"Justamente porque lo esperé toda mi vida, no te parece que tengo más de un motivo para estar nervioso- le espetó el dunedain irritado- y que si ella se arrepiente?"

"Aragorn, Arwen te lleva unos cuantos años, y no dudo que le hayan faltado candidatos, si te eligió y esperó a ti, fue por algo"- le espetó Isilwen asqueada- "relájate, debería ser el día más feliz de tu vida, no en el que mates a tus amigos"- en ese instante Isilwen y Legolas giraron la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, y se miraron sonrientes

"Un cuerno se oye a lo lejos- indicó el príncipe sonriente- y es élfico o soy tan buen arquero como Gimly"

"Muy gracioso elfo"- murmuró el enano molesto, mientras los demás reían

"Bien lo mejor será que bajemos a la entrada de la ciudad, y no hagamos esperar a la futura reina"- opinó Frodo risueño, mirando a Aragorn quien parecía al borde de un colapso

"Me parece que nos tocará arrastrarlo"- opinó Isil con una sonrisa traviesa observando a Legolas, el príncipe sonrió, intentando por todos los medios que sus rodillas no le fallasen ante la dulce expresión de la joven

"Al parecer no nos queda otra opción"- aceptó, en el instante en que tomaban al rey uno por cada brazo y comenzaban a "guiarlo" hasta la salida

"Par de locos suéltenme!- murmuraba por lo bajo, intentando no perder la compostura frente al pueblo- yo puedo caminar solo, compórtense por los Valar! Qué hice yo para merecer esto"

"Tu mismo lo haz dicho siempre"- le informó la joven sonriendo

"No tenemos cura"- completó Legolas entre risas en el instante que el rey lo miraba crispado. Finalmente, lo dejaron marchar sobre sus pies, el pueblo lo vio pasar gallardo hasta las puertas de la ciudad, para recibir a la comitiva que se acercaba

Legolas refunfuñó molesto, no le agradaba lo que sus ojos le mostraban, no le agradaba en absoluto, maldijo su suerte por lo bajo, y se acercó a los gemelos, quienes se acercaban algo más atrás en la comitiva

"Arg...- bufó Elrohir- esos dos dan más asco que Isilwen y vos juntos"

"Isil y yo no estamos juntos"- les recordó molesto dirigiendo su vista a la joven

"Sí, pero ponen la misma cara de idiotas cuando están juntos, eso no puede ser coincidencia o si?"- opinó Elladan risueño contemplando también a la maga, quien saludaba alegre a los Señores del Bosque de Oro, se veía hermosa con aquel delicado vestido verde oscuro y la diadema de plata sobre el perfecto cabello negro, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la idiotizada expresión del príncipe al contemplar a su hermanita.

"Se puede saber que tanto la estas mirando?- le regañó Elrohir- ve con ella, al fin y al cabo eres su prometido"- el príncipe sonrió travieso, dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba su chica

_**&&&&&&&&&&** _

Sentí mi corazón golpear con fuerza en el instante en que reconocí la maravillosa sonrisa de Arwen, estaba feliz, no había duda alguna en ello, junto a ella, llegaban Elrond, y Glorfindel, Tinwel, sonreía con el pequeño Gil-mallen en brazos, al otro lado, Galadriel y Celeborn se veían sonrientes, junto a este otro apareció una figura que no me alegré de ver en lo absoluto, Elurin me miraba de forma ansiosa, poco más atrás venían los gemelos con un extraño brillo en los ojos, esos dos estaban tramando algo, los vi detenerse a hablar con Legolas en el instante en que el consejero de Lothlorien llegaba a mi lado

"Mi pequeña Isilwen, debo decir que te ves tan hermosa como siempre- comentó con voz empalagosamente suave- Me enteré que hubo algunos problemas con el tema de tu compromiso, es una pena mi dama, pero debisteis confiar en mis palabras de advertencia, aún así no os preocupéis, que yo siempre permaneceré a vuestro lado"- lo miré confundida, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, pero algo me decía que los gemelos tenían que ver en esto

"Elurin, no sé de que te has enterado, pero lo que menos me interesa es tu compañía"- le expliqué cortante

"Isilwen, por favor, sabes que cuentas conmigo, siempre, sabes lo importante que eres para mí, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase, yo voy a protegerte..."- el consejero calló de golpe, en el instante en que sentí las fuertes manos rodeando mi cintura, mientras aquel mentón se posaba sobre mi hombro, no necesitaba verlo, aquel aroma a menta y bosque que lo caracterizaba estaba inundando mis sentidos, me dejé abrazar con una calma sonrisa, se sentía tan bien estar entre esos brazos

"No creo que Isil necesite que nadie la proteja, créeme que puede hacerlo por ella misma, pero si no fuera así, yo siempre protegería a mi pequeña princesita"- sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al oír la forma en que Legolas había dicho aquello, la dulzura de su voz y su cercanía estaba comenzando a turbarme, sentí, por primera vez en mi vida como mi cara comenzaba a enrojecerse, para terminar de turbarme y ante la incrédula expresión de Elurin, el príncipe tomó con delicadeza mi rostro besando con suavidad de comisura de mis labios, padecí esa pequeña tortura, mi cuerpo parecía reclamar mucho más, cada instante se me hacía estar cerca de Legolas sin tener algún tipo de contacto, durante aquellos días me había descubierto paseando de su mano o acariciando su cabello cuando dejaba caer su cabeza en mi hombro

El consejero había salido espantado en el momento en que me volteé a verlo, el sinda sonreía de aquella forma que me dejaba embobada, le sonreí lo más calmada que pude

"Cuanto va a costarme esta vez?"- pregunté a lo que el rió meneando la cabeza

"Dicen que tus pasteles de almendras son muy buenos- me informó- pero de todas formas no voy a pedirte nada, tengo la diversión suficiente con traumatizar a Elurin con todo esto"

"O sea que volvemos a estar comprometidos?"- pregunté entre risas mientras el me ofrecía el brazo para dirigirnos a la fiesta que nos esperaba en el castillo

"Siempre lo hemos estado Isil"- me indicó con una seriedad pasmosa

"Y qué hay si en esta fiesta conoces a la elfa de tu vida?- comenté con una extraña opresión en mi pecho- no sería injusto para ti estar atado a mi por una mentira como esa?"

"No te preocupes por eso Isil, yo ya encontré a la elfa de mi vida?"- susurró en mi oído, para luego besar mi frente. En ese instante envidié a Tinwel con todas mis fuerzas, mi amiga había marcado el corazón de Legolas de una forma que él nunca la pudo olvidar, por los Valar! Cuanto hubiera deseado yo ocupar ese lugar, ser el motivo de sus sonrisas, despertar con su dulce aroma por las mañanas y dormir arrullada en esos fuertes brazos cada noche, pero no debía engañarme, no quería salir lastimada. Para mi fortuna la voz de uno de los gemelos fue la que me devolvió a la realidad

"Tendrían que haber visto la cara de Elurin cuando se nos acercó molesto"- indicó Elrohir entre risas

"El muy idiota se creyó eso de que Legolas te había engañado, el muy tonto vino para advertirnos, esperando que le diéramos una paliza"- se burló Elladan

"A todo esto... ustedes dos se vistieron a juego o es idea mía?"- miré por primera vez con atención a Legolas, llevaba una elegante túnica del mismo verde que mi vestido, con los detalles bordados en plata y una sencilla corona del mismo material que lo distinguían como príncipe del Bosque

"Ni que lo hubiéramos hecho a propósito"- comentó él entre risas- "en verdad parece que estamos a juego"- asentí, mientras me dejaba guiar al lugar en que se desarrollaba la fiesta, después de la cena Legolas susurró a mi oído, poniéndose de pie

"Ven, hay algo que desde hace algunos días quiero mostrarte"- acepté tomando su mano, y dejándome llevar hasta uno de los balcones más altos

"Es hermoso"- susurré viendo el paisaje, la luna llena alumbraba la noche con magnificencia, las estrellas brillaban imponentes, bañando todo con su luz plata, a nuestros pies la ciudad se veía repleta de personas bailando y celebrando por las calles la boda de su Señor, un poco más allá, la suave hierba se teñía de plata gracias a la luz nocturna

"Descubrí la vista de este lugar hace algunas noches, estaba seguro que te encantaría"- me indicó abrazándome por la detrás- "pocos son los que disfrutan tanto la luz de la luna como tu"- susurró en mi oído de una forma mortalmente seductora, cerré los ojos al sentir como esos cálidos labios comenzaban a acariciar mi cuello ¿qué estaba pasando? No tenía idea, pero no deseaba que se detuviera, giré mi rostro hacia el suyo, y sentí sus profundos ojos buscar en mi interior, nuestros labios se acercaron lentamente, y su abrazo se cerró aún más atrayéndome contra su cuerpo en el instante en que quedaba frente a él, aquello comenzó como una suave caricia, un roce entre nuestros labios, como si ninguno estuviera del todo decidido a profundizarlo, finalmente él capturó mi boca, con delicada dulzura, jamás un beso me había producido tantas cosas, sentí su lengua, pidiendo acceso a mi boca, en el instante en que aquella voz llegó del salón

"Legolas estas aqu...?"- la pregunta quedó a medio hacer, nos separamos de inmediato, para descubrir a una sorprendida Tinwel con Gil-mallen en brazos, bajé la vista de inmediato- "Disculpen yo..."

"No hay problema- le indiqué en un susurró, sabía que aquel había sido un regalo de los Valar que no se volvería a repetir- creo que ustedes tienen que hablar. Con permiso"- anuncié antes de entrar al salón, dejándolos solos, sintiendo aquella extraña puñalada en el estómago

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Legolas agradeció a los Valar su bendición en el instante en que sus labios se posaron sobre aquellos que tanto amaba, decidió profundizarlo, rozándolos suavemente con su lengua, ya no titubearía, esa misma noche le diría cuanto la amaba, todas las maravillosas sensaciones que ella le despertaba, pues, si había decidido cambiar fue simple y sencillamente para ser digno de ella

"Legolas estas aqu...?"- el príncipe maldijo interiormente a la mujer que tantos siglos antes creyó haber amado, Isilwen había interrumpido aquel beso, y tenía una expresión que no le agradaba demasiado- "Disculpen yo..."

"No hay problema- susurró Isil para su sorpresa con voz queda -creo que ustedes tienen que hablar. Con permiso"- sin más la joven se alejó dejándolo allí aún confundido, y preocupado por la tristeza que había llegado a vislumbrar en sus ojos ¿es que acaso le había molestado que la besara? Mientras la besaba creyó sentir que ella lo estaba disfrutando al igual que él, pero entonces...

"Metí la pata cierto?"- preguntó la medio elfa llegando a su lado, arrepentida

"Hasta el fondo"- le indicó frustrado

"La amas no es cierto?"

"Más que a mi propia vida, pero no estoy muy seguro de que ella sienta lo mismo"- susurró confundido- "Es que..."

"Tiene miedo"- le indicó Tinwel con una sonrisa sabihonda- "Y créeme cuando te digo que ella es la elfa de tu vida"

"Sí, eso parece que todos lo hemos notado menos ella"- le indicó con un suspiro de resignación- "Para que me buscabas?"

"Para recordarte el día en que alcancé mi mayoría de edad ¿lo recuerdas?- el sinda asintió confundido- piensa en mi regalo si? Tal vez allí encuentres la respuesta para lo que quieres decirle. Piénsalo, y ahora ve por ella, no seas tan idiota como para perderla"- Legolas le beso la frente con dulzura antes de entrar en aquel salón atestado, donde tardó varios minutos en encontrar a alguno de sus amigos

"Donde está Isilwen?"- preguntó a Frodo, quien se encontraba disfrutando de un poco de vino en una de las mesas

"Se excusó, para irse a su cuarto, dijo estar indispuesta- explicó el hobbit con expresión seria- que hiciste esta vez?"

"Nada de lo que me arrepienta, pero digamos que me interrumpieron en el peor momento"- indicó el príncipe con molestia

"Pues tendrás que esperar hasta mañana- dijo con tono compadecido- además si vas ahora algo me dice que solo enredaras todo, Isil aún cree que amas a Tinwel"- el príncipe abrió los ojos incrédulo ¿ella aún no entendía sus sentimientos?

"Pero..."

"Ella nunca se atrevió a entrar en tu mente Legolas, ni aún amándote como lo hace se permitió violar tu privacidad, por mucha curiosidad que esto le provocara"- el príncipe aceptó en silencio, para encaminarse a los jardines, estaba confundido, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella parecía no notarlo, o tenía miedo, como Frodo había dicho, aún así, no podía evitar la desesperación, cada instante, la amaba aún más, recordó la cálida sensación de sus labios al besar aquel suave cuello, y sus ojos, esos maravillosos ojos habían brillado con más fuerza que la luna para él cuando se había inclinado a besarla, la amaba, la necesitaba, la anhelaba, no sabía muy bien como o cuando, pero en algún momento de su viaje ella se transformó en su único motivo para existir

Se imagino recorriéndola, acariciando, besando aquel cuerpo perfecto, las largas piernas, la estrecha cintura, su abdomen chato, sus senos, su cuello, su rostro, la deseaba, pero no como un impulso plenamente físico, no deseaba tomarla, lo que quería era en verdad entregarse, entregarse a ese amor que tanto lo embriagaba, deseaba fundirse en ella, dejar de lado su cuerpo, ser uno, no Isilwen y Legolas, sino un solo ser, pues estaba seguro que sus almas habían sido forjadas juntas, una para la otra

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, en un huracán de sentimientos, la amaba, por los Valar, la amaba y ella no parecía entender cuanto! su cuerpo comenzaba a necesitarla, no estaba muy seguro de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que dejara el salón, minutos, horas, no le importaba, necesitaba verla, tocarla, besarla, se puso de pié en un salto y se encaminó a la habitación de la elfa con paso decidido, tenía que hablar con ella o terminaría desquiciándose

Finalmente se encontró frente a la puerta, tomó aire y golpeó...

**_PERDOOONNN! las cosas han estado bastante moviditas por aquí, a decir verdad viaje a visitar a mi padre (por los que no saben no vive en la misma ciudad que yo) y luego salí de campamento, y la próxima semana salgo de vacaciones (solo tengo un mes libre y digamos que intento aprovecharlo al máximo) Antes de las críticas po empezar otra nueva historia dejenme explicar...este...yo... BUAAAA! ToT NO QUIERO TERMINAR ESTAAAA TToTT! a decir verdad tengo todo el final en mi cabecita, pero cada vez que me siento a escribir me da cosita, es que despúes de 31 capis me encariñé demasiado... sí, ya se no es excuza, pero es la verdad, ni hablar, ya saben, dejen sus reviews, con insultos, críticas, amenazas y demás prometo actualizar el sabado a la noche o el domingo, antes de irme de vacaciones (wiii! una semana en el mar!), ya saben, las respuestas a sus reviews además de en sus correos están en mi blog, bien creo que ya está todo, dejen sus reviews! nos leemos!_**


	32. verdades

_**Un anillo**_

Capítulo 32: Verdades

Legolas sintió su corazón desbocado, palpitando en su pecho esperando alguna contestación del otro lado, ansioso volvió a golpear

"mi no estar- se oyó del otro lado una voz somnolienta- mi dormir, salvo que sea el maldito Sauron puede volver mañana"- Legolas casi podía imaginarla tapándose la cabeza con la almohada mientras decía esas palabras, nervioso las ignoró

"Soy yo Isil, abre"

"Mmm más vale que sea importante Legolas- refunfuñó en el instante en que el príncipe pudo percibir sus pasos acercarse- ¿me puedes explicar que es esa manía que tienes por despertarme?"- anunció al abrir la puerta mientras el sinda la miró embobado

Legolas no recordaba haberla visto nunca como lo hizo en ese momento, se veía más que hermosa, el largo cabello negro estaba alborotado, suelto sobre sus hombros y espalda, llevaba un largo camisón de tela suave, que acariciaba sus curvas, insinuándolas, el gran escote terminaba justo en el comienzo de los pechos de la joven, Legolas dejó de respirar en forma instintiva, su mente estaba bloqueada, sus ojos se habían perdido en esos plateados fosos que lo contemplaban somnolientos

Autómata se acercó hasta ella, acariciando su rostro con dulzura, era tan hermosa

"Legolas que ha..."- inquirió la chica en el instante en que la silenció con sus labios, fue un beso suave al principio, que poco a poco fue mostrando la pasión que ella le provocaba, su boca volvía a deleitarse con aquel dulce sabor a miel que tanto le gustaba, mientras una de sus manos acariciaban el cabello azabache y la otra la tomaba por la cintura, agradeció a los Valar cuando la chica no solo correspondió aquel beso sino que puso sus manos tras su cuello para profundizarlo aún más, sin dejar de besarla la acercó aún más a su cuerpo, sintiendo cada una de las formas

No supo muy bien como pero se encontró dentro de la habitación de Isilwen, recostado sobre la cerrada puerta, besándola con locura, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la curva de la espalda, mientras los dedos de la chica se enredaban en su cabello. Sintió aquel extraño fuego en su interior, mientras sentía su masculinidad reclamarle, sin dejar de besarla la guió hasta la cama, donde se recostó sobre ella, su mano comenzó a acariciar la suave pierna que el tajo del camisón dejaba a la vista, sintiendo las manos de la joven jugar por su cuello, su boca comenzó a descender por el pálido cuello, besando, mordiendo, rozando cada milímetro de piel hambriento, con aquel violento deseo que lo estaba consumiendo, pero aquel leve gemido lo devolvió a la realidad

Qué estaba haciendo? Con miedo miró el rostro de Isilwen quien lo contemplaba con una calma absoluta, sobre las blancas sabanas se recortaba el negro cabello esparcido como un gran abanico, sobre él el pálido rostro de la joven lo observaba con una sonrisa dulce, la más hermosa que recordara, la maga levantó el brazo, acariciando su rostro con ternura infinita, transmitiendo mil sensaciones, entonces lo supo, ella lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto como él a ella, no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa antes de volver a besarla

Su corazón latió agitado al comprenderlo, ella deseaba que siguiera, besó su rostro con deleite, su frente, sus ojos, la pequeña nariz, se prometió demostrarle con cada gesto, con cada caricia, la pureza del amor que le provocaba, olvidando la urgencia de su cuerpo, se preocupó por cuidar de que ella disfrutara al máximo de ese momento

Mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja, antes de bajar con suavidad por el cuello hasta la clavícula, siguiendo por el hombro hasta llegar al tirante del camisón, lo deslizó con suavidad, besando poco a poco la piel que ahora quedaba descubierta, en un movimiento levantó a la joven y sacándole el camisón, aquel cuerpo casi desnudo que se hallaba frente a él lo tenía maravillado, volvió a recostarla, sintiendo aquellos finos dedos acariciar su pecho con timidez, mientras desabrochaban uno a uno los botones de su camisa, su boca descendió hasta los desnudos pechos, rozándolos suavemente con los dientes, antes de comenzar a lamerlos extasiado, sintió como Isilwen tembló de placer, mientras se dedicaba a sacarle la camisa, y acariciando con sutileza su espalda, aquel delicado roce provocaba en él un deseo aún mayor, conteniéndose dejó sus pechos, dedicándose a besar su vientre llegando hasta el ombligo, lo lamió con delicadeza, antes de volver a sus senos, mientras acariciaba sus caderas.

Volvió a besarla en los labios, observando con deleite como respiraba agitada y sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa del calor que ambos estaban sintiendo, Isilwen lo besaba con igual pasión, acariciándolo con timidez, con maravillosa delicadeza. Deslizó sus manos con suavidad por todo su cuerpo, degustando la magnífica sensación, se detuvo en la ropa interior de la chica y comenzó a deslizarla lentamente por sus piernas, mientras besaba el recorrido que la prenda pronto recorrería. Después de despojarla la contempló hechizado, ella se encontraba allí frente a él, desnuda, tan hermosamente perfecta, no se creía digno siquiera de tocar uno de sus cabellos, pero ahí estaba, compartiendo con ella aquel momento de ensueño

Salió de su ensimismamiento al sentir aquella boca rozar la suya, la abrazó con dulzura, sintiendo su abultada masculinidad latir expectante, no resistiría mucho más sin fundirse en ese cuerpo que tanto había deseado, como si ella lo hubiera percibido llevó su mano hasta el pantalón del príncipe, y comenzó a desabrocharlo. Legolas suspiró, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello que había comenzado a besar, sospechando nuevamente en el lazo inconsciente que entre ambos se había formado.

Se sintió temblar al percibir los desnudos senos de la chica sobre su pecho, la tomo por la estrecha cintura, alejándola de él, para terminar el proceso que Isil había comenzado, tras quitarse los pantalones, volvió a acercarse, besándola con urgencia, la necesitaba, deseaba hundirse en ella, pero sabía que aún no era el momento, deseaba embriagarla de placer, aún incluso antes de penetrarla, comenzó a besar su pie, subiendo lentamente por la cara interna de su pierna, mientras con una de las manos masajeaba uno de sus senos, lentamente, con besos delicados, y caricias expertas fue subiendo por el muslo, sintiendo la excitación de la chica hasta llegar a su intimidad, sin siquiera tocarla sopló con suavidad, provocando que se estremeciera emitiendo un gemido de placer, se concentró entonces en la ingle, besándola mientras continuaba su camino ascendente mientras la cubría con su cuerpo.

Buscó sus ojos, inseguro aún de lo que iba hacer, deseaba fundirse en ella, pero no lo haría sin aquella contestación, la decisión de aquellos ojos lo dejó hechizado, decisión, deseo, anhelo, incrementados por aquella mágica sonrisa. Con suavidad comenzó a introducirse en aquel cálido cuerpo, haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos para evitar lastimarla, deseaba que ella recordara ese momento, que temblara de placer bajo sus cuerpo

En un movimiento, para evitar el dolor, traspasó la virginidad de la chica, comenzando a moverse suavemente, intentando que la fricción fuera máxima, para aliviar con el placer cualquier rastro de sufrimiento, sintió las uñas clavarse en su espalda, junto a un ahogado gemido de placer, comenzó a elevar la velocidad, mientras besaba aquel cuello que tanto lo gustaba, sintió los gemidos de Isilwen incrementarse, hasta perder el control de su cuerpo.

Sintió las largas piernas ceñirse en su cintura, permitiéndole una penetración aún mayor, perdió finalmente el control de su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por el instintivo placer que lo mareaba, la maga se aferró con fuerza a su espalda, en el instante en que juntos llegaron al climax

"Te amo"- susurró finalmente Legolas en el instante en que se dejó caer a su lado con cansancio abrazándola, la observó con dulzura, aquellas plateadas orbes lo miraron con tristeza, ella se acercó, buscando refugio en su pecho

"Gracias por regalarme este momento"- susurró con suavidad, mientras el príncipe acariciaba su cabello

"No Isil, yo soy el que debe agradecerte este regalo- le informó levantando buscando aquellos ojos plata- me diste el mayor regalo que cualquiera podría desear, y me ayudaste a cambiar, fuiste tu quien me ayudo, quien me dijo las cosas de frente, la que me dio un motivo para cambiar, si lo hice fue para ser digno de ti Isil, porque te amo con todas mis fuerzas, y deseo ser el mejor para ti"

La joven sonrió entre lágrimas, sin terminar de creer lo que estaba oyendo

"Para mí ya eres el mejor Legolas"- le indicó posando un suave beso en sus labios antes de quedarse dormida

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Antes de siquiera poder abrir los ojos sentí aquel fuerte brazo rodeando mi cintura, abrí los ojos lentamente, temiendo que lo ocurrido no fuera más que un sueño, pero aquel pálido brazo me demostró que no lo era, sentí mi corazón saltando de gozo en el instante en que la puerta era golpeada con fuerza. Observé la calma expresión en el rostro de Legolas, quien hizo un geto de molestia cuando me aparté con lentitud, besé su frente, incrédula aún de que lo ocurrido la noche anterior hubiera sido real, tomé el camisón que había quedado en el suelo, me lo coloqué en un movimiento, me dirigí con rapidez hacia la puerta

"Qué ocurre?"- pregunté aún medio adormilada a las jóvenes que encontré del otro lado

"Somos vuestras doncellas- me explicó la que parecía mayor con una sonrisa- su majestad, la Reina Arwen Undomiel nos envió para ayudarla a arreglarse para el desayuno, al parecer esperan a alguien importante"- maldije a Arwen para mis adentros ¿desde cuando necesitaba ayuda para cambiarme? La respuesta era sencilla, nunca, además por mucho desagrado que me diera la idea había aún otro motivo por lo que debía evitar a toda costa que entraran a mi cuarto, un motivo alto, musculoso, de rubios cabellos y ojos color esmeralda, que descansaba completamente desnudo en mi lecho.

"Agradeced amablemente a su majestad, pero yo puedo arreglarme sola"- les indiqué intentando sonar lo más cortes posible- "no debéis molestaros en mí"

"Debemos insistir Lady Isilwen, son nuestras órdenes"- suspiré con cansancio, intentando por todos los medios evitar que entraran en el dormitorio, en ese instante unos pesados pasos se acercaron

"Gimly!- exclamé feliz de verle- podrías ayudarme a convencer a estas amables damas de que puedo prepararme sola para el desayuno?"- rogué, el enano mi miró extrañado, y luego de abrir los ojos como platos, sonrió cómplice

"Señoritas, estoy seguro de que la Dama Arwen comprenderá la situación- explicó con una paciente elegancia anormal entre los de su raza- Isilwen está acostumbrada a la vida en la intemperie, no se preocupen por ella, por qué no ayudan mejor a este pobre enano a llegar hasta el Rey, según tengo entendido tiene un mensaje para mí"- las doncellas aceptaron dubitativas, alejándose por el pasillo junto al hijo de Gloin quien antes de alejarse me sonrió cómplice

"Ahora si la liamos, espero que Gimly no abra esa bocota más que para comer el desayuno" medité en voz alta una vez que cerré la puerta, me encaminé a la cama preocupada

"Legolas- susurré sentándome a su lado y acariciando su cabello- Legolas despierta"- el príncipe refunfuñó entre sueños y luego de tomarme fuertemente por la cintura sonrió, no pude evitar reír ante la bella expresión de su dormido rostro

¿Cómo serían las cosas ahora? No estaba muy segura, y tampoco quería pensar en eso, aún esteba esa extraña sensación... no era un mal presentimiento, sin embargo... ladeé la cabeza intentando olvidarlo, debía despertar al principito a toda costa antes que Aragorn mismo viniera a levantarnos, cosa que dada la situación no sería nada bueno

"Hey Legolas- susurré con suavidad sobre sus labios, mientras comenzaba a acariciarlos con los míos- despierta ya es tarde"- aún entre sueños acercó mi cuerpo aún más al suyo, comencé a besarlo con suavidad, mientras poco a poco fue respondiendo aquel beso, finalmente abrió los ojos

"Dime que no estoy soñando, dime que lo de anoche en verdad ocurrió"- me pidió con una dulzura que jamás le creí posible¿Cómo era posible que cada instante me enamorara aún más?

"No estas soñando"- susurré sonriendo, acariciando su rostro

"Entonces creo que podría acostumbrarme a despertar así"- anunció antes de volver a besarme

"Nos esperan para desayunar"- le expliqué apenas conseguí un poco de oxigeno

"Que nos esperen"- opinó mientras sus labios bajaban peligrosamente por mi cuello

"Compórtate quieres?- pedí con algo de debilidad que afortunadamente mi voz no delató- Arwen mandó a unas doncellas para ayudarme a vestir y solo pude sacarlas de aquí gracias a Gimly, que de paso creo que sabe algo, y si no bajamos pronto, Aragorn podría enviar a alguien más a buscarme"

"Y ese alguien podría ser Gandalf!"- exclamó finalmente alejándose de mi cuello- "Mithrandir me mata"- no pude evitar sonreír ante su expresión de verdadero pánico, lo besé, antes de ver como se cambiaba apurado

"Te amo"- susurró besándome antes de salir de mi dormitorio apresurado, una vez sola suspiré feliz, dejándome caer en la cama, los Valar me habían sonreído por primera vez en mi vida, aún no terminaba de creer que aquello fuera real, todavía no estaba muy segura del porque le había permitido a Legolas continuar después de ese beso, pero no me arrepentía, ahora estaba segura, el me amaba. No pude evitar sentir esas extrañas mariposas revolotear en mi interior, estaba decidido, absolutamente nada podría arruinarme el día, me levante tarareando alguna canción antes de introducirme al baño

**_&&&&&&&&& _**

Legolas marchaba por los pasillos apresurado, agradeciendo que su habitación no estaba muy lejos de la de Isilwen, se introdujo en ella intentando asegurarse que nadie lo viera, sin poder calmar esa feliz euforia se dio una rápida ducha y tras cambiarse recordó las palabras de Tinwel y sonrió, buscó atolondrado entre sus cosas aquel pequeño cofre que lo había acompañado durante los últimos siglos y sonrió, había pedido a un orfebre que realizara aquella joya cuando conoció a Tinwel, había deseado entregársela el día de su cumpleaños, pero las cosas no habían salido como él lo esperó, por lo que a último momento había decidido regalarle una delicada cadena con su emblema.

Después de aquello nunca había podido despegarse de esa joya, esperando encontrar alguien digna de llevarla, cerró el cofre sonriendo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, para salir en busca de sus amigos, debía compartir aquella felicidad con alguien y ya sabía quien era el indicado.

Se encaminó hacia el comedor principal en el que aún estaban alistando las cosas para el desayuno, en uno de los balcones encontró a Gimly quien sonreía divertido

"Vaya esa sonrisa no hace más que confirmar mis sospechas- le informó el enano- no hay que devanarse demasiado los sesos para adivinar que era lo que ocurría en el cuarto de Isil esta mañana cuando se ve sobresalir de su cama un mechón rubio y un brazo pálido"

"Gimly..."-lo regañó Legolas

"Déjame burlarme un poco quieres? con Isil no podré hacerlo, además ya era hora que te decidieras- le indicó riendo- aunque debo admitir que cuando haces las cosas las haces bien- volvió a reir, pero poco a poco su expresión se fue volviendo cada vez más seria- óyeme bien Principito, sé a la perfección que ella puede cuidarse sola, pero mejor que comiences a tener en cuenta que si una, tan solo una sola vez yo llego a enterarme que ella derramó una lágrima por tu causa olvidaré lo buenos amigos que somos y terminaras en el abismo más profundo de Moira y en pedacitos tan pequeños que podrían caber en una mano bien?"- el sinda lo miró preocupado

"Genial, y yo que creí tener más que suficiente con las amenazas de Gandalf y los gemelos"

"Gandalf te amenazó?"- preguntó incrédulo el enano

"No, pero lo hará en cuanto se entere, y lo que más me preocupa es que conociéndolo él es muy capaz de cumplirlo"- las estridentes carcajadas del enano no hicieron más que obligarlo a reír

"Te buscaste una chica complicada"- explicó el hijo de Gloin con una sonrisa

"Si lo sabré yo- comentó sacando aquel pequeño cofrecillo y tendiéndolo a su amigo- crees que acepte?"- le preguntó indeciso, mientras el enano abría el joyerito, descubriendo aquel hermoso anillo de oro con la más pura de las esmeraldas

"Oh, esto sí que no lo creo, felicitaciones!"- exclamó Gimly abrazándolo contento

"Aún no se lo pedí"- le indicó Legolas intentando calmarlo

"Por supuesto que aceptará"- le informó con tono sabiondo devolviéndole la joya, en el instante en que reconocieron aquella perfecta figura acercarse

"Como están?"- preguntó Isilwen sonriente llegando a su lado, ambos le sonrieron y Legolas tomó con cariño su mano, se sentía tan bien poder hacerlo, tenerla cerca, abrazarla, besarla

"Ajem- 'tosió' Gimly trayéndolo de regreso- si me disculpan me retiro antes de que empiecen con cosas empalagosas que en verdad no quiero ver ni oír"-los dos elfos lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras se alejaba silbando

"Es un idiota"- anunciaron a coro, con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Isil sabes que te amo no?- la joven asintió sonriendo- sé que esto puede parecer algo apresurado pero yo..."

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Sentí mi corazón latir apresurado al oír esas palabras

"Sé que esto puede parecer algo apresurado pero yo..."

"Con que aquí estaban!- exclamó en ese momento el mago blanco saliendo del comedor- Isil, llevo un buen rato buscándote, tenemos que hablar- arggg esa frase no auguraba nada bueno, observé a Legolas quien parecía estar contando hasta un millón- es sobre el tema de tus padres"- asentí asombrada, era la primera vez que aquel tema era mencionado desde que yo era una niña, Legolas apretó con fuerza mi mano y me sonrió en forma reconfortante, sin soltarnos seguimos al mago blanco hasta el comedor, donde nos esperaban todos los miembros de la comunidad junto a Arwen, Elrond, los gemelos y los Señores del Bosque de Oro, nos sentamos en los lugares libres mientras el recinto permanecía en silencio absoluto

"Llegó la hora que tanto haz esperado pequeña- me explicó Celeborn con su paternal sonrisa- el momento en que conocerás a tus padres"- no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea, quería saber quienes eran, si todavía me quedaba alguna familia de este lado del mar

"Su barco está próximo- me indicó Gandalf con un amago de tristeza en sus ojos- estarán aquí antes del mediodía"

"Qué?- exclamé- no jueguen conmigo, ningún elfo puede cruzar el mar en sentido opuesto! Los Valar lo prohibieron!"

"Eso probablemente se explique partiendo del hecho de que no son elfos"- explicó Galadriel con una expresión difícil de definir

"Isilwen, sos una Valie de segunda generación- anunció Gandalf- Tus padres son Manwë y Varda"- sentí como mi corazón latía apresurado mientras intentaba procesar esas palabras, Legolas había soltado la mano y me miraba espantado, pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos en el instante en que se puso de pie y salió corriendo de aquella habitación

**_Ajemm... antes de que intenten asesinarme, la idea de que los Valar tengan hijos no es algo muy común no? a decir verdad Tolkien escribió sobre los hijos de los Valar en sus primeros escritos pero después los consideró demasiado espirituales como para ello, pero cuando yo leí la idea mi cabecita comenzó a procesar, y así nació este fic . La pregunta es ¿por qué si fue la idea base de la historia ustedes se enteran recien ahora? sencillo, soy alguien muy retorcido, a esta altura deberían saberlo. En cuanto al lemon, es el primero que escribo, deberían tenerme piedad. Este capi se lo dedico a Nillotiel, quien me ayudo a terminar de decidirme a publicarlo y alentarme a no desanimarme con el tema del lemon (en verdad estaba aterrorizada y muerta de la vergüenza) y a DK a quien volví a ganarle :) . Sé que querrán asesinarme, pero les advierto que saldré de vacaciones (sí encima tienen que quedarse con las ganas hasta la próxima semana que regreso) y dudo que sus matones a sueldo puedan encontrarme. Arual, olvida la idea del ácido, ya sabes que no funciona conmigo. Espero que disfruten del capi y dejen un bonito review (aunque probablemente sean amenazas) doy gracias a dios que no pueden ser reviews bomba, mejor los voy dejando, nos leemos la próxima semana!_**


	33. decisiones

**_Un anillo_**

Capítulo 33: Decisiones

Legolas caminaba por aquel jardín incrédulo¿cómo había sido capaz de enamorarse de la hija de Manwë? Por Eru ni siquiera era digno de besar la tierra que ella pisaba! Ese no era su lugar, ella pertenecía a las tierras imperecederas. Debió haberlo sospechado, ella era demasiado perfecta como para estar a su alcance

Recordó entonces lo que había hablado con Gandalf aquella mañana en Ithilien, ahora todo tenía sentido, ese era el motivo por el que Isilwen cada vez que cargaba a Isilwen la notaba más ligera

"Esta comenzando a manifestar su esencia- le había explicado el mago- volviéndose cada vez aún más etérea"- obviamente no había entendido nada, es que jamás habría podido imaginar algo como aquello, se encaminó a las afueras de la ciudad, viendo aquel majestuoso barco llegando desde el mar, el mismo barco que se encargaría de alejarla de su lado

¿Cómo Eru había permitido que aquello pasara? Como era posible que por amor se pudiera sufrir tanto? Como había podido equivocarse tanto¿quien era él para atreverse siquiera a dirigirle la palabra?

Pero... aún así no podía arrancarla de su corazón, sintió sus ojos enrojecerse y por primera vez lloró, lloró como no lo había hecho nunca, trepado en aquel árbol, fuera de las murallas de la ciudad lloró sus dolores, sus angustias, sus recuerdos, su amor, jamás creyó tener tantas cosas en su interior, y sin siquiera ser consiente aquella canción salió de sus labios

"Cuanto vacío hay en esta habitación,  
tanta pasión colgada en la pared.  
Cuanta dulzura diluyéndose en el tiempo,  
tantos otoños contigo y sin ti, solo.  
Millones de hojas cayendo en tu cuerpo,  
otoños de llanto goteando en tu piel.

Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila,  
sobre una alfombra de hierba  
ibas volando dormida.  
un imposible silencio enmudeciendo mi vida  
con una lágrima tuya y una lágrima mía.  
Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila  
sobre una alfombra de hierba  
ibas volando dormida.  
Con una estrella fugaz te confundí la otra noche  
y te pedí tres deseos  
mientras duraba tu luz  
déjame llorar.  
Déjame llorar, por ti.  
Déjame llorar.

Cuanta nostalgia durmiendo en el desván,  
he declarado mi vida en soledad.  
Hago canciones de amor que nunca olvido,  
pues sobre nubes de otoño las escribo, solo.  
Millones de hojas cayendo en tu cuerpo,  
otoños de llanto goteando en tu piel...

Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila,  
sobre una alfombra de hierba  
ibas volando dormida.  
un imposible silencio enmudeciendo mi vida  
con una lágrima tuya y una lágrima mía.  
Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila  
sobre una alfombra de hierba  
ibas volando dormida.  
Con una estrella fugaz te confundí la otra noche  
y te pedí tres deseos  
mientras duraba tu luz  
déjame llorar.  
Déjame llorar, por ti.  
Déjame llorar."

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

"Gandalf dime que estas bromeando"- rogué, mordiéndome nerviosamente el labio, el negó con la cabeza- "Eru! Esto no puede ser posible"

"Estaba escrito que el niño que naciera en Valinor el mismo día en que el único saliera a la luz sería el encargado de enfrentar a Sauron"- me explicó el mago Blanco con una triste sonrisa- "tus padres te desearon durante mucho tiempo pequeña, y les costó aceptar el destino que Eru te había impuesto, más aún que teniendo en cuenta que, al criarte fuera de las tierras imperecederas tus poderes tardarían en manifestarse, fue por eso que te dieron aquel anillo"

"O sea que no era el poder de Melian el que estuve utilizando todo este tiempo?"- inquirí incrédula

"Sí había poder de Melian en él, pero su único propósito era ayudar a despertar los tuyos, cuando tu poder como Valie despertó plenamente el anillo se deshizo"- explicó Gandalf con calma- "después de tantos años de espera finalmente volverás con ellos a tu hogar"

"Hogar?- pregunté sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas- ellos serán mis padres, pero no puedo llamar hogar a un lugar que abandoné antes de cumplir el año- anuncié- este es mi hogar"- sin más me alejé de allí, en dirección a mi cuarto, pero pronto descubrí que no podía permanecer allí, los recuerdos de la noche anterior palpitaban en mi mente confundiéndome aún más

Me dirigí a la biblioteca, donde estaba segura que nadie me buscaría, no quería irme, no ahora que sabía que él me amaba, pero a la vez mis padres...

Una lágrima surcó mi rostro, la primera de muchas de esa terrible mañana ¿dónde estaría Legolas? Lo necesitaba tanto en ese instante... pero sabía que la noticia lo había shockeado tanto o más que a mí ¿qué pensaría de lo ocurrido¿sería capaz de amarme a pesar de esto?

Me dejé guiar por el llanto, no quería sentir, no quería pensar. En ese mismo instante un magnífico barco blanco y plata llegó al puerto, podía verlo desde mi lugar era realmente asombroso, en las enormes velas reconocí aquel escudo, una hermosa águila llevaba una brillante estrella

Me dejé llevar sin ser del todo consiente hasta el embarcadero, donde aquel estandarte de seda bordado en mithril resplandecía, una pasarela había sido desplegada y dos imponentes figuras comenzaban a descender por ella

Así vi por primera vez a mis padres, envueltos en esa maravillosa luz que solo ellos poseían, eran abrumadoramente hermosos, y no pude evitar sentirme cohibida, me sentí pequeña, infinitamente insignificante ante su grandeza

Mi madre llevaba los dorados cabellos sueltos, adornados con una plateada corona, sus rasgos eran delicados, elegantemente finos, y su piel blanca como la más pura de las nieves, pero sus ojos, fueron esos los que más me maravillaron, y por primera vez pude comprender lo que mis amigos decían sobre los míos, sus ojos eran color plata, como el brillo de aquellas estrellas que ella misma había creado. Su expresión era la más dulce que pudiera recordar nunca, tan llena de sentimientos que no podía terminar de definir

Mi padre en cambio parecía algo más serio, su elegante y severo rostro así me lo mostraban, su piel era algo más oscura, al igual que su cabello, lacio y profundamente negro que yo había heredado, aquellos ojos oscuros me demostraron gran sabiduría, junto con una sencillez y un cariño absoluto.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas en el instante en que mis amigos llegaron a mi lado, poco después los brazos de mi madre me rodeaban, mientras su cabeza caía sobre mi hombro y pude sentir sus lágrimas

"Mi pequeña!- susurró entre lágrimas- aún recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño bultito entre mis brazos"- No tuve palabras para contestar aquello, eran mis padres, los que tanto había ansiado conocer, ellos estaban tan feliz de verme y lo único que pude hacer fue maldecirme mentalmente por lamentar que Legolas no estuviera a mi lado en ese momento.

"Mi pequeña es una jovencita muy hermosa"- murmuró mi padre sonriendo- "Has hecho un magnífico trabajo Olorín"- susurró mirando a Gandalf que se encontraba a pocos metros, mientras yo intentaba ahogar una carcajada

Estaba del todo conciente de que no era una persona fácil, tenía un carácter fuerte, y una personalidad aún más, era muy independiente en comparación a otras féminas, y mis travesuras y ocurrencias distaban bastante de la actitud que cabe esperar de una Valie, aún así era una niña, una pequeña entre los elfos, y aún más entre los Valar, pero a la vez era una mujer en la práctica. Me gustaría saber como intentarían lidiar conmigo mis padres y cuanto tiempo tardarían en darse por vencidos, Gandalf había desistido hace mucho...

Finalmente y después de un rato de lágrimas y presentaciones Aragorn invitó a los Señores de Valinor a su "humilde" morada, cosa en la que insistí esperanzada, deseando encontrar allí a Legolas, pero mis ojos comprobaron lo que mi corazón ya sabía, él no estaba ahí, él estaba sufriendo, y por mucho que me esforzara no podía sentirlo.

"Así que esta es la comunidad del anillo-anunció mi padre- pero falta alguien no es así, de alguien más hablaban nuestras profecías"

"Boromir murió"- explicó Aragorn con dificultad- "y Legolas..."- lo miré, no terminó la frase, cosa que agradecí

"No tenemos noticias de él desde esta mañana"- explicó Gandalf dando por acabado el tema, eso sería algo que debería hablar con ellos a solas, aunque no encontraba la forma

"Bien, me gustaría conocerlo antes de partir, cosa que haremos esta tarde, sin embargo, me gustaría regalaros algo por lo que habéis hecho por toda Arda"- explicó Manwë

"No tenemos otra forma de agradecer los peligros al que os habéis expuesto en forma voluntaria- continuó mi madre en el instante en que aquella caja apareció en sus manos- no los conocemos lo suficiente, pero esperamos que estos regalos sean de vuestro agrado"

"No tenemos palabras para agradecer las atenciones de los Señores de los Valar, grande es nuestra dicha al conoceros, ese es ya suficiente regalo"- anunció el enano dejando a más de uno sorprendido

"Es sorprendente oír tales palabras, aún más viniendo de un enano!- explicó mi padre con una sonrisa- bendecido seas Gimly Hijo de Gloin! Tu y todas tus empresas"- el pobre de Gimly no hizo más que enrojecerse hasta la punta de la oreja y hacer grandes reverencias mientras agradecía emocionado

"El primero y más importante de los regalos es que todos, serán bienvenidos en las tierras imperecederas, si deciden partir, con excepción de tuya Elessar- explicó Varda- puesto que tu destino está ligado al de los hombres"- Aragorn asintió sonriendo, por mucho que había intentado evitarlo finalmente había debido tomar su lugar, y conocía a la perfección cual era su destino

Entre halagos, regalos y agradecimientos pasó el mediodía y parte de la tarde, el tiempo pasaba y a pesar de la alegría de estar finalmente con mis padres, no terminaba de sentirme satisfecha, me faltaba algo para estar totalmente feliz, y yo sabía perfectamente bien que o quien era

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Legolas vio a la distancia el barco, el maldito barco que se llevaría lo único que en verdad le importaba, el único motivo que tenía para continuar con vida era ella, y ahora era para él totalmente imposible, no la merecía, él simple y sencillamente era un elfo, sí un príncipe entre los elfos, pero su pasado era un asco.

Maldijo el día en que sus ojos se habían encontrado, maldijo el haber probado el néctar sagrado de sus labios, la tersura de piel, maldijo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, los maldijo por enamorarlo cada instante, por grabarla aún más fuerte en su corazón, por recordarle aún más que a pesar de todo ella era algo inalcanzable

Su destino estaba sellado: soledad, eso era lo único que comprendía, no podría amar a nadie más, a Tinwel la había querido, la había querido lo suficiente como para confundirse, como para sentirse miserable al saber que era de otro, pero con Isil... aún no entendía como le quedaban fuerzas para respirar, estaba seguro que allí acabaría su vida, ya no le importaba absolutamente nada, tenía solo una opción, la soledad. La misma soledad que Galadriel le había mostrado en su espejo, fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de la dama Blanca

"pase lo que pase no dejes que ella se vaya, esa será la única forma de que ambos sean felices, no la resignes, lucha por ella, pues muchas dificultades quedan en su camino, Isilwen es mucho más importante de lo que ella misma supone"- recordó, Galadriel sabía lo que les esperaba, conocía los corazones de ambos, y la verdadera naturaleza de Isil desde el principio sería posible acaso...?

Era cierto, la amaba y no debía dejarla ir, si ella lo había aceptado, si a pesar de todo ella lo amaba ¿por qué debía preocuparse inventando nuevos problemas? No quería perderla, no debía perderla, si la amaba ¿por qué hacerlo? Suspiró con pesadez antes de encaminarse de regreso a la ciudad, estaba decidido, se enfrentaría al mismísimo Manwë de ser necesario pero no la perdería

Estaba atardeciendo, debía apresurarse, pues el ocaso era la hora señalada para la partida de los barcos a Valinor, se sintió correr por las calles de la ciudad de forma casi inconsciente, debía llegar hasta ella, debía decirle que la amaba, que no podría vivir sin ella

El inmenso barco parecía cada vez más cerca, se esforzó aún más llegando hasta el lugar en que se encontraban sus amigos en el instante en que Isilwen caminaba por aquella rampa

"Isil!"- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la chica se dio vuelta con una triste sonrisa, con la que terminó de disipar sus dudas, ella no quería irse, y él haría lo imposible para que no lo hiciera- "Isil te casarías conmigo?"- preguntó finalmente sintiendo aquel extraño nudo en el estómago, el tiempo pareció detenerse, en el instante en que ella lo observaba sorprendida, sin más la joven volteó y comenzó a descender en silencio

Legolas sintió como todos sus músculos se relajaban de inmediato, sintiendo ese bonito latido en su corazón

"Eres tan idiota como para no saber la respuesta?- inquirió la chica con una sonrisa traviesa que lo volvió loco, antes de besar con suavidad sus labios- pero idiota y todo sos el elfo que yo elegí"- el príncipe acarició con ternura su mejilla, hasta que Isil se volteó nerviosa hacia sus padres- "Lo siento, pero aún no volveré con ustedes, mi lugar es este, si me consideraron lo suficientemente madura y adulta como para enfrentar mi destino, les pido que también lo hagan para respetar mi decisión"

"Quien eres?"- le preguntó quien supuso era Manwë

"Legolas Hojaverde"- anunció algo cohibido ante aquella profunda mirada

"Quien es el príncipe del Bosque Negro para privarme de mi hija?"- inquirió con frialdad

"Nadie, mi Señor, yo solo soy un simple elfo que ama a su hija más que su propia vida"- explicó con simpleza, viendo como Manwë volteaba a ver a su esposa, quien sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos

"Qué preparen las cosas- ordenó el Señor de los Valar con voz profunda- al parecer debemos quedarnos a una boda"- ante aquellas palabras agradeció a Eru mientras el aire regresaba a sus pulmones

"Gracias!"- gritó feliz Isil antes de colgarse del cuello del Vala- "te dije que eres el mejor padre del mundo?"- preguntó traviesa

"No- rió su padre- pero podría malacostumbrarme"- los presentes no pudieron evitar reír ante aquello

"ya era hora elfo!"- le indicó Gimly pegándole una patada en el tobillo, junto a los demás que se acercaban a felicitarlos

"Legolas!- lo llamó Manwë- creo que no necesitas saber lo que te ocurrirá si mi pequeñita llega a sufrir no?"- el elfo asintió

"Y yo que creía que mi mayor problema sería Gandalf..." comentó ladeando la cabeza, a lo que los demás rieron con ganas

"Supongo que ya que Isilwen no vendrá con nosotros lo mejor será que nos quedemos un tiempo con ella no?"- opinó Elbereth sonriente junto a su hija, a lo que su esposo aceptó con la cabeza

"Y bien ¿cuándo será la boda?"- preguntó entusiasmada Galadriel comenzando a pensar en los preparativos

"Por qué no esta misma noche?"- preguntó Legolas sonriendo a la joven

"Me parece genial"- aceptó mientras los demás los miraban sorprendidos

"Pero Legolas y tu padre, tu familia y ..."

"Lo entenderán"- indicó el príncipe sonriendo- "Nos casaremos esta noche"

"Definitivamente – suspiró cansadamente Aragorn- ustedes dos no tienen cura"

* * *

**_A la memoria de Claudia _**

_**Bien, este es el último capi, solo queda el epílogo, se que prometí actualizar ayer, pero se me hizo imposible, debido a la muerte de mi tia, a quien dedico este capítulo, y es muy importante para mí, va a ser algo dificil para mí superarlo. ESpero disfruten este capi, y me dejen sus comentarios, en verdad me subirían bastante los ánimos, ni hablar, hasta la próxima semana, cuando pondré el epílogo, saludos a todos**_


	34. Epílogo

**_Un anillo_**

_Epílogo_

Abrí los ojos al sentir la luz del sol sobre ellos, percibiendo aquel fuerte brazo rodeando mi cintura, era genial despertar así, en los brazos de ese ser que tanto amaba, y que hacía casi un mes se había transformado en mi esposo, su aroma a bosque y esa extraña sensación de seguridad que me provocaba... ni hablar, estaba absolutamente enamorada de mi esposo

¿Quién hubiera dicho en aquel lejano concilio que terminaría siendo así?

No pude evitar sonreír, mientras besaba el calmo rostro

"Legolas es hora de partir"- le indiqué en un susurro cerca de su oreja

"Mmmhfp"

"Legolas... debemos partir hacia Rohan, al entierro de Theoden"- expliqué ahora sacudiéndolo para que se despierte

"Isil, déjame dormir, tengo sueñito"- me pidió con una cara de cachorrito que casi logra convencerme

"No escuchaste nada de lo que dije cierto?"- el negó con la cara enterrada en la almohada- "Partimos a Rohan- repetí- al entierro de Theoden"

"mmm cierto"- comentó soñoliento sentándose al costado de la cama- "pero antes de eso mi linda esposa no quiere darme mi besito de los buenos días?"

"Tu no tienes cura sabías?"- le indiqué sentándome en sus piernas antes de besarlo

"Aragorn me lo recuerda continuamente"- contesto una vez que sus labios se alejaron de lo míos. Después de cambiarnos bajamos al salón principal en donde se encontraban nuestros amigos y mis padres

Las expresiones taciturnas ocuparon ese día y los siguientes hasta que llegamos al corazón de Rohan, a la sencilla, pero no por eso menos hermosa ciudad de Edoras. Las trompetas nos recibieron con tono triste, traíamos el cuerpo de aquel rey de mirada severa y corazón dulce, Eomer marchaba a la cabeza de la comitiva, sintiendo aquel gran peso sobre sus hombros

Los funerales fueron sencillamente emotivos, aquel pueblo amaba a su rey y aquellas canciones así lo demostraron, la gloria de Theoden fue cantada en muchas canciones, no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa, murió en la forma que tanto había deseado, en batalla, con la gloria de un guerrero, el mayor de los orgullos de su pueblo

Me dolió recordar la primera vez que lo vi, cuando me insinuó que lo mejor sería que me quedara con Eowen, o su sorpresa al enterarse cual era mi misión. Sentí la mano fuerte de Legolas oprimir la mía intentando reconfortarme, sabía que tenía la mala costumbre de encariñarme rápido con la gente, y el Señor de la Marca no había sido la excepción. Pero para sorpresa de todos pronto nos encontramos celebrando una boda, Faramir y Eowen se desposaron aquel mismo día

"Supongo que llegó la hora de partir"- anunció Legolas unas horas después con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba amaneciendo, y los hobbits y Gandalf partirían rumbo a Rivendel y luego a la Comarca, mientras Gimly y Legolas tomarían rumbo hacia las Cavernas Centellantes y el Bosque de Fangorn – "estas segura que quieres quedarte?"- asentí con la cabeza

"Volveré a Minas Tirith junto a mis padres, prometo alcanzarte en el Bosque Negro"- le indiqué- "quiero aprovechar mis últimos días con ellos, no se cuando los vuelva a ver"

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero voy a extrañar verte al despertar"- susurró con una sonrisa

"Sí, me cambias a mí recién levantada por Gimly, obviamente tu eres el que sale perdiendo"-me burlé mientras me abrazaba con fuerza

"Cuídate durante el viaje si? Y no hagas ninguna locura"- me pidió con tono triste- "En el Bosque hay muchas arañas y lobos"

"Sí, y supongo que todos serán lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder con esta desvalida Valie"- comenté con sarcasmo

"Isil..."- ups, al parecer estaba algo molesto, no pude evitar sonreír- "No importa lo poderosa que seas, no puedo evitar sentir preocupación ante la idea de que te expongas a un peligro"

"No te preocupes, llegaré enterita al bosque"- lo calmé besando sus labios cuando los hobbits se acercaron

"No nos gusta interrumpir pero..."- comenzó Merry

"Veníamos a despedirnos"- explicó Frodo en el instante en que nos volvíamos hacia ellos

"Se me van mis Hobbits!- exclamé abrazándolos- pero no puedo dejarlos ir así como así"- les indiqué con una sonrisa cerrando mi puño en el que ahora resplandecía esa plateada luz- "Frodo y Sam, esta es mi insignia- expliqué arrodillándome para colocárselas- si pasa algo solo deben pensar en mí y tocarla, yo estaré allí en segundos entendieron?"- ambos hobbits sonrieron antes de abrazarme con fuerza

"Eres la mejor Isil"- anunció Frodo con una sonrisa- "te extrañaré"

"Y yo a ti- susurré- Sam cuida a tu amo por mi"

"No te preocupes Isil, yo me encargaré de que el Señor Frodo este bien"

"Gimly tu también ven para acá- llamé al enano que se acercaba junto a Aragorn y Arwen- tu también te ganaste esto, a pesar de lo quejoso"- me burlé viéndolo refunfuñar

"Feh! Yo puedo cuidarme solo Isil!"- opinó

"Sí, también Elrohir y Elladan, pero aún así llevan la insignia- le expliqué, en el instante en que sentí aquellas miradas extrañadas, me voltee para encontrar a Aragorn y Legolas observándome- ohh alguien se puso celoso- reí cerrando nuevamente mi puño para crear aquella insignia- pensaba dártela luego pero mejor termino con esto ahora"- anuncié entregándole la cadena a Aragorn

"eh...- suspiró Legolas perplejo, se veía tan tierno- y yo?"- caminé hasta él con una sonrisa, abrazándolo con fuerza, el me abrazó

"Ya es hora de partir"- susurró Galadriel llegando a nuestro lado, besé a Legolas para luego alejarme, se quedó perplejo

"Te amo"- susurré volteando a verlo, me sonrió, antes de dirigirse al establo junto a Gimly, poco después vi partir a mis amigos en distintas direcciones

"Por qué no le diste a Legolas una insignia?"- preguntó Aragorn a mi lado con extrañeza

"Si tiene mi insignia- le indiqué con una sonrisa traviesa- el punto es que aún no lo sabe"- expliqué

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

"Alguien está enfadado..."- canturreó Gimly con tono divertido, sobre aquel caballo, habían dejado Edoras al amanecer, ya estaba llegando el mediodía, y su élfico amigo casi no había hablado- "No te entiendo sabes? Deberías estar disfrutando del viaje, no con semejante cara, tanto te cuesta separarte de tu adorada esposita?"

"No es eso enano- le anunció con tono cortante- y si Isil te escucha referirte a ella de ese modo yo no voy a defenderte"

"Lo mejor será que me comporte, Isil puede tener un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enfada"- aceptó risueño- "aunque a ti no te fue tan mal y en eso de enfadarla eres el campeón"

"Supongo"- suspiró melancólico

"Hey, elfo, ahora si me cansaste- le espetó molesto- me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa?"

"Gimly tu crees que Isil en verdad me ame?"- preguntó finalmente, el enano abrió los ojos perplejo

"Te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza o es idea mía?"- inquirió molesto

"Es que ella dio una insignia a cada uno de ustedes- explicó- pero yo no tengo ninguna, tal vez es porque no le importo lo suficiente"- susurró con tristeza alzándose de hombros

"Es cierto no te dio una insignia, pero eso no tiene que significar que no te ame- opinó el hijo de Gloin- si no lo hiciera se hubiera ido con sus padres a las Tierras Imperecederas, al fin y al cabo es una Valie, su lugar está allí, no aquí, pero ella prefirió quedarse porque te ama. No se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez por ser marido y mujer están conectados de una forma especial y no necesitan una estúpida cadenita para ello?"

"Puede que tengas razón, pero de todas formas, me hubiera gustado que ella me lo explicara"- sentenció el príncipe con tristeza

"Si quieres nos volvemos y se lo preguntas"- suspiró Gimly cansado

"No, seguiremos adelante, pero que te parece parar para comer?"- inquirió volteando a ver a su amigo con una falsa sonrisa

"Me parece genial, y de paso nos damos un chapuzón en el río, a ver si eso te pone de mejor humor"- el elfo asintió en silencio, ayudando a bajar a su amigo del lomo de Arod, nadar un rato probablemente lo relajaría.

Comieron en silencio, arrullados por el sonido del agua en aquel tranquilo camino

"Y pensar que la última vez que pisamos este camino estábamos en guerra"- comentó Legolas en un suspiro dejándose llevar por los recuerdos

"Querrás decir que cuando recorrimos media Tierra Media estábamos en guerra"- rió el enano – "nos hicimos un pequeño viajecito, aunque no nos faltarán anécdotas para contarles a nuestros nietos"

"Eso no puedo negarlo, cambié mucho en este último año"- comentó comenzando a desabotonarse la chaqueta

"Por supuesto, saliste del Bosque Negro mujeriego, soltero y con una depresión asombrosa, y vuelves mucho más maduro, casado y algo menos depresivo, aunque tienes que mejorar un poco tu autoestima, pero supongo que ya Isil se encargará de eso"- rió Gimly con ganas

"Muy gracioso"-comentó el príncipe con sarcasmo mientras terminaba de desnudarse- "tu ríe todo lo que quieras, yo voy a darme un chapuzón"- sin más se zambulló en el río, mientras Gimly comenzaba a quitarse su pesada armadura

"Ya veras elfo la paliza que te comes por dejarme atrás!"- amenazó con el puño en alto, corriendo para entrar en el agua, nadando llegó hasta su amigo que se encontraba de pie un poco más allá en un lugar en el que él no llegaba al fondo, se encontraba de espalda, y gracias a ello lo descubrió y no pudo evitar la carcajada, lo había hecho de nuevo, Isil se había salido con la suya tomándole nuevamente el pelo, Legolas querría matarla, no había dudas de ello

"Que te ocurre?"- preguntó Legolas dándose la vuelta al ver a su amigo riendo como loco- "qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada, solo que si tienes una insignia de Isil"- le indicó entre risas, el elfo lo miró molesto

"Ya no te burles si?"- pidió

"En serio, la tienes, pero hasta ahora no te habías dado cuenta, digamos que Isil se aseguró que no puedas perderla- el príncipe lo miró sin entender- en tu espalda, a la altura del hombro"- el elfo dirigió su vista hacia el lugar señalado, y sus ojos no pudieron creerlo, allí estaba aquella insignia, tatuada en su piel en un imposible color plata

"Algo me dice que voy a quedar viudo por mano propia"- comentó molesto, mientras el enano estalló en carcajadas

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Legolas suspiró feliz, el olor de aquellos conocidos árboles, sus caminos, sus tierras, estaba de nuevo en casa, y se encontraba ansioso de volver a ver a su linda esposa, claro, después de darle un buen sermón sobre cierta marca en la espalda, aunque al fin y al cabo ya se había resignado; los elfos lo vieron llegar sorprendidos, más aún porque venía en el mismo caballo que un enano.

Desmontó y ayudó a su amigo a bajar, para luego dirigirse al interior del palacio, donde aquel elfo de largos cabellos rubios y severa expresión

"Por Eru!- comentó feliz abrazándolo- hijo no puedo creerlo! Linwë estará tan feliz de verte de regreso"

"Si claro padre, porque ella estaría tan feliz de verme..."- indicó el príncipe con sarcasmo- "Permíteme presentarte a mi amigo, Gimly, hijo de Gloin"- el rey contempló a su hijo sorprendido mientras el enano hacia una gran reverencia

"Es un placer conocerlo majestad"- murmuró Gimly, mientras el rey correspondía al saludo

"Al parecer han ocurrido muchas cosas- comentó sonriendo- llegaron justo para el almuerzo"- los amigos sonrieron

"Antes que eso padre... no llegó nadie en mi nombre?"- inquirió Legolas ansioso

"No hijo, nadie extraño llegó"-ante aquella respuesta el príncipe miró a Gimly algo tenso

"Tranquilo- aconsejó el enano- probablemente se halla quedado un poco con sus padres"- el rey los observó sin comprender en el instante en que entraron al comedor

"Guau, llegó el mujeriego más grande del mundo!"- exclamó aquella elfa de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, como pudo apreciar Gimly era muy hermosa

"Yo también te quiero Linwë"- suspiró el príncipe con una sonrisa traviesa sentándose junto a su padre, frente a aquella elfa

Mientras comían Gimly y Legolas relataron su largo viaje, estaban por servir el postre cuando llegó aquel mensajero

"Majestad- informó- acaba de llegar el cambio de guardia de la frontera sur, al parecer traen un prisionero"- los presentes se pusieron de pie para dirigirse al lugar en que los recién llegados guardias se encontraban.

Legolas sonrió al reconocer el caballo de color dorado y la extraña capa de Lorien, mientras aquella capucha cubría el rostro que tanto ansiaba ver, corrió hasta ella mientras su padre observaba sin comprender

"No pudimos quitarle la capucha y se niega a hablar- explicó el guardia a su príncipe- pero no opuso resistencia"- anunció señalando las cuerdas que le sujetaban las manos

"Créeme nadie puede apresarla a menos que ella así lo quiera"- ni bien el príncipe terminó de decir esto las sogas cayeron de sus manos

"Al parecer los modales no entran en la educación de los habitantes de este bosque- susurró esa voz conocida con tono de burla- sus modales son aún peor que los tuyos!"- el príncipe sonrió, y la bajó tomándola de la cintura, mientras la besaba, sin haberle quitado siquiera la capucha que cubría su rostro

"Quien es ella?"- Le preguntó Thanduril con tono cansado a Gimly, lo que menos quería era tener que lidiar con otro de los enredos de su hijo, el enano rió ante la escena, y anunció con total calma

"Es su esposa, Isilwen"- el rey se quedó perplejo ante aquello, más aún cuando vio a la joven quitarse aquella capucha. Era la elfa más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, con una sonrisa sincera y grandes e imposibles ojos plata

"Padre- anunció Legolas llegando a su lado junto a la joven- permíteme presentarte a Isilwen, mi esposa"- el rey le tendió la mano aún incrédulo, no era posible... su hijo se había casado!

"Perdón por la demora- explicó la maga con una sonrisa a su esposo- pero mis padres me retuvieron más de la cuenta"

"Ordenaré a los elfos que lleven las cosas a mi cuarto"- anunció Legolas, dejando a Isil sola con su padre y su amigo

"Gimly que tal les fue en su viaje?"- inquirió la joven a lo que el enano comenzó con una larga historia, mientras el rey intentaba asumir que finalmente su hijo había sentado cabeza

"Repítanmelo- interrumpió Thanduril aún algo incrédulo- Legolas se ha casado?"- la joven estallo en una cantarina carcajada asintiendo- "Y no esta embarazada?"- dudó el rey

"No, no lo estoy, creo...- repitió pensativa- no, creo que no- aceptó algo más segura- pero digamos que mi relación con Legolas siempre fue muy extraña"

"Por supuesto, tienes esa mala manía de humillarlo en publico"- recordó Gimly riendo- "Fue muy buena la última Isil, tendrías que haber visto su cara al ver la insignia, y lo deprimido que estaba antes!"

"Gracias Gimly, me hubiera gustado verlo, pero tuve que dejarte ese placer, supongo que yo solo disfrutaré los retos"

"Ya se calmó bastante aunque contigo ya debería irse acostumbrando"- aceptó el enano risueño

"Supongo que en parte es su culpa y espero que no me venga con el tema de la madurez y todo eso, se supone que él es el maduro de la relación, al fin y al cabo yo solo tengo 78 años"

"QUE?"- el rey Thanduril que había permanecido escuchando en silencio se quedó sorprendido- "78 años, por todos los cielos, no eres más que una niña! Legolas!- llamó a su hijo que se acercaba- como es posible que... por todos los cielos esta joven es una niña! Solo tiene 78 años entiendes eso!"

"Sí- anunció el príncipe con total calma- pero si tanto te preocupa sabe que sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo, y que Isil no es cualquier joven, sino la discípula de Gandalf, y participó de la guerra sin un solo rasguño"- el Señor del Bosque abrió los ojos incrédulos ¿aquella muchacha una guerrera? Imposible, a pesar de sus ropas podía ver el delicado y frágil cuerpo, aunque al parecer también iba bien armada

"Majestad- susurro la joven con voz amable- se que soy joven, y en algunas situaciones me comporto en forma algo inmadura, pero jamás he defraudado a Mithrandir, y he debido participar en concilios y decisiones que han afectado a toda la Tierra Media y creo haberme comportado a la altura, soy conciente de que no soy el tipo de esposa que un padre desearía para su hijo, pero lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, y es lo único que me queda, mis padres partieron ya a Aman y el resto de lo que considero mi familia lo hará pronto, lo único que me liga a estas tierras es mi amor por él, tal vez parezca algo inconsciente, pero soy del tipo de personas que dicen las cosas en la cara, y creo que hay cosas que debería saber antes de juzgarme"- Thanduril miró a su hijo sorprendido, Isilwen no había levantado la voz ni cambiado aquel tono dulce, pero podía ver que a pesar de su corta edad la joven tenía carácter, Legolas sonrió y abrazó a su esposa con una sonrisa aún mayor

"Vamos a nuestro cuarto, tenés que darte un baño, estoy seguro que querrás descansar"- le indicó a su esposa con cariño infinito, se despidieron del rey con una reverencia

"No es una elfa común cierto?- preguntó al enano quien sonreía abiertamente y negaba con la cabeza- al menos supongo que con esto Legolas sentará cabeza, aunque espero que no me dé a mí más dolores de los que ya tengo"

"No se preocupe por eso, Isil es una buena chica, fue criada por Galadriel y Gandalf para poder cumplir su misión y hasta hace poco no supo quienes eran sus padres, es muy cariñosa, pero a pesar de sus bromas y ser risueña sabe ser reservada hasta el punto de que después de meses viajando a su lado nos enteramos que era la portadora del anillo blanco, a decir verdad es mucho más madura de lo que aparenta, supongo que es su forma de intentar recuperar la infancia que perdió a causa de la separación de sus padres y los interminables viajes junto a Gandalf"

"Me gustaría conocer esa historia completa"- opinó el rey con una sonrisa, mientras Gimly comenzaba la historia, obviamente omitiendo el detalle que la verdadera familia de la joven eran los Valar

_&&&&&&&&&&& _

Caminé por aquel pasillo con calma, podía sentir la presencia de Legolas cerca, pero no podía identificar donde y a decir verdad a pesar de que me había enseñado todo el palacio yo estaba realmente perdida, había pasado la tarde en el dormitorio que a partir de ahora compartiríamos, recobrando fuerzas después del largo viaje. Era la hora de la cena y aburrida, en vez de esperar que Legolas me pasara a buscar para dirigirnos juntos al comedor había decidido salir a buscarlo, grave error, la mayoría de las elfas con las que me había cruzado me miraban con ansias asesinas, y cuchicheaban entre ellas, por lo que oí se había corrido el rumor que la nueva aventura del príncipe era una chica de ojos color plata salida de quien sabe donde

¡Aventura y un cuerno!- pensé molesta, sintiendo la patada de los celos, más le valía a Legolas aclarar esos rumores o terminaría congelando el maldito bosque y es que inconscientemente había producido una gran ventisca y se me estaba haciendo difícil poder calmarla

"Así que era cierto!- me increpó una elfa de cabellos dorados y lindos ojos verdes- el tarado de Legolas no solo trajo a una de sus amiguitas sino que hasta la instaló en su cuarto, no se que esperes o que te halla prometido, pero andá sabiendo que en cuanto se canse de ti te dejará como hizo con tantas otras, no te acostumbres querida, muy pronto estarás fuera de aquí!"- me quedé perpleja ante aquello, sabía que una vez aquí debería encontrarme con exs celosas y problemas de todo tipo, pero no esperaba recibir tales insultos de una completa desconocida

"No se cuanto conozcas a Legolas, pero créeme que ha cambiado, y en todo caso, mis problemas con él los soluciono yo, y nadie más que nosotros puede intervenir en ello"

"Conozco a Legolas mejor que nadie, solo te lo digo por tu bien, él solo lastima a las elfas ingenuas como tu, no quiero hacerte daño, créeme, lo digo para evitártelo"

"Linwë, Isil, las dos chicas que estaba buscando" anunció Legolas a mis espaldas cuando ambas volteamos a verlo, estaba cabreada, en niveles astronómicos, y más le valía arreglar las cosas pronto, porque no estaba dispuesta a tener que escuchar planteos como aquellos- "Linwë antes de que la tortures con tu discurso sobre que soy la peste encarnada y demás, permíteme presentarte a Isilwen, mi..."

"Tu nuevo enredo?"- indicó la tal Linwë con tono sarcástico, en el instante en que aquel viento se arremolinó en el pasillo, Legolas me miró molesto y yo me alcé de hombros, no podía evitarlo aún me costaba controlar mis poderes

"No Linwë, Isil no es ningún enredo, es tu cuñada, mi esposa, Isil, esta experta en echarme errores en cara es mi hermana Linwë, conociéndolas algo me dice que se llevarán a la perfección, ambas tienen la misma manía"

"Fastidiarte?"- pregunté con sarcasmo mirándolo a lo que asintió, vaya, la hermana de Legolas, y yo creyendo que era una de las tantas con las que se había enredado, tenía mis derechos, el nunca me había dicho que tuviera una hermana

"Creo que comenzamos con mal pie- le indiqué con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Isilwen y soy la esposa del tarado que tenés por hermano"

"Tengo una cuñada!"- exclamó finalmente abrazándome con fuerzas para mi sorpresa- por todos los cielos, finalmente, finalmente se te ocurrió sentar cabeza!"- le indicó a Legolas también abrazándolo

"Seee... supongo que tarde o temprano debía hacerlo no?"- aceptó-"ahora ya no irás por los pasillos diciendo pestes de mí y regañándome por como debo comportarme no?"

"Legolas para eso estoy yo"- le indiqué con una sonrisa traviesa, y reconocí aquel sentimiento en lo profundo de sus ojos miedo, mucho miedo- "Llegas a engañarme una sola vez y tendrás un viaje directo a casa de mi tío y créeme que él no será muy amable al enterarse de lo ocurrido"- lo amenacé

"Y que tiene que ver tu tío en todo esto?"- inquirió Linwë con una sonrisa al ver la aterrorizada expresión de su hermano

"Él sabe perfectamente lo que significa"- contesté recordando al tío Mandos, papá me había hablado mucho de él y las ganas que tenía de verme y malcriarme, al fin y al cabo era la primer Valar en nacer en eones, y, aunque no lo supiera hasta hace poco, la consentida de la familia

"Algo me dice que nos llevaremos muy bien"- me indicó Linwë tomándome del brazo, encaminándose al comedor- "Tienen que contarme la historia de cómo se conocieron"- pidió entusiasmada

"Me pregunto si podré sobrevivir a las dos juntas"- exclamó Legolas siguiéndonos con paso cansado

"Que extraño está el clima no?- inquirió Linwë en el momento en que entrábamos al comedor y sentí todas las miradas fijas en mi- hace un momento había un terrible viento"- Legolas ahogó una risita mientras sentía como todos los colores subían a mi rostro

"Supongo que alguien habrá dejado una ventana abierta en el lugar que se encontraban- opinó Gimly saliendo a nuestro rescate- vamos mejor a la mesa tengo un apetito feroz"- anunció entre risas. La comida pasó con calma, pero cuando estábamos por levantarnos llegó aquel mensajero

"Majestades- anunció- un grupo de trasgos y orcos cruzó las fronteras del reino, vienen del este"- Legolas, Gimly y yo nos pusimos de pie en un salto

"Voy a cambiarme y por mis cosas"- indiqué

"Tienes diez minutos y también trae las mías yo prepararé a los soldados"- me indicó, asentí en silencio

"De que hablan!- interrumpió el rey con expresión aterrada- Legolas no permitirás que tu esposa se enfrente a un peligro como ese!"

"Padre, si la dejo aquí te hará la vida realmente imposible- explicó el príncipe con una sonrisa – además Isilwen participó de las batallas de Helm, Pelennor, y Morahmonn, sin siquiera un rasguño- se volteó a ver al soldado- cuantos son los que pasaron el puesto de vigilancia?"

"Unos treinta orcos con sus trasgos"- indicó

"Diez para cada uno"- dijo Legolas como si de lo más natural del mundo se tratara, mientras su padre y hermana nos miraban incrédulos- "en memoria de cacerías más desesperadas"

"Nos falta Aragorn"- recordé entre risas

"Y unos hobbits secuestrados"-acotó Gimly

"Nos sobran horas de sueño..."- bromeó Legolas, volteándose a su padre con aquella hermosa sonrisa- "no es necesario movilizar soldados, nosotros tres nos haremos cargo, quince minutos después y pese a las mil advertencia de que aquello era una locura partimos raudos, en aquellos mismos caballos...

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Estaba amaneciendo en el Bosque y tanto Linwë como su padre habían decidido permanecer en vela con el corazón en un puño, lo que habían hecho esos tres era una locura, y todavía no terminaban de entender como lo habían permitido, insomnes se encontraban sentados en uno de los tantos bancos del jardín de entrada a la ciudad, hasta que pronto oyeron aquella grave y tosca risa, que no podía pertenecer a ningún elfo, se pusieron de pie, mirando los alrededores hasta que reconocieron esas dos siluetas sobre los caballos, suspiraron tranquilos, venían riendo y eso no podía augurar malas noticias

"Admítanlo, los vencí, es sabido que soy la mejor"- comentaba aquella voz femenina

"No lo creo Isil, algo me dice que nos hiciste trampa"- opinaba una voz a la que sin duda identificaron como Legolas

"Soy mejor que tu con el arco"

"sí, pero el hacha es mejor arma que el arco, por lo que se me hace imposible creer que hayas podido vencerme"- la voz de Gimly parecía molesta

"Yo también uso la espada"- indicó esa voz femenina a pocos metros- "ya dejen de buscar excusas, tendrán que pagar"

"Por todos los Valar están a salvo!"- exclamó Linwë abalanzándose sobre su hermano y su apenas conocida cuñada a la que le había tomado cariño

"See, pero hay que ver cuanto nos dura- indicó Legolas con tono cansino- perdimos contra Isil, y eso es malo, muy malo"

"Pedieron?"- preguntó el rey sin comprender

"Una apuesta- explicó la chica sonriente- ahora tendrán que contar la verdadera historia de nuestro viaje sin omitir ninguna de sus trastadas- amenazos- especialmente cierto concurso de arquería"- las orejas de su esposo estaban de un rojo furioso

"Supongo que vamos a tener que contarles la verdadera historia"- aceptó Legolas con una sonrisa- "aunque ahora que lo pienso si no hubiera sido tan idiota en este instante no tendría a mi pequeña princesita"- susurró abrazándola con fuerzas

"La dejaran para mañana- informó Isil acurrucándose en el pecho de su esposo- Legolas yo tengo sueñito"- sin más Legolas la tomó en brazos

"Muy bien princesita, vamos a la cama"- susurró besándola con suavidad, para luego despedirse de los demás, mientras cargaba a su esposa en dirección al dormitorio

"Si que está cambiado"- aceptó Linwë sonriente

"Supongo que ya era hora"- anunció su padre viendo a la feliz pareja alejarse

**_&&&&&&&&&&& _**

Thanduril suspiró sorprendido, aspirando el cálido aire de aquella primavera, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en aquellos treinta años, Legolas después de regresar de la guerra lo ayudaba con las decisiones del reino, Isilwen y su hija se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y sus dos pequeños nietos se había transformado en la luz de sus ojos.

A pesar de los nuevos habitantes del reino, que habían llegado de las ahora abandonadas Rivendel y Caras Galadom, las cosas discurrían con increíble calma

Por no decir lo maravilloso que se veía el bosque de un tiempo a esta parte, cualquier joven humano que lo visitara ahora no podría creer que aquel bosque alguna vez halla sido llamado Bosque Negro, a pesar de la espesura de este la luz parecía filtrarse por todos y cada uno de los rincones, hermosas flores nunca vistas poblaban los lugares más insospechados, y todo tipo de aves y animales poblaban los rincones, aquel antaño tétrico bosque rebozaba de vida, y el rey sabía perfectamente cuando había comenzado

Cuando su hijo regresó de la guerra, o mejor dicho, cuando aquella joven de ojos color plata llegó al reino, varias veces había comentado con su hijo sus sospechas, pero este siempre aludía lo ocurrido al fin de la guerra y la desaparición de los orcos. Pero el rey podía sentirlo, esa extraña y poderosa energía que la rodeaba, no era una elfa común y corriente, Gimly le había dicho que la joven era una maga, de todas formas había algo que no terminaba de cerrar. Se encaminó con calma hacia los jardines, cuando aquel grito de sorpresa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

En aquel riacho que se unía al río grande un hermoso e imposible barco había aparecido de la nada, se quedó perplejo al reconocer el emblema bordado en las inmensas velas, y el sonido de las trompetas inundó el bosque

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Aquella mañana estaba radiante, sin embargo tenía aquella extraña sensación, la dejé de lado para concentrarme en la pequeña que se alimentaba alegremente de mi pecho mientras su travieso hermano tres años mayor revoloteaba a nuestro alrededor

"Al parecer el pequeño Aldanar está algo inquieto"- me comentó Linwë entrando en la sala de juegos en la que nos encontrábamos

"Y no es el único"- le indiqué- " la pequeña Lótënthil también está inquieta, y yo... tengo una sensación extraña"- en ese mismo instante comenzaron a sonar las trompetas, nos miramos sorprendidas, para apresurarnos hacia la entrada, Linwë cargaba a Aldanar mientras yo hacía lo propio con la niña, una pequeña multitud se había congregado allí, y para mi fastidio nos encontramos con la elfa que menos quería encontrarme en el día

"Serindë ¿ qué es lo que ocurre?"- le preguntó Linwë con una sonrisa, al voltear la elfa me miró con asco y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no arruinar aquella hermosa mañana de primavera con una tormenta de nieve

Serindë había sido el último de los amoríos de Legolas antes de partir a la guerra, se había creído el cuento de Penélope y como me comentó Linwë tiempo atrás corrió el rumor por todo el pueblo de que se habían comprometido, buen chasco se había dado cuando Legolas llegó casado conmigo, desde entonces se había dedicado a hacerme la vida imposible y habíamos tenido varios choques

"Será mejor que te escondas querida- me indicó con un falso tono de simpatía- los Señores de los Valar han venido a visitar nuestro reino y no sería bueno que vieran la imitación de princesa que tenemos"- la miré perpleja, ellos estaban aquí!

"no puedo creerlo!"- exclamé sonriendo, demasiado feliz como para contestar el veneno que la elfa me había destinado- "ten a la niña"- le indiqué a una de las elfas que se encargaba de la limpieza y se encontraba a mi lado, sin más eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas, tomé por aquel sendero y reconocí el gran barco, el Rey Thanduril permanecía solo de pié frente a la inmensa rampa que habían desplegado y esas conocidas figuras comenzaban a descender por ella

"Papá!"- grité con fuerza antes de pasar junto a Thanduril corriendo para lanzarme con todas mis fuerzas al cuello de mi padre quien me abrazó sonriendo

"Te extrañé mucho pequeña!"- me indicó una vez que lo solté

"Mamá!- exclamé abrazándola con fuerza, se sentía tan bonito estar junto a ellos- tenía ganas de verlos!"

"Nosotros también te extrañamos Isilwen- contestó mi madre con aquella voz melódica que solo ella poseía- pero me parece que lo mejor será que bajemos"- me indicó señalando a la multitud que se había formado en el lugar que nos miraban sorprendidos

Linwë se encontraba junto a Thanduril que ahora cargaba a Lótënthil, y pude ver a Legolas abriéndose paso entre la multitud

"Ups...- comenté sintiendo como toda mi sangre se concentraba en mi rostro- supongo que deberían saber que ellos creen que soy una elfa- les anuncié a mis padres que asintieron en silencio- vengan les presentaré a la familia de Legolas y a sus nietos"

"Me estas diciendo que esos pequeños tan adorables son mi nietos?"- inquirió mi padre con una sonrisa, asentí con la cabeza mientras comenzamos a bajar por la rampa en el instante en que Legolas tomaba a Aldanar de los brazos de su hermana

Una vez que nos encontramos frente a ellos me mordí el labio, como se presenta a unos padres como esos? Decidí optar por lo más clásico

"Mamá, papá, ellos son el rey Thanduril y la princesa Linwë, el padre y la hermana de Legolas"- se saludaron con una cortes inclinación de cabeza- Thanduril, Linwë, ellos son mis padres Manwë y Elbereth"- bien creo que esa expresión no la había visto ni siquiera el día que se enteraron que Legolas finalmente se había casado, era pura e incontenible sorpresa- "y antes de que comiencen las deducciones y demás, sí soy una Valie", ambos me miraron alzando una ceja, esperaba que no creyeran que les estaba tomando el pelo, al fin y al cabo mis bromas siempre se habían limitado a Legolas

"No crees que deberías habérselo dicho de una forma más sutil?"- comentó el elfo en mi oído, afortunadamente mi madre cortó aquel tenso e incrédulo silencio

"Así que estas preciosas criaturitas son nuestros nietos"- murmuró mi madre con una sonrisa acercándose a la niña que milagrosamente aún permanecía en brazos de Thanduril

"Esa es la niña de la familia Lótënthil- explicó Legolas pasándole el varón a un más que entusiasmado abuelo- y este es Aldanar, pequeño estos son tus abuelos- le explicó al niño que parecía nervioso en los brazos del Vala – recuerdas que te hablamos sobre ellos"- el niño asintió con la cabecita

"Mawë!- exclamó abrazando a su abuelo dejándolo un mar de babas, y luego extendiendo sus brazos señaló- Bereth!"

"por Eru, creo que me desmayaré aquí mismo"- me susurró mi madre acercándose a Aldanar- "son una ternura"

"Espere a ver como corre desnudo por los pasillos y no opinará lo mismo mi Señora"- indicó Linwë recobrando finalmente el habla- "Me parece que esa es una de las manías que heredó del padre"- no pude evitar reír con ganas, a pesar de haber solucionado sus diferencias hace años, como buenos hermanos que eran aquellos dos no podían dejar de ponerse en ridículo mutuamente, obviamente yo siempre apoyaba a Linwë

"Creo que estamos olvidando algo- advirtió mi padre con tono serio- la nuestra no es solo una visita de placer- explicó- pero sería mejor hablarlo en privado"- explicó señalando la multitud

"Bien y que explicación les damos?"- preguntó Thanduril temeroso

"La verdad, que mis padres vinieron a visitarnos"- anuncié intentando parecer lo más calmada posible.

Nos abrimos paso hasta el castillo donde nos dirigimos hacia una íntima sala , luego de ubicarnos mi padre comenzó

"Isilwen, como dije antes esta no es solo una visita de cortesía, los tiempos se acaban y sabes a la perfección que haz prolongado tu estadía en Arda más de lo necesario, incluso de lo permitido"- asentí en silencio, sabía que aquel día llegaría, pero había estado intentando posponerlo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, yo no pertenecía a esas tierras, mi lugar era Amán, y el permanecer en la Tierra Media mucho más tiempo podría provocar grandes daños

"Mi niña, estamos en la Edad de los Hombres, los elfos ya han partido en gran numero y en los próximos años partirán los que quedan, sabes que no puedes permanecer aquí por más tiempo"- Intentó explicarme mi madre, aunque aquello ya lo sabía

"No se preocupen que no voy a poner resistencia- les expliqué con una triste sonrisa- no quiero irme, pero me doy cuenta que aquí lo único que hago es prolongar una agonía, este bosque se hubiera abandonado hace mucho si mi poder no lo hubiera mantenido"

"Pero... -intentó quejarse Linwë, pero ante mi expresión supo que no había discusiones- entonces te irás?"- preguntó con tristeza, asentí en silencio

"Debemos irnos- anunció Legolas con voz dulce poniendo su mano sobre la de su hermana para calmarla- el lugar de Isilwen es Aman, y tarde o temprano todos cruzaremos el mar"

"Tu no estas obligado a venir"- anuncié sabiendo cuanto amaba su tierra

"Cuando nos casamos esa noche en Minas Tirith unimos nuestros destinos, tu aceptaste permanecer aquí por mí, como yo sabía que en algún momento debería dejar mis tierras por ti, no dudé entonces y no voy a hacerlo ahora"- me indicó con una sonrisa besando mi frente

"Muy bien, partiremos mañana al atardecer"- anunció mi padre mientras Thanduril nos contemplaba con expresión triste

"Ya me había acostumbrado a sus locuras"- anunció Thanduril aquella tarde con un abrazo antes de subir a aquel barco

"No se retracen mucho más, los tiempos se acortan"- le advirtió mi padre antes de alejarnos. Vi aquella costa alejarse a gran velocidad, dejé mi cabeza caer sobre el fuerte pecho de Legolas que me abrazaba por la espalda

"no te preocupes menel, todo estará bien"- me tranquilizó besando mis labios mientras los pequeños se dedicaban a jugar con sus encantados abuelos y yo intentaba no pensar en la nueva vida que nos esperaba

**_Bien, como verán el epilogo es bastante largo, y es que se me hizo terriblemente dificil terminar esta historia, la más larga que escribí hasta ahora, para todos los que pedían una trilogía lamento defraudarlos, pero como pueden revisar en mi bio tengo otros proyectos pendientes, pero tengo pensado escribir algunos one-shot de tanto en tanto, que narren distintos momentos de la vida de Isil y Legolas en el Bosque, antes de partir, mil gracias por el apoyo de todos los que leyeron esta historia, y especialmente por lo que pasé la semana pasada, gracias a todos por su aguante, espero que hayan disfrutado con este monstruo que salió de mi insana cabecita. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, gracias por acompañarme en esto, disfruten este epílogo y espero nos leamos pronto!_**

**_Ahhh me olvidaba, cualquiera que guste agregarme en el msn para no perder contacto puede hacerlo, conocí a mucha gente genial escribiendo este fic, y eso es algo por lo que tengo que agradecer, dicho esto, mil gracias a todos, nos leemos! _**


End file.
